<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Y2】野生动物 by tanyanweizhong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614594">【Y2】野生动物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyanweizhong/pseuds/tanyanweizhong'>tanyanweizhong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Y2磁石 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyanweizhong/pseuds/tanyanweizhong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年下。伪悬疑。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Y2 - Relationship, 磁石 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Y2磁石 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>东京落了场飞蚊雪，覆白了K大里里外外的伞盖黑松林。</p><p>医学部刚过冬季入试期，人影寥寥。樱井取了单车骑过研究栋，一头惹眼金毛在风雪间像个定位仪，一年级女性遥遥瞅着纷纷留下一溜烟挥手慰问，樱井冲她们笑笑，迅速穿过这片黑松区域。</p><p>他骑得很快，一口气冲过两个路口，停在红绿灯前。两辆画着动漫彩绘的PR宣传车从他面前驶过，伴着稚嫩的二次元女音。樱井脖子一阵泛凉，他系好围巾，机警般向后望了一眼。一副副机械脸的行人百无聊赖等着过马路，并无一人看他。</p><p>樱井徐徐转过头，待绿灯一亮，便蹬车将流水人群甩至身后。兜里电话响了，国分打来的，问他到了哪里，让他在超市里顺便带点酒回去。</p><p>电话里传来刺耳的婴儿啼哭声，国分妻子上个月刚生，现在国分是个初心者奶爸，每天在警局张口闭口都是育儿心经。国分家不大，去年本说将书房拾掇出来让樱井搬进去，顺便把收养手续办了。后来国分妻子怀孕，这事便暂缓，如今樱井不提这茬，去叨扰的次数也相应变少。</p><p>今天例外，他二十岁生日，早些年就约好，国分要请他喝第一杯酒。约好的那年樱井父亲还在，两家人时常一起过年。国分刚入警局就跟着樱井父亲进了搜查课，一待便从二十多的小年轻奔过了而立之岁，两年前樱井父亲因公殉职，从认尸到后事，都是国分代理。樱井握着K大医学部的录取通知书，在抢救室外坐了半个晚上，国分一直陪着，并攥住他手，说以后的路不好走，但樱井的事就是他的事，他得管，必须管。</p><p>樱井拎着酒，按响门铃。国分笑着开门，手里摇摇晃晃抱着孩子。进门飘了阵菜香，樱井轻车熟路把东西放好，摆碗摆筷，一一盛饭舀汤。电视声调得很小，隐约放起法制新闻，樱井坐在沙发上，等着国分陪同妻子喂奶，换尿布。声音格格不入在他身后盘旋，樱井望了眼窗外，飞蚊雪变成了绵绵雨，这是个漫长的冬天。</p><p>这样的冬天他已经过了两年，以后仍会继续。抚恤金和奖学金并不能足以支撑六年医学生涯，更不提之后的研修医与见学实习。普通人都把学医这事当个吸血洞，樱井年前差点提交退学申请，被国分气冲冲地拦了，国分很少生气，那回气得眼睛发红，让樱井下不为例，否则非得把他揍个清醒。</p><p>国分从里屋递了个盒子出来给他，说领带是送樱井的生日礼物。樱井淡淡回了声谢谢太一，国分一把揉了揉他脑袋，说：“跟我客气什么？还有，你什么时候染头发了？”</p><p>樱井撇撇嘴，没答。</p><p>这场晚餐吃得不尴不尬，国分虽应了那个请他喝第一杯酒的约，可气氛与几年前大不相同。</p><p>以前国分和樱井关系很好，一起踢足球看电影购物泡温泉，连上下关系都免了。那时樱井性子挺皮，校内校外没少惹祸，问题小子倒不至于，至少他还是个不折不扣的学霸。现在性子收敛许多，国分却经常说他虽个子高了外表成熟了，可眼睛里的东西仍旧没变。国分一向看人很准，他知道樱井不会沉湎于伤痛太久，那家伙知道自己该走的路该行的道，他是樱井警官最骄傲的儿子。</p><p>饭后国分还想留他过夜，樱井拒绝，说还得回去改报告。国分喝得半醉，樱井把他移在沙发上，刷碗拖地，电视啪的关掉，最后那条三日前某个昔日罪犯出狱的新闻被黑屏迅速湮没。</p><p>他同国分太太鞠躬告别。</p><p>回去路上不能骑车，只能步行。从国分家到他自己的那个单间公寓有四十分钟路程，巷弄幽深，水坑处跳过几只黑色猫影。</p><p>自他从国分家出来，那阵在红绿灯处产生的莫名不安感再度涌现。他蓦停下脚步左右看了看，前后都是一阵无尽的黑。</p><p>他皱起眉，插兜迅速踩着水坑向前走。</p><p>这种异样感开始于三日前，这是第四天，他觉得有人在监视他。从他早上出门，到夜半回家，冥冥中像有谁在无端端了解他的一日行程路线。一般人或许会把这种感觉归于神经过敏，可他不同，小时候他父亲锻炼过他的侦察与反侦察能力，都是让他得以自保的基础技能。十六岁那年，他曾被波及进一件轰动全国的少年集体绑架案，他成为人质里唯一一个敢与罪犯沟通的少年。国分说樱井学医确实可惜，应该子承父业，他是块做警察的料。可惜樱井对做警察无甚兴趣，包括樱井父亲也并不同意这种子承父业的荒谬想法，索性让他做自己所愿之事。</p><p>樱井父亲去世后留下一大堆犯罪心理学的书册，被樱井拿来垫桌角的同时，也成了打发时间的闲书之一。</p><p>因此他知道眼前这种直觉事发有因，绝非偶然之感。</p><p>他想折回国分家，但忆及国分太太的脸色，就此作罢。孰料他心思上越想往大路上绕，性一急竟走往更复杂的幽深小道，而这条幽深小道给了那个冥冥中之人一个绝佳的现身机会，一阵皮鞋声像踩着节奏凌乱的鼓点，啪嗒啪嗒朝他所在方向逼近。</p><p>樱井从兜里掏出钥匙，尖端握在手指尖，他闪进一条巷道，靠着墙壁，心跳加速地等着那人走来。</p><p>可出现在他视野里的只是一个神色匆匆的上班族，那人提着公文包，快步从樱井前那条巷子前穿过。</p><p>樱井一愣，转而苦笑起来，真以为自己那三分侦探感觉能有什么见效，刚想抬脚，身后却不知从哪里冒出一只冰凉的手，迅速捂住他的嘴。</p><p>那人手劲挺大，樱井险些被他抓得通体晕沉，他用肘狠狠侧击那人腋下，又用手尖的钥匙端划向那人小臂。</p><p>逃脱桎梏，樱井的围巾和包也被扯掉了，国分送他的领带掉了出来。他喘着气回头，看见那人站在黑暗里，身材魁梧高大，脸庞若隐若现。</p><p>樱井记忆力很好，他一下想起那个电视里播报的出狱罪犯，电视里的方格照片和眼前人脸逐步重叠，他心里一阵咯噔，当即明白了大半。</p><p>罪犯出狱有时会选择报复警察或者警察家属，更何况樱井父亲当年抓了一票人，得罪的枝蔓当然不少，樱井父亲生前就遇到过一次，不过那回罪犯报复不得，又被樱井父亲一把押回去重新改造，而当时樱井读的寄宿制男校，危机性大大缩小。</p><p>现在不同，昔日头顶坚不可摧的保护伞已经离他远去，现在他手掌空空，没有任何防护可谈。</p><p>“……你父亲的债，你来还。”</p><p>那人沉沉开口，手间亮出一把银色匕首。</p><p>夜路很黑，这条巷子也不像住宅区，周围都是金属加工会社，连巡警都不常来。樱井沿着墙壁慢慢后退，像站在凶豹前的一只幼猫。樱井的手机在他裤兜里，他右手慢慢探进去，可手机光线亮度太过招摇，他的手指停在锁屏按钮处，迟迟不敢动手。</p><p>“我父亲已经不在了。”樱井试图开口解释，“你杀了我也没用。”</p><p>那人笑了，露出口狰狞黄牙，他说：“不如你去地下同他问问，他在击毙我儿子的时候，可有想过风水轮流转的今天？”</p><p>樱井知道交流是没用了，他用余光瞄着，发现身后是个仓库模样的弯道，再后方是死路。</p><p>那人自知余裕，脸上笑容露得更盛，樱井咽了咽喉结，仍在脑中搜索着万分之一的绝处逢生可能性。</p><p>他想起解剖课上垂死挣扎的实验动物，那些幻灯片似的回放画面恍然在帮他回忆一刀入体该是什么滋味。</p><p>他的身体靠在了仓库门上，那是最后的退路。哗啦哗啦，银色卷帘门瑟瑟响着。</p><p>俄顷，一阵机车引擎声响起，橙黄车灯穿过夜色雨帘，直直驶来。樱井微一怔，随后也被那阵颓然亮起的灯晃得睁不开眼，那机车车速丝毫未停，方向顷刻朝那拿刀人处撞去，像比那人更不怕死。</p><p>拿刀人本能性侧身跃过，却也横横摔在路面一侧滚了一周。车轮在地上磨出火花，骑车人戴着头盔，迅速扔给了樱井另一顶。樱井稳稳抱住，机车人揭开面前头盔的防风护镜，一双眼睛轻微眯起，车光映衬的眼色像比夜海更深。</p><p>“上来。”那人的声音快没进风里，他急促道，“快！”</p><p>樱井冲过去，还未坐稳车速又如流星般提升，滚在地上的拿刀人一个弹跳起身，在后方大步猛追，边追边发出可怖的嘶吼。</p><p>刚被樱井转了几次都出不去的夜路豁然亮出连接大道的缺口，街上现出店铺和人群，冒出熙熙攘攘的城市气，像和刚才处于截然不同的两个世界。</p><p>拿刀人不见了，樱井惊魂未定。</p><p>他一手掌着后座一手拽着面前那人腰侧一角，那人身上有阵好闻的味道，混杂淡淡烟味，竟有些安神作用。他想起刚才听见的那个嗓音略微尖细，实属和一个重型机车男的形象挂不上钩。</p><p>樱井当然不知他是谁，这么贸然上了陌生人的车，兴许终点是更为危险的巢穴。</p><p>最终这个“危险的巢穴”坐落在一个普通的住宅区。</p><p>机车熄了火，那人从车上走下，取下头盔。</p><p>樱井把头盔还给他，开场白便不知作何。那人并没理会樱井，只是用手指了指眼前这楼，示意他跟来。</p><p>樱井没动，他当然不能动，上了陌生人的车也就罢了，跟陌生人回家估计放在几年前他父亲能用各式危机理论教育他三天三夜。</p><p>他转念又想，能教育他的那个人早已经不在了。</p><p>樱井讪讪，像自嘲般笑了笑，他抬腿，跟了上去。</p><p>住宅楼下的声控灯亮了，樱井这才配合灯光看清楚那人模样。虽然下颚故意留了些青色胡渣，却仍没把他的年纪提高几分，但总体应比樱井年长，眼前他按了电梯门，侧过头扯掉手套，似乎想掏烟。</p><p>他叼着烟进了电梯，没有点火，樱井站在电梯外，似乎怔了怔。</p><p>那人不耐烦按着开门按钮，嘴里的烟一上一下：“愣着干什么？”</p><p>他下巴上有颗痣，樱井脑中像一个闪电劈开一些零碎的记忆断点，樱井蹙眉，盯着那颗痣看了又看。</p><p>那人撩起眼，口气也不好：“看什么看。”</p><p>“啊。”樱井指了指那人，说，“是你！”</p><p>那人把烟扯下来：“有话回去说。”</p><p>樱井却等不到进屋脱鞋泡茶的时间了，他唇边扬了个笑，说：“四年前的港区少年集体绑架案，最终闯进仓库来救我们的那个电工人员是你扮的，虽然你当时变了装，但我记得你这里……”他伸手蹭了蹭那人下巴，“有痣。”</p><p>那人别开脑袋，他迅速把樱井拽进电梯间。</p><p>“世界上下巴有痣的人多了去了。”那人抱肘，不满，“我可不知道什么港区绑架案。”</p><p>“那你为什么要救我？”樱井问。</p><p>电梯叮一声响了，那人匪夷所思抛下一句：“也许是想绑架你。”</p><p>樱井紧跟在他身后：“你是警察？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“刚刚那人是寻仇，你不是，你救了我。”</p><p>那人淡淡说：“他跟踪了你三天。”</p><p>“我大概感觉到了。”樱井忽反应过来，“他跟踪我三天，说明你也跟踪了我三天？”</p><p>那人先看了看邮箱里的信件，挠挠头，刘海被他弄得有些乱。</p><p>之后掏钥匙开门，他说：“监听和定位一个人并不困难，你父亲没教过你？”</p><p>樱井眼睛一亮：“你认识我父亲。”</p><p>那人砸给他一双室内拖鞋。</p><p>室内陈设非常简单，除了茶几处的游戏机让这房子有点生活气息，一切简单到可以收拾行囊立刻走。樱井不知该坐哪儿，他只能盘腿坐在茶几前，还被那些复杂的数据线硌了脚。</p><p>那人脱掉外套，从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，丢在茶几上。</p><p>“恐怕你这几天都去不了学校了。”他把刚才握在手里的烟点燃，坐在樱井对面，“那人没得手，会再找第二次，第三次机会。”</p><p>樱井说：“我可以报警。”</p><p>那人轻飘飘看他一眼：“让警察二十四小时保护你？”</p><p>樱井语塞，说：“那我哪里都不能去？”</p><p>那人说：“很快会解决。”</p><p>“解决？”樱井不解，“怎么解决？”</p><p>那人答非所问：“解决之前，你留在这里。”</p><p>“可我都不知道你是谁。”</p><p>那人笑了笑：“你刚不是还认得我，转眼就不认得了？”他耸耸肩，“二宫和也。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>那人拉开啤酒拉环，说：“记不住就算了，反正我经常换名字。”</p><p>“你还是没有告诉我正确的原因。”</p><p>二宫反问：“那你又为什么跟我进屋？现在的大学生胆子倒是挺大的。”</p><p>樱井有样学样喝起啤酒：“反正我一直一个人，就算死了，也没什么人会伤心会记得。”</p><p>二宫沉默。</p><p>半晌，他开口：“今天那人叫山口，和几年前的一起连环杀人案有关，他儿子前后杀了五个人，案子破得不容易，掌控证据后虽了解到他的行凶手法，可还是差点让第六个人出事，你父亲当场击毙他是没办法的事，那人爱子心切，虽掩护了自己儿子，不过并没参与直接犯罪。”他顿了顿，“他出狱后就在了解你的行踪，计划了很久，却一直暗中不动，我猜他并没有能杀人的勇气。”</p><p>樱井直愣愣看向他。二宫起身，将身后的窗帘拉上，调亮了壁灯。樱井忽想起那些生活在黑夜里的野生动物，警觉，谨慎，善变，狡诈，可一旦被人驯服，就从一把危险的刀变成一件最为锋利的防卫武器，他们有着绝对的忠诚度。</p><p>“我的确认识你的父亲，这些年一直替他传递情报，俗称接头人，不过都是过去的事，我挺意外，你竟还记得那起绑架案。你父亲拉过我一把，眼前我还他一个情，这就两清，你不用想得太深。”</p><p>樱井说：“他已经死了，你把情还给一个死人又有什么用？”</p><p>二宫猝冷下眼，他轻笑一声：“你说得对，我可真不该救你，应该任由那些警察明天来收你的尸。”</p><p>樱井垂着头，捧着那啤酒一口一口地喝。</p><p>二宫光着脚，从柜子里找出被褥，往茶几前的榻榻米上摊开。他无言看了眼樱井，便径自进了卧室里屋，啪嗒锁上。</p><p>简明扼要的交谈中掺杂的信息或真或假，反正唯一知情者已经不在人世。</p><p>樱井有种无形直觉，二宫不会害他，这种直觉听起来有些可笑。无论二宫出于何种原因救助自己，报恩也好还情也罢，他的出现竟生生让樱井想起那些父亲依旧在世的岁月，潮水记忆像蒙上雾气的玻璃，时而模糊，时而清晰。</p><p>最终取而代之这个玻璃影子的是从胸腔衍生出的另一阵熟悉而久违的心安，尽管这个心安来源得寄托在一个陌生人身上。</p><p>本以为人走了就是蒸发消失再无可寻，原来人走了世上总会留下痕迹，仍会有人记得他。</p><p>明明当时他都没怎么流泪，眼前樱井躺在黑暗中过硬的布团里，鼻子却有些莫名发酸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>早晨樱井被冷醒，他从那硬邦邦的布团里伸出胳膊，指尖摸索到一阵熟悉的触感。</p><p>下一瞬被窝里冒出个乱毛脑袋，他懵着脸，发现自己昨天丢在夜路上的包被捡回来了，旁边还放着个皱皱的盒子，那是国分送他的生日礼物。</p><p>窗外的铁轨轰鸣声一阵接一阵，时钟指着早上七点，房间里已经没人了。</p><p>樱井用一秒整理了下记忆，他站起身，抓着脑袋去卫生间。水槽上放了新毛巾和新牙刷，和本来主人的是同一款，颜色不同，应是家里的备用。</p><p>二宫早上几点起来做的这些无从得知，准备生活用品还替他捡包，甚至桌上摆放了几个便利店面包和一盒温度正好的牛奶。但这模样似不是平常屋内主人应有的日常，因为屋内冰箱里除了啤酒什么都没有，厨房没有任何开火的痕迹，垃圾袋只有干瘪的啤酒罐，连分类可燃垃圾的影子都没见到。</p><p>樱井戳开牛奶盒喝牛奶，打开窗户能看见雨后晴空，这是个上坡，视角是那些歪歪扭扭的矮楼划分出的光怪陆离方格，空气很冷，阳光形同虚设。</p><p>他不知二宫所说的待在这里不能走的时限是多久，更不明白所谓很快的解决方法是什么。脚长在他身上，他当然可以选择走，只是这片住宅区巷弄蜿蜒绵长，樱井可没信心再遇上山口后能长翅膀飞出去，心有余悸之下，他选择按兵不动。</p><p>去不了学校，只能用包里的电脑下载讲义，医学部前两年都是基础课程，他学得很轻松，甚至小有余裕开始自学第三第四学年的课程，要想在最短的时间内通过国家考试，他必须强迫自己制定出一套省时省钱的方法。</p><p>二宫是中午回来的，那时樱井坐在阳台前敲电脑，一副黑框戴得有模有样，阳光在他那头碎金短发上停着。</p><p>樱井回过头，看见二宫脸上愣了一瞬，似乎是在意外他竟真没走。</p><p>“你回来了。”樱井合上电脑站起来，他挠挠头，说，“那个，谢谢早餐。”</p><p>二宫无甚反应，他手里拎了一个大袋子，零零散散的东西一一腾出来，那些简单的食材转瞬填满冰箱。</p><p>如果说刚刚樱井脑里还建立着二宫是一个不懂生活的直观印象，那么眼下他该颠覆颠覆想法，因为二宫拿出食材处理东西的手法非常熟练。</p><p>平底锅丢黄油，炒熟牛肉后炒洋葱，之后进入调汁，加红酒，番茄汁，煮沸后撇开沫子，再加蔬菜汁，蜂蜜，酱油和醋，一气呵成。配合煮饭时间，粒粒分明的白米上浇入酱汁，是林氏盖饭的常见步骤。因为二宫做得沉默，樱井不敢吵，他自己却没那工夫啃讲义了，香味拉足了仇恨，整个看得快屏住呼吸。</p><p>两份林氏盖饭热腾腾上桌，二宫拉开凳子，坐下去，抬头望了樱井一眼。</p><p>樱井唰地冲过去上桌。</p><p>用勺子舀了一口，他转瞬露了个正中红心被击败的瞪眼姿势：“这是什么！”</p><p>二宫瞥瞥他，说：“你不要一副宽永大饥荒的饥民脸，好像平时没吃过饭一样。”</p><p>樱井一点没恼，他问：“你其实是厨师？”</p><p>“不是。”二宫说，“我就会这个。”</p><p>“K大食堂缺这个。”</p><p>二宫戳着饭，说：“我就学了这个，家族看板菜，不过一般牛肉要炖五个小时，现在这个是简易版，也就骗骗你们这些饿鬼。”</p><p>樱井“噢”了声，说：“你们家做盖饭的？”</p><p>二宫左手一停，气氛滞了半分，他没回答。</p><p>樱井完食自己这份，还分食了二宫碗里的一半，好的料理能让人一扫阴霾心情，樱井快忘记自己是来临时避难的，一路哼着歌去洗碗。</p><p>二宫仍在阳台上抽烟，他烟瘾极厉害，从昨晚到今天已是一小包，还隐隐伴有咳嗽。</p><p>樱井洗完碗出来问他还需要做什么，二宫叼着烟瞅他，说让他把衣服换了，昨天的布团太硬，今天拿出去晒晒。</p><p>至于换洗衣服，二宫拉开衣柜，从少得可怜的物件里寻找樱井能穿的。别看樱井年纪比他小，身体骨骼倒不小，二宫找出来的运动裤穿那人身上还露了脚腕，樱井伸平手比了个大字，低头看了看，特滑稽。</p><p>两人等着烘干机运作，二宫去接了个电话，回来看见樱井将衣服东倒西歪地叠着，内裤被他摞了一座小山。</p><p>二宫走过去，脚尖轻轻一踢，那座山啪地倒了。</p><p>樱井“诶诶诶”了声，说：“我才叠好的！”</p><p>二宫说：“谁教你这么叠的？”</p><p>樱井茫然，说：“没人教啊。”</p><p>二宫蹲下，撇开他的手，说：“叠衬衫是先把扣子系起来。”</p><p>樱井看了他一眼，未做声，只是把手里衬衫展平，在地上铺开。</p><p>“四角裤是要折成长方形。”</p><p>二宫拿了条灰色，给他演示一遍，像变魔术似的开起叠内裤讲座。</p><p>樱井说：“我母亲离世早，父亲又是个忙到大半月不见人的精英警察，他只告诉我要学会独立，后来想想我这不是独立，应该是被放养。”他挠挠鼻翼，“很多事没人教过我。”</p><p>二宫皱了皱眉，说：“你能发现自己被人跟踪，我相信这种技能要比叠内裤重要多了。”</p><p>樱井勾嘴笑了，他从倒下的内裤小山里拿出一条水蓝色，说：“我刚忘跟你说，你这条都破洞了怎么还在穿，还有中间这只山羊的设计……”</p><p>樱井拎起来，两人面前蓦然横起一条天蓝色的破洞山羊内裤。樱井的眼睛出现在那个破洞处，他眨了眨眼，忽而瞅着下方尺寸，脸色竟有些高深莫测。</p><p>二宫一怔，一把抢过山羊内裤，又将那座小山伸肘一团抱起往卧室走，边走边不住掉了几条落地，他说：“我乐意穿。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫的确是个怪人。</p><p>他与樱井的交流止在下午须臾片刻，晚上他在卧室里足不出户，早上走得更早，他没有固定的工作时间，要么是被电话叫走，要么是在樱井睡着的时候出门，但他会适时在冰箱里留下用保鲜膜封好的林氏盖饭，竟让樱井连吃三天仍不过瘾。</p><p>白吃白喝总归不上道，樱井不能出门，只得搞起大扫除。二宫的卧室摆设也很简单，墙上竟还有张竹内结子的dm海报，海报上还被人用黑笔写着竹内结子的名字罗马字缩写T.Y。樱井钻了个脑袋进去，小声对空气说了句打扰了，抡起抹布来回跑着擦地板。</p><p>结果冲力过猛，脑袋撞着桌沿，啪嗒一声，桌面的相框朝下猛地盖住。</p><p>他嘶了口气，扬起身，将那相框轻轻抬起，归位。指尖划过相框留影，他一愣，像魔力吸引似拿起来看了看，那是张家族合照，有些年代的痕迹。像是二宫小时候，看来他没说谎，林氏盖饭的确是他们的家族看板，左边穿着厨师职人服装的男人应该是他父亲，右方身着和服温婉笑起的应该是他母亲，二宫站在中间，咧嘴比了个树叉。</p><p>相框因为刚才的撞击让里面的照片挪了位，樱井小心翼翼地打开，准备将其复原。</p><p>却不料那张合影的背后还有另一张纸，那是一份剪裁的报纸记录，发刊日期是1993年，樱井将那张报纸细细展开，上面的记事模糊地记录了一起发生在93年的入室抢劫杀人案。</p><p>死亡者是一对开料理亭的夫妻，两人均被凶手用刀插入要害，当场毙命。</p><p>樱井脑子一嗡，仿佛知晓这新闻讲的是谁的事。小小的四方格内容纳的信息有限，但仍写着这对夫妻所经营的林氏盖饭闻名遐迩，菜谱因事件的发生就此失传，现在已经没人能有机会吃到这对夫妻所创的独特看板盖饭了。</p><p>窸窸窣窣，樱井抬头，窗外竟又开始下起雨。</p><p>他出门丢垃圾的时候第一次遇到这栋楼的其他住户，那家庭主妇见他是从二宫房间走出，脸色骤然变了变，樱井想打声招呼，却被那人冷冷瞪了一眼。</p><p>隔壁门有个小孩透过门缝怯怯看着樱井，家庭主妇瞅见了，立刻放下垃圾命令那孩子关门。孩子手里捧了一颗棒球，说“这是隔壁叔叔给的，我想还给他”。</p><p>家庭主妇吓坏了，拿起那棒球瞬间丢掉，黄色的球腾腾滚落到樱井脚边。</p><p>这时他听见那家庭主妇厉声厉色教育：“说了几遍了不要和陌生人说话！尤其是隔壁！知不知道人家坐过牢，说不定以前是个杀人犯……下个月就让你爸爸联系搬家……你给我好好待在屋里不准出去听到没有！”</p><p>剩下的难听话随大门紧闭而被淹没。</p><p>樱井低头，捡起那颗球，发现上面有孩子留下的稚嫩笔记，日语歪歪斜斜写着“to.mo.da.chi”。</p><p>樱井将那球攥在手里，不动声色地回了房。</p><p>现在他竟难以拾掇如同前三日般的轻松心情，一瞬有些坐立不安，恍然受那新闻记事影响，隔壁主妇的尖锐话音仍在他脑内来回盘旋刷屏。</p><p>樱井坐在地上，手心不留神按起了电视遥控器，颓亮的四方屏幕内传出快速新闻播报的音乐，人声将他的紧张心理缓和了几分，他松了口气，心想没必要自己吓自己。</p><p>可接下来播报的一条新闻让樱井刚刚落地的心脏再次高悬。</p><p>女播报员说插播一条交通事故，昨夜在XX高速路上发生重型卡车翻车事件，目前还没有其他车辆受到波及，事故原因初步认定司机酒驾，只是死者司机身份特殊，他是一名刚出狱的前罪犯。</p><p>樱井愣了。</p><p>死者照片赫然出现在屏幕上方，是山口。</p><p>人一旦陷入一个猜疑陷阱，就会用无数个可怕恐怖的猜疑来填补之前的推测。眼前樱井心底滋生的恐怖感像撬开个无底洞，且步步攀升到达峰值，他知道这并不是一个好玩的联想游戏。</p><p>三秒后，樱井一个醍醐灌顶。他火速开始收拾自己的东西，衣服，电脑，课程书，关电视，穿鞋。他将背包一鼓作气拎过肩头，右方鞋子鞋带还未系上，另只手已经拉开大门。</p><p>门外雨声哗哗，樱井脚步一个趔趄，刹车停住。</p><p>二宫正站在门口，手里握着钥匙，他浑身湿透了，脚底还积了团水。他微微怔了怔，抬手的动作滞了。眼睛迅速打量了一番樱井，从他慌乱的脸，到他还没来得及系好的鞋子。</p><p>樱井咽了咽喉结，退了一步，结果手指推倒了旁边放雨伞的架子。哗哗哗，动静不小。</p><p>“我……”樱井抓紧背包带，说，“我打扰你也挺久的了，我想回家了。”</p><p>二宫刘海还在滴水，他单手插兜，蹭过樱井的肩膀走进来，带了一阵阴冷气。他没回答樱井，仿佛写着一脸请他自便。</p><p>樱井一脚踏了出去，似乎又耐不住好奇心问询，他回头，对二宫说：“我刚看到新闻，说山口死了。”</p><p>二宫晃了晃脑袋，将前发往后扒，不咸不淡说：“是吗？”</p><p>“你说的解决究竟是什么意思？”</p><p>二宫显然并不想回答这个问题，他似累极，只抛了一句：“记得关门。”</p><p>樱井握了握拳，像使出半身力鼓了另一个勇气，他又问：“你到底是什么人？”</p><p>二宫脱鞋的身体一顿，他侧头，用余光瞟了眼樱井，他说：“我是什么人，你心里不是已经有答案了吗？”</p><p>樱井一愣，他手一松，面前的大门便自主性合上。</p><p>他神色复杂地盯了眼门牌号，踉跄向后退了几步，便从楼道口咚咚咚地往下走。</p><p>他没带伞，只能咬牙扎进雨帘小跑起来。</p><p>头也不回。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二宫锁着眉，看见樱井背影一点点吞没进夜幕后，他迅速关了窗。</p><p>揉着太阳穴瘫倒在樱井睡的那张布团里，手机一直在震，他左手按了接听键，却没打算说话。</p><p>那头却兀自开口：“我是风间。山口的确一直有酒驾倾向，他似乎还有轻微的狂躁症，这次介绍他去货运公司费了不少力，不过没想到只是在他值班室内放了瓶酒，他就真的敢在工作时间一口闷了半瓶，他是真不要命，还是你太料事如神？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“喂NINO你在听吗？”</p><p>二宫喉咙哼了个音：“我头疼，现在不想说话。”</p><p>“又头疼了？我之前想来找你你说家里有人不方便，是不是有嫂子了？带来我们见见呗。”</p><p>“人都跑了。”</p><p>“跑了？”</p><p>“估计被我吓跑了。”二宫闭着眼喃喃，“跑了好，谁都别来，都走。”</p><p> </p><p>他关了手机躺在布团里，浑身仍在发冷。枕头还有些家里沐浴露的味道，这几天樱井在用。二宫陷进枕头缝，像稍稍安稳了一些。窗外狂风呼啸，他接连做了好几个噩梦。</p><p>后来他也懒得睡，闭着眼细细思考，他时常进入这样的冥想。</p><p>将过去的事情仔细回忆，牢牢镌刻，生怕年复一年，那些旧事便像被水浸透的钢笔字，模模糊糊一蹭就掉。</p><p>冥想每次从1993年开始，那年有一场宏伟巨大的狮子流星雨，那场流星雨救了他的命，否则他会和父母一样，成为那名凶徒的刀下亡魂。现在他已经很久没见过狮子流星雨了，那年许了什么愿也不太记得，如果当时能许一个家族平安事事顺遂这样的简单愿望，是不是能让命运轨道偏出一寸一厘，他能收获一个更为普通平常的人生。</p><p>他手机里还存着一张合照，是孤儿院时期照的，当时照顾他的有两个警察，一个是樱井父亲，一个是杀害他父母的真凶。他花了十年时间寻找凶手，却不知凶手正站在离他最近的地方，充当着照顾他关怀他的虚假角色，亲眼见证他一路从青葱少年变成如今模样。</p><p>曾经他恨极了警察，破案路上他未曾借助任何警力，几度游走在灰色地带，为此他亦付出代价，在牢里待了整整两年。</p><p>出狱后第一个联系他的人就是樱井父亲，他似乎还未放弃。</p><p>他应知道即便真凶落网，二宫对警察也抱不了什么好态度。</p><p>可樱井父亲仍一而再再而三地联络二宫，生怕他重回旧路，生怕他迷途难返。</p><p>二宫第一次见樱井的时候那家伙才十三岁。</p><p>站在人堆里比同龄人矮，像个豆丁似的天不怕地不怕。</p><p>二宫那时才出狱，樱井父亲给了他一些名片，让他找些正常的零工。他们站在石桥之上谈话，樱井离他们五十米远，正在桥下颠足球。</p><p>边颠边数数，刚下过雨，他颠了满身的泥仍毫不在乎，他没回头，也就不知道自己父亲在和谁说话。</p><p>那时樱井身后有架漂亮的七色彩虹，纯洁无暇，如他本身一般美好。</p><p>他站在光里。</p><p>而二宫站在和他正反对的另一头。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>二月整个月份都是医学部二年生的备考期。</p><p>樱井翘掉的那几天没有集中课程，但却错过了药理学实习。那实验老师出了名的严，樱井用几百个理由解释也没能留下转圜余地，恐怕他的翘课还得和下学年的奖学金申请挂上钩。</p><p>墨色浓云挤压着冬末的天，他愁云惨淡地抱着书坐在图书馆，桌上摊了张银行明细单，第三学年的学费一扣，生活情况就得捉襟见肘。以前他从没试过将生活节奏按钱划分，得计较柴米油盐，得克制娱乐开销。加上他现在所住的旧住宅区正在发放拆迁单，如果他最终去不了国分家，就只能往学校的集体宿舍搬。</p><p>樱井咬着笔杆愣神，忽肘关节被人碰了碰，他回头，一本精致的笔记本置于他面前。樱井一愣，那雪中送炭之人低着头没说话，只是默默坐在樱井对面的空桌上，把书一抬，遮了遮泛红的脸。</p><p>那本笔记整理了樱井落下的药理学，字体娟秀，一笔一划写得很认真，重点分明，还配有可爱的颜文字。樱井狐疑地盯了盯那人，搜罗身侧也只从包里找了一盒果汁，他将果汁丢了过去，砸中那人书册封面。</p><p>“谢了。”樱井冲她淡淡一笑，起身将那笔记本塞进书包。</p><p>送笔记本的叫细江美步，是他们班成绩前茅的女学霸，性格内向到几乎没朋友。她家庭状况也不够好，每年的三百多万学费都得拖到最后一天才勉强凑上。</p><p>本来樱井同她没什么交流，可明眼人都看的出这姑娘暗恋樱井，什么表情都写在脸上。其实医学部里暗恋樱井的姑娘不在少数，每次他以三天打鱼两天晒网的机会去足球部踢个友谊赛都能让场地里外围三层，多细江一个也只是在分母上加个一，横竖没人在意。</p><p>可惜去年樱井的学费也开始走向拖欠那一方，赶着最终日的银行关门时间汇款，正巧碰到了细江，那时已经错过取牌时间，细江特地帮他留了一张。两人坐在长椅上等叫号，樱井才头回知道旁边这女生和自己一个班。</p><p>许是因为同为贫困户，比起听那些炫车拼爹的同学天马行空，还不如找个同类好好学习，当然樱井是真打着学习旗号，也不管旁人眼色，每次拿奖学金申请单都会记着帮他的贫困同期多领一张。</p><p>细江也懂察言观色，她知道樱井没那方面想法，可樱井也没对其他女生表现出什么想法。青春时光的暗恋物语总多止于无疾而终，好在医学部比其他学部能多挣回两年，还不论之后的读博深造。因此她认为能在六年乃至更长的岁月里成为一个他的同类，这事本身就已经足够。</p><p>这回樱井翘课翘了三天着实少见，回归后整个人也较之以前寡言许多，他甚至还穿着二宫那套不合身的卫衣和裤子。</p><p>自他重回学校后再没发生过被人跟踪之事，轨道如常，仿佛之前数日是梦游了一场镜花水月。</p><p>打破这个自我安慰想法的契机是他找出了父亲遗物留下的一些笔记本，网上虽然也有93年的案件记录，但报道内容大多对案件本身进行了模糊化，真相并不够明晰。</p><p>从他父亲的海量笔记里找出这个年代陈旧的案子不太容易，他这几天都把笔记随身携带，偶尔摸鱼就看几眼。</p><p>这个案子被记录了两次，一次在1993年，一次在2003年。03年那一页的笔记像被水浸过，有几行字迹淡得看不清楚，他开始以为是父亲不小心沾上去的，而等到他了解完整个结案记录后，他才知道这水痕不是别的什么液体浸染，应该只是来源于他父亲的眼泪。</p><p>凶手隐藏了十年。二宫从十岁长到了二十岁，樱井父亲从一个警察新人变成了搜查课骨干。他父亲有个很好的同僚，好像姓柏原，就连国分应该都要尊称那人为长辈。樱井父亲和柏原一起破了不少大案，彼此领了无数勋功章。他们一起接触了93年的入室抢劫杀人案，还资助了那个料理亭唯一生还下来的男孩。</p><p>本以为这桩悬案可能就此不了了之，就连樱井父亲本身也开始放弃。直到03年的一个雨夜，这个案子莫名结了。凶手不是别人，正是樱井父亲最好的朋友柏原警官，杀人理由简单到令人难以置信，就是一时鬼迷心窍为了钱。</p><p>破案的不是警察。</p><p>樱井父亲赶到现场时，柏原正眼睛发红地瘫坐在地上，二宫手里举着枪，一言不发地对准他。</p><p>举枪的手不住颤抖，二十岁的少年处在崩溃的悬崖边缘，像只突然觉醒的老虎，吸引着夜空中的各色鬼魅魍魉。</p><p>警察杀人在当时引起了不小的轰动，新闻抓住话柄接连报道，警视厅也进行了内部重编。后来尽量压下舆论势头，这个案子才逐步陷入沉寂。万象更新，没人会再记得一个少年为双亲报仇踽踽独行了十数年，谁又会知道迎接他的不是柳暗花明的第二人生，而是另一个更为黑沉的万丈深渊。</p><p>樱井往后继续翻了翻，之后的案子他都看不懂，直到那起数年前的港区绑架案。</p><p>绑架案的作案人是个女学生的父亲，他女儿因被同班级男同学强奸后跳楼自杀，他便精神失常般对与他女儿同龄的男孩怀有巨大恨意。他专挑寄宿制男校的男学生下手，杀害他们前都会进行一段网络直播。</p><p>虐杀视频流放在各大网络，警视厅不得不成立专案小组，而樱井父亲是主要的案情负责人。</p><p>那作案人最后选择进行集体绑架，樱井也被牵扯其中。那时他们正在参加修学旅行，凶手伪装成当地导游，利用酒店巴士将他们全员带到了山区内的水坝仓库。</p><p>那次命悬一线，尤其樱井平日受他父亲影响，竟真敢和罪犯对话交流，差点成为头一个被拿来开刀的对象。</p><p>作案人之前的几次作案已经让警方了解到手法乃至心理，最终这起集体绑架案花了三小时便得以侦破。</p><p>当时警方四处搜罗他们，率先定位到现场的唯有二宫一人，那也是樱井对二宫产生记忆印象的初始。</p><p>二宫一副手无缚鸡之力却以一个当地电工的身份混进来，扮得惟妙惟肖，他说变电站的机器不能乱动，有爆炸的安全隐患，爆炸后的有毒气体与电磁辐射可比作案人手中的刀厉害多了。</p><p>他打了十分钟的太极，在作案人不耐烦情绪达到极致的同时一举抢下他的刀。过程并不轻松，那家伙明明也就二十来岁，滔天胆量却不知从何而来。</p><p>他替樱井松的绑，手指凉凉的，脸色也不太好，樱井记得他后背全是汗，应该是紧张的。</p><p>他在警察到来前就迅速离开了，线人本不是能随暴露在大众面前的角色。估计是樱井父亲心系樱井安危，情急之下才启用了他手里的这把隐秘锋利武器。</p><p>孰料这把武器并没随着樱井父亲的去世消失，它仍在数年后的雪夜里暗自出了鞘。</p><p>如果樱井父亲还在世，估计会押着樱井亲自上门赔礼道歉，哪能这样恩将仇报。</p><p>樱井竟忽有些懊恼。</p><p> </p><p>考试周国分没有打电话过来，好像他正在忙新案子，也顾不上管樱井。</p><p>樱井在家复习了几天，正觉无聊之际，发现邮箱里被塞了张退回的明信片。他取出来看了下，去年年末他给之前申报的民间奖学金学会负责人写了明信片，感谢对方两年来的资助，每月八万虽不算巨款，但也保证了樱井的一部分生活开销。</p><p>可这封明信片被退回来的缘由是地址不存在，这便令人匪夷所思。</p><p>樱井皱了皱眉，拿出之前填写的申请资料，然后登陆上面所写的网页。不出所料，网页已经全部打不开。他又试着给那位缩写为T.Y的负责人打电话，对方手机已是空号。</p><p>他重新看了看银行记录，上一笔汇款记录就发生在三天前，如果这个组织并不存在，那么这个以奖学金名义给他打钱的是什么人？</p><p>他把T.Y的名字在纸上写了几遍，仔细想想这能是个什么缩写。</p><p>T.Y。T.Y。T.Y。</p><p>……</p><p>Takeuchi Yuko。</p><p>……竹内结子。</p><p>樱井丢笔，开什么玩笑！</p><p> </p><p>他外套也没穿就从家里出了门，一路行色匆匆，行头竟像是准备上门要债。</p><p>如果说最近哪里会让他对这个缩写产生些许印象，只能是从二宫卧室里贴着的那张竹内结子DM海报的联想产生。</p><p>TY奖学金？亏他编得出这名字。</p><p>樱井不费力气就回忆到了二宫的住所，直到站在门前他都是一鼓作气胆色十足。然那些藤蔓似的小情绪在他触着门铃那一刻便烟消云散了。走廊吹着冷风，他的手缓缓垂下，心想自己大晚上的是在搞什么。看着个TY就想到竹内结子，这种联想度世上除了他和竹内结子后援会的铁饭以外应该没别人了。</p><p>他向后退了退，心底敲起鼓。他朝窗户方向望了一眼，里面没灯，或许二宫并不在。</p><p>啪嗒一声，隔壁门开了。</p><p>樱井侧头，看见开门的是那个当日还二宫棒球的小男孩，他瞅着是樱井，脸上期待的神色黯了几分。</p><p>小男孩叹气：“看来叔叔是真的搬走了。”</p><p>樱井一愣：“搬走了？”</p><p>小男孩点头，说：“前几天一直没回来，今天就有新的人来看房子了。叔叔走了都不跟我告一下别，真是令人寂寞呐……”</p><p>小男孩垂头丧气地关上了门。</p><p>垂头丧气的又何止小男孩一人。</p><p>樱井在二宫门前站了很久，忽然发觉他和二宫两次相遇的起因都和自己的父亲有关，如果这场还情乃至报恩行动已经结束，那么二宫自此切断和他的联系是理所当然的事。</p><p>他记得二宫说他自己经常换名字，估计身份也是。</p><p>他找到樱井可以不费吹灰，反之樱井要找到他，大海捞针。</p><p>樱井挠挠头，心烦意乱。</p><p>他下意识捶了捶门，岂料他这一捶倒好，墙边设的邮箱门倏忽被他手间冲力给敲开了。</p><p>怔忪片刻，他发现邮箱门没锁，翻了翻，里面大多是广告宣传单，连缴费单都没有。他一封封地看，最终，邮箱的最底部躺着一张会所的名片。</p><p>这间会所是个高级夜间游乐场所，樱井用手机查了查，价位上来说普通人根本消费不起。如果只是发放一般的宣传单，选择这种平民居住区无疑毫无效果，那么这张名片出现在这里的理由——它特意被人放在这里，是为了放给会去这个地方的人看的。</p><p>樱井像侦探发现新大陆似的心里一喜，他将那名片收进兜里，关上了邮箱门。</p><p> </p><p>二十岁前樱井没有任何夜店经历，国分要是知道他往这儿跑，估计能气得动手揍人。樱井心想就是去碰个运气，要是没任何发现就出来，朗朗乾坤，里面的人总不会难为他一个大学生。</p><p>他刚进门就被铺天盖地的烟味呛得眯眼，珍珠帘幕后的旖旎春色有些难以言喻。身着浅衫的大波女性走着款款轻步，混合着奇妙的香水蹭过樱井的肩膀。</p><p>很快有侍应生留意到了樱井，他上下打量了樱井一番，问樱井是怎么进来的。樱井灵机一动，从兜里掏出了那张专有名片，他说他是被别人介绍过来的。</p><p>这名片果然有用，那侍应生见过之后不再多问，将他领到一个吧台角落，并推给他一些酒水套餐。好像猜到是个穷学生想体验生活，他肯定付不出任何姑娘的出场费。于是侍应生在递给他一杯鸡尾酒之后便对他不予理睬了。</p><p>樱井小心地四处张望，环肥燕瘦应有尽有，一瓶瓶的洋酒在他身后开盖，伴随着娇羞女性故作的娃娃音和拍掌声。</p><p>水晶灯下是五彩的光线世界，是和白日截然不同的欲望池塘。</p><p>樱井撇撇嘴，心里竟下意识不想在这里见到二宫，他脑内不出那个清瘦干净的青年出现在这群莺莺燕燕之间举杯畅饮的任何姿态。</p><p>他站起身，悻悻然摸着裤兜想离开。</p><p>这时，他看见店内东南角处频繁出入了好几个男孩，都是樱井这般年纪，或者比他还要年轻，他们被专人领着，走向了二楼方向。</p><p>刚才那个侍应生被一个难缠的客人挡住了，樱井放下杯子，朝东南角方向慢慢走去。</p><p>这方隔音效果不错，推门上二楼后，身后的声音如同阻隔在遥远的彼岸尽头。</p><p>他一步步徐徐走着，周遭神经被敏感放大，他解了解上衣最上方的衬衫扣子，这里的气氛让他透不过气。</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>樱井一顿，转头发现侧门出来几个墨镜男，他们抱肘审视着忽然闯进来的樱井，问：“你是什么人？”</p><p>樱井抿抿唇，说：“我……大概是找错方向了。”</p><p>说完想走。</p><p>“等等。”其中一人冲旁人耳侧道了句，“今天是King的选人日，你忘了？估计是和刚才几个人走散了，优子姐怎么带人的，我看是带漏了一个。”</p><p>那人眯起眼，凑近樱井看了看，问：“优子姐带你进来的？”</p><p>樱井懵神，没敢言。</p><p>“把他带给King看看不就行了，我瞧他模样不错，想必被骗来还没明白怎么回事。”其中一人笑了笑，冲樱井招手，“小朋友，我带你去对的方向。”</p><p>那人手指刚抓住樱井，樱井一个后闪躲开，可他两个拳头机敏度不够，很快被其中一人反剪一手，对方是个练家子。</p><p>樱井小臂一阵剧痛，他嘶了口气，后领已经被抓着跌跌撞撞往另一个方向走。终点坐落在尽头的紫色大门之后，他被人推了进去，里面人挺多，他甚至撞着了另一人的肩膀。他揉了揉肩，刚才看到的那些年轻男孩子正排成整齐的一列，樱井被安在了最后一个。一共有十数人，这么排排一站，像一群被包裹在正中心的马戏团小丑。</p><p>沙发上也坐了几个人，樱井刚顺着人群肩膀缝隙瞅了瞅，自己便又被强行带出列，穿过重重人群，生生被带到这群男孩之首。</p><p>吞云吐雾的中年男人翘腿坐在沙发上，旁边有个浓妆艳抹的红唇女人。</p><p>“优子姐，你是不是带漏了一个？”有人问。</p><p>红唇女人瞪眼：“呸，老娘亲自数了人头，什么时候出过错，刚好二十个。”</p><p>那人一愣，说：“那这小子哪里来的？”</p><p>红唇女人哼哼：“谁知道呢，要是放了个警察进来，你们有几条命赔？”</p><p>正中央的中年男人掐灭烟头，樱井这才发现他从脖子到手臂全是条纹刺青，室内其他人唯对他毕恭毕敬，又是倒酒又是打火。</p><p>刚才门口那几人说到选人，那么这个刺青男估计就是他们口中的King。选人就是选男孩，至于选男孩干什么，樱井后背一凉，想起父亲笔记本上历年所写的各种奇门怪案。</p><p>他这是撞到贼窝了。</p><p>中年那人盯着樱井看了看，忽将头转向另一个方向，笑容似有寒意，他问：“青志君，到底是二十个人，还是二十一个人？”</p><p>樱井顺着刺青男的视线方向望过去，另一侧的小沙发上坐了第三人。</p><p>这位叫“青志”的男人头发和樱井染着同色调的金，他化了一点点眼妆，脖间戴着不伦不类的项链，咣咣铛铛闪个不停。手腕上是款价格不菲的名表，氛围上看，像个高级牛郎。</p><p>樱井头一沉，以为自己看花眼。对方手里晃了个满是冰块的玻璃酒杯，目光冷然撩起，停在樱井脸上时似有了半瞬变化，但很快消失。下巴痣还在，每次变装都没遮住他的这枚驰名商标，樱井死死盯着他，心里在这是二宫还是二宫世上失散多年的亲兄弟两个方向摇摆不定。</p><p>青志放下酒杯，缓缓站起，他的金发应该是假发，一方被他别到耳后，这样竟把他衬得更加年轻，混在这群男孩中央丝毫不算违和。</p><p>“抱歉抱歉。”青志笑起来，说，“是二十个，优子姐没数错。”</p><p>他这话一出，几个守在门口的人立马伸入怀中摸家伙，估计是想对樱井动手。</p><p>刺青男变了脸，再次望向樱井。青志却走到樱井身边，左手轻轻一抬，搂住了他的腰，将他揽近自己。</p><p>“他是来找我的，估计是真的走错路，让各位看笑话了。”</p><p>青志牢牢锁着樱井的腰盘，樱井浑身一滞，却在下一秒读明白了二宫上下唇飞速发出的“别动”的唇语。</p><p>King整理着衣衫站起，脸上神色难明，他淡淡说：“青志君未免太过见外，好的东西，怎么能光留给自己？”</p><p>二宫一愣。</p><p>樱井感受到他攥于自己腰侧衣料的手骤然紧了紧。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，警视厅搜查课内的四方屏幕里上演着夜店屋内的实时监控画像。</p><p>今夜是个重要的缉捕行动。</p><p>国分在看见樱井出现在镜头后噗地喷了口水。</p><p>夜还很长，他神色凝重起来。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>擒王行动的战线开启已长达半年之久，国分是主要跟进的警员之一。</p><p>目标人物King，真名不详，是个潜藏很深的老道毒枭。向来只闻其名不见其人，至少在半年前这人像阵阴界黑风，行踪飘忽不定。</p><p>道上想找King的除了警察本身，还有些合伙人，因为King手底的毒品交易线成熟且隐秘，他们想方设法搭上这条交易线，必要时能分一杯羹。</p><p>警力有限让搜查课几度陷入瓶颈。直到半年前都内发生了几起未成年男性命案，现场均检测到若干甲基苯丙胺药物，且数位男性浑身均有严重性虐痕迹，警方怀疑几起案件之间的内在联系，几番侦察，这才让King的交易团伙渐渐浮出水面。</p><p>传言King好男色，尤其喜欢未成年高中生，但传言归传言，缺乏实质证据。</p><p>警方花了几个月时间蹲点和定位都内各色夜店，依旧毫无进展。</p><p>国分收到二宫的情报是数周前的事，情报中简单附了几张同一女性的照片，说让他们注意这个叫优子的女人。</p><p>国分不常联系二宫，因为他一向不喜欢这人。</p><p>樱井父亲死后，他手里所有的线人几乎全散了，唯有二宫站在原处，说国分若有这个需要，接头人工作仍可继续。</p><p>而国分知道，樱井父亲之所以会出事，归根结底是情报源的线人方出了问题。在国分心里，二宫与导致樱井父亲殉职的叛徒是一丘之貉，他们没有宣扬正义的信仰，没有坚持光明的理由，会在利益面前栽跟头，是把淬了毒的双刃剑。</p><p>二宫明白国分的所有心思，他对此案不急不恼，只是在一周后又发信息给国分，写了个King，然后单箭头了另一个名字，红樱花。</p><p>国分看见那名字后脸色即变，咬牙，当夜联系了二宫。</p><p>红樱花是两年前樱井父亲打击的贩毒团体首脑，当年行动结束后，除了红樱花本人，其他人全部落网。这事让国分升了职，然只有参与行动的相关警察才知道这个行动并非结束，而是另一个开始。红樱花潜逃去了国外，之后线便断了，有人说他死了，有人说他计划着东山再起，日新月异，走了个红樱花，能代替他接洽境内毒品线的大有人在，这本就是个填不满的无底洞。</p><p>King是新人，他与红樱花有没有关系不得而知，就算二宫抱有钓鱼心理，国分仍不得不上他这一次道。</p><p>二宫说传言不是空穴来风，King喜欢玩男孩道内人多多少少知道，既然有这爱好，总得寻一个得手的渠道。优子这人从二十岁开始就出入风尘圈，一直染有毒瘾。她和King搭上后各取所需，她负责提供男孩，King则渡她几包逍遥散。</p><p>交易每月一次，时间地点随时在换。被King选走的男孩肯定会被毒品控制，他们大多无父无母，学乖点还能在King手下混条活路，因为被毒品吊着还能走出这个世界的人几乎没有。他们明知这是个危险巢穴却根本逃脱不了，认命是活，不认命是死。</p><p>二宫在那夜店待了半年，以田茂青志的身份接近优子，佯装瘾君子让优子介绍客户给他。开始优子以为二宫只是乱来，没当回事，直到二宫时不时透露自己是个海归富二代，有钱没处花，想搞些地下买卖。</p><p>近年King的生意每况愈下，警察抓得严，能交易的大商太少，正处于一个饥饿状态，二宫算是逢机捡了个漏。</p><p>他甚至一口气向King要了数目不少的货，立刻付了一半定金，剩下的一半要求货到付款。</p><p>交易日是King每月来会所挑男孩的日子，优子这月发愁送King的男孩凑不够指标，二宫帮了她一手，并让其中混入几个年轻警察。</p><p>只要海港那头的货源到达交易地点后被警察拦下，这方的抓捕行动便立刻执行。</p><p>一切就绪，剩下的就是拖延时间。因为途中若King有任何发现，随时可能终止交易，货源不出，警察便不能轻举妄动。</p><p>应付King一人已足够令人焦头烂额，岂料变数横生，樱井竟搀了一脚进来。</p><p>不止国分吃惊，连二宫也诧异樱井的这种歪打正着功夫，不当警察真真屈才。</p><p> </p><p>King在等回答，二宫不说话，内室安静得可怕。优子在King身侧挤眉弄眼，意思是让二宫读读空气，King主动要的东西那就给，给的好还有折扣拿，有什么可犹豫。</p><p>二宫舔了舔下唇，他戏谑般说：“King先生真会挑，可挑一个不懂玩法的怕扫了您的兴致，不瞒各位，他是我的小表弟，家里人疼着呢，要是突然不见了人，我不太好回去交代。”</p><p>King鹰一般的眼盯紧他，右手下意识摩挲着左手指尖的大颗钻戒。</p><p>片刻，他道：“之前青志君可从没提过自己有这方向兴趣，我很意外。不过两个人有两个人的玩法，三个人有三个人的玩法。”他又点了支烟，忽笑出几分猥琐，“青志君不放心小表弟，可以考虑考虑，一起来。”</p><p>他最后几字说得暧昧，是个人都听明白了话里的桃色信息。</p><p>在场人见怪不怪，这种多人party他们都曾有份参与，不过最近party办的少，毕竟半年前搞死了人，横竖得避开警察的风声。</p><p>二宫并起眉，樱井回头，想必也把状况猜想明白了，他想说话，腰却一直被二宫掐着勒令他装雕塑。</p><p>噤若寒蝉之间，空气温度骤降。</p><p> </p><p>国分在监控室拿起对讲机，问：“货出没出？”</p><p>那头嗡嗡杂杂地回：“看到取货人的车到了港口，还没发现可疑船只。”</p><p>国分握了握拳，骂了句该死。</p><p>将手里对讲机交给身侧同僚，他披起外套，说：“一队！跟我去现场！”</p><p> </p><p>室内。</p><p>“那么货我再多要三成。”二宫重拾笃定，他静静道，“大家都是生意人，既然King先生要选预定外的人，那么我也得加一些预定外的货。”</p><p>优子皱眉，她跺了跺脚，认为二宫不识抬举，这是在撩老虎屁股。</p><p>King却笑了，他慢慢凑近，用一种狩猎的姿势嗅了嗅二宫身侧。</p><p>下一秒他颓然伸手，狠狠扼住了二宫的脖子。</p><p>在场众人惊呼。</p><p>“……你凭什么跟我谈条件？”</p><p>二宫微微后仰，眯起的眼缝里闪着冰冷的光，略微用力的指尖将他整个脖子挤压出几道青筋。</p><p>面前这个丑陋男人眼里却是掩也掩不住的施虐者应有的视线，这样的玩乐让他兴奋，他感受动脉赋有节奏感地跳跃于他手掌，受他支配，归他所有。他只要一个用力，立刻可以将自己的快乐极大化，那是种无人知晓的美。压迫生命，释放血液，妙哉妙哉。这是极令人上瘾的臣服过程。</p><p>国分在副驾驶上戴着耳机，他急匆匆地看着腕表，警车横冲直撞地驶出夜间街巷。</p><p>警铃大作，徘徊夜空久而不绝。</p><p>“国分警官，货出了！”耳机里传来一个雀跃的声音，“他们正往指定的交易地点行进！”</p><p>国分如梦初醒，他让调频者换了频，捏起迷你话筒，沉声道：“各队注意，准备收网！”</p><p> </p><p>King低下头，眼前不知何处伸来的另一只手按住了他的手腕。</p><p>他悄然瞟了身侧一眼，黑暗中的少年面露狠光瞪着他，赫然抬起的右手正试图阻止他继续往二宫脖颈间加重力道的动作。</p><p>樱井大胆同他对视，刚才那些怯色统统无迹可寻。</p><p>他不知二宫和这个所谓的King在交易什么，这个叫King的男人浑身肌肉还遍布刺青，他要想拗断二宫脖子，客观上应该不是一件难事。</p><p>就算这个场地里云集的都不是什么好人，但这里唯一能与他产生联系的只有二宫，因为二宫曾救过他。</p><p>二宫就像樱井父亲去世时留给樱井的一件意外宝物，他会代替天国那人照看自己，不论方式怎样，不论后果为何。</p><p>樱井心跳升得飞速，但也顾不得那么多。</p><p>他说：“你要是杀了我表哥，谁给你那些货的钱？”</p><p>King神情一滞，他转头，兴致竟开始往樱井身上带。</p><p>半晌，他徐徐松了手，沉笑一声。</p><p>二宫俯身剧烈咳嗽起来，樱井拍着他的背，并伸臂罩住他。</p><p>“我看你比那些货值钱多了。”King捏了捏手，饶有兴趣说，“不如说说你是怎么混进来的，田茂青志的家底我都查过，他可从来没有什么小表弟。”</p><p>樱井一愣，一时不知该回什么。</p><p>电光火石间，King入怀的手迅速摸出一把黑色的枪，二宫捞住樱井腰盘，大喊一声趴下！</p><p>砰砰砰。桌上的红酒杯炸裂开了。</p><p>樱井被二宫压在下，后脑撞地是阵火辣辣的疼。包厢门被几人堵住，然混入少年群里的几个警察已接到收网指令，蓦地拔枪对准King及其党羽。</p><p>楼外警车的引擎灭了，随着几声车门响动，国分仰头，望着这片深黑中的不夜城。</p><p>尖叫声充斥空气，无数客流冲出夜店的同时都被警察一一拦下，四方包抄的分队从各处窗户进门，直捣黄龙。</p><p>二宫将樱井从地上抓了起来，拎住他衣领出了内室门。</p><p>二宫的脸被玻璃渣划了道口，汨汨冒着血。他仿佛知道警察的入侵路线，带樱井走的酒水间偏厅，那里通往堆放垃圾的后门小巷。</p><p>推开后门，侧巷尽头仍有警车闪灯的影子，二宫喘了口气，摘掉自己脑袋上的假发。</p><p>樱井也靠墙大喘气，他还没从这一系列展开里回神。</p><p>二宫瞥瞥他，心里好像来了气。</p><p>他恨恨道：“樱井翔我是小看你了，你不乖乖当你的温室花朵，跑到这里来送什么人头？你以为他们是玩气枪的还是玩过家家的？未成年来什么夜店？你哪儿来的这么大能耐？”</p><p>樱井被他骂得一噎，只能抓他话茬：“我成年了。”</p><p>二宫眉一扬，凑过去抓住樱井的衣领，把他往墙上推：“要不是我现在头晕，我真想先把你狠狠揍一顿，打屁股那种。”</p><p>樱井看他脖颈上还落着点点红印，想起刚刚他的命就握在那King手里，可他神色前后分毫不改，好似早已习惯诸如此类搏命。</p><p>樱井这便没敢吭声了，任二宫劈头盖脸一顿教育。</p><p>二宫冷下脸，他身上还有些隐约的香水味，闻得樱井直想打喷嚏。</p><p>二宫问：“你究竟怎么找来的？”</p><p>樱井挠挠头，老实交代过程。</p><p>二宫听完，松开了拎着樱井领口的手。</p><p>“算你运气好。”二宫用手蹭了蹭他自己脸上的伤口，“这边出不去，警察肯定会找你做笔录，自己想想理由该怎么说。”</p><p>“那你呢？”樱井皱眉，“警察也会找你吧？”</p><p>二宫咂嘴，说：“我有我的办法，你别跟着瞎操心。”</p><p>“你总是这样吗？”樱井说，“我是说……卖情报给警察，就像当初我父亲当你的接头人一样，否则警察不会来的这样快，刚才的时机太过巧合了。”</p><p>二宫一愣，竟没发觉樱井这样聪明。普通人要是落到这个境地，第一是被吓破胆，第二是怀疑二宫和贩毒团伙沆瀣一气，总归不会去找能替他开脱的理由。</p><p>他这些年被无数人误解，什么泥泞都跌过，他很难被划分在好人的定义之下。</p><p>可樱井却像在为他担心和考究，虽然他的担心与考究并没什么实质效用。</p><p>想来是被那King给掐魔怔了，二宫竟觉着这样的樱井，还挺可爱。</p><p>二宫叹了声气，说：“行了，你回去吧。”</p><p>樱井灼灼看着他，二宫态度一软，他就知道时机到了。</p><p>他单刀直入：“二宫和也，你这两年为什么一直在给我打钱？”</p><p>二宫冷不防一怔。</p><p>樱井凑近他，低声道：“一个月八万，一年将近一百万，没有你那个伪造的T.Y奖学金，我可能根本无法在K大医学部读下去，我跟你非亲非故，你为什么这样做？就算我父亲对你有些恩惠，你也不必把这恩惠流水性付给我，怎么？这六年你都打算这么供我读完书？”</p><p>二宫的眼妆还残留着，眼下他沉默垂下头，从樱井这个角度看去竟有些奇妙的好看。</p><p>二宫踢了踢脚下石子，不做声。</p><p>“不是挺能言善辩的吗？”樱井像扳回一城，心里喜悦，“你不给我个合适的理由，可别想随便打发我。”</p><p>二宫咬咬唇，斟酌片刻，再次抬头，神色又是一变，他像会变脸术似的。</p><p>这回，他选择朝前走了一步。</p><p>樱井被二宫的忽然跃进吓了一跳，可他后背紧贴墙身，无处可退。</p><p>二宫的右腿却倏地卡进樱井双腿之间，他淡淡笑了笑，声音极具危险性：“……是不是给你个理由就行？”</p><p>樱井不明他意，当下直愣愣点了个头。</p><p>二宫双手捧住他鬓角两侧，在黑暗中凑过去用嘴狠狠堵住他呼吸。樱井眼睛瞪了个浑圆，两手无措般垂在裤缝两侧，浑身血液凝固，僵硬不动。他的唇被二宫用舌启开，灵活滚热的舌头探进他的口腔，打开一条蜿蜒道路。</p><p>他们的鼻子抵在一起，鼻息都是热的，二宫脸上的血痕也蹭在了樱井脸上，皮肤相蹭，有点痒。</p><p>水声在漆黑的巷弄之间扩开，不远处警察正在拉黄线，一一排查嫌疑分子。</p><p>这个吻不长，二宫睁开眼，后退时发出了细小的啵。</p><p>他仍保持捧着樱井鬓角的动作，樱井唇上留着层水润色调，只是他震惊未减，眼睛怔得眨也不眨。</p><p>“给你钱，当然是喜欢你。”二宫用手拨开樱井的碎金刘海，他看着樱井，声调变成了气音，“……想睡你。”</p><p>樱井一震未褪又被余震一袭，多少有点儿没找到正确的人生观回归方式。</p><p>他猛然推开二宫，不可理喻似的沿墙走了一步，又撞倒了旁边的垃圾桶。</p><p>二宫冷静地看着他，他却不敢回以冷静，接连退了好几步，直到二宫的脸覆进一片看不见的黑暗里。</p><p>之后樱井不再流连，转过身迈起一溜小跑，闪电似地遁了。</p><p>二宫靠墙，点了根烟。</p><p>找了个爆炸式理由把樱井吓跑也挺好，希望他以后安于本分，别再跟过来蹚什么浑水。</p><p>他用舌顶顶口腔内壁，好像刚被樱井下意识咬了一口。</p><p>他愣了片刻，揉揉腮帮，暗自嘶了句疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>头顶一盏苍白的灯被门声波及，震颤着前后摇晃。</p><p>国分夹了份文件，匆匆合上笔录室的门，他走在桌前重重把文件夹在桌间一拍，对面的樱井却仍一副丢了魂似的心不在焉。</p><p>国分皱眉，他看了看腕表，说：“长话短说，我还得去审隔壁那一大票人。”</p><p>樱井垂着眼，右手戳左手，左手捏左手，嘴里嘟囔了一句：“刚不是都做完笔录了，我说了我是不小心闯进去的。”</p><p>国分鼻腔轻不可闻冷笑了声，说：“他们是看在樱井老警官的份上，否则肯定直接带你去做药检了。”</p><p>樱井眉心动了动，他说：“我没碰那些东西，也不可能碰。”</p><p>国分认真盯着他，说：“翔君，抬头。”</p><p>樱井抬眸，对上国分双眼时被灯光晃了晃，随后他脸上出现一瞬闪躲，国分捕捉到了。</p><p>曾经樱井对国分无话不谈，自家父亲无法作为商谈对象的话题，国分都如他长兄般给予温柔关照。国分也认为自己非常了解樱井，以往樱井做出任何一颦一动，他都能猜到那家伙心中所想，毕竟自己也是这样的年纪过来，他们应有共感。</p><p>这个二十岁的少年虽已长大，却仍需要一个人在他生活中起领路的灯塔作用。</p><p>他知道樱井终会成为立派医生，做一个光明的人。</p><p>可眼前国分却从这个少年眼里读出了他无法解析的东西，他甚至察觉到这个少年已不在他掌控之内，印象中的豆丁男孩子渐渐长出了自己的崭新羽翼。他会被繁华乱世迷惑，会走一些偏离正轨的阴暗小径。国分五味杂陈，他的力量太过微薄，他不知如何引导才能让樱井不做出一些让樱井老警官失望的事。</p><p>只是事情还没发生到最坏，他必须将这火苗扼杀于萌芽。</p><p>国分叹了声气，从文件夹里掏出一张照片，移到樱井面前。</p><p>“认识他吗？”国分问。</p><p>樱井低头瞥了瞥，照片上是含着烟在夜色暗巷中和优子说话的二宫和也，或者该说是他为此而伪造的新身份，田茂青志。那人穿了件黑色长外套，除了脸整个轮廓都处于无尽黑暗。脸上在笑，笑得像千万张表情里的其中一个他。至少樱井从没看过二宫这样笑。</p><p>樱井沉默片刻，说：“1993年的入室抢劫杀人案，我在我父亲留下来的笔记本里看过这个案子，他是那对夫妻的孩子。”</p><p>国分一愣，他用笔敲了敲照片：“他是不是来找过你？他有没有威胁你？”</p><p>樱井摇摇头，说：“准确来说，他救了我。”</p><p>“救？”</p><p>樱井说：“我只知道他和我父亲有一定渊源，或者他想偿还点什么，关于这些，太一桑不是比我了解得更多吗？”</p><p>国分仿觉好笑：“他若想偿还什么，会把你往那毒窝里带？”</p><p>“这次真的只是个意外。”樱井耸肩，“我有在反省，刚也跟问话的警察说明白了，而且……我大概也不会见他了。”</p><p>国分却未觉察樱井最后说这话的力不从心，他点头，说：“你这个觉悟是对的，他这个人非常危险，以后他若再对你有什么纠缠，你可千万别瞒着我，这不是闹着玩的事。这次的事情暂时不会通知你学校，我帮你担下来，但是下不为例。你要真想反省，那就好好准备国家医师考试，因为我比你父亲更想亲眼看见你成为真正医生的那一天。”</p><p>樱井却直坦坦看向国分，他问：“要是没有他，这次的缉捕行动并不会顺利进行，为什么要利用完他再否定他的价值？”</p><p>国分抱起肘，靠在椅背上，他严肃地审视了樱井一阵，说：“抱歉翔君，很多事情关乎我的职业操守，我不能说，但是任何事情都有所谓两面性，天使与恶魔往往一线之隔，我只希望你知道，他很危险，非常危险。如果我有证据，如果真能让我等到那一天……”他握起拳，压低声音，“我甚至会亲手，亲手逮捕他。”</p><p>樱井怔忪。他张了张口，似欲打破砂锅接着问，国分却伸手制止。</p><p>他将樱井的外套递过去，说：“时间不早了，我先送你回家。”</p><p> </p><p>出了笔录室，国分带樱井穿过搜查课走廊时他瞄了一眼旁边的审讯室，他看见了被关押在玻璃窗背后的King。那人双手被铐牢，整个人禁锢于原地，却不服气般用力咆哮着什么，几个警务人员冲上去按住他，景象狼狈极了。</p><p>樱井默默移回目光，又下意识瞄向其他房间内室，除了几个跟他一般年纪的男孩，并没看见二宫的影子。</p><p>他小小松了口气，内心竟产生一种十分矛盾的心理。</p><p>他想知道那人脱没脱身，却又不想在此刻看见那人的脸，不止此刻，以后也不想看到。</p><p>樱井伸手，用食指用力蹭了蹭自己的下唇。</p><p>回程途中樱井和国分没再交谈。</p><p>樱井坐在副驾驶，神思似又游离脱壳，国分以为他是困了，逐步提升了车速。</p><p>窗外已快到破晓时分，黑暗深埋入土，光明唤醒了这座清冷都市。</p><p>太阳升起便是又一篇章，昨日停在昨日，已成过往尘埃。</p><p>国分停下车，伸手替樱井整理了下领子，他说：“忘记问你我送给你的领带合不合适了。”</p><p>樱井“噢”了声，说：“一直没穿正装的机会，但是颜色我挺喜欢的。”他解开安全带，像谈论天气似的云淡风轻道，“我准备申请校内宿舍了，一直以来非常谢谢你，太一桑，但是我已经成年，知道自己应当承担的责任，我想，我可以一个人独立走下去了。”</p><p>国分没料到他率先提起此事，他本打算开了春再和家里商量收养樱井的事，过程不太顺利，他正在争取，这些不着痕迹的事樱井应该都知道，毕竟那家伙打小就聪明，什么也瞒不过他。</p><p>国分坐直身子，有些表情他不想樱井看见，半晌，他说了声抱歉。</p><p>樱井摇头，说：“没事，我都知道。”他推开车门走下去，说，“太一桑，你一直是我最尊敬的长辈，过去是，以后也是。”</p><p>国分诧异般睁大眼，樱井却冲他淡淡笑了笑，摆摆手转过了身。</p><p>阳光洒过樱井肩膀，那人渐渐踩着阳光远去。国分想起以前他经常造访这里，这条路比他自己的回家路还熟，当时樱井坐在他肩头，旁边的樱井父亲拎着一大袋肉，三个男人一起回家开灶，时常弄得满屋子油烟气。</p><p>那不止是樱井的童年，也曾是国分的一段无法磨灭的青春。</p><p>却当真是很久以前的事了。</p><p>国分低头，苦笑着用手尖掐了掐自己眼侧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后几个月，樱井如国分所说，好好上课。第三学年的医学部课程不容他开小差，周一到周五从早到晚全部满课，每周都有测试，每月都有小考，成绩一落就会被叫去谈话，比大学联考那会儿惨多了。</p><p>医学部的社交活动不多，毕竟一分一秒过去的都是金子。樱井过着三点一线生活，而自上次事件过后，T.Y奖学金也没再给他汇过钱，他和二宫的最后一丝瓜葛已经划清。</p><p>做病理实验樱井都和细江一组，大多时候课后他们会一起在图书馆温书。樱井学习能力很快，经常细江写完报告，发现樱井已经在角落里捧起闲书了，即便那人捧着闲书的表情丝毫不轻松，像遇到个复杂公式似的一直锁紧眉，郑重又严肃。</p><p>后来细江偷看了一下樱井那本闲书的封皮，脸愣了愣。</p><p>那几本厚厚的著作都是阿尔弗雷德金赛所撰写的性科学书籍，而樱井所用书签摊开的那一页上正停在研究男性性行为的统计学调查结果。细江见樱井研究得一本正经，便不敢上前扰他，悄悄红着脸走了。</p><p>樱井的确是在研究这本书，不过他不是因为好奇也不是想搞什么学术，单单只是想寻个心安理得的理由。他以前也和女生交往过，拉过小手亲过脸，看点小黄书小黄片大概知道后续过程，高中时也经常听男性同学讲述第一次上床的经验，因此基础知识是打牢了，只是还没机会进行社会实践。</p><p>后来家里出事他更无暇谈什么青春恋爱，上了医学部也整日想着后几年的学费进路，和同年龄男生相比，他着实脱了半个轨道的节。</p><p>他知道自己总有一天得恋爱结婚，会有人进入他的生活，成为和他后半人生相携相伴的相手知音。</p><p>岂料头一回替他开光的是个年上，还是个男性，这……就有些歪了方向。</p><p>他自己不得解，只能去看点专业书寻找答案。阿尔弗雷德金赛成立了性研究所，长年致力于收集各色人群的性数据，并将其统计描摹，创立新型科学。他将受访男性汇总，得到的却是37%的男性曾经至少有过一次同性性行为，且发生几率大，在18岁到25岁期间达到一个峰值。</p><p>樱井郁结未能纾解，他又去查阅了研究同性恋行为的报告书册，后来索然无味于那些客观数据，便又看些乱七八糟的娱乐书打发时间。</p><p>其中有本书甚至列出了同性恋应有的特征，什么喜欢逛街注重身材酷爱美容，一句话，娘得非常在理。</p><p>樱井啪地合上书，认为自己和二宫都离这些特征十万八千里远。</p><p>其实若自此他和二宫再无瓜葛，这件事也就在他记忆里停一停，很快会被翻篇。偶尔他在睡前想起那一幕，仅能回想起的感觉也是二宫嘴唇的柔软度，但他没亲过别人，不知道其他人构造如何，起不了对比性，只是那段时间他对街上有猫唇特征的人格外在意了一下，再后来，他也就把这事儿忘得差不多了。</p><p>夏日放假前，有将近两个月的研究室实习。每个学生可以根据自己感兴趣的分野选择院系教授进行课题学习和实验深造。</p><p>樱井选的细胞学研究室，教授姓井上，是热门中的热门，实验室门庭若市，但倍率高，这里有不少外国教员，能全英文交流无障碍的优秀学生才能被选上。</p><p>最终通过了七个人，樱井和细江都上了，除了樱井，其他六人都是女生。</p><p>井上是神经干细胞分野的专家，上过电视也接受过采访，知名度很高。</p><p>不过他有个特点，喜欢和学生进行单独教学。樱井倒无所谓，一对一学习更能提高专注度，他开始整日整夜留在实验室，他竟意外喜欢这样的安静空间。</p><p>可没过多久，出了点问题。</p><p>那日他在实验室里留得晚，走之前想去研究室拿东西，途中经过教授办公室，发现里面灯半亮着，他奇怪地朝玻璃处张望了一眼，似乎听见有人在浅浅说话。</p><p>很快，办公室门被大打开来，从里面猛冲出来一人，磕磕绊绊趔趄了一跤，撞到樱井肩膀。</p><p>樱井一愣，发现眼前这人正是细江。她白色大褂肩膀一侧已经敞开，里面衣衫不整，扣子被人解开了一半。</p><p>她抬眼发现是樱井，吓得整张脸都白了。她用力将衣服拢紧，下一瞬间蹭过樱井肩膀朝外面跑。</p><p>樱井愕然，他冲那微掩的门里探了一眼，井上教授正背对着他在擦手。</p><p>那人徐徐回头，金丝眼镜后露着诡异笑容，他撞上樱井视线后迅速敛了神，只对其投递轻蔑一目，接着慢条斯理地整理衣领。</p><p>樱井秒懂这是发生了什么。他握紧拳，侧身一阵跑下楼梯，发现细江正躲在楼道角落里，抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>樱井脱了外套，丢在细江肩上。</p><p>他说：“我们去报警。”</p><p>细江朦胧的泪眼忽而睁大，她摇头，说：“不，不行。”她带着哭腔抽泣，“他没……没有那个我。”</p><p>樱井莫名一阵火气，他说：“你还要等到真出事了才说不成？他就是看你平日内向寡言无人倾诉，这才敢对你动手动脚，没关系，我帮你作证。”</p><p>“不。”细江仍在不停摇头，她说，“没用的，他说我要是报警，就说是我先勾引他，更会取消我的课题成绩，如果我过不了这一关，下学期就要留年。毕竟他是个那么有名气的人，他还说他在警察局有关系，警察根本不会相信我的一面之词。”</p><p>樱井更气，恨恨骂了句人渣。</p><p>“反正在这里只有两个月时间……”细江声音越来越小，“你，你当没看到就好，对不起，连累你了。”</p><p>樱井挠挠头，一阵烦乱。他说：“接下来你跟着我做实验，尽量别跟他独处，如果他再做什么，立刻报警听到没有？”</p><p>细江缩了缩脚踝，点点头。</p><p>接下去几日，樱井和细江同进同出，个人辅导的时候他也积极加入，井上是个老姜，一眼看出樱井要做护花使者，这就将针对的苗头指向樱井。他开始整日挑樱井的错，不辅导他也不关心他的课题，每周的评价报告他也给了樱井最低分，长此下去，留年对象就该成了樱井。</p><p>细江心里也急，她说让樱井别跟着自己，最近应该没事。哪知樱井刚放松警惕没几日，事情竟又变本加厉，细江在使用研究室浴室时被人偷拍，照片以匿名邮件方式恶意传入她手机里，威胁她要是再乱开口，这照片隔日就大范围往外贴，她甚至还接到一个变声电话，说她要真不怕照片流出，那就把偷拍罪名安在樱井身上，看看这回她在不在意了。</p><p>细江愣愣地挂上电话，整个人处于半崩溃边缘。</p><p>她蹭了蹭脸侧眼泪，慢慢抬起头，从这个方向能看见樱井坐在图书馆窗户前看书，碎金的头发异常惹眼。</p><p>她咽下苦涩，默默把这事忍了。</p><p>但始作俑者仍不知足，仿觉细江有些无趣，那些带着照片的邮件一周后又发到了樱井手机上。</p><p>樱井只看了一眼就明白这事没完，他气得发抖，当下想打电话替细江报警。</p><p>可国分最近去了冲绳办案，办案期间那人私人电话几乎不开。然其他警察若是涉足，这些照片免不了会被更多人看到，如果事情没有完美解决，细江应该在K大待不下去了，学医梦估计也得就此完结。</p><p>樱井忽然意识到自己一人之力太过渺小，这世上究竟有无除警察之外可以借助力量之人。</p><p>顷刻之间，他脑里浮现了一个人的脸。</p><p>其实他已经很久没有想起过二宫，他甚至早做好和那人再无相交的准备。</p><p>可这事不想便罢，一旦想起，二宫本在他脑里逐渐模糊的轮廓竟产生拼图效应，慢慢整合。</p><p>拼图碎片像不断滋生的干细胞，分裂，再分裂。</p><p>他的日常他的笑，他的阴狠他的吻。</p><p>樱井抓了抓头，烦上加烦。</p><p> </p><p>三日后，樱井再次造访了那家夜店，和前几个月的碰运气心理一样，这里是唯一可能知道二宫消息的地方。</p><p>夜店因为上次的缉捕行动萧条了许多，入夜后人影寥寥，那些陪酒姑娘也没了往日接客激情，百无聊赖地坐在沙发上玩指甲。</p><p>上次还是末冬，现在已是盛夏。</p><p>店内空调开得很足，这回没人拦樱井，他径自选了个吧台位置坐下，面前的酒保正在打瞌睡，樱井清清嗓子，敲了敲他面前的桌子。</p><p>酒保耷拉了下脑袋，如梦初醒。他打着呵欠睁眼，发现吧台上坐了个客人也没说欢迎词，只睡意朦胧地问了他要喝什么。</p><p>樱井犹豫片刻，开口：“我来找个人。”</p><p>酒保擦着酒杯，瞥他一眼，说：“找姑娘的话跟我说可没用。”</p><p>樱井之前那次来并没见过这个酒保，这酒保看起和二宫差不多大，眼睛很小，模样瞅着挺温顺。</p><p>但他擦酒杯的手势并不专业。</p><p>樱井说：“我找田茂青志，请问你见过他吗？”</p><p>酒保手间动作骤停，他又用狐疑的眼光从上到下打量樱井，没应声。</p><p>樱井凝思片刻，从包里掏了一张万元钞，说：“那你给我开一瓶威士忌总行了吧？”</p><p>咣当，咣当。冰块一个个加进玻璃杯，橙黄的液体积满冰块间隙，樱井晃了晃，低头抿了口，皱眉品起来，像个初心者。</p><p>酒保见状，嘴边兀自轻笑了声。</p><p>樱井只能边喝酒边和酒保套话，可这酒保嘴巴像缝了针似的十分严实。樱井也不急，反正他刚没有漏看那人听到田茂青志名字后眼中流露的异色，他知道自己问对了人。</p><p>他问对了人，却用错了方法。</p><p>他不该选择喝酒，还一喝就喝了大半瓶。</p><p>两小时后，樱井脑袋一埋栽倒在吧台前，瞬间纹丝不动。</p><p>酒保眉心一顿，心想这个烫手山芋挺难解决。他左拍拍右拍拍也没把樱井叫醒，至于该怎么处理这尊大佛——酒保先生咬咬牙，冒着会被扣工资的风险，拨了个LINE电话。</p><p>“我是风间。诶你别一听到我声音就挂电话啊！你听我说！我现在在优子那个店，本来是来清理这边的残留情报，然后来了个人，说要找你。我知道找你的人可多了因为你英俊潇洒风流倜傥，可你什么时候倜傥到一个乳臭未干的大学生身上去了，我看他挺难缠的，好像不见到你就不走，还把自己灌醉在这里，我是不知道该怎么处理了……咦你干什么不说话了，我可没骗你啊……什么你要过来？诶哟大哥，你是跟那个King混久了癖好也变了不成……喂喂喂你先别挂……？”</p><p>风间看了眼LINE消息组，他已被人拉黑。</p><p>二宫是四十分钟后赶来的，穿了身简单的T恤短裤，整个人头发剪短许多，染成栗色，露出两只耳。</p><p>风间冲他招招手，二宫插着兜走过去，视线从风间的酒保装慢慢移到桌前那个呼呼大睡的人身上。</p><p>“大哥，你这穿的比大学生还大学生，来夜店也不知道换身衣服。”</p><p>二宫坐上吧台，说：“之前几个月都穿的牛郎装，现在这种解放感你当然不懂。”</p><p>风间扬扬眉，说：“所以？这家伙怎么解决？”</p><p>二宫伸手拿起樱井的威士忌闻了闻，知道这个酒精度数半瓶下去估计雷都打不醒。</p><p>他用手背拍拍樱井的脸，樱井动了动嘴，接着睡。</p><p>二宫抬头，问风间：“你有车么？”</p><p>风间点头，说：“你知道这小子家住哪儿？”</p><p>二宫撇撇嘴，说不知道。他沉默一阵，说：“只能先带去我那。”</p><p>樱井这一醉倒真难伺候，风间和二宫一人架住他一边，还得当心他途中胡闹玩起的高抬腿运动。</p><p>风间上了驾驶席，二宫把樱井丢在后座，自己也跟着挤进去。</p><p>“你哪里认识的这个小祖宗？”风间打燃火，回头笑他，“别真是什么风流债。”</p><p>此时后座的樱井咕哝了声，脑袋一歪，重重撞上旁边的玻璃，他嚷了声疼。</p><p>二宫凑过去，替他摸了摸额头，甩给风间一个眼刀：“赶紧开车。”</p><p>樱井像很满意替他摸额头的这只手，他轻轻转头，用右手抚住了二宫探在自己额上的手背，意识不清间他仍对着二宫咧嘴笑了笑。</p><p>一头金色乱毛衬得他像个活泼精灵。</p><p>二宫拂下樱井的手，说：“别折腾，闭眼，睡觉，听话。”</p><p>樱井眨眨眸，仿佛把二宫这话听清楚了，他在黑暗里攥着二宫手掌，还使坏般捏捏，他说：“你真好看。”</p><p>车子蓦然一拐，风间在前座快笑抽了。</p><p>二宫一个反手拍开樱井，那人没了平衡，又再次撞在玻璃上。</p><p>额头两个包。</p><p>风间见二宫脸色不对，慌忙坐直：“我什么也没看见，我没看见大哥你耳朵红了，也没看见那家伙摸你手的同时还摸了你的胸。”</p><p>二宫从后方丢过去一个纸巾盒，砸中风间后脑。</p><p>“这个月的线人费全扣，不接受驳回。”二宫淡淡道，“还有什么要说的没有？”</p><p>樱井在旁边揉额头喊疼。</p><p>风间憋笑憋得辛苦，喉口艰难地蹦了句没有了没有了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p> </p><p>二宫的新家比之前那间更偏更窄，一入夜周围全是流浪猫飞速掠过的影子。因为没有电梯，要把樱井扛上三楼是个体力活，二宫在前方掏钥匙，风间在后面背着樱井一步步艰难往上爬，他吐槽了句怎么像在处理尸体。</p><p>二宫率先进去开灯，风间刚想樱井放下，里屋二宫嚷了声别让他头朝下，风间手动作一停，又咬牙把樱井架起，这次直接将他往马桶前丢，任他一次吐个够。</p><p>二宫光脚站在厨房等热水壶灯灭，手里咣当咣当调了杯蜂蜜水，风间扒着门沿叫苦不迭，二宫将剩余水多倒了一半，递给风间。</p><p>风间捏了捏发酸的肘，抱怨说：“我的线人费全化成手里这杯蜂蜜水了。”</p><p>二宫用小腿踢他一脚，冲外挥挥，风间一口喝光，悻悻然说知道知道这就走。</p><p>樱井在厕所吐完表情并不轻松，他靠倒在墙，从脸到脖子均是一层绯。</p><p>二宫端着那杯蜂蜜水居高临下望了眼，皱眉，心觉麻烦。</p><p>樱井仍扯着领口叫渴，二宫慢慢蹲下去，玻璃杯口对准他唇缝，一点点给他灌进去。樱井尝到了味，眼睛微微一睁，立刻抱着咕嘟咕嘟全喝了。</p><p>他衣服肯定得换，不能洗澡只能用热毛巾擦。还好夏天本身穿得不多，基本一扒一脱就能搞定。</p><p>二宫把樱井两只胳膊高举头顶，樱井迷迷茫茫望着他，二宫说：“抬手，别动。”</p><p>樱井照做。</p><p>二宫顺势把他T恤给掀起来脱掉。</p><p>再一手将那人撑起，背不动，只能用扛。樱井身上肌肉不错，平时看他穿得严实还不知道他有练过，眼前把他往床上一丢，昏黄壁灯下他下意识侧着翻了个身，肌肉的几处曲线划分可以数出块数。他左耳有耳洞，肚脐还有脐环，二宫瞟了一眼，心觉这黄毛小子怎么浑身不良风气。</p><p>二宫一腿跪坐上床，把樱井朝里面推了推，手伸过去解他皮带，直接扒裤。之后去浴室寻热毛巾，回来樱井那家伙已经趴着将整个身体横躺在床上，一点都不安分。二宫咂嘴，只得将他挪回原位，累得够呛。再用热毛巾擦他脖子，下巴，脸，小心躲开额头上撞青的那处。樱井像有些意识，途中一直哼哼，哼到最后眼睛眯成条缝，顺着黯淡光线朦胧地看着二宫。</p><p>二宫擦脸的手停了停，眼睛从额头肿处平移到樱井的眼睛。</p><p>樱井的呼吸一上一下，变得安静许多。这么半果状一副任人鱼肉的模样，竟有几分脱离男孩气的性感。</p><p>然而性感不过三秒。</p><p>樱井咯咯笑起，他冲着二宫沉沉唤了句：“妈妈……”</p><p>二宫头一沉，手里的热毛巾一把朝他脸上招呼，牢牢盖住。</p><p>因为只有一条凉被，眼下全被樱井压腰下卷走，那人扒墙睡得开心。二宫咬着烟嘴敲电脑，却在点火那一瞬意识到屋里还有人，他站起身，抓着火机去阳台抽。</p><p>五分钟后他抽完进门，也不打算熬夜工作，电脑一关就站着把自己T恤从后扒住往上脱掉，顺势踹了脚床上的樱井让他挪了一小块空间。</p><p>樱井早睡了不知几个春秋，他那黄毛遮着眉眼，脸色逐步恢复正常，酒精气应该散了些。</p><p>二宫蜷缩着躺进去，抽出樱井压住的被子，并朝他蹭近了一步。</p><p>其实二宫一直有轻微失眠症，之前樱井在他家睡的那三天他基本没怎么闭过眼，一般他若睡不着，都会玩游戏强迫自身大脑到达疲劳界限，再机械性入睡。今夜他折腾樱井弄了半身汗，却不想催眠效果竟比打游戏来得管用。</p><p>他默默盯着樱井看了一会儿，渐渐锁着眉闭眼。</p><p> </p><p>醉酒的人一般醒得早，不是被渴醒就是被尿意唤醒。樱井喉咙如同火烧，睁眼那一瞬大脑依旧天旋地转，他想抬手揉眼，却发现自己手肘被压在被子里拿不出来，像有人在被子外面放了什么重物。</p><p>被子有一股阳光晒过的清新气味，和樱井家里的应该不是同一款。他动了动腿，终于使蛮力把手从被窝里伸出来，他满足地伸了个懒腰。</p><p>那个压在被子外的重物翻了个身，黑影带着热气扑打在樱井面门，正在伸懒腰的樱井浑身一僵，他将脑袋朝外面探了一眼，整个人像被忽轰了一炮似的，从天灵盖向下彻底劈醒了他。</p><p>他一个弹跳而起，嘴里呜啊呜啊了两声。</p><p>二宫被他这声吓得上身一震，睁眼时脑袋还在嗡鸣，他根本懒得抬头，只趴在枕头上没好气说了句喊什么喊。</p><p>二宫上身没穿衣服，下面穿的运动裤。樱井上身没穿衣服，下面却是平角裤。一般这种时候大脑飞速刷过的弹幕可如千军万马平踏草原，脑洞脱缰般直直冲上银河系。</p><p>樱井的表情从高深变复杂，再从复杂变迷惘，再从迷惘中试图寻找关乎生命大和谐的记忆碎片。</p><p>二宫忽笑了声，他忍着低血糖坐起来，挠挠头，问：“你别告诉我你还是处男？”</p><p>樱井瞪他，随后将手里的被子掀起来罩住他脑袋，自己飞身跨步下床，走了两步，左寻右看。</p><p>“衣服估计还没干。”二宫从被子里钻出头，特有兴致地瞅着樱井穿条平角裤炸毛的样子，他说，“你自己找我的衣服穿吧。”</p><p>樱井回头瞥他，一眼厉色。</p><p>二宫说：“你别对不起自己是个学医的，难道你还觉得浑身哪儿疼了不成？”</p><p>樱井咽了咽喉结，他说：“是疼。”</p><p>二宫被呛了一口，他抬眸：“哪儿疼？”</p><p>樱井没好气说：“头疼。”</p><p>“废话！喝了半瓶43度的烈性蒸馏酒能不疼吗？”二宫也来气，他沉着脸从床上跳下，拉开衣柜，一件T恤一件裤子一件外套先后砸向樱井。</p><p>樱井抱着那三件套退了退，他望见类似浴室的方向，走到一半忽又停步。</p><p>“那个……”</p><p>二宫砰地关了衣柜门：“又怎么了？”</p><p>樱井蹭蹭鼻翼，说：“借我一条内裤。”</p><p>二宫皱眉。</p><p>“……不要山羊的。”樱井补刀。</p><p>二宫想冲过去收拾他，樱井率先跑进浴室门，咔哒一声锁上。</p><p> </p><p>樱井冲完澡出来，二宫已经把被子叠好，在阳台摸了摸樱井那身没干的衣服。樱井用毛巾擦着脑袋，审视起这间窄小居室。</p><p>家里东西比上次那间放得多，看样子二宫应该在这里扎根驻营了。虽然是典型单人房，但房内有个小型隔间，本是陈物用，二宫应该没什么重型物品，那里面现在还是空荡荡的。</p><p>樱井在电脑桌前坐下，窗外阳光已经大盛。</p><p>二宫走进厨房，拉开冰箱，拿出速食米饭和纳豆。</p><p>樱井看了看他，好像洗个澡总算把早上的惊吓情绪给一股脑冲掉了，他问：“你怎么找到我的？”</p><p>二宫只留他一个后脑勺，拿着勺子操作纳豆，他淡淡回：“难道不是你专门来找我的？”</p><p>他端着两碗饭放在桌上，瞟了眼樱井：“上次明明溜得像阵风，几个月不见怎么又改成牛皮糖了？你的危机意识呢？”</p><p>樱井随意拿着桌前的杂志有意无意地翻，他说：“我的确是有事找你。”</p><p>“什么事让你冒着可能被一个同性随时攻略的危险来找我？”</p><p>樱井一愣，被他这话又吓了一跳，他紧张兮兮皱眉，这就不敢接话。</p><p>二宫鼻腔哼笑了声，他说：“行了，随便睡未成年男性是犯法的。”</p><p>樱井没抓住重点，回：“我成年了。”</p><p>二宫扬起眉，两人目光撞了撞，樱井又故意把杂志抬高，挡住两人相觑路线。</p><p>“樱井翔。”二宫叫他。</p><p>樱井继续没事人似的翻杂志。</p><p>“你知道什么叫秋后算账吗？”二宫撩了把袖子，“你还欠我一顿屁股揍呢。”</p><p>樱井从杂志后冒了双眼睛。</p><p>“滚过来吃饭！”二宫握起铲。</p><p> </p><p>吃饭时间樱井安静多了，二宫盘腿坐在凳子上玩手机。樱井把饭碗吃得底朝天，起身乖乖洗碗。</p><p>“你找我干什么？”二宫放下手机，不动声色道，“说不清楚吃完饭就赶紧走人。”</p><p>樱井擦了手，他在沙发上自己的包里找了找，掏出钱包，把里面所有的钞票都拿了出来。摊开，递到二宫面前。</p><p>二宫不明他意，愕然望向他。</p><p>“我不知道你们这行是什么规矩，但是肯定是花钱买情报之类的？”樱井说，“如果不够的话我可以把你之前给我打的钱慢慢还给你。”</p><p>二宫渐渐眯起眼，他说：“什么意思？”</p><p>“我想请你帮我调查一个人，就是那种，用你们的方法。”樱井挠挠头，“我得帮助我的一个朋友。”</p><p>二宫低头瞅着那些钱，他一张张拿起，数了数，又一把合拢，丢还给了樱井。</p><p>“你可能搞错了点什么。”二宫冷笑，“第一我不是私家侦探，第二我不是便衣警察，你朋友的水深火热也跟我没什么关系，你是不是觉得我说了一句喜欢你，就该什么事情都帮你助你？”</p><p>樱井怔了怔，他说：“我没这个意思。”</p><p>“上次我那么说是为了把你吓走，你看我这么健全像是喜欢男人的吗？那个奖学金也不是什么大不了的事，因为那些钱本就是你父亲当年给我的，我要找一个渠道还，只能用这个方法。”二宫抱肘，说，“为别人打抱不平之前还是先担心自己，这世上需要声张正义的事多了去了，没人有那能耐当个真正的超级英雄拯救世界，实在真有困难，找警察才是正确方法。”</p><p>樱井眉心蹙紧，他沉默片刻，像明白二宫的意思了。他将桌上的钱收回，起身站了起来。</p><p>“世上有很多事也许警察做不到。”樱井看着他，说，“否则我父亲为什么需要线人势力，为什么要特意找上你，明明你根本不信任警察，因为警察害得你家破人亡，还让你在寻凶道路上搭进去了整整十年。”</p><p>二宫脸色一僵。</p><p>“曾经几度我也不喜欢我父亲做警察，就算别人认为我有做警察的天赋，我也下意识想远离这个职业。后来他走了，记得他的人不多，就算有，再过些年也就忘干净了，对别人来说他或许是个英雄是个烈士，但对我而言他就是个极为普通又平凡的父亲。如果不是这样特殊的工种，他根本无需搏掉自己这条命。”樱井苦笑，“但后来，我又理解了。我读完他留下的所有笔记本，像重新看尽他这些年的喜怒哀乐，生前他从不会将这些情绪流露，唯有死后我才从字里行间再度猜测他是个什么样的人。我……开始有些后悔我之前的想法，我不该否定他的职业，否定他作为警察骄傲又无悔的一生。我很差劲，因为我根本成不了那样的人，我甚至连自己都保护不好，更别提保护别人。”</p><p>二宫低着头没说话，手里把玩着火机，来回翻转。</p><p>“可能遇见你让我在某些瞬间想起了他……抱歉，这次是我太莽撞。”樱井拿起包，鞠了一躬，“给你添麻烦了。”</p><p>说完他走向玄关，穿了鞋向后望了眼，二宫仍坐在厨房处一动不动，樱井松了口气，推门而出。</p><p>哪知他刚走到楼下，三楼窗户开了条缝，一颗黄色棒球从里面抛了下去。</p><p>樱井急刹车一滞，那球弹起后被他稳稳接住，他拿起一看，球身很熟，上面那个歪歪扭扭写的tomodachi字迹还没褪掉。</p><p>窗户后飘起一支烟，二宫趴在窗沿，从上往下默不作声地看他，阳光落在他脑袋顶，留下几道耀眼光斑。</p><p>樱井的心忽猛跳了几分。</p><p>二宫声音从上面传来：“你穿的是我的衣服，你是要准备拐我几套衣服？”</p><p>樱井仰起头，冲他说：“那怎么办？总不能让我现在脱下来还你？”</p><p>二宫唇边露了个笑，他说：“你包里那点钱肯定不够，不过你父亲留下的钱还有，可以选择从中扣，再不够，我就给你打欠条。”</p><p>樱井刚飞速跳动的心脏竟骤停一瞬。</p><p>他愣了愣，视野里仿佛只剩眼前这个在阳光中抽烟的猫唇男人。</p><p>二宫冲他勾勾手，说：“翔君，上来。”</p><p>这是二宫第一次叫他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>二宫让樱井简明扼要概括一下前因后果。</p><p>这种事樱井擅长，他将细江遭遇骚扰的事三分钟以内概括完，其中还包括井上的真名，年龄乃至研究分野，情报均一一提及。</p><p>二宫拿着笔大致记了一下重点，等听完全部后他困惑地抬起眼，问：“这个细江是你女朋友？”</p><p>樱井摇头。</p><p>“那你喜欢她？”</p><p>樱井说：“没有，只是每次拖欠学费的黑名单里都有我和她。”</p><p>二宫没懂。</p><p>“你就没有那种因为同病相怜所以玩在一起的朋友吗？”</p><p>二宫乐了，他说：“不会吧樱井翔，你看不出来那姑娘喜欢你？”</p><p>樱井一愣：“啊？”</p><p>二宫一脸恨铁不成钢：“你说说你，花钱找我办事，其实归根结底是为这姑娘打抱不平吧，虽然这个桥段在现代社会看起来有点太过套路，但既然没人教你，你又把钱全交我这儿来了，那我就教教你吧。”</p><p>“教我什么？”</p><p>二宫笑得意味不明，说：“帮你开窍，年内脱单。”</p><p>樱井说：“你这哪里做的是情报工作，你是开婚介所的吧。”</p><p>二宫笑着翘起腿晃来晃去，又用铅笔划了划笔记，划到一半他忽脸色一滞，他问：“你刚才说你那个教授叫什么名字？”</p><p>樱井回：“井上纯平。”</p><p>二宫坐直身，将那四字全名写了一遍，他摸起下巴喃喃：“这名字很熟，像哪里见过。”</p><p>他说完站起，神色严肃地从桌角寻出电话，迅速拨了个号码。</p><p>“是我，上次你们在Amore保龄球俱乐部蹲点的时候是不是说过一个名单？对，我知道还没有进展，我想查一个名字，你帮我看看名单里有没有……”</p><p>二宫背对着樱井向阳台走了几步，声音逐步飘远，而等他挂了电话走回来，脸色忽变凝重了。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”</p><p>二宫丢了电话，把自己摔进沙发，他说：“你可真是我的福星，我一直想找个放长线钓大鱼的机会，真没想到你就把机会给我白白送来了，哎哟我可真喜欢你。”</p><p>樱井：“……”</p><p>二宫也不跟他磨唧，他说：“还记得那个King吗？”</p><p>樱井点头。</p><p>“虽然他现在已经落网，但他这条小鱼落网的理由是因为他背后的大鱼放弃了他。”二宫顿了顿，“他背后还有另一条利益链，不光是毒品线，还和很多其他犯罪挂钩。”</p><p>樱井认真听他说。</p><p>“你听过换妻俱乐部吗？”二宫解释，“有这么一群人有这样的换妻癖好，在看见自己的伴侣和别人发生性行为的时候会产生快感，这些相同癖好的人组建出一个俱乐部，通过公共游乐场所掩人耳目，他们在背后悄悄满足自己的这些癖好。在欧洲这种俱乐部是合法的，日本也有，但是很隐秘。现在的问题是，加入这个俱乐部的人并不是普通人，他们都是社会上的名流，比如商界大亨，比如大学教授，比如更有权威的人，而加入俱乐部的理由除了满足自己的性爱好，还有则是通过接触各色各样的上流人士，达成一个新的利益链。好的利益链是合作，是商机，坏的利益链则是毒品交易，草菅人命。”</p><p>樱井震惊失色，他说：“你的意思是，这个井上纯平之所以敢这么猖狂，是因为他背后有这样的利益链保护他？怪不得他说警察局有人，说不定警察也可能是这个利益链的其中分支之一。”</p><p>“对。”二宫说，“要加入这个俱乐部必须满足两个条件，第一要有换妻爱好，第二手底得有权或有钱，而一旦加入他们的会员，就可以享受内部的所有利益。”</p><p>“比如？”</p><p>“比如让一个女大学生身败名裂。”二宫轻描淡写道，“再比如让你从这个世界上彻底消失。”</p><p>樱井皱眉：“杀人也包括在这样的利益范围内？”</p><p>二宫说：“我正在跟进一起命案，死亡者是个高级议员，其实警察已经有了怀疑对象，是这个高级议员的旗下大弟子，但是没有证据，那个大弟子也有充分的不在场证明。后来我查到他每月都会去一家保龄球会馆娱乐消遣，这个会馆门禁极严，一般人进不去。有情报显示这个会馆是他们这群会员的巢穴之一，也就是说，他们可以通过利益链进行交换杀人，制造不在场证明，再逃脱法律制裁。”</p><p>樱井沉默片刻，说：“井上没有结婚，如果他真的是这个换妻俱乐部的一员，他一定会定期带女性前往会馆。”</p><p>“你说的没错。”二宫勾嘴笑起，“很显然，他已经选好了对象。一个内向克己又把什么苦水都往肚子里吞的穷困女大学生，再适合不过。”</p><p>樱井说：“那我们该怎么做？”</p><p>二宫缓缓凑近他，樱井本能性后退，下一秒竟被二宫揉了揉脑袋。</p><p>二宫问：“你平时有什么兴趣爱好？”</p><p>樱井想了一阵：“好像没有。”</p><p>“真是无趣的少年。”二宫叹气，“那只能从你的专业下手，医疗……医疗……”</p><p>他敲敲太阳穴开始思索。</p><p>“医疗健康器械会社的青年CEO，新官上任，还没有经验。如果要加入这个设定，你得把头发染回来。”</p><p>樱井猛然醒神，他似乎领悟到二宫的意思：“你是想让我……”</p><p>“让你潜进去。”</p><p>樱井指指自己：“我？”</p><p>“放心，你一个人肯定得黄，我会跟你一起。”二宫打趣道，“噢，还得叫上你的那个小女朋友。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>赤日炎炎，单身汉公寓支起一架小黑板，油性笔蹭蹭蹭画出无数箭头状关系图，旁边还用磁铁钉贴着会馆内部地图和时间分割表。空调风嗡嗡吹着，气氛像极高中时期的夏日补课。</p><p>自此之前樱井还不太了解二宫的工种范围，待他像听集中讲义似的听二宫认真跟他分析人物关系乃至行动细节，他才真觉这家伙深不可测，这些乱七八糟的技能究竟是从哪儿点来的。</p><p>樱井照二宫吩咐把头发染回黑色，摇身一变精英画风，比之前看着成熟不少，至少和二宫站在一起，年龄差像缩水了。</p><p>确认让细江加入此回行动是两周前。七月末研究室实习结束后会迎来一个多月的暑假，因为细江忽对井上态度大变让其更为蠢蠢欲动，二宫支招说这种情况下她只能打擦边球，学校不能独处，但可以问一问井上暑假的打算。</p><p>井上以为细江是真被那些照片吓得学乖，一时竟未多想。其实井上这人一向小心谨慎，他甚至不会给细江发信息以免留下证据，就算是上回的偷拍照，他也用的匿名邮件和变声电话，一看便是早已久经沙场。</p><p>樱井问她井上可有说出具体去哪，细江犹豫片刻，说他想约她去打保龄球。</p><p>像早已得知题目答案似的，樱井心底笑了，明白机会成熟。</p><p>他给细江发了个地址，当晚就把她招到了二宫家参与培训。</p><p>细江有些不明状况，正襟危坐，神色仓皇。她瞟了一眼身边的二宫，那家伙叼着烟正在玩掌机，血腥丧尸的脑浆爆破声成为空气中唯一的BGM，每咔嚓一声，细江上身都微微颤上一颤。</p><p>樱井端了杯冰水过来，递给细江，他介绍：“他是……”</p><p>丧尸BOSS呜嗷了一声。</p><p>“我大表哥。”樱井睁眼说瞎话，“类似私家侦探的那种，他可以帮我们。”</p><p>大表哥轻蔑地瞥了瞥两人，他教育樱井：“女孩子不能喝太多冰水，去，盛点西瓜汁。”</p><p>脑浆崩裂在屏幕上，留下一溜烟血红的汁水。</p><p>细江喉咙一涩，她忙摆手说：“不，不用了。”</p><p>大表哥狠狠瞪樱井，写着一脸你活该单身，樱井摸摸头，问：“大表哥，你眼睛疼吗？”</p><p>大表哥有些崩溃地抓抓脑袋，他站起身，撑了个懒腰。</p><p>关掉掌机，准备开始正题。</p><p>二宫将小黑板从室内推出，并发给樱井和细江一人几张A4纸。前几张是有关Amore保龄球俱乐部的信息，最后一张是关于井上纯平的所有资料，星座血型兴趣爱好一个不放过，还包括他以往做出类似骚扰事件的汇总。</p><p>他说：“井上今年想在附属医院设立阳子线治疗子宫癌的妇女项目，缺钱缺设备，正在谈融资，也在四处寻找合作商，可过程并不顺利。去年年底他就向俱乐部提出申请，想寻找一个内部合作商，不过俱乐部内部的确缺少这一分野的人，到今年还未成定论。”</p><p>二宫从身侧掏出一个新的名片夹，抽出其中一张，樱井接过，发现之前二宫所言的医疗健康器械公司已经成型，白纸黑字印着的“神山悟”将成为他的新身份。</p><p>“入会申请单我已经帮你交了，审核应该就这几天，提交时我特地写了希望寻求医疗项目合作，只要俱乐部那方愿意相信，他们一定会匹配井上的这条线给你，当然，如果没有匹配成功，我们也可以再次提出申请。”</p><p>樱井握着那张名片，皱起眉。细江仿佛听明白了，她说：“这……这算是欺诈吗？”</p><p>二宫看了眼樱井，樱井也回望他一阵。两人沉默。</p><p>半晌，樱井开口：“应该说是剑走偏锋。”</p><p>细江眸中闪了闪光，她咬咬下唇，点头说：“我明白了，我愿意相信翔君，你们如果有什么计划，我一定无条件配合，其他的都不过问。就是我怕我没经验，什么也做不好。”</p><p>二宫抿嘴笑了笑，他悄悄偏头冲樱井耳语：“是个好姑娘。”</p><p>可樱井忽想起个异常重要的问题，他说：“如果这个保龄球会馆真是换妻俱乐部，细江是作为引井上出洞的那条线，那么我作为一个年轻有为的CEO，也应该带一个相应的女伴，时间紧迫，我上哪儿去找另一个异性参与我们的计划？”</p><p>二宫撇眉，认为他明知故问：“这屋里还有别人吗？”</p><p>樱井困惑了一秒，一秒后一阵闪电划过脑际，他做出一副惊恐状：“诶？！”</p><p> </p><p>细江的无条件配合让二宫的剧本推动得异常顺利。她的工作非常简单，只需要和井上一同赴约，在井上和樱井达成换妻行为后，她由樱井掩护从安全通道离开，当日的大楼监控会被人控制，能保证他们的即时撤离。</p><p>二宫的最终目标并非井上这条小沙丁鱼，而是俱乐部内部的所有会员资料与交易记录。俱乐部要操控一个利益网需要资金流动，除了每年收取硕大的会员会费以外，还会在内部的每一笔合作达成时收取一定手续费，而有费用来往就一定有交易记录。</p><p>手续费是根据合作项目大小划分了上中下等，如果是普通的商务往来，归为下等手续费，稍微要动用点权威力量的，收取中等手续费，如果触及灰色地带的，就是高昂的上等手续费。</p><p>比如樱井和井上若达成交易，只会收取些微的下等手续费，但若那个议员的大弟子想在俱乐部内寻找能够交换杀人的合作对象，则划分到最高等范畴。只要能够找出那位大弟子和谁人有过交易来往，议员的命案或许能迎来柳暗花明的线索。而等这张利益网全部铺开，俱乐部内的所有肮脏交易将被全部曝光，届时井上哪还有顾及细江的闲工夫。</p><p>这便一举两得。</p><p>剧本计划起来容易，实施起来颇有难度，尤其三人里两个都是菜鸟。</p><p>樱井拿着剧本，被二宫成日吐槽不要棒读不要太用力，樱井说他又不是学表演的，哪能立刻开启影帝开关。两人在屋内没少开嘴炮，细江啃着西瓜任凭听那两人像高中生似的吵架。</p><p>窗外清风盈余，蝉鸣抓住了夏天的尾巴。</p><p>练习剧本之余，三人吃了不少林氏盖饭，细江为感谢二宫招待，组织了一次室内大扫除。</p><p>结果还是全员参与，细江在屋里擦玻璃，二宫和樱井扛着被子去天台晒。</p><p>二宫说樱井艳福不错，要是这次行动成功，不如就趁着余温表白，成功率铁定90%。</p><p>樱井白他一眼，说：“该不是你看上人家了吧？”</p><p>二宫拍打着被子，说：“我这是作为一个过来人给你授业解惑呢。”</p><p>樱井懒得搭理。</p><p>时常练习过晚，二宫会把小隔间收拾出来，让细江睡里面，他和樱井在外面挤。当然，这回樱井选择乖乖去睡沙发。</p><p>睡前二宫会去阳台喝酒，樱井大概发现了他的轻微失眠症状。</p><p>这人烟瘾酒瘾最近变本加厉，樱井躺在沙发间，静静盯着阳台上那个瘦削的背影。</p><p>他悄悄起身，光着脚打开了落地窗。</p><p>二宫侧过头，说：“干什么不睡觉？”</p><p>樱井说：“突然有个疑问。”</p><p>二宫眉心跳了跳，洗耳恭听。</p><p>“井上和我交换对象后，你会和他单处一室吧，你要怎么逃出来？还有，你让我和细江从安全通道逃走，那么你要怎么一个人去偷管理室的资料？”</p><p>夜空吹了阵风，两人的衣服鼓动起来。</p><p>二宫撇了撇刘海，淡淡说：“早跟你提过，别瞎担心我。”</p><p>“我猜你不告诉我，是因为你答应我们这次行动，其实是有第三个目的。”樱井走过去，背靠栏杆，他说，“你之前说过King也和这个利益网有关，你追查这个利益网是为了跟进那个议员的谋杀案，可我觉得没那么简单，一个偌大的俱乐部需要这样的内部运营，他上面一定会有一个关键操纵者，一个人也好，一个团体也好，否则那些俱乐部收取的费用去了哪里？”</p><p>二宫捏着啤酒罐，低头抚了抚下巴，片刻，他沉沉笑了，他说：“看不出来你这家伙，还能读懂我剧本里的弦外之音。”他正色，“这些就不是你应该关心的问题，你只记得好好做你的护花使者就行了。”</p><p>樱井皱眉：“为什么你还要接着做这些情报工作？按理说我父亲走了你大可解脱恢复自由，去找份正常的工作也好，为什么非要往这个坑里跳？”</p><p>二宫转过身，静静凝视着黑夜里看不见的方向。</p><p>“当时有十二个人。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>二宫将啤酒罐放在地板，低头又开始点烟，仿佛这才能令他重拾冷静。</p><p>“一般线人从一个人做起，到最后发展成网络后，会形成自己的团队，当时跟随你父亲的我，管理了一共十二个人的分支小队，在你父亲殉职的那个行动里，我们线人也死了很多，全部被人分尸抛尸，死相相当惨烈。当年我们那个团队大家关系很好，像个大家庭，也会像今天这样一起吃林氏盖饭，一起大扫除，一起喝酒抽烟。不过现在……只剩两个人了。”二宫无甚表情说，“我们早该知道，当选择走进这个坑，本身就已经万劫不复。”</p><p>他掐灭烟头，将地上的啤酒罐捡起，轻轻蹭过樱井肩膀。</p><p>“出不来了。”他说。</p><p>樱井却忽伸手拉住了他，手指有些力量，二宫还被他拉得向后晃了晃。</p><p>二宫似一愣，但他未回头，唯独手腕脉搏跳跃在樱井的手心里，握着脉搏像握着他的心脏。</p><p>他分明是个有心的人。</p><p>夜很静，细江在里屋睡得没什么声音。</p><p>樱井不知为何要伸手，只是觉着刚才转身的二宫仿佛当真要跳入一个不知深浅的洞穴，像个乘着月光的大侠，或是寂寥冷漠的刀客，独自一人来，孤单一人去。</p><p>而他想这么拉住他，停在此时此刻。洞穴还在很远的地方，他不需要走得那样急。</p><p>他想拉住他，没什么理由。</p><p>良久，二宫浅浅回头，他暗自笑了：“你再拽着我不放我亲你了啊。”</p><p>樱井回过神，手猛地一松。</p><p>二宫猫着背进屋，一头扎进床铺，被子用力蒙上脸。</p><p>再不说话。</p><p> </p><p>渔网一旦铺好，便只等井上上钩。只要俱乐部通知井上有人愿意替他融资，井上应该会立刻约定时间并带细江前往Amore会馆。</p><p>不过这一等，竟足足等到八月。樱井已经能把剧本背得滚瓜烂熟了，且是那种有感情、不用力的滚瓜烂熟，二宫导演点了赞。</p><p>行动当日，风间一大清早拿着无数衣服和化妆用品前来叨扰。</p><p>樱井刷着牙给他开门，风间吓了一跳，两人面面相觑，下一秒互相恍然大悟般指了指。</p><p>“啊，你是那个酒保！”</p><p>“啊，你是那个风流债！”</p><p>樱井咬着牙刷，含糊不清地问：“什么风流债？”</p><p>风间嘿嘿嘿了几声，他拎着大包小包进门，说：“我不敢再嚼舌根了，否则下个月家里要揭不开锅了。”</p><p>樱井问：“你带来的都是什么？”</p><p>风间冲樱井打量了一番，他说：“我特地恶补了两周的彩妆教程，就是为了今天。”</p><p>二宫炸着毛从浴室里走出来，风间敬了个礼，说：“早安my boss！今天的你心情如何？是晴朗，还是阴郁，我该做些什么，才让你能有一个好的心情开端呢？”</p><p>二宫坐在椅子上倒咖啡，他说：“那就唱首歌吧。”</p><p>风间一惊，小声说：“他竟然不吐槽我……”说完他拿起箱子里一条裙子，踩着圆舞曲步伐走到二宫身边，嘴里嚷着，“I have a pen，I have an apple——”</p><p>樱井瞠目，忽有些看不明白这两人的谜之关系。</p><p>风间将二宫的脑袋扶正，开始化妆。</p><p>樱井根本不懂风间手里那些毛笔刷子还是砚台的东西，他把玩着箱子里的假发，说：“看不出来你除了会当酒保，还会化彩妆。”</p><p>“我们是很全方位发展的。”风间给二宫抹匀腮红，不忘吹吹自家boss，“都是NINO教得好。”</p><p>二宫冷言：“看来扣工资这个政策很管用，以后得多多实行。”</p><p>风间叫苦：“你再扣我钱，我立马上你家打地铺，我今天才交完电费水费，现在兜里就剩五百。”</p><p>一小时后，樱井咬着个苹果出来，脚底生生一滞。</p><p>他不禁感叹……彩妆改变世界。</p><p>这哪里是化妆，简直是植了张人皮面具。</p><p>二宫扯了扯他那身别扭的裙子，一头大波浪卷。艳色眼影，粉嫩口红，裙子外面配有小坎肩，手里还拎了个亮片小皮包。</p><p>他回头瞅了眼樱井，发现樱井手里苹果忽然啪嗒一声掉了。</p><p>“看来很是管用。”二宫大喇喇抓抓后背，对风间赞赏有加，“你看他都被撩到了。”</p><p>风间笑嘻嘻朝樱井招手，说：“该你了该你了。”</p><p>樱井的变装就简单了，但是得给他贴一圈小胡子。井上虽认识樱井，但那家伙实则是个高度近视眼，风间的变装技术不错，加上樱井这些日子有意无意给自己植入了CEO设定，一身西装革履扮相仍能掩人耳目。</p><p>九点钟接到了细江的消息，她说井上已经开车来接她了。九点二十Amore俱乐部发来了官方邮件，上写入馆时间十点半，请客人切记准时。</p><p>风间不知从哪弄来一辆SUV，九点半，樱井扯着领带进了驾驶席，二宫踩着磕磕绊绊的高跟鞋进了副驾驶，把腿一叉，朝后倒着。</p><p>樱井清了清嗓，说：“扮女人你能行么？”</p><p>二宫侧头瞟他，说：“没打板之前你让我先歇歇。”</p><p>二宫倒不知，他这一瞟，和平日的那种瞟不太一样，眼前他那假睫毛微微撩起，夹杂了几分wink效应，樱井僵硬地坐直身，不动声色把车窗打开。</p><p>“你开窗干什么？热啊？”二宫皱眉不满，“关了关了，我假发都要被吹掉了。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫所言非虚，等到达Amore会馆，他浑身的影帝按钮倏地开了。</p><p>会馆外有专门的保安来替他们开门，二宫望了望后视镜，风间的车停在了不远处，那家伙需要操控整栋大楼的实时监控。</p><p>车门一开，二宫的手便挽上了樱井的小臂。他冲保安甜甜一笑，哪儿还有昔日半点宅男画风。</p><p>保安带他们进入前台，前台登记了他们的名字，二宫向樱井示意，樱井点头，他对前台报了一串数字，那是他申请的俱乐部会员卡号。</p><p>前台立刻懂了，她起身，说为他们案内一条特殊通道。</p><p>特殊通道避开了通往保龄球会馆的主道，连电梯都是隐蔽的专人乘用。电梯里两人也保持手挽手姿态，用余光瞟向四处，监控无处不在。</p><p>电梯在五楼停下，案内人员在这里要暂时收缴他们的通讯工具，并简单地搜查了他们身上有没有带其他的多余东西。</p><p>检查完毕后，樱井递给对方一张名片，递以友好一笑：“我是神山悟，这是我的女朋友山田和子，请多指教。”</p><p>案内小姐微笑，带他们进入等候室。这一层非常安静，里外竟一个人都没有。樱井和二宫坐在沙发上等，似乎都有点紧张，尤其樱井，生怕哪个环节出了纰漏便影响全局，一直在用捏手动作发散紧张。</p><p>十点半，等候室被人敲了敲。进来的仍然是另外的案内人员，看来他们对新会员的忌惮心确实很厉害。</p><p>案内人员问：“请问神山先生是约了井上先生谈融资事宜吗？”</p><p>樱井点头。</p><p>对方淡淡说：“因为神山先生是第一次来，所以很多手续需要我向您提前解释，如果之后神山先生确定有这个意思，我再将您的消息转达给他。”</p><p>樱井平静问：“我今天见不到井上先生吗？”</p><p>对方抿嘴：“可以，如果你们双方都能度过一个愉快的下午，你们可以约定晚上再见面商谈。”</p><p>樱井看了看二宫，二宫悄然会意。</p><p>这里对方谈及的手续，是二宫剧本上所写的上中下等手续费的问题，樱井心知肚明，却还是要做出一副初心者似的问东问西。</p><p>案内人员看了看时间，说：“那么接下来，神山先生和山田小姐将要分开一段时间了。”他机械性解释，“不过双方房间都设有显示屏，你们可以即时看见对方的房间。”</p><p>樱井一阵恶寒，心想这种嗜好真够变态。</p><p>他和二宫在门口便分头被领走，樱井一步三回头，心神不宁。</p><p>旁边的带路人打趣道：“放心吧，这里的大家都很友好，山田小姐不会出什么问题。”</p><p>可等樱井刷卡进门，刚才那人所说的友好便没有丝毫可信度了。</p><p>这间房里陈列了许多情趣用品，有些樱井知道，有些樱井见都没见过。除了一般级别的性用品，更高级的陈设于柜门之后，柜门上贴了一个骷髅商标，里面的物品则带上了相应的危险度。怪不得King之前也会流连于此，樱井手心泛凉，当下想起什么，冲到床头打开了显示屏。</p><p>二宫提及他会悄悄在井上的杯子里下药迷晕他，可画面上的二宫竟比樱井还有新鲜劲，他正饶有兴致地研究着骷髅柜门里的东西，带着一颗增长见识的心。他甚至拿出一根莫名其妙的黑色鞭子，冲显示屏方向展示般挥了挥。</p><p>这家伙！</p><p>樱井所在房门再次被刷开，他回头，发现是细江。</p><p>细江脸色发白，恐怕紧张到极点，她在见到樱井时险些有点腿软，樱井比了个口型问她顺利吗？</p><p>她点头。</p><p>计划上是如果听到大楼后有人学乌鸦叫，就是监控已被侵入的信号，届时樱井带着细江从东面的安全通道走，可以直达停车场。</p><p>细江不安地坐在床边，她侧头，看见樱井直愣愣地望着显示屏。</p><p>显示屏里井上推门进去了，二宫把鞭子收好，踏着高跟鞋冲井上鞠了一躬。</p><p>这井上来过这里好几次，早懂门路，他并没有要喝水的意思，二宫的几次语言陷阱都没让他上当。</p><p>他像早不耐烦，起身，一屁股坐在二宫身侧的沙发上，伸手直接环住了他的腰。</p><p>樱井当前竟觉自己有点不太好。</p><p>如果二宫是个女的，他心底那些愤怒理由便是理所当然。可二宫是个男的，虽然穿了女装，但构造没变，兴许被男性环个腰还称不上被占便宜。</p><p>樱井挠头，心里像爬出无数小虫子在挠他的心口，又疼又痒又磨人。</p><p>谁知二宫还真不叫他失望。</p><p>二宫怯怯推开井上，说：“我，我今天生理期。”</p><p>樱井一怔，旁边的细江倒噗嗤一声笑了。</p><p>两人还没来得及对话，门后的几声干哑的乌鸦叫适时响起。</p><p>细江瞪大眼睛望着樱井，樱井摸了摸自己下巴上的假胡子，带着细江去开门。</p><p>门外没人影，东门不远，地图构造早烂熟于心。细江走了两步，回头，发现樱井还停在远处望向另一侧。</p><p>她叫了句翔君？</p><p>樱井抛给她一脸担忧，他沉声说了句：“抱歉，细江你先走，我去看看他。”</p><p>“可是计划上……”</p><p>话音未完，樱井已经狂奔跑向另一头了。</p><p> </p><p>二宫轻轻打开门，被门口忽然出现的樱井吓得不轻。樱井边喘气边扶墙，在看到二宫那一刻竟愣了愣。</p><p>二宫瞪他：“你跑来干什么？”</p><p>樱井也有点懵，他说：“我怕你……”他的眼光顺门缝瞟了进去，井上正大趴在地上，一动不动，眼睛还留着一圈青肿，显然被揍得不轻。</p><p>樱井就把后面句话咽下去了：“……怕你找不到路。”</p><p>二宫哭笑不得，他推了把樱井的肩膀，说：“你赶紧走。”</p><p>“走不了了。”樱井退后几步，“有人来了。”</p><p>二宫一惊，走廊另一头果然有工作人员拿着钥匙四处扫荡。</p><p>计划不能停，二宫只得拽着樱井的胳膊走向西门。资料室在八楼，本来二宫一人也很难确保完美得手，但至少还有脱身的退路。现在樱井又跟当时夜店一样非跟他同生共死，他心里那窝气又升了上来，这臭小子，是得欠上两顿屁股揍了。</p><p>每一层都有巡逻人员，而七楼到八楼又是另外一个中央楼梯。两人悄悄潜入七楼，趁着眼前没人，蹑手蹑脚地向中央楼梯走。</p><p>俄顷，一个诸如办公室类的大门啪嗒一声打开，两个工作人员模样的人从里面走出。</p><p>樱井和二宫身形一顿，几乎在同一时间二宫一个转身，将樱井猛按在墙上。</p><p>“抱我。”二宫催促他，“快抱我。”</p><p>樱井的手像应激反应般抬起来揽住他，那两个工作人员闻声转了头，樱井又怕他眼前这个拥抱太过僵硬做作，便环着二宫肩头将他用力反按在另一方墙上。</p><p>这样，应该看起来，挺激烈的？</p><p>樱井少年想。</p><p>灯光很黯，要从二宫这身装扮里捕捉这层光彩下原有的那个他并不太容易，但樱井试图在那人的眼睛深处去寻。</p><p>空气凝固了。</p><p>樱井于忽明忽暗间看着二宫，一时竟有些恍惚不知身处何地。</p><p>二宫的眼睛很好看。</p><p>和他重逢的那个雪夜里，樱井最先看见的就是二宫的眼睛。</p><p>这种感觉有些奇妙，樱井忽然想到国分说这个人很危险，非常危险。</p><p>是了，是很危险。像个陷阱，像个迷洞，像层雾，像什么都没有，抓也抓不到。</p><p>樱井伸手，也不知哪块神经叫嚣，他竟情不自禁抚了抚二宫鬓角，眼前二宫通体一个激灵，不明所以地望过来。</p><p>他小声道了句随便演演就行了不需要这么真情实感。</p><p>孰料顷刻之间，他们这方墙正对面的房间忽然被人撞开，两个嘴唇咬在一起的男女吧唧着交换亲吻一路亲出来，衣衫凌乱却分毫不自知，仿佛只顾眼前享乐交欢。</p><p>其中那位男性根本没看到他们门前还站着两块木头，激情四射间竟撞了撞樱井的后背。</p><p>樱井一个冲力向前，猛地贴住面前二宫的唇。</p><p>边上的两个工作人员尴尬极了，边捂眼边评价：“这一期的俱乐部会员……可够厉害的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>比起樱井的僵持不动，二宫的反应便快了些。</p><p>他微微侧头，樱井滑在他嘴边的吻立刻没了着力点。</p><p>他们下唇微红，樱井唇角还沾了点莫名其妙的唇彩，呼吸一起一伏，脸仍愣着。</p><p>二宫低沉一声清清嗓子，樱井醒神，支撑在他肩上的手像丢滚烫山芋似的撤开，堪堪后退一步。</p><p>两人都不自主伸手蹭了蹭鼻子，同步率100%。</p><p>明灭光影里只剩旁边那对男女的纠缠声。</p><p>二宫看了眼墙上时间，先把这个乌龙事件搁一搁，他指指前方，说：“先上去。”</p><p>说完也没看樱井，他将脚上那碍事的高跟鞋一蹬，光着脚沿墙走，樱井跟在他身后踩他的影子。</p><p>二宫似乎在调试耳塞，接下来他需要和风间进行实时对应。途中他与樱井并无交谈，像是生怕路上再蹦出两个工作人员，届时这戏肯定再难演下去。</p><p>风间说午间会进行人员换班，换班的人一到停车场风间立刻拦下掉包，最近流感盛行，戴口罩乔装进门不是奇怪事。午饭时间管理室只剩一人，一般是等着换班人员来之后再打卡退勤，其他人的吃饭时间总共四十分钟，在这四十分钟内管理室处于戒备最松时刻。</p><p>因此二宫便只有这四十分钟。</p><p>风间进门后会将内室里的唯一留守人用呼叫电话引出来，击晕后顺利拿到门卡，待资料得手，能保证完美撤离。</p><p>当然，这是理论上的计划，还得扣除若干变数。</p><p>现在变数之一，随行多了个樱井，变数之二，那换班人功夫不错，风间差点没摆平他，这又浪费了接近十分钟。</p><p>二宫见到风间时，那家伙正把击晕的肌肉男一点一点地往厕所拖。没时间问候也没机会解释，二宫立刻扯掉假发目不斜视进了内室，风间歪头，瞅见了二宫身后还多了个樱井，他皱皱眉，嘀咕：“现在大哥做任务还兴带家属了？”</p><p>二宫按了按手掌关节，从假发从中取下粘合好的USB，插入电脑槽，一气呵成。</p><p>早年二宫玩过一段时间黑客，就为抓个靠工具流软件洗黑钱的俄罗斯人，当时那俄罗斯人还邀他入伙，说天才惜天才，他们可以共享这些黑色资源带来的膨大利益。那俄罗斯人的心态可以理解，却是真真找错人了。若二宫真如他表面示人那样贪钱慕利，早在sql注入技术盛行的年代他就能大赚一票，何须选择与人联手。后来他闲来无事将这技能教给风间，那家伙倒好，隔三差五在游戏里复制装备挂网站卖钱，让他在最惨淡的岁月里也没饿着肚子。</p><p>Amore的会员资料保护度虽高，却并非十全十美，至少防护系统是几年前的，许久未曾更新，这便节省时间了。</p><p>二宫手指拍打着桌面，他盘腿坐在椅子上，估计忘了自己大腿漏风的事，不自然露出平常态。他一手敲打键盘一手轻点桌面，室内静得只剩钟表走动声。</p><p>风间和樱井站在门前望风，樱井的那圈小胡子也歪了，被他一手撕掉。风间却觉察出樱井心情不太好，一路上一句话也没说，开始他以为樱井在害怕，可那人锁着眉头十分不在状态，脸上并没什么该有的怯色。</p><p>他隔一阵就回头看一眼电脑前的二宫，眼睛里像写着很多话，一旁的风间却一句没读懂。</p><p>风间小声道：“你和NINO发生什么了？”</p><p>樱井抱肘靠在门边，淡淡回：“没什么。”</p><p>风间高深莫测“噢”了声，说：“没什么就是有什么了。”</p><p>樱井瞪他一眼。</p><p>然没给风间继续揶揄的机会，他们头顶的警报器忽然闪起了红灯。风间一惊，抬头望了眼，又冲耳塞里的人说了句什么，神色骤变。</p><p>“看来他们发现监控入侵，也发现井上被击晕的事情了。”风间催了声二宫，“NINO，只能放弃计划，先撤。”</p><p>二宫却像在屏幕上定格住了一点，他撩起眼，光速说了句：“你们按原计划撤离。”</p><p>樱井愣了愣，脱口问：“那你呢？”</p><p>二宫根本无暇答复，他单单用凌厉眼神示意风间，风间秒懂，冲他点头，这便拽着樱井肩膀往外推。风间力气挺大，樱井一个大学生竟被他一手架住，出门后风间立刻将那个偷来的名牌别在自己胸前，面不改色地带樱井走了专用电梯。</p><p>樱井仍不时回头，被风间一把按住，他严肃道：“你若不想真害他，就听他的。”</p><p>电梯门渐渐合上，数字开始下沉，樱井停止了挣动。</p><p>风间松手，安慰似地拍拍他肩膀。</p><p>二宫还在争分夺秒，其实名单和交易记录已经入手，他不愿就此罢手，还有个原因，也就是樱井曾点破的第三个目的。</p><p>记录曾显示Amore俱乐部的总资金流动大部分分批次汇往东南亚，唯一记录的落点是一家Jamu的购买厂，现在国内呼吁健康食品，印尼特有的Jamu正是各大药品商寻觅开发的项目之一，这个项目本身没有什么问题，可若出手的是Amore这般的换妻上流俱乐部，内里定藏着更大的乾坤。</p><p>而那些藏有乾坤的文件，并没出现在这台电脑里，或者说在二宫侵入的那一瞬，里面的保护程序便自动将那些机密文件消除了，因为现在手上的交易记录并不完整，是被人事先处理过的。</p><p>如同抛弃King一样，或许Amore也被写入了这张被抛弃的清单之上。</p><p>二宫掐了掐眉心，表情并不轻松。</p><p>好在目前得手的交易记录仍可以让井上纯平和那位高级议员的入室大弟子有苦说不出，这便不算一无所获。</p><p>他听闻室外脚步声愈发渐近，起身，一把拔掉USB。他并未走门，直接走到一扇尚未封死的窗前，轰地打开。</p><p>开窗后是阵不小的狂风，吹得后方白纸翻飞。</p><p>他低头，看了眼八楼的高度，小心翼翼地爬了出去。</p><p>一群人破门而入，等待他们的却是一张被风高高扬起的窗帘，和满眼被植入木马程序的瘫痪电脑。</p><p>所有电脑上出现着清一色马里奥，正咿咿呀呀唱着风间版PPAP。</p><p> </p><p>风间和樱井在车上等，细江在后座已经睡着了。高度紧绷状态下的她一旦松懈神经，这些天夜不能寐的后效应便上了脑。</p><p>樱井相反，他相当精神，和风间一眼不眨地盯着库房出口，他们等了十余分钟。</p><p>直到风间的耳机里传来熟悉的声音，樱井眼睛一亮，俯身凑过去听。</p><p>风间凝重地冲耳机里那人嗯了几声，打燃引擎，去他话中所指之处。</p><p>风间边听边笑，终究如释重负，他对樱井说：“还好没把你撇下，要不然以你这个恐高属性，指不定要在八楼犹豫多久。”</p><p>樱井坐直身，忽想起什么，说：“他怎么知道我恐高？”</p><p>樱井的话应该传过去了，风间当起传话筒，回：“他说他还看过你穿开裆裤学走路呢。”</p><p>樱井一怔，这便不回了。他知道二宫这话是故意说给他听，想告诉他自己长他一辈，比他多吃九年大米多受九年教育，樱井出生的时候二宫家逢变故再无什么人值得依靠，比樱井更早懂得了长大的滋味。他们本就不是一个世界的人，虽在特定时期里做了几天的同路人，但并不意味他们以后会有什么过多的相交。这回的相交纯属意外，依二宫之意，仅此一次，且绝无下例。</p><p>二宫这手牌打得不声不响，估计是瞅着樱井误亲他之后脸上流露的那些不自然，故意拿长辈一说压他，让他不必为此耿耿于怀。</p><p>樱井心里却不太是滋味，即便现在他挺难将个中滋味说得清楚。二宫像洞悉人心，什么把戏都逃不过他的眼，这对樱井这个年纪心性的大学生来说，竟带来些微妙的挫败感。</p><p>风间将车子开往目的地，二宫正蹲在地上抽烟，他蓬头垢面弄得挺狼狈，毕竟光脚穿裙子爬高楼并不在计划内，车子一停他就去后备箱翻翻找找，拿了T恤套头，又把裙子脱了换上短裤。</p><p>他似乎没打算上车，只敲了敲樱井身侧的玻璃窗。玻璃窗一开，他将USB模样的东西递到樱井手里，他说：“里面有井上做换妻交易的所有记录，还有他跟我独处一室我录的视频，不过视频就不劳你处理了，黑一个教授的电脑不难，拿到细江酱的那些源照片后，我就把这视频发到你们学校所有研究科的电脑里，不出一个上午，保管他出名，加上他身后那些靠山没了，估计也没胆子冤枉你。”</p><p>樱井皱眉，他看见二宫膝盖被刮破了，手肘上也有几道玻璃留下的划痕。</p><p>“……至于里面的其他记录，你匿名交给警察也好交给媒体也好。”二宫耸肩，“随便你处理了。”</p><p>风间挠挠头，问：“你不上车？”</p><p>二宫嘶了口气，像忽觉着手肘开始疼了，他说：“不了，你送小朋友们回家，我去买点包扎药。”</p><p>说完他挥挥手，朝后退了一步，他冲樱井淡淡笑了笑，似乎做了个再见的口型。</p><p>眼前樱井脑子嗡地发沉，仿佛眼前的玻璃门慢慢合上，他就真的自此以后再见不着这人。他一向相信事不过三，好运也终将有用完的那日，命运眷顾他三次已经不易，第四次，若非他自己向前迈一步，所有的可能性都终将化零。</p><p>樱井解开安全带，等大脑跟上行动，他已经推开车门走了出去。</p><p>二宫听闻动静侧头，蹙眉，问：“你干什么？任务已经结束了。”</p><p>樱井抿了抿唇，目光从二宫的眼睛一路向下，停在那人唇角一瞬，又像巨石沉湖似的唰地移到那人脚底。</p><p>“我陪你去买药。”樱井不经意说，“我知道该买什么好。”</p><p>二宫狐疑地盯住他，说：“我看起来像买不来药的吗？还没当上医生呢，装什么专家。”</p><p>樱井说：“反正是我害你计划出问题，还让你受伤，你就当我心里过意不去。”</p><p>“我怎么没看出你心里过意不去？”二宫说，“你赶紧回家吧，细江的问题你还没善后，跟我在这儿贫什么……”</p><p>风间按了一声喇叭，他扬出头：“还走不走啦？”</p><p>樱井回头，说：“不走啦，陪你老板买药，细江拜托你了。”</p><p>风间又探寻地望了眼二宫。</p><p>二宫拿他没辙，片刻，他暴躁般抓抓头，朝风间一挥，示意他先走。</p><p>樱井微微笑了。</p><p>附近就有一家药局，樱井在里面买药，二宫在外面等。正值夕阳西下，二宫用手扇着风，像是嫌热，口干舌燥地盯着旁边的小萝莉啃雪糕。</p><p>像越盯口越干，他便侧目一瞥，樱井那家伙正一本正经站在里面同店员讲话，还一副货比三家的势头。</p><p>二宫默默观察了一阵。也不知为何，他忽发现樱井这家伙从黄毛变黑毛过后竟有些不太一样，做任务时还没怎么仔细看，那时他仍满心把他当成个从温室里逃出来的混小子，事成后也想着得离这祖宗越远越好。眼下二宫将樱井重新审视一番，心竟琢磨着若再给这家伙的年龄加几岁，应该当起医生来就是这般模样。</p><p>樱井父亲的确有个好儿子，刚正不阿秉性光明，有时虽管不住暴脾气，但总体仍旧温驯有礼。他不仅是个缺乏关怀的混小子，正如他所言，他已成年长大，他是个男人了。</p><p>二宫淡淡笑了笑，从兜里掏出零钱，去旁边小贩处买了两只雪糕。</p><p>樱井出门时二宫已经啃了三分之一，另一只雪糕被他隔空举着，樱井刚整理好钱包就被他塞了一嘴冰。</p><p>二宫说：“请你吃雪糕。”</p><p>樱井向后仰了仰，咬住那层冰，他手里的袋子也被二宫接过去，那家伙估计是要将长辈作风贯彻到底了。</p><p>最终选了个小公园，旁边一堆遛狗的老头老太太，二宫坐在长椅上，樱井给他一点点涂药。</p><p>从草坪处奔过来一只短腿柯基，哼哧哼哧地嗅着二宫小腿，樱井生怕那家伙伸舌舔二宫的伤口，慌忙把那人小腿抬起来放到自己腿上。柯基开始扑板凳，樱井像个驯兽师似的命令它速速撤离此地。</p><p>二宫笑了声，伸手拍拍柯基脑袋，说：“这不挺可爱的？”</p><p>樱井低头，这才二宫那左腿都快被他抱怀里了，他默不作声，接着替他戳伤口。</p><p>二宫还在乐滋滋地逗狗。</p><p>“……那个，我有个不情之请。”樱井忽然开口。</p><p>“嗯？”柯基正在同他握手。</p><p>樱井说：“我家那房子快拆迁了，学校的集体宿舍太远，可是附近的房子也没有性价比合适的，我那天看你家那位置还可以，反正你那小隔间收拾收拾也能住人，你要不要考虑考虑收留我？你看这次行动费我还没付够，以后我可以慢慢打工还你。”</p><p>二宫手一顿，他直起身，敛了脸上的笑。</p><p>很快，他将自己的腿迅速收回来，柯基见他忽然变脸，也撅着屁股朝一旁遁走了。</p><p>座椅上还残余着阳光流连的温度，樱井握棉签的手指还直愣愣抬着，暖风吹起他的额发。</p><p>二宫淡然说：“我看你这是预谋已久，这可不是你买个药上个药就能说通的事。”他转过头，看着远处的柯基在草坪里打滚，“我早说过，这事完结后你就回去好好上学，别跟我再扯上什么关系，你这家伙听不懂话是不是？真以为我不敢揍你了不成？”</p><p>樱井喉结动了动，他没做声，刚那些话他没经脑就脱口而出，这番话说得也不像他平日作风。</p><p>以往他能一个人则一个人，绝不会随便想着给谁无端端添麻烦，集体宿舍距离学校远根本不是什么理由。他承认，他就是在刚刚那一刻动了一毫的恻隐之心，而眼前二宫一句话又将他彻底打醒，心底难免小失落。</p><p>但他这失落是对自己，不是对二宫。</p><p>他将那些伤药放在椅子上，神色不明缘由黯下去。</p><p>半晌，他沉默地站起身，正想就此告辞免得再被二宫说些难听话，哪知他刚转身，二宫忽从他身后抛了一句：“为什么？”</p><p>樱井一愣，侧身看他：“什么为什么？”</p><p>二宫也站起来，走近他：“你为什么不觉得我是个坏人？眼前你正确的做法应该是避之唯恐不及，就像那位邻居小孩的妈妈一样，那种反应才是正常，我也习惯。你或许对我有什么误解，我根本不是什么英雄的正义化身，况且这回任务的目的你也猜到了，我是因为自己有需要调查的事，才假借你们这件事帮了你们一次，说难听点，我这是利用你们，懂吗？”</p><p>樱井皱眉，他移开目光，小声道了句：“没觉得你是……”</p><p>“没觉得我是什么？”</p><p>“没觉得你是坏人。”樱井抬头看他，“再说我这么大一个人，跟谁认识与谁交朋友也是我的选择自由，成年人有句话，各取所需，这次的任务就是这样，不存在谁利用谁，是我来找你，委托你，产生的任何后果也该我自己背负。”</p><p>二宫被他像打开开关似的巧舌怔了怔，他说：“你这话倒是像心甘情愿被我利用，就你这容易信人的性子，以后走到社会上还不是立马被人给卖了？”</p><p>樱井说：“反正你又不用负那些责任。”</p><p>“还来劲了是不是？”二宫扬声，“跟我住？你有那个勇气吗？你之前两次为什么跑？第一次觉得我是个杀人犯，第二次觉得我是个同性恋，好不容易有求于我还先对我吐苦水搞温情套路，之前我的确跟你没什么关系，如果你真住过来我就是你房东是你紧急联络人，你出什么事我能不负责吗？”</p><p>樱井眼内闪了道细小的光，他愣着张了张口。</p><p>二宫却哼了声，撞着他肩膀朝公园出口走。</p><p>樱井立马抓着话茬，冲他喊：“那我下次不跑了，也不乱猜忌你的工作了，我就照你说的好好上学，你也不用照看我，反正你经常不在家我也就找个睡觉的地方，房租你说多少就是多少，衣服我洗，内裤我好好叠，卫生我做，做饭……有点难度我可以努力，如果你要带人回来……”他也不知这话题越发往诡异方向走，“提前告诉我我就去睡实验室！”</p><p>二宫慢条斯理地走着，用手蹭了蹭自己的伤胳膊。</p><p>樱井站定原地，他看着二宫的背影，心底亮起的明星像再度陨落地平线下。</p><p>傍晚时分，地上的影子渐渐模糊。草丛边的一溜路灯被点亮，惊起几只细小的飞蛾。</p><p>这当口，二宫忽然停住了脚步。</p><p>没回头，他插着兜，耳根留了点红。他像用尽力气叹了声气，有些无可奈何。那声叹从远处传来，转瞬融进风里。</p><p>直到樱井耳畔的风蓦地沉下，柯基汪汪跑远。</p><p>他听见那人在夜幕间徐徐开口。</p><p>“……我可不会帮你搬家。”</p><p>二宫没好气丢下这句话，迈步朝前走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>樱井在入秋时搬了家。搬家时正逢Amore被警察一锅端，占了几天头条。议员之死出现转机，大学教授名誉扫地，更多的灰色信息也如匿名举报信上所指，逐一败露。</p><p>樱井推着箱子等过马路，对面的LED大屏幕正在报道Amore的专题，行人纷纷注目，驻足兴叹。这些事仿佛和樱井并没什么关系，他渐渐融进人流，举手投足像个再正常不过的大学生。</p><p>国分以为樱井搬去了学校的集体宿舍，发来几次信息说要来帮忙，都被樱井搪塞掉。如若国分知晓樱井跑去和二宫住一间房，指不定会爆发什么火山洪流。好在Amore那事能让国分好一阵忙，况且集体宿舍距离都心遥远，只要樱井在学校没出什么事，国分应当不会起疑。</p><p>樱井给二宫说了下入住时间，那人单单回了句知道了，说钥匙放邮箱，他自己去取。樱井拖着大箱小箱赶电车走小巷，动静不小，惊得二宫楼下那群流浪猫四处窜逃。</p><p>钥匙的确放在邮箱里，樱井将它攥入手掌，走了两步又拿出钥匙圈，牢牢稳稳地套了上去。等把箱子全搬上去他背后出了不少汗，二宫不在家，樱井把箱子置在玄关，自己光着脚踩进去。</p><p>之前那个小隔间被收拾了出来，二宫堆放的陈物不见了，专门腾出了空地，房间应该事先打整过，非常干净。小隔间的单人床铺上了新床单，还多了一方简易的折叠桌和一盏黄色小台灯。</p><p>樱井抿唇环视一周，心里竟涌起一阵归属感，以后这里会是他的家。</p><p>他打开箱子，一件件整理自己的东西，可拿出来的东西又不知放哪里合适，唯恐放错了地方二宫会不高兴。</p><p>他跪坐在地上给二宫发了条消息，大致说了下这个东西放这里行吗那个东西该怎么安置之类，过了五分钟，手机震动一声。二宫回了句简简单单的：随便你。</p><p>樱井笑了，丢下手机开始摆放他的小天地。之前夏日培训那会儿他也叨扰过几天，知道二宫在这家里只有游戏相关才是他的小金库，因此整理过程中樱井连根线的位置都没敢替他挪，然除了游戏之外的空间，樱井就自由发挥了。</p><p>二宫把自己衣柜的一半让了出来，樱井衣服比他多，只能挂当季的进去。</p><p>除了衣服，书也是重头，二宫家没书柜，樱井摆了些专业书摞在桌上，心想得跟二宫商量买个小书柜。</p><p>樱井睡的小隔间和二宫卧室之间挂了张帘子，那还是细江来住的时候安上的，樱井发现躺下去其实透过帘子缝隙能窥探得一清二楚，并没什么实质性的隔离作用。</p><p>他边收拾边在帮二宫算还缺什么，现在什么东西都要成双，之前樱井搬家时很多旧物都被处理掉了，很多东西得重新买。</p><p>他写满一张清单后就拿着钱包去附近小商场添置东西，锅碗瓢盆乃至洗浴用具面面俱到。他和一群家庭主妇挤在一起选拖布选鞋刷，这会儿颜值起作用了，主妇们纷纷给予援手，还夸他是个孝顺的好儿子，知道帮妈妈买生活用品了。</p><p>商场正在搞抽奖活动，一等奖是个小书柜，樱井眼一亮，搓搓手跃跃欲试。结果摇出的红色小弹珠翻越千山万水，不偏不斜地拐入一条通往特殊奖的小沟壑里。</p><p>工作人员冲他会心一笑，递给他一个印着红唇的紫色方形盒子，他买的东西本就大包小包，自然当时还没工夫意识到这盒红唇究竟是什么东西。</p><p>回家时玄关多了双鞋，二宫已经回来了。阳台处闪着猩红火光，樱井瞅了一眼，拿出买的新室内拖鞋，对里面喊了声我回来了。</p><p>他们有些时间没见，二宫的头发稍长了些，衣服却还是穿的那一套。他从阳台进门，关了窗，又左右看了眼家里每个缝隙都满满当当被樱井利用，他挠挠头，说：“现在这么看，倒像我是来借住的。”</p><p>樱井笑了笑，说：“是你说的随便我。”</p><p>“是，随便你，反正我也不经常回来。”他懒洋洋走过去将樱井买的东西一一拿出来，边拿边瞅，“你用得着买这么多清洁剂吗？”</p><p>樱井说：“跟一群主妇抢的，都是限定价，她们说成套买比较划算。”</p><p>二宫瞥他，说：“买之前你先看看家里有多少，上个月那商场打折我就买过一次，比你今天这价还便宜一半。”</p><p>樱井一惊：“什么？”</p><p>二宫也不恼他，说：“算了，多的这些直接原价卖给风间。”</p><p>樱井看他这话说得一本正经，难免心疼了一把风间的钱包。</p><p>“以后缺什么你在冰箱上贴张条。”二宫接着收拾袋子，“两个人不比一个人，之前还以为你挺会过日子，现在看来我才真正纳闷你是怎么一个人生活到现在的。”</p><p>樱井心里一暖，他轻轻“哦”了声。</p><p>二宫手尖夹起那个紫色盒子，他看了看盒子封面，猝不及防望向樱井：“你买这个准备干什么？”</p><p>樱井一愣，这才在浅黄的光晕下勉强辨认出盒子上写的文字。怪不得那商场人员见他抽到特殊奖一脸深不可测的笑，现在看来，任谁抽到一盒安全套心里都不会觉得自己今日走了大运。</p><p>“那是抽奖送的。”樱井佯装镇定，“要不NINO你拿去用吧。”</p><p>说完他忽意识到这是他第一次简称二宫的名字，其实他也是听风间这么叫才有样学样，哪知二宫听他又是送套子又是省敬语，眼缝一缩，回：“你不准叫NINO。”</p><p>樱井说：“那我该怎么叫你？”</p><p>“你自己好好想，我是你长辈，你不能用平辈的称呼叫我。”</p><p>樱井仔仔细细认认真真思索了一遍这个问题，他看着二宫的眼睛，眨了眨：“NINO桑，这样叫不犯规了吧？”</p><p>二宫脸色滞了滞，转瞬把手里那盒子丢回樱井怀里，他蹭地站起，抱着那堆清洁剂往厨房走，嘴里振振有词：“人小鬼大。”</p><p>晚饭后二宫在敲电脑，樱井在看书，透过小台灯能看见帘子后二宫翘起了一只腿，腿上的拖鞋是樱井多买的一双同款。</p><p>他们并没什么谈话，和最初见面的那三天一样，和几个月前的集训留宿也一样，仿佛在很短时间内他们就了解了对方的一部分生活习性。</p><p>比如樱井每天晚上11点洗澡，二宫会排在他之后；早上樱井7点20起床，二宫比他延迟二十分钟；二宫不在家樱井就自己买速冻食品，二宫在家就会开个小灶，樱井能享享口福。</p><p>吃饭时间他们也各吃各的，二宫总是游戏或手机不离手，樱井也会看文献看报告，他们之间像树立了一扇不可打破的屏障，却是将气氛调到正好。</p><p>旁人看来或许觉着这是性格不合，没有共同话题，住在同一屋檐也不会感到乐趣。</p><p>可正相反，樱井不仅不觉得无聊，反而认为这是他想象中刚刚好的生活，双方保有各自的独立生活空间，互不相扰也是种和谐的相处方式，当然，和谐到他还被喂胖了几斤。</p><p>如果真有哪里不满，他大抵会觉得二宫烟瘾问题有些严重，每周整理垃圾桶里的空烟盒比食盒还多。但樱井又没立场说他，只能故意在家的角落放些尼古丁相关学术论文，结果二宫以为那些纸是樱井不要的，被他利用起来折成了纸质简易烟灰缸，樱井对此很是服气。</p><p>从十月到十二月樱井又恢复到满课生活，且课程比上半年更细，还多开设了法医学和周产期医疗学，集中实习更是一个课程接一个。</p><p>十月末他参加了一次课外合宿，也是头一回有机会和班里的同级生深入交流。</p><p>二十来岁小年轻，凑在一起的话题也是三句不离女生。尤其医学生对男女身体构造能如讲义那般倒背如流，聊起来竟也不会特别尴尬。有经验的男生会说最近和女朋友生活不顺，也不知是不是技巧不对，他这一开头，立马打开剩余所有人话匣，大半夜不睡觉，挨个挨个聊起擦边球。</p><p>樱井睡在最角落，平日他虽没特别相知相交的朋友，但同僚关系依旧不错，有几个还和他一同踢过足球赛，眼下他们显然对樱井这种颜值飞跃的帅哥情史更加感兴趣，几度逼问樱井现在有没有困扰的感情问题。</p><p>樱井背后靠墙，眼前齐刷刷的火热目光都汇聚在他身上，他用毛巾擦着脑袋，说：“没你们那么丰富，我单身。”</p><p>众人失望连连，有人道了句之前看你和细江同进同出，还以为你们在交往。</p><p>甚有一人来了句：“不会还是处男？”</p><p>这人的话竟像颗流星猛划过樱井脑际，他恍然想起在某个奇怪的早上二宫似乎也问了这么相同一句。</p><p>樱井愣了片刻，有些头疼。</p><p>他被眼前的星星眼闪得浑身不自在，他想若点了头估计明天这消息就成号外满天传了，可他若摇头面前这些人更会抓他不放刨根问底，几番权衡，索性不点头也不摇头，咬紧牙根不动摇，任凭众人瞎猜瞎脑内。</p><p>同僚以为樱井是害羞，觉得他作为一个医学生口风还这么紧实属不厚道。</p><p>那些人还在叽叽喳喳议论，樱井的意识却像从这些七嘴八舌中游走而出，周围场景缓缓离他远去。</p><p>因为他看见手机发出震动音效，LINE的消息框里跳了一个熟悉的头像。</p><p>二宫问他：明天回来想不想吃寿喜锅？</p><p>樱井握着手机，心情从阴骤变为明，盛出三两阳光像能烧灼他心房心室，竟激出几分迫不及待。</p><p>应该说已经很多年没有过人等他回家，无论他远行去了哪里，回家之后只有他自己对空气机械陈述一句我回来了。他不常常向人表露什么孤独寂寞，因为他认为那些东西都是可以寻得替代之物来填满空洞的，同样，他也是个很容易得到满足的人，食物，别人的友好和帮助，乃至一个笑容。就算他知道二宫只是顺路买了点东西且明日刚好在家，实在算不得是专程等他，但仅仅是这么想，他就很高兴了。</p><p>樱井小心翼翼地回：吃，但我不要香菜。</p><p>他悄悄躺进布团，刚盖上被子二宫就回了信息。之前他们的聊天记录大抵停留在我今天不回来，冰箱里有盖饭，垃圾你倒一下这种简单的交流上，今晚有些奇妙，樱井发了一大段文字讲他在合宿的见闻，这就生生打破了他们往日里各过各的相处模式。</p><p>更为奇妙的是，二宫并没对他这样的打破方法产生什么不满。</p><p>他竟很有耐心地和樱井回信息。</p><p>樱井耳边还充斥着同僚的那些成人话题，他却和二宫你一句我一句地像高中生似的聊天气聊风景聊美食聊健康，纯洁得有些对不起旁边那群苦苦守候在成人频道的若干观众。</p><p>第二天合宿一结束，樱井婉拒了和大家一同回都内吃晚饭的邀请，背着包就往家走。</p><p>同僚难免笑：他说他单身？谁信啊……这女朋友管得真够严的。</p><p>一行人中唯有细江像瞅出什么端倪，盯着樱井小跑奔向车站的背影，食不知味。</p><p> </p><p>樱井一开门就闻到了寿喜锅的味道，二宫站在厨房，单手撑腰，已经是秋天他仍然穿的很少，仿佛那家伙的衣服只分夏冬两个季节。</p><p>昆布提味的汤底配入翻炒过八分熟的牛肉，再将菜板上的诸多食材一一放进去，最后丢青菜，只等锅开。扑腾的小锅冒着幽幽热气，樱井放下包，五脏庙蠢蠢欲动，作势打起群架。</p><p>二宫没回头，只说了句洗手，摆碗。</p><p>樱井遵命照做，一脸美食达人上身。他坐在桌前等二宫将那锅东西移到电磁炉上接着煮，等待期间满屋子都缭绕着白色雾气。</p><p>二宫像个仙境里的神仙似的稳如泰山，樱井托腮，一直盯着那个冒热气的飘渺处。</p><p>等二宫上桌，樱井给他倒酒加冰，二宫拿着勺子盛了满碗的肉给他。</p><p>“你不知道，我舌头都被你养叼了，现在去外面吃饭，总觉得能给那些看板菜挑毛病。”</p><p>樱井笑着说完，抬头却见二宫不动筷，单单只喝酒，脸上不咸不淡，心情似乎不太好。</p><p>“你怎么不吃？”樱井问。</p><p>二宫刮刮眼侧，说：“没胃口。”</p><p>“生病了？”</p><p>“没有。”二宫摆着酒杯，“吃你的肉。”</p><p>二宫应该有心事，他最近熬夜总在涂涂画画写着什么，估计是又找到什么需要扮演的新角色。这是他工作上的事，肯定不会和樱井讲，就算他们同居数月，昨夜还在LINE里无话不谈，但樱井知道在二宫眼里，樱井就是个长不大的混小子，根本不具有能与他分忧的能力。他们并不对等。</p><p>樱井嘴里的肉顿时没了味道，他沉默片刻，伸手拿勺舀了些青菜和丸子，撇到二宫碗里。</p><p>“你喜欢吃什么？”樱井轻言，“下次做你喜欢吃的、能让你有胃口的东西吧。”</p><p>樱井这话声调放得很缓，竟有几分不符合他年龄的温柔。</p><p>他给二宫夹完菜，又时时关注二宫杯里的酒，一没了就给他添冰倒酒，活生生像个新入职的公司新人在照顾上司。</p><p>二宫却在他第八次想加冰的时候拦住他，二宫脸有些红，撑着下巴好笑地盯着樱井：“你灌我酒做什么？你就算灌我酒，也套不出你想知道的话。”</p><p>樱井平静地放下冰块，说：“我没想套你什么，我只是觉得你今天不太高兴，一般不高兴的人，喝喝酒也就高兴了。”</p><p>“哦。”二宫揉了揉脸，说，“你想逗我高兴。”</p><p>他转而挠着头起身，磕磕绊绊朝浴室走，嘴里道了句：“可有些事，喝了酒也不会高兴。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这夜樱井没睡好。</p><p>寿喜锅被他吃了个底朝天，胃里涨得难受，二宫也把那梅酒喝了个底朝天，估计难受度不比他小。</p><p>樱井趴在床头，透过帘子下方看着二宫的床。二宫睡觉很安静，不怎么打呼也不会乱动，偶尔早上起来樱井看他还蜷成一团，像是怕冷。</p><p>二宫也没睡着，那帘子遮不住这事他当然知道，樱井趴着在看他这事他也知道，以往那混小子要看也就让他看了，可今夜那家伙却趴着看了快一个小时，仍然不睡。</p><p>因为樱井睡觉动静很大，若一点动静没有，定是还睁着眼。</p><p>二宫皱眉，想开口骂他一句，可话到喉咙，又被他生生缩了回去。</p><p>他知道樱井这是在担心他，是好意，可他并不能回应这样的好意，除了给他做点好吃的。</p><p>其实他老早在想，自己为什么让樱井住进来，要知道他以前最讨厌别人侵占他生活空间，扰乱他工作步伐，现在樱井侵占扰乱两不误，他竟也懒得同他生气。</p><p>开始或许觉着这是看在樱井父亲的面子上，可仔细深究，又觉着不是。该还的恩情他早已还清，樱井每月都会打工交他房租，当真是把二宫当房东看待，半点没打着自己父亲的旗号占便宜。</p><p>真是个奇怪的孩子，却又……奇怪得惹人怜。</p><p>二宫再想下去这觉就更睡不着了，他在后半夜听到樱井呼声后悄悄起了身，穿着外套出门，索性赶个夜场工作。</p><p>樱井没猜错，二宫的确有了新任务。Amore名单里查到的印尼佳木公司是能探到红樱花消息的最后一丝线索，可若要选择做佳木生意，那就要寻找符合身份的相应合作人。</p><p>其实佳木除了保健食品用，早些年作为一款闺房情趣药在日本进行过小规模贩卖，于女性间尤其是贵妇圈颇有人气。</p><p>以这条渠道入手，近日他已经收获了几个有意同他合作的女性商家。</p><p>他像只潜藏在夜色里的蝙蝠，化出黑色翅膀，隐形进这座烟火都市里。</p><p> </p><p>樱井早上被阵燥热弄醒。</p><p>他还处于趴着的姿势，脖子酸极了。他睁眼那一瞬，发现二宫床铺早已空空荡荡。他慢慢起身，掀开帘子，桌上还剩着昨天吃的寿喜锅残骸。他愣神站了片刻，低下头，发现自己睡裤之间撑起了一包帐篷。</p><p>其实晨勃并不是件舒服事，因为时常被尿憋醒，还要等它自然疲软才能去厕所解决问题，尤其在鸡飞狗跳的早上，经常成为耽误时间的最大弊端。</p><p>况且很多时候的晨勃与性欲本身无关，抚摸它也不是最佳的解决途径。往常樱井要遇着这个情况，大多时候是它自己好，要真等不好，才伸手摸一摸，摸的时候也以赶快结束为目的。西方医学有说过适当抚慰可以排掉质量差的精子，起缓解压力的作用，但更好的方式是加强运动，确保身体健康。</p><p>樱井运动量挺不错，每周都会练，身上的肌肉和背筋逐步成型，连风间都夸过他肌肉性感。所以作为一个知识储备量达到教科书标准水平的阳光青年，自然对这种晨间现象见怪不怪。</p><p>他陷坐在沙发上，手伸入裤子里，轻轻地摸住。</p><p>那种肿胀又酸疼的感官刺激着他的大脑，非但没起到纾解作用，反蹭得他脖子发汗。</p><p>他只能想想什么小黄画面，可那些漫画乃至碟片里呈现的幻影纷纷打起马赛克，他嘶了口气，将手暂时停了停。</p><p>他忽然看见了二宫的床。</p><p>二宫床上的被子叠得不够整齐，那人走得应该非常匆忙。樱井脑中想到那人躺在床上辗转反侧的模样，刚刚那些画面里的马赛克像打开了解禁开关，热流直腾腾往下面涌。</p><p>樱井摇摇晃晃站起，他鬼使神差，侧躺上了二宫的床。他胯间那物像活跃了些，手指的抚慰终将它从牢笼中救醒。</p><p>樱井喘了声气，他闭上眼，周围笼罩着二宫身上的熟悉味道，这样仿能身临其境。</p><p>呈现于脑的那个镜头里，自己正栖身压在二宫身上。那人面色潮红，像昨晚喝完一瓶梅酒泛起的那种红。他温顺地躺在樱井身下，润着水意的双眼迷蒙地望着他。</p><p>“翔君……”二宫向他伸手，声音沉而不稳，“快，快点……”</p><p>樱井猛地一个激灵，意识过来手心已经包裹了层滚烫的白液。</p><p>不远处手机闹钟响了，嗡嗡一直震个不停。</p><p>樱井却躺尸般靠倒在二宫床上，大脑一瞬间变得一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>二宫觉察到樱井最近回家次数越来越少。</p><p>起初他没在意，毕竟他也是个谜之作息用户，没理由说人家。后来他在冰箱里发现了过期两周的肉，拿出来审视半天后竟有些想不起上回开灶是什么时候的事。</p><p>快到圣诞了，二宫把压箱底的电热毯寻出来，拉线找插座，铺在樱井的床单下。</p><p>风间过来串门，见二宫忙里忙外像个家庭主夫，心想这一人住和两人住就是不一样。还能瞅见二宫和也躬身照顾别人，是件新鲜事，索性坐在沙发上边玩游戏边看，看二宫把散乱在柜子里的衣服一件件拿出来重新叠好再挂进去。</p><p>风间翘起腿，道：“翔酱是每个月给你交了多少房租啊？你还帮他洗衣做饭？”</p><p>二宫头也未回，说：“我是见不得乱。”</p><p>“得了吧你以前家里也不见得多整齐。”风间笑了，“你别是把人家当儿子养。”</p><p>二宫鼻腔轻不可闻哼了声，他叠完衣服就回归沙发领地和风间联机打游戏，还不忘一心二用，边攻副本边拿出LINE发了几条消息。</p><p>半天没收到回音，一旁的风间接着笑话他：“既然不是当儿子养，还不准人家交个女朋友夜不归宿了？”</p><p>二宫锁眉：“你说那小屁孩谈恋爱了？”</p><p>风间跟他掰指头分析：“二十岁的大好青年，长得帅身材也好，名牌大学医学部毕业待定，那是什么，是国之栋梁，是风暴眼中的风暴眼，现在市面上多少姑娘的择婿对象都非医生不嫁，你啊这是捡了个黄金。黄金总是要发光的，喜欢他的人肯定不少，我要是个女生，年纪再倒退个十年，我看我也喜欢他。”</p><p>二宫把游戏柄一推，斜瞟他一眼：“那也不成，之前我赞助了他不少学费，他这小子不给我好好学习就算了，还谈恋爱谈到难分难舍不回家，电话不打一个消息也不回，这是迷上哪个洞里的蜘蛛精了？”</p><p>风间笑出声，他们眼下手里攻的那副本，就是个万蛛洞。二宫操纵他那角色一个狂刀飞斩，五只蜘蛛精被震上九天，一招毙命，四仰朝天幻化成灰。</p><p>“反正他又不会在你这里住一辈子。”风间耸肩，“你也没有责任监护他吧，我看翔酱自制力挺好的，你要真不放心等他下次回来好好说他一顿，他好像一向听你的话。”</p><p>二宫不解：“他什么时候听过我话了？他要听我话还会三番五次搀和到我们的行动里来？”</p><p>风间回：“话也不能这么说，我们这几回行动从结果上来说没出什么大问题，再者Amore要不是他给你送了个先机，你也不好搭上里面的线。每件事发生都有发生的道理，要真解释不了，那就解释成缘分就行了。”</p><p>二宫却不甚在意：“算了，他爱谈就谈，谈好了赶紧搬走也行，你说的对，他就算真能一直留在这里，我也不可能收留他一辈子。”</p><p>风间静默几秒。</p><p>随后他丢掉手柄，从手机里调出照片，开始谈正事：“……你说Amore的交易记录里名单不全，但是只要资金动向是往那个方向走，这事就不难查。业界好几个食品会社明年都有东南亚投资项目，做佳木的不多，毕竟作为食品还是新兴领域。然后我就查了些药商，找到几年前做女性药品的几个中小会社，发现他们现在这款情趣药品已经停产，我就去黑市里找了找。但跟你猜测的差不多，年前有几个女贵妇包养三流明星用过这种药，且都是从黑市里直接提的货。”</p><p>二宫思索一阵，道：“但是这款药既然有上市记录，就不算违禁药，加上食品市场马上就要打开，印尼那边肯定会抓住商机。”</p><p>“是。”风间点头，“不过若这个佳木食品只是个幌子呢？比如有人表面打着进口佳木的旗号，实则是在走私其他违禁药呢？据我所查，黑市里最近流入了不少新型RUSH，就GAY喜欢吸的那玩意儿，因为构不成毒品标准，King之前也收购了不少。不过他主要喜欢打人，肯定不会让对方用这种舒服的东西。”</p><p>二宫抱肘，神色凝重：“King的毒品贩卖，Amore的交换杀人，这回是靠佳木食品线来走私违禁药？这三件事发生得这么蹊跷，你没联想到什么吗？”</p><p>风间抿紧下唇，眼色颓然冷下，他说：“想过。如果真是红樱花，如果他真还敢回来，不等警察行动，我肯定第一个动手办了他。”</p><p>二宫一怔，伸手拍拍他肩，道：“这只是推测，没有证据，他销声匿迹了那么多年，不是说现身就能现身的，再说，就算真要动手，哪里轮得到你？”他朝沙发一仰，半闭了眼，“……话说回来，风间，你现在还会做噩梦吗？”</p><p>风间侧头，瞥着他：“你觉得我会用噩梦的形式来提醒自己不要忘记吗？我当然不会忘记，不会忘记白死的九个兄弟，也不会忘记现在还躺在ICU里醒不过来的我的未婚妻。”他哑然失笑，“……不过最近她爸爸不太乐意我去看她了，每次都要被他给轰出来。”</p><p>二宫徐徐睁眼，他叹气：“下次我陪你一起去看她。”</p><p>风间摇头：“要不是当年你教了我那些黑客技术，我恐怕现在还在那工地里搬砖拾瓦，你已经帮了我够多了，我都不知道怎么感谢你。现在帮你调查的这些事也不知道有没有意义，和你相比，我做的根本不算什么。”</p><p>二宫淡淡道：“行了，不提这些虚的了。”他坐直身，“你把黑市里查到的几个娱乐圈贵妇的名字告诉我，我去看看谁搭上了印尼的佳木线。”</p><p>“这次你还要亲自去？”风间眼睛眯了眯，“虽然贵妇可能真的喜欢你这一款，但你最近出任务的频率是不是太勤了点？”</p><p>二宫却不理他话中揶揄，他说：“反正小屁孩也不回家，我也不给自己放假了，你赶紧给我做个新身份。”他恨恨望了眼樱井的空床，“我可不想一天到晚在家里给人洗衣做饭守空房。”</p><p>风间眉毛一挑，似察觉出二宫的话中话。</p><p>然那人却浑不自知，拿着手柄接着杀蜘蛛精去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井最近都住的研究室。</p><p>自上次合宿后同他交好的同僚变多了，加上课题紧，经常加班加点搞实验到半夜。索性一人一张小沙发，倒头就睡也不在意。</p><p>当然，其他人是来这里赶课题做试卷的，樱井虽有一部分理由也在于此，可他心里知道自己这种状态究竟是怎么回事。他可以找千千万个不回家的理由来欺骗自己，骗一天两天，再自我麻痹三天四天后或许确实会产生一阵恍惚错觉，仿佛他已经忘记和二宫有关的所有事。</p><p>直到他看见桌上摆着自己之前借的那几本性科学书籍。当时他还能逻辑清晰地给自己性向评估分析，也把那些理论当笑话看。现在他竟连翻书的勇气都没有，生怕白纸黑字写的都是诸如他这般人一路走来的心路历程，要是他看出了一丝丝共鸣，那岂非便要承认自己当真性向走了个偏。</p><p>然而奇怪的是，他这些天也和一群同性同吃同住甚至还去泡了个温泉，期间他并没对其他男性产生任何奇妙的感觉，他甚至很是抵抗用这个思路来代入其他人。再后来他想到些雏鸟情结的事，或许是他两次接吻对象都是二宫，二宫救过他，收留他，对他也不错，这才不得不觉得二宫这人和其他人不一样。</p><p>但就算再怎么不一样，光是想着二宫的脸自慰这件事，就已经不能划分在正常范畴之内了。</p><p>所以在他收拾好心情之前，他不敢回家，也不敢见二宫。他收到了二宫发来的信息，只看了一次就把LINE给卸载了，他怕若是二宫发一句臭小子快回家，他就会立刻拿起外套飞奔回去，那他这些天的心理疗伤自是要被打回原形。</p><p>二宫那么聪明，恐怕一眼能将他识破，以那人性格，估计会笑嘻嘻来一句，哟，真弯啦？再搬出一大堆前辈理论，吐槽他也好嘲讽他也罢，他定不会把樱井的这种少年情感当一回事。</p><p>樱井单单这么一想，便快被脑洞里源源不断冒出的无地自容感给压得透不过气。</p><p>但他又不想搬走。他甚至权衡了一下是搬走难过还是被二宫嘲笑难过，他竟隐隐希望自己能选择被嘲笑的那一条路。可转念他又想自己何须把自己的位置放得如此卑微，他也是个男人，比二宫少吃几年饭却也不意味着他不能照顾他。</p><p>他成日就在这两种想法里跳来跳去，为此打坏了好几个试管烧杯，结论上依旧无果。</p><p>还有一周就是圣诞节，此时樱井的一个叫小山利夫的同僚说他姐姐嫁了个娱乐圈明星，因为是最近才公布的消息，所以在这之前婚礼布置都是秘密进行。小山家里挺有钱，父母是搞生物制药，爷爷入了政界，家底上和那男星门当户对。消息甫一发布，网络各路键盘侠竟也纷纷送上祝福。</p><p>小山说他可以带几个同学去见明星，因为有些同僚的二次元女神也在此回的婚宴名单之上。可小山却不理会那些只想跪舔女神的小宅男们，而是专程来找樱井，说他想邀请樱井一起去。</p><p>樱井不明所以，他和小山交情一般，再说他也没有那些二次元女神要见，实属不需要去凑数参加。</p><p>小山倒也看出来了，他挠挠头，不好意思似的：“因为，那个，你要是不去，细江估计也不会去。”</p><p>樱井这就懂了。</p><p>懂虽懂，他却认为小山这招追女生的手法不太高明，把自己拿出来当挡箭牌，最终尴尬的还是他和细江。</p><p>不过细江因为上次井上纯平的事件过后变得更加内向寡言，小山应该就是平日里找不到任何接近细江的机会，这才想好好觅一个良机。</p><p>加上他是他们这科系里有名的有钱公子哥，大家每天都围着他打转，若樱井不给他这面子，谁知剩余几年的学校生活会不会掀出一些小风小浪，尤其樱井还是他的情敌。</p><p>樱井这些天练就了飞快的脑速，他看小山双手合十一副急不可耐求他恩准的模样，便心想参加个婚宴也没什么大不了，索性允了。</p><p>隔日他就收到了小山递给他的请帖，另一张他替小山传交给了细江。</p><p>细江皱了皱眉，说：“我知道他的意思，如果是他非逼着你去，你可以不用去的。”</p><p>樱井摇头，说：“也没有，反正我也没见过明星，想去开个眼，你若不去，我也是会自己去的。”</p><p>细江低低“哦”了一声。</p><p>“抱歉。”樱井抓抓脑袋，“其实我一直都想跟你讲明白，但是之前发生了那些事，我又怕你心情上不开心，要知道，在这个学校里你是我很好的朋友，你的所有忙我都会帮，但一切也只能停到朋友的位置这里，如果……”</p><p>“我知道。”细江打断他，“我知道的翔君，我老早就看得出你的态度，我也不是那么不识趣的人，只是喜欢就是喜欢了，不可能突然在这一刻就变得不喜欢。你大可不必顾及我，因为当你的朋友我已经觉得很好，你帮了我那么多，以后你有什么事，我也会帮你。”</p><p>樱井怔忪，细江话里的这句“不可能突然在这一刻就变得不喜欢”像忽地击中了他哪里的神经末梢。</p><p>他来回翻转想了那么多天如何才能不喜欢二宫的方法，竟被眼前这姑娘一语道破了真谛。</p><p>也是，感情若能压抑自制，那古来往昔也不会衍生出那么多爱情惨剧。感情本非理性物，无论有多少样本分析科学对其进行过数据划分，却也不能囊括出全部。因为个体不同，对情感的看待方式也不同，樱井不能用教科书方式来看待自己对二宫的情感。</p><p>这份情是美是丑，都将属于他；二宫是接受是拒绝，都不会让樱井把这份感情轻轻松松踩在脚底碾灭。</p><p>无论最终会不会变成一场没有结果的单向付出，这场情愫都理应是他的美好初恋。</p><p>樱井脑子豁然开朗，他冲细江咧嘴一笑：“谢谢你。”</p><p>说完他一身轻，转头冲回研究室，收拾东西准备一路奔回家。</p><p>可待他拎着大包小包满怀欣喜地打开门，却发现二宫并不在家。不仅这天不在，之后樱井又等了三天，那人还是没有回来。以前二宫也有过一周不回来的情况，但都会事先给樱井打招呼，樱井忽想到这次没有打招呼，是因为他自己把LINE卸载主动搞了场失联。</p><p>他懊恼地掏出手机，重新下载好LINE，发现上一次二宫的消息停在了三天前。他试着打了几句话过去，又拨了电话，均没有任何回应。</p><p>樱井心里一阵烦，心想反正二宫不会不回来，先等他工作告一段落再说。</p><p>为了解烦，樱井只好去参加小山姐姐的那个婚宴。</p><p>当日东京下了场暴雨，樱井到达会场肩头都湿透了。因为是圈内人结婚，所以入口都分了圈内圈外，估计也是不想圈内人太过平常地暴露在众人眼前。</p><p>樱井呈了请柬，在入场处签了自己的名，然后被工作人员带去了女方亲友团的席位之间。</p><p>他不太清楚娱乐圈枝枝蔓蔓的事，但能感受到这种场合和之前他去的那些胭脂地大不相同。</p><p>小山家和许多医院都有合作关系，来场多数宾客也是业界里的有名医生。樱井认不出女明星很正常，但绝不会认不出年年出现在报刊学会上的名流医生。</p><p>他有一个很憧憬的医生前辈，K大毕业，现在是东京A院的外科医生。至于为什么会认识他，说来也巧，当年樱井坐在急救室外和国分等待樱井父亲的急救结果时，从手术室里出来告知他抢救无效的就是那位医生。</p><p>那医生姓长濑，叫长濑智也，和国分认识。</p><p>樱井顺着人缝看过去，长濑医生今日也在会场。</p><p>他本不打算过去打招呼，哪料长濑眼尖，在回头找酒的同时，就看见了独自坐在角落的樱井。</p><p>长濑有些诧异，他和旁边的人说了句什么，这就放下酒杯朝樱井走来。</p><p>樱井一愣，慌忙站起，说：“长濑医生。”</p><p>长濑今日梳了个大背头，眉眼像个风流公子，他笑得淡然：“现在不在医院也不是学校，不用叫我医生。很久没见你了，现在是三年生？”</p><p>樱井点头。</p><p>“听太一说你成绩不错，怎么，以后是不是要预备来A院抢我饭碗？”</p><p>樱井也笑：“如果长濑桑真能收我当弟子，可能抢饭碗的事情就不会发生了。”</p><p>长濑哈哈乐了，拍起樱井的肩：“是长大了，以前还没这么会讲话。”他环顾一周，“你一个人？”</p><p>“和同学约着来的，我来早了点。”</p><p>长濑也道：“今天这里来了不少人，一会儿我可以跟你介绍几个教授，哦，不过你打扮这么帅不会也是来看明星的吧？”</p><p>樱井说：“我也不认识几个。”</p><p>“没事，我给你科普。”他按着樱井的肩，忽成了个八卦大叔似的，给他一个一个指，“那个穿粉色裙子的，今年晨间剧的女二，我挺喜欢她的；她旁边跟她握手的是个爱豆，团体名我忘了反正里面人挺多的；那边那个留胡子的是个名导，你看他身边贴了无数莺莺燕燕，就是想在他下一部戏里拼一个镜头……”</p><p>樱井哭笑不得，他说：“这些你怎么都知道？”</p><p>长濑咂嘴，说：“医生有时候也是很无聊的，兢兢业业几十年，还是得给自己找点业余爱好……”</p><p>他像看见了人群里的谁，忽站直身，将自己衬衫理平，清了清嗓，对樱井道：“我不跟你说了，我看见我朋友了，一会儿你记得来找我。”</p><p>言毕他便像换了一人，器宇轩昂地朝人群豁口走去。</p><p>樱井定睛一瞅，发现长濑的脚步停在另外一位西装革履的英俊男人身旁，他冲那男人递了一个空杯，却被那人漠视着走过，唯剩长濑高高扬在空气中的右手。长濑却不尴不尬，丢下杯子又小跑过去与那人并肩。</p><p>“那是去年的日奥最佳男主角冈田准一。”樱井回头，发现小山和细江到场了，小山一脸自豪，“怎么样？这个婚礼厉害吧？几乎搬来了半个娱乐圈。”</p><p>樱井说：“厉害，那轮到你结婚是不是得请川普了？”</p><p>小山被他说得一噎，细江倒笑出了声。而细江一笑，小山心情又好了，他嘿嘿道：“一会儿你们想要谁签名，我给你们去要。”</p><p>之后小山去找他姐姐，樱井和细江坐在席间等开场。樱井边等，边在看手机里的LINE有没有收到回复。</p><p>直到眼前灯光一暗，电视台的晨间名主持人笑着走上台。</p><p>现场有记者取材，整个婚礼都沉浸在无数泪点的感动中。</p><p>樱井手掌拍得发麻，宴席流程也只是让他这个素人提前感受了一下结婚氛围。吃过餐点，樱井想着要去找长濑，他让细江先在位置上等一等，反正他们两都对后面的环节无甚兴趣，等樱井同长濑打过招呼，估计也可以离场回家了。</p><p>他满心猜着也许今晚二宫就回来了，哪里还喝得下去酒。</p><p>樱井问了几个人，有人说长濑医生去了卫生间。可这偌大场地里卫生间就有好几个，樱井没辙，只好挨个去溜一圈。</p><p>有一侧的卫生间在最角落里，因为那里席位不多，也被黯下的灯光遮挡住了。</p><p>樱井穿过人群，左右张望一阵，没见着人。</p><p>长濑不知跑去了哪儿，樱井看了看时间，心想只能不告而别，日后再和他赔罪。</p><p>这时他隐隐闻见卫生间门口的狭窄走廊里有人在说话，那里的灯光效果打出了一抹红，仿佛成为整个会场里最格格不入的一隅。</p><p>樱井下意识回头，他看见一个贵妇打扮的女性化着浓妆，靠在角落花枝乱颤地笑，媚态百出。她一只手捞住面前那人脑袋，嘴唇轻轻凑过去，在那人耳垂边流连，言语间像说着什么了不得的情话。</p><p>就算万千视线落不到这里，好歹也该注意影响。樱井皱了皱眉，准备抬腿就走。</p><p>正当他刚转身，他忽听见一阵笑声。</p><p>这笑极熟，熟到那人一发声，樱井身体的血液便整个凝固住了。</p><p>他再度慢慢回头，视线重新落回那个阴暗角落。他的脚也像不听使唤，一点一点向那里移去。</p><p>身后的声音统统遁远，他的视野里只剩面前正拥抱在一起的男女。</p><p>那男人抿着嘴，任那贵妇摸着他的下巴和鬓角，他的轮廓在那抹红光中若隐若现，不太真切。</p><p>樱井在他们五步远的地方停住了脚步。那男人也穿着银灰色西装，樱井从没看他穿过这样正式的衣服。眼前那人胸前领带不见了，衬衫扣子也褪掉了两颗，露出细白的脖颈线条。</p><p>樱井右手握成拳状，竟试图用指甲掐一掐自己掌心，因为他已经不想去猜测在这里看见二宫的任何理由。</p><p>单单看着那贵妇摸他他却丝毫不知反抗，樱井身上那片凝固的血液都快蒸腾成热海了。</p><p>他很生气，他认为他的生气很正常，可眼前刚开窍的他又觉得这不单单是吃醋的问题，他想了很多。为什么二宫要做这些，为什么要因为那些莫名其妙的任务伪装成另一个陌生的他，这是他第几次这样做，看他那熟悉程度，肯定不是第一次。</p><p>现场的名导演应该往这角落里看一看，分明这里才藏了个明日影帝巨星。</p><p>樱井气极的同时，本能似的将心底那层暗流涌动铺开成一张网，他甚至产生一些危险的想法。</p><p>他为什么不能照顾二宫？他可以的，他一定可以。</p><p>他想照顾二宫，对他好，想把他从泥泞沼泽中带出来。</p><p>不论用什么方法，不论付出何等代价。</p><p>他要锁着他，牢牢盯着他，不让其他人靠近。</p><p>他要驯服他，让他不再成为流落荒野的野生动物。</p><p> </p><p>二宫靠着墙，似意识到什么，他侧过头，看见那个忽然出现的男人正踩在他和那贵妇纠缠的地间影子上。</p><p>因为背光，二宫看不见那人的表情。</p><p>面前贵妇那手停在他脖前，一根食指划开衬衫，钻了进去。二宫却蓦地扬起手，按住了她。</p><p>贵妇挑起眉。</p><p>“抱歉。”二宫扯平衣领，轻轻推开她，“今日恐怕不成了。”</p><p>贵妇脸一僵，她居高临下般瞟了眼二宫，道：“是吗？那么玄野先生所提的佳木交易，多半也做不成了。”</p><p>二宫不动声色地将自己衬衫扣子系好，他平静道：“那我便换别人。失陪了。”</p><p>说完他蹭过那贵妇肩膀，朝樱井的方向走来。</p><p>他未看樱井一眼，因为眼前并不是一个可以良好交谈的场所。</p><p>但樱井现在哪考虑得了这些，他一把抓过要跟他装不熟准备擦肩而过的二宫的手，力气很大，倒还吓了二宫一跳。</p><p>此番樱井拽住二宫的手，不容他任何反抗，拖着他就往侧门外的雨中假山池塘处走。 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>雨势不大，摇摆的叶影发出春蚕食叶似的沙沙声。快到黄昏，草坪间已撤掉了白日布景，几个工作人员在利索地拆撤搭建的桌台，收掉的棚顶七零八落地放置在鹅卵石小道上。</p><p>那些布景挡了去假山的正路，眼下那条蜿蜒的绿林小路便四下无人。</p><p>樱井没拿伞，一出门两人被冷雨袭面，二宫甚至打了个喷嚏。</p><p>围绕池塘的三两假山间有个遮风挡雨的死角，但只能容纳一人，樱井带二宫闯了半天迷宫，左右也只有那处能躲个迷藏——亏他还记得二宫不能暴露身份。</p><p>音乐声已经被雨调代替，二宫被樱井莫名拉到个偏黯死角不说，一抬眼就撞上樱井那副宛如要杀他灭口似的严肃神态。</p><p>二宫后背倚上一块冰冷石壁，一瞬之间迅速想了想关于这件事的前因后果。</p><p>他琢磨了半天，开口却煞起风景：“我都要开始怀疑你是不是在我身上安追踪器了。”</p><p>樱井仍拉着他的手，手心传递的温度成为寒冰空气里的唯一热源。樱井却没敢看他，站在这里淋一淋雨，反倒能让他大脑清楚些。</p><p>他低头发现他的手掌已经可以完全包住二宫的，那人指头不够长，现在正温顺地缩进樱井掌间。</p><p>二宫眉一皱，好似也觉着樱井这手的确牵得过久了，刚想提点他一下，樱井却使力攥得更紧。</p><p>“我没跟着你。”樱井沉声道，“新娘是我同学的姐姐，我参加婚宴是光明正大，根本不需要另外编造一个身份。”</p><p>二宫听出话中之意，他撇撇嘴，当是解了他刚才的瞬间疑惑。</p><p>樱井眼下却没纾解掉任何情绪，他抬眸，死死盯着二宫，瞧那家伙一脸不甚在意的模样，他更火上加火。</p><p>意识过来他竟蹦出句相当糟糕的话：“二宫和也，是不是只要有任务设定，你就可以任意与你的目标，不，不能说目标，谁都能成为你的目标，你轻轻松松接近那些陌生人，你可以和他们毫不在乎地牵手，拥抱，甚至是上床？”</p><p>二宫猛地一惊，望向樱井的眼色骤然冷了，他将手从樱井指间抽离出来，下唇竟气得抖了抖，他说：“你发什么疯？”</p><p>樱井脸色铁青地站在雨里，被二宫挣掉的右手卸力般垂下，他别开了头。</p><p>他这话的确说得太过，即便说出口那瞬他就已然后悔。他应该清楚，就算他以自己的角度看不惯些什么，也不该否定乃至贬低二宫的工作。二宫资助他上学还收留他当房客，对他施予援手之事他本该一辈子记着，他应当感恩，再将二宫当长辈般尊敬。</p><p>现在倒好，感恩没做到，还说了句白眼狼般的混账话，二宫该怎么想他，肯定会觉得心寒。</p><p>樱井朝后退了一步，他额发全湿，被他懊悔地刨了刨，他像不敢再应什么声，只从裤兜里摸出一盒烟。自此之前他从没在二宫面前抽过烟，当时他为打起家中的戒烟旗号可是励志做个好标榜，连二宫都以为他真的不抽。</p><p>樱井侧过头，掏出火机想点烟，无奈这火机有些问题，半天跳不出火。人倒霉起来任何一个小物件都会同他作对，他脸色阴鸷下去。</p><p>二宫静静站了一会儿，许是见过太多风浪，樱井这几句话还构不成会心一击的伤害，他也不会和一个大学生计较。他叹了声气，从怀里拿出zippo，冒雨走出去，打燃的火被他掌心回护住，他徐徐举起，点燃了樱井嘴边的烟。</p><p>樱井愣愣地看他，以至于点着后的第一口烟就呛到了，他咳了几声，脸有点红。</p><p>二宫说：“牵手亲吻也就算了反正不会少块肉，随便和人上床还真没有，我又不是饿鬼投胎见人就扑，还是……要挑一挑的。”</p><p>樱井眼下竟不知该哭该笑。</p><p>二宫竟在同他正儿八经地解释，搞了半天他在这里忏悔自责，连道歉的姿态都做好了，竟全然没进那人的眼。</p><p>他悬在半空的心虽咣当一声落地，但很显然，落得并不是个滋味。</p><p>“我还没问你，你这些天在外面干什么？夜不归宿怎么回事？”二宫问。</p><p>樱井靠着墙吸烟，剪影在渐暗的黄昏里平添几分迷人，他没好气说：“心里不舒服，就不想回去。”</p><p>二宫“哈？”了一声，伸手锤他一拳：“给你吃给你住你还心里不舒服？”</p><p>“就因为这样。”樱井也被扰烦，他抬起头，“就因为这样，才更不舒服。如果你再对我差一点，我大概也不会琢磨其他有的没的。”</p><p>二宫心想他也没对樱井好上天吧。</p><p>“刚开始我不觉得这种感觉有什么不对，你救了我也帮过我，和你在一起我觉得很安心。可是后来发现，我做什么事都会想到你。做实验的时候，走路的时候，看书的时候，你的脸会浮现，无处不在，我挥也挥不走，只能继续这么想着。想多了，心里自然每天都不太舒服。”</p><p>二宫一怔，眼睛竟猛地睁大。</p><p>不得不说他呆愣住的模样依旧好看，像削减掉平日那些刀锋气息，回归自然本态。</p><p>二宫两根眉并拢锁着，好似终于明白今晚樱井做出的这些奇怪征兆。再联系近日那人不归家的事态，一切像根平滑的针串联成图，他忽沉默不语，身体向后下意识一缩。</p><p>樱井心跳得飞快，他在原地走了几步，最后竟靠近黑暗墙边蹲了下去，烟才抽了一半，他蹲成一团像无家可归似的，可怜又委屈。</p><p>“NINO，我挺喜欢你的。”他蹲在地上闷声说，说的话也毫无逻辑，“就是那种挺不对劲儿的喜欢，如果你真想挑一挑，你挑我好了，我给你睡。”</p><p>他以为说完这话二宫定会槽他，哪知等了好一会儿，二宫不但没槽，竟神情肃穆地站定原地，横竖像把这些话给听进去了。</p><p>樱井说：“你要是实在觉得恶心了，可以说出来也可以笑出来。”</p><p>二宫发僵的脸终究松动了一寸，他垂眸，再度打量起这个淋在雨中的二十岁男人，不，他想起来过了这个冬天，这家伙也要二十一岁了。</p><p>他徐步走过去，插着兜俯视蹲在地上的樱井，他说：“我为什么要笑？”</p><p>樱井诧异地抬头。</p><p>“每个人都有表达情感的权利，如果这些天你的郁结是这个，那说出来确实会好一些。”二宫慢慢蹲下去，和他平视，仿佛这样的平视能让他们处于平等立场，“我不觉得恶心，也不会想笑，发生这种事应该要好好引导，而不是通过取笑你让你难堪……”</p><p>前面半句二宫说得还挺像回事儿，说到最后樱井便立刻明白了他的意思，樱井打断他：“你还是没懂。”</p><p>二宫眯着眼看他。</p><p>“我喜欢你，我想和你交往，我想亲近你，但更多的是我想照顾你。”樱井说，“你是我第一个认真喜欢的人，我不认为这事需要往哪里引导，因为除了你我也不会喜欢上其他的同性。我不想你用看小孩的眼光看我，即便我确实比你小了九岁。你说你们这个世界一旦进去就再也出不来，我不认为，出不来是因为你还沉湎过去，就像我仍然时不时会想起父亲去世的那个夜晚。我想带你往未来走，往光明看，如果需要花费时间，那我就陪你一起等。就算你并不需要我这些感情，甚至今夜就要轰我走，这些话我还是要说。二宫和也，我喜欢你，我要对你很好很好。”</p><p>他们就在夜雨间蹲着，二宫额前滴了颗雨，神色恍惚了一阵。</p><p>樱井忽掐了手里的烟，将蹲下的姿势变为跪坐。他张开手臂，环住二宫的肩，再将这个拥抱锁紧，他按住二宫的脑袋，压制般箍牢。</p><p>二宫应该挺冷的，因为樱井感受他上身在颤，而且二宫很瘦，身上没什么肉，也不知平日那些爆发力是从哪儿来的。</p><p>“照顾我？”二宫半睁着眼，抬头看了看渐暗的天，他的声音很哑，“你要怎么照顾我？”</p><p>樱井一愣，他轻轻放开二宫，发现那人脸上露着近乎理智的冷静，而二宫这么一盯他，他就有些心里发慌。</p><p>樱井解开自己的西装外套，脱下来将它反了个面，直愣愣扬起手，罩在二宫头顶。</p><p>“那就从不让你淋雨开始。”他说。</p><p>樱井的衬衫被淋湿后透出肌肤肉色，他却认真至极，不认为自己所说之言有半句玩笑。</p><p>二宫被罩在那层外套之下，眼色却像一颗淡漠的星。</p><p>他们面面相觑。</p><p>樱井咽了咽干干的喉咙，之后鼻腔一痒，他也打了个喷嚏。</p><p>二宫抿唇，不自然间漾了个本能的笑。</p><p>耳边有人声靠近的迹象，樱井回头，发现宴会散了，人群稀稀拉拉地推门而出。假山很快不再是处隐秘空间，樱井拽着二宫的胳膊站起，两人像忽回到现实似的，均低着头无措地站了一阵。</p><p>“那个，我去借把伞，你等一下我，我们一起回家。”樱井说完，又迟疑重复了一遍，“你……会等我吧？”</p><p>二宫把头顶那外套甩了甩水，递还给他，说：“会场出去三十米远是车站，我在那儿等。”</p><p>“哦。”樱井抱着外套笑了笑，脸仍有些不好意思，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>回家路上两人一句话都没说。下雨天车厢里都是润湿的雨味，樱井和二宫更像落汤鸡，成为这车厢里最狼狈的两个人。</p><p>樱井靠着车门，二宫拉着吊环，平日二宫还会玩玩手机，今天他却没有，站在那里不知在想什么。他们隔三差五就会在车厢里撞上目光，撞上，再移开，再撞上，再移开。</p><p>樱井心底被挠得痒痒的，他以前从没觉得喜欢一个人会这样磨人。磨人……又美妙。他之前还会起一些自制的想法，孰料表白过后那些栓在自制牢笼后面的妖怪顷刻间冲破桎梏，现在他满心满怀装着一个人，那些妖怪便不再是妖怪，各个变成长着翅膀的美妙天使。</p><p>天使正徘徊在二宫所站之处，闪着好看的光。樱井根本挪不开心思。</p><p>到家时夜色很沉，啪嗒啪嗒，残留的雨珠不时划出一条水线。</p><p>二宫开了门，进门后依旧冷得慌。两人衣服都得立刻换，否则铁打的也得感冒。以往二宫脱衣服也就无所谓地在卧室脱了，现在他脱到一半，竟回头望了眼正在调试空调开关的樱井。</p><p>樱井感受到这束目光，回瞥二宫，他局促般挠挠头，说：“平常都我先洗，今天你先吧。”</p><p>二宫淡淡收回眼，拿着毛巾和睡衣，进了浴室。</p><p>樱井穿了身湿衣服去厨房烧热水，然后找出感冒药，轻车熟路地按照药效分配了两份。之后他像又想起什么重要事，拿出手机去阳台给细江打电话。</p><p>二宫洗完澡出来的时候配药吃的水温正达到入口最佳温度，樱井从阳台关了窗进屋，指指桌上的药，说：“还是得预防一下。”</p><p>说完他也拿着毛巾去洗澡，二宫闻到了他身上飘了阵烟味，应该是刚染的。</p><p>待樱井洗完，二宫正坐在沙发前敲电脑，樱井不敢过去，想溜回隔间赶紧睡了。</p><p>“樱井翔。”二宫敲电脑的头抬也未抬，“你过来，我们聊聊。”</p><p>樱井一愣，擦着头乖乖听话坐过去。</p><p>屋内的空调温度不低，樱井却想起二宫经常喜欢秋后算账，现在跟他一板一眼，估计是要开始算账了。</p><p>他心里敲了阵锣打了阵鼓，生怕二宫真要对他下逐客令，他忐忑地正坐下去，背后冒了层薄汗。</p><p>二宫把电脑一丢盘腿坐于沙发间，他和樱井隔着一方小茶几，看起来竟有几分师父要对弟子发难的架势。</p><p>“现在脑袋还清醒吗？”二宫问。</p><p>樱井点头，说：“清醒到可以背圆周率。”</p><p>二宫抱肘，靠着沙发背脊：“什么时候开始的？”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>二宫咂嘴：“你想的那些乱七八糟的，什么时候开始的？”</p><p>樱井想了想：“也没有具体到哪个时间点，应该就是长期相处下来，觉得你挺合适。”</p><p>“我跟你才认识了多久？”二宫冷然道，“平时我们说的话也不多，你是从哪儿看出来我挺合适了？”</p><p>樱井说：“那以后我们多说说话。”</p><p>二宫扶额：“我话里的重点是这个吗！”</p><p>樱井“哦”了声：“你是不是不想我住在这里了？”</p><p>二宫渐渐坐直，他说：“我要是现在把你轰走，明天就该在社会版头条看到你了。”</p><p>樱井眼一亮：“那我还能继续住在这里？”</p><p>二宫哼了声：“好像我怕你能把我怎么样似的，你懂什么叫喜欢什么叫照顾吗？你那些话对一个女生讲没有任何问题，你对我一个快三十的男人讲，你说说我该怎么反应？”</p><p>“很简单啊。”樱井说，“反正答案只有两个，你喜欢我，你不喜欢我，这和年龄有什么关系？”</p><p>这会儿晓得伶牙俐齿了。</p><p>二宫瞪他一眼：“就因为我亲过你？”</p><p>樱井咳了几声，他说：“也不全是吧。”</p><p>“那我亲你的时候你什么感觉？”</p><p>樱井把毛巾从脖子上取下，他觉着室内温度有些高。他说：“当时是吓着了，但是现在想一想，还可以吧。”</p><p>“什么还可以？”</p><p>樱井不知该如何组织用词：“技……术？”</p><p>二宫丢了团纸过去砸他：“平日里不是挺学霸的吗？到底能不能学会抓我说话的重点？”</p><p>樱井被他弄乐了：“是你问我的，还不准我说实话了。”</p><p>二宫板着脸，接着问：“那你现在看着我，会有什么欲望吗？”</p><p>樱井刚才那笑生生一滞，他余光不自主瞟了瞟二宫的床，这就不吱声了。</p><p>“……”二宫表情有些复杂，“真、真有？”</p><p>樱井倒直白：“喜欢一个人，有这些想法很正常吧。”</p><p>二宫清了声嗓，他又瘫坐回沙发间，两人沉默片刻。</p><p>“我要出趟远门。”二宫开口。</p><p>樱井蓦地抬眸：“你要走？”他着急了，“不是，我没什么意思，我也不敢怎么样，你别走，我们可以和原来一样相处，我……”</p><p>二宫被他这模样生生逗到，他打断：“我说我要出趟门，又没说我不回来。”</p><p>樱井安静下来，他说：“你要去哪儿？”</p><p>二宫叹气：“刚把机票订好，我得去趟海外。”</p><p>“出国？”</p><p>“嗯。”二宫说，“还不是因为你，若非你在卫生间门口出来搅局，我应该已经搭上那条情报线了，现在什么也没捞着，只能我亲自过去。”</p><p>樱井神色黯下来：“我不搅局，还眼睁睁看你被人家摸啊。”</p><p>“总之，”二宫脸烧了烧，“这趟门我肯定得出，除了我工作本身的事，也正好能得到一些时间，好好想一想。”</p><p>“想什么？”</p><p>“想什么？”二宫来气了，“想你这个小破孩哪儿来那么多歪道理，想我们以后该怎么相处，想我这么个大好青年竟然还能把别人带歪，这责我到底负还是不负？”</p><p>樱井怔了，他理解了一阵：“你是说，你会好好想想我跟你说的话？回来的时候会好好答复我的意思是吗？”</p><p>二宫静静望着他，片刻，他喉咙如同蚊虫似发了声“嗯”。</p><p>“诶？”樱井心里那阵喜收也收不住，“我没听见，没听见。”</p><p>二宫厉色道：“没听见我现在就轰你出去！”</p><p>樱井笑着站起来，他做了个“请”的姿势：“你想，你好好想慢慢想，想清楚了。”转念他又道，“可你要去多久？会不会你觉得这个问题很深刻，需要想个三年五载？”</p><p>二宫拿出桌上日历翻了翻：“下月25号，你生日是吧。”</p><p>樱井点头。</p><p>“行。”二宫说，“我争取25号之前赶回来。”</p><p>樱井灼灼望向他，嘴边一直挂着笑。二宫却眉头一皱，用脚掌踹了脚樱井膝盖：“别笑了，睡觉去！”</p><p> </p><p>樱井根本睡不着，他趴在床间看二宫在收拾东西。看着那人拿出行李箱，丢了几件衬衫外套，然后是生活用具，哦，还有他心爱的游戏。</p><p>看着看着，樱井总算困意侵袭。 </p><p>二宫定的早班飞机，得坐初电走。他起床的时候分外小心翼翼，拎着行李箱，冲樱井那昏暗的小隔间瞅了一眼。樱井四仰朝天睡着，二宫走过去，替他整了整被子。</p><p>哪知二宫刚在玄关换鞋，身后竟响起一阵轻盈的脚步声，他在黑暗中回头，看见樱井顶着头乱毛，像刚从睡梦中惊醒。</p><p>“你起来干什么？”</p><p>樱井挠着背走过去，他说：“我送送你。”</p><p>“不用。”二宫打开门，“回去睡你的觉。”</p><p>二宫一脚跨出门，手从门把上落下后，那门便慢慢在他身后合拢，然而在合拢的那一刻，里面似乎也有人握住了把手，门又再度被大打开来。</p><p>二宫听闻动静，回头那一瞬，樱井从里面扬出半个身子，他歪了歪头，闭上眼，嘴唇在二宫唇角重重地压吮了一下。</p><p>只有短短几秒不到，樱井眉目荡着笑，又再度退后着将门缓缓关上。</p><p>他对二宫比了个“等你回来”的口型。</p><p>关门后立刻上锁，生怕二宫冲进来揍他。</p><p>不过樱井倒想错了，二宫的确没那工夫进来揍他。</p><p>那人正愣愣站在原地，脑子竟轰一声塌陷，耳朵随即烫起。</p><p>他拎着箱子转身就走，走得飞快，边走边抿了抿自己的唇。</p><p>没想到他活了快三十年，眼前竟还真被个小屁孩给……撩到了。</p><p>二宫站在电梯间里，内心有些受挫。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>被火山群包裹的小盆地下，“仙之国”充满着风情无限的祥和。</p><p>万隆是印尼著名的农产品集散地，药品原料以金鸡纳树皮制备的奎宁最为畅销，近年来也是亚洲项目的开发热点。这里和东京的寒天冻地不同，热闹的夏日气息自绿野丛林穿梭而过，腾落到碧蓝深邃的海面之上。</p><p>二宫穿了身花纹装夏日衬衫，戴着副墨镜躺在海边晒太阳。其实他从不喜欢海边，也不喜欢晒太阳，躺在这里也体会不到半点该有的人间逍遥。他百无聊赖地吸果汁，从墨镜框的缝隙看见不远处几个欧洲姑娘盯着他看了许久。二宫冲她们比了个树杈，还没招呼出几句英语，他怀里的电话震了。</p><p>他掏出手机，瞅着那LINE对话框像被刷屏似的一路蹦进来十多条信息，震得他手机一阵烫。</p><p>二宫实在不知这消息该回还是不回，若回了，那人更要心花怒放地开染坊；若不回，那家伙会发一堆谜之表情包，什么兔子青蛙浣熊企鹅的流泪装可怜表情，以前倒没看出他有这种黏人潜质。</p><p>樱井会跟他讲每天自己做了什么吃了什么，生怕二宫出去一天，脑袋里就没空装下樱井这个人了，时时刻刻得在他面前溜一溜，就算只是溜一溜表情包。</p><p>二宫也没觉得烦，因为樱井挺会聊天，字里行间里写的东西凸显了他这个人的有趣底蕴，看得越多越竟能挖掘出这人无穷无尽的新鲜感，像个深不可测的无底洞。</p><p>但二宫本不是来度假，自然不能带着轻松心情和樱井你来我往地交流，有时一天忙碌下来，那人送来的日常消息像阵及时的温煦阳光，至少让二宫的这次的调查行动没那么难捱。</p><p>此番根据风间的消息，那个佳木的原料供应商就在万隆，二宫在这边待了一周，仍没能很好地拉上生意线。</p><p>那供应商名叫曼格，为人谨慎，一般不跟陌生人谈生意，要谈也是经由专人介绍，二宫若无门路，基本不可能搭上线。</p><p>二宫在这边的人手是风间安排的，当年他们的线人情报网深入过东南亚地区，印尼也有人，不过自那年缉捕红樱花行动之后，东南亚地区的线人几乎散了。要召回他们不是容易事，风间前后安排许久，能找来帮忙的就两个人。二宫却说两个人就够了，谈生意不需要那么大阵仗。</p><p>二宫探到那曼格的儿子嗜赌，每周不是飞云顶就是去澳门，曼格信伊斯兰教，赌博对他们教徒来讲本身就是犯法行为，然而他儿子却悄悄瞒着他靠赌场抽走提成来洗巨额黑钱。若不出意料，这笔巨额定是Amore流向此处的非法黑钱。</p><p>这事如果败露，曼格准没好果子吃，身处伊斯兰教领地，赌博甚至还要接受鞭刑。</p><p>二宫猜想或许曼格只是个幌子，直接参与违禁药走私的是他的儿子；又或许曼格参与了走私，但是这钱被他儿子悄悄挪走他仍毫不知情，因为曼格年事已高，恐怕身下这个位置也坐不牢靠几年。</p><p>无论是哪种可能，机会总是留给善于发现问题的人，二宫知道直接找曼格不行，得偏个方向，从他儿子下手。</p><p>于是二宫在当地的非法赌场里和曼格那儿子交上手，那人赌运极差，脑子也不太灵光，几把下来筹码都飞跃到了二宫领地。</p><p>那人立刻盯上了二宫，用蹩脚的英语问他究竟知不知道这里的规矩。</p><p>二宫见对方人多势众，忙将筹码纷纷还回去，笑道只是想和曼格家的小公子交个朋友。那人一惊，猜到二宫此行目的不纯，开始他以为二宫是来威胁他，哪知二宫却摘下墨镜，上前握了握他的手，和善说着他可无心叨扰小公子的雅兴，大家都是生意人，他单刀直入地问不知可不可以让小公子搭桥，他想见一见曼格。</p><p>那小公子懂了，他无奈笑起来，说你们东京来的人是不是都这么无良？</p><p>二宫靠握着小公子洗黑钱赌博的把柄，第二日便过五关斩六将，拿到了和曼格谈生意的机会。</p><p>风间在电话里说：“曼格极疼他儿子，你这条路算是走对了，接下去便是要寻到他们走私禁药的证据。为求稳妥，你可以同曼格他儿子多聊上几天再切入正题。”</p><p>二宫却回：“我没时间同他耗了，这回得速战速决。”</p><p>风间不解：“需要这么赶时间？怎么？你水土不服？”</p><p>二宫静了三秒：“我讨厌晒太阳。”</p><p>“我还以为你归心似箭，是东京有人在等你呢。”</p><p>没想到风间这玩笑，倒说出了句大实话。</p><p>二宫握着电话站在窗前抽烟，云纱后的明月像个黯淡的盆，他想东京此时夜应更深，也许樱井能看到眼前的同一片夜。</p><p>他唇角淡淡笑了笑，边听风间讲话，边叼着烟从怀里拿出一只夜花木雕。</p><p>那木雕刻得极为精致，在店里二宫一眼看中，头一遭连价格也顾不得审就冲动消费了一次。只是这玩意送女生应该还行，送男性估计有些奇特。可这三十年来二宫也没送过同性东西，着实不懂该以怎样的立场和品位来买，他也不知道时下这些年轻人喜欢什么，樱井又不打游戏，和他趣味毫无相交。</p><p>要是樱井不喜欢……二宫转念皱眉，不喜欢拉倒，他挂日拍卖了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井最近把家里日历放在最为醒目的位置，过一日划一个红叉，以前一天一夜明明睁眼闭眼就过了，眼下不靠倒计时便熬不下去，实属新鲜。</p><p>难熬中他总会懊悔以前怎么不多和二宫好生相处，白白牺牲掉那么多毫无交谈的岁月。</p><p>思念一个人只能记得他的优点他的好，可樱井手边没有二宫的相片，连个睹物思人的发挥空间都不存在。只得睹睹二宫的床，二宫的柜子，二宫的游戏机，睹完之后，心里更愁。</p><p>这回该愁一愁万一二宫此次出去想了一千个拒绝他的理由该怎么办，上次他告白得太过匆匆，可能还没让二宫的吐槽技能上线，现在他在外面有了足够的冷静时间，樱井领教过那人的能言善辩，他可没信心能够打得过炮火全开的二宫和也。</p><p>于是在纸上拟了拟战略，把二宫可能拒绝他的理由统统写出来，再逐一攻破，像在解答数学难题。只是往往写到最后便歪题地写起了二宫的名字，仿佛在纸上写一遍就是在心里烙一个印，能成为他所专属。</p><p>放完新年假，国分来学校找樱井吃了次饭，他不是一个人，还叫了长濑一起。</p><p>三人坐在吵吵嚷嚷的居酒屋里喝酒撸串，长濑一见樱井说起上回婚宴他率先逃跑一事，樱井被他连罚一合清酒才息事宁人。</p><p>“你们关系什么时候这么好了？”国分说，“我怎么像是错过了半个世纪的剧情。”</p><p>长濑勾勾樱井肩膀，冲他眨眼：“谁叫我特别看得上你家这孩子。”</p><p>“你生日又快到了吧。”国分把桌边的肉都往樱井面前推，“要是不想来家里吃，我定个地方咱们出来吃？”</p><p>樱井迟疑了阵，说：“今年……我可能和同学一起过。”</p><p>“同学？”国分撇了撇眉，他放下酒，喃喃：“这样啊。”</p><p>长濑看不下去了，他咂嘴，说：“你管得也太严了，二十多岁的小孩谁会想和你这个老大叔一起过生日？还不都是叫上一票人去庆祝，还能顺便邀请一下喜欢的女生。”</p><p>樱井瞧他越说越乱，忙言：“没有，就是几个要一同考国考的同学。”</p><p>长濑一脸高深，国分点了点头，说：“行吧，那今日就算我给你把生日提前过了。”</p><p>说完国分桌上的手机震了一声，他咬着鸡串拿起来看，可看到那一瞬脸色颓变，他坐直身，眉峰冷了下去。</p><p>“怎么了？”长濑问。</p><p>国分开始收拾外套，他说：“临时有工作，我得回趟局里。”</p><p>转而他又掏了一张福泽谕吉放桌上，长濑拦他说干什么，好像我请不起人吃饭似的。</p><p>“警察一向不喜欢欠人情。”国分瞪了瞪长濑，又冲樱井点头示意，“改日再补。”</p><p>他收拾东西极快，走得亦是匆忙。</p><p>长濑道了句没劲，说：“你太一桑就是这样，工作比天高，这个世界是少了他这个警察便不会转了一样，大过年也不给自己放假。”</p><p>樱井笑了笑，说：“可你还是愿意把他当朋友。”</p><p>长濑不可置否，他抿抿下唇，忽压低声音凑近樱井：“我还没问你，婚宴那天我看见你牵了个男人的手，还拉着他怒气冲冲往侧门外的小假山走是怎么回事？”</p><p>樱井忽一口酒呛在喉咙，他擦擦嘴巴震惊抬起脸。</p><p>长濑托腮，笑得暧昧，他看出樱井心里：“放心，我没告诉太一。”</p><p>樱井稍稍缓回了点气。他仍未回答。</p><p>“不过也许哪天喝点小酒吃点小肉心情一好就告诉他了……”</p><p>樱井眉一挑，他正色：“前辈，你莫拿我寻开心了。”</p><p>长濑嘻嘻笑道：“你这么严肃干什么？你这家伙也是，我还没开始套话，你整张脸的表情立刻出卖了你，医生要学会临危不惧懂不懂？”</p><p>樱井低下头，摩挲着酒杯不吭声。</p><p>“是朋友？”</p><p>“……嗯。”樱井说，“一个特殊的朋友。”</p><p>“特殊？”</p><p>樱井敲了敲桌面，干脆以牙还牙：“最近冈田准一新电影快上了，前辈有去刷票房吗？”</p><p>长濑一愣，他迅速眯起眼，用食指指了指樱井：“好小子，还学会反向威胁了。”他倒不在意，说，“我无所谓，全院都知道我是准一的饭，这事在他们眼里根本不是秘密。”</p><p>“仅仅是饭？”</p><p>长濑用手拍他脑袋，道：“你要想知道答案，也得先回答我问你的话，坦白，是需要有来有往的。”</p><p>樱井却道：“反正我知道肯定不仅仅是饭，因为我还没开始套话，前辈整张脸的表情立刻出卖了你，前辈教过我，医生……得学会临危不惧。”</p><p>长濑气得牙痒，他心想这脑回路，果然是国分太一教出来的。</p><p> </p><p>国分却不知长濑此刻正在腹诽他。</p><p>他正奔往警局的路上。刚刚他收到了匿名邮件，是个不常接到消息的邮箱，往往线人要与他通递红樱花相关的消息都是通过这个隐秘邮箱地址，可自从上回缉捕KING的行动过后，这个邮箱很久没有过动静。</p><p>今夜的鸣响是个不好的开端。</p><p>邮件里放了一张照片，国分在等红灯时细细拉下仔细看了看，不甚清晰的画面上是一个彪形大汉的侧影，这人左手袖管是空的，面目冷峻，像只静静伏在黑暗中的凶恶野豹。</p><p>这是红樱花的得力手下之一，杀手田中。</p><p>看照片背景不像是日本，从边上隐约的店铺猜测田中应该在其他哪里的东南亚国家。</p><p>当年田中击杀了不少警察，甚至樱井父亲身上的致命一枪就是由他所致。田中和红樱花几乎形影不离，在当年行动后就和红樱花双双消失踪迹，国分本以为这辈子再也找不到这两人的相关信息，却不想自线人那里得到了这样的重磅信息。</p><p>邮件里还写着杀手田中正在印尼参与一起违禁药走私，他们会在1月24日晚走私相当数量的一批禁药进入东京，且这已不是第一回犯案，购买药品的人员名单里有几位正是昔日Amore俱乐部里的会员，而Amore的非法资金也经由印尼专人接手，流入赌场换成筹码进行洗钱。</p><p>调查药品走私案是警视厅组织犯罪对策第五课所管理范畴，上回的缉毒行动也是因为涉嫌了都内刑事命案国分才有资格参与，这回若要贸然让第五课出动缉捕，如没有详细的蔓络经过，他也无力涉足。</p><p>线人消息必须保持机密，除非国分敢用人格担保二宫所说的这次走私行动确为属实，但他自己知晓，线人的话，向来得听一半信一半，樱井父亲的事就是前车之鉴。</p><p>国分面色沉重，只能先召集他的人回局里开夜会。</p><p>二宫的确是在他同曼格小公子吃吃喝喝玩了十天后才见到了杀手田中一面，那人身体特征太过明显，化成灰二宫也认得。但田中应认不得他，因为当年二宫全程幕后参与，没有和他其他几个线人兄弟一样抛头露面。二宫知道这回线路绝对没错，三个案件全部产生关联，而田中又在佳木线里露了面，只要这次抓到田中，离摸到红樱花，便差一步之遥。</p><p>二宫很小心地周旋，明里和曼格谈购买佳木，暗里监视小公子的药品基地。</p><p>当然，那都是小公子醉酒后二宫套出来的话，只因二宫传了他几个赌场里的障眼法，那家伙竟也愿意同二宫推心置腹，顺道还说了说下回出货量大，田中也会一道跟去。</p><p>天赐良机，二宫准备带着一定数量的佳木乘上田中打算运货的那班飞机，他将所有信息发给国分，只要国分带着警力在机场拦截，人赃并获，届时田中插翅难飞。</p><p>只是，二宫此回过于心急了些，他忘了一点，欲速则不达。</p><p>这次出了变故。</p><p>那小公子怎会因为得点小便宜就将机密行动说出来，如若他要说，那便是故意要说与他听的。</p><p>杀手田中在二宫面前露面不是纯属偶然，他这么大喇喇出现丝毫不避讳，甚至还敢乘飞机回东京，说明一个问题，对方这是在钓鱼。</p><p>King和Amore的失足引起了对方足够的重视，他们这是将计就计。</p><p>以前二宫还会多多推敲内里乾坤，这回……算是久违地百密一疏。或者又言，被XX冲昏头脑。</p><p> </p><p>1月24日，夜。</p><p>国分最终没能申请到第五课的行动准许，他只能带了自己几个信得过的同僚，驻守在羽田机场。</p><p>二宫行色匆匆地从飞机上走下，他戴着口罩左右望了望不远处的田中，默默跟于他身后。国分穿着便装在入境行李检查处等着，二宫老远向他眼神示意，走在他前方的田中被机场人员伸手拦下，要求他开箱检查。</p><p>国分等人抱肘，屏息凝神地看。</p><p>然最终那箱子并无异常。</p><p>别提什么违禁药，里面只有些正常的衣物和几本书，那些书非常厚实，这才让这箱子看起来如此笨重。</p><p>二宫一愣，显然远处国分等人亦愣了。</p><p>这时，二宫身前的“田中”忽回过头冲他望了一眼，他慢吞吞穿好外套，而二宫发现他的左手袖口伸出一只白净的手，那人取掉口罩，咧嘴笑了笑。</p><p>这人根本不是田中！</p><p>二宫头脑一嗡，这人应该是在飞机上和田中换了装，两人悄无声息地将身份掉包了。二宫光注目这箱子走向，根本没来得及确认面前这人是谁。</p><p>眼下他迅捷地回过头，最后的几个同机旅客已经从另外几个方向的行李通行处一点点离开。</p><p>他恨恨骂了一句，推着行李快步跟过去。</p><p>出了机场，夜色中席卷的寒风让他呼吸一滞。前后左右都是陌生的行人交谈声，没有什么令人生疑的地方，田中早已不知去向。</p><p>二宫不甘归不甘，心想这回问题的确出在他这里，竟让田中有机可乘钻了空子。</p><p>但问题还未到达最坏，只要田中还留在东京，迟早会抓住他的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>二宫疲惫地伸手，招了一辆出租车。</p><p>上车后发现手机没电了，二宫掐掐眉心，这下国分得恨死他，那人本就不怎么乐意相信线人，这回还是看在King那次行动的份上，当下行动扑空，估计以后他们再无合作可能。</p><p>这算赔了夫人又折兵，二宫瘫坐在后排，数日的疲劳让他大脑一阵阵地发疼。只能先回家，再试图和警察联络。</p><p>他忽想起什么，抬手看看时间，心想这零时前还能否赶回家，眼前恐就只有那小破孩能安慰安慰他了。 </p><p>回家他选了条近道，但是要爬一段很长的楼梯。</p><p>他拎着箱子气喘吁吁爬上去，还未行至住宅区，身侧暗巷口蓦然闪现一人。</p><p>一切快如电光石火，前后只过了一呼一吸两个频率。</p><p>二宫将将回头，那人手里的一把银光匕首迅速凌厉地刺向他腹部——</p><p>冰冷的刃物入体让二宫不住猛哼了声，随即袭来的锥心刺痛伴着源源不断的鲜血，石板地上积攒起一摊猩红。</p><p>二宫用手攥住那人手腕，田中阴冷的笑在黑夜里分外慑人。</p><p>二宫使尽全力，在那人欲拔刀之时用肘反向狠狠一击，田中脚底踩滑，竟没意识到身后便是长无尽头的楼梯。</p><p>田中接连翻滚好几阶，速度越来越快，像滚雪球似的最终趴倒在最下一层，再无动弹。</p><p>二宫却扶着行李箱跪倒下去，他不知田中这一刀刺得有多深，只是手有些按不住伤口涌出的血。</p><p>他咬紧牙，跌跌撞撞地爬起，一步一步摸索着黑暗中的墙壁，趔趔趄趄向家走。</p><p> </p><p>樱井根本没睡，二宫这几天都没回过他消息，也未提及何时回来。日历上的红叉画了个满，樱井靠倒在沙发上，点着小台灯边看漫画边等。</p><p>玄关的轰隆一声巨响吓醒了他，原来他终是扣着漫画睡着了。</p><p>他一个激灵坐起，懵神三秒，忽一个箭步跃起奔向玄关。</p><p>樱井前一瞬还被惊喜和心跳效应包裹，刚想说二宫还真够准时的，下一瞬……却生生夺掉他所有呼吸。</p><p>他看见二宫躺倒在玄关，皱着眉不停地哼着，腹部红透了，那些血在他身下汨汨铺散而开。</p><p>二宫虚弱极了，虚弱到仿佛只要一闭眼，那人便会化烟消失。</p><p>樱井呆滞地颤了颤上身，一跌一撞地挪步挨近他，在探上那人眉眼那一刻鼻子下意识酸起。</p><p>他沉声叫了几句二宫的名，二宫没什么明朗的回音，樱井手抖得厉害，脑子几乎空了一圈。</p><p>他哆哆嗦嗦将二宫平移躺下，去找了一次性手套，用干净的手帕压住伤口，检查气道、呼吸、循环。那刀刃还处于插入本态，还好二宫没在情急之下拔刀。</p><p>平时那些理论知识像线谱似的及时滑进樱井脑中，可基本没什么用，他还是很紧张，紧张到连拨打急救电话时都有些语无伦次。</p><p>二宫的手里握着一只夜花木雕，此时正染着他身上滚烫的血。</p><p>樱井将他的手一点点松开，慢慢摸上那木雕特有的细致纹路。</p><p>那一瞬，他竟觉自己难过得快死掉了。</p><p>然而时间不等人，樱井吸了吸鼻子，低头用剪刀剪开二宫的衬衫，再寻了条毛毯出来裹住他。</p><p>二宫还是紧皱着眉，樱井不敢想什么前因，更不敢猜什么后果，他面向二宫双膝跪地，每隔五分钟检查一次他的呼吸心跳情况，一分一秒都像过了一个世纪那么漫长。</p><p>直到急救人员将二宫抬上担架，樱井坐在急救室外之时依旧没能缓过神。</p><p>他忽然想起父亲去世的那个夜晚。</p><p>他也是这样被人通知，甚至坐在相同的位置，他等了很久，手里的那张录取通知书都被他揉得皱巴巴的。</p><p>那时他第一次体会亲人离世，只觉心脏半截像被人剜去，到最后连疼也感觉不到。</p><p>现在急救室里的二宫应该很疼，也是，流了那么多血当然疼。</p><p>樱井定定地坐着，手里死攥着那只夜花木雕，他自己衣服上也全是二宫的血，有些还蹭到脸上，异常狼狈。</p><p>而他只要一低头看见那些血迹，心里便懊悔一万次为何要让那人出这趟远门。</p><p>不知过了多久，有医生模样的人从里面走出，拿着记录本问樱井：“是伤者亲属吗？”</p><p>樱井茫然地抬头，他想了想：“我是他的房客。”</p><p>医生瞥他一眼，说：“那你能把入院手续替他办一下吗？”</p><p>“他没事了吗？”</p><p>医生淡淡回：“刀刃伤到了肝脏，情况还是有些危险的，不过抢救及时，生命是无碍了。”</p><p>樱井脚软了软，像重回人间似的。</p><p>他说：“谢谢。”</p><p>垂下头那瞬他见自己还穿着居家服，浑身血污，他蓦意识到自己出门什么东西也没带，更别提什么钱包财物。</p><p>他愣了愣，现实缝隙中涌来铺天盖地的无措与乏力，快将他淹没窒息。</p><p>“……翔君？”耳侧一个声音响起。</p><p>樱井回头，发现是身着白褂的长濑。</p><p>长濑应当是值夜班路过，此时他瞪大双眼看着樱井：“你怎么回事？怎么全身都是血？”</p><p>樱井咽了咽喉结，这才反应过来眼前的医院正是A院。</p><p>他眼一暖，开口说话的声音嘶哑极了：“前辈……”</p><p>长濑心疼地看他。</p><p>“能借我点钱吗？”</p><p>长濑以为他要说什么，听完这话安心了三分，他走近樱井，摸了摸他的脑袋。</p><p>“借你借你，借你钱又不是什么大事，你哭什么呀？”</p><p>樱井微微一怔。</p><p>他手指下意识蹭了蹭自己的脸，不知何时，脸侧早已布满温热的泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>夜花在神话里被称为悲伤之木，因其具有红色花管和清晨凋落的特征，亦被叫做恋人的血泪，二宫是在印尼那店铺里听闻了这个神话故事。</p><p>可能是价钱花得过于冤枉了，他连昏迷中也频频记着，这便做了个关于夜花的梦。</p><p>梦里他成了一方月亮神，整日居住在深蓝与银白的交汇处，因为白日不得现身，他只能在自己的世界里栽种适合夜晚生长的花。他用自己的血和微薄的零星光源滋养那花成长，跟他讲述漫长的宇宙和时间的故事。</p><p>那夜花渐渐茁壮盛放，宛如夜中一颗璀璨明星。</p><p>后来他得去蛮荒打仗，带不走夜花，他本计算着时日回来，却因在战场上受伤险些丧命，后服得灵药获救，归期便晚了。回来之后那夜花已然枯萎，无论月亮神给它倾注多少血液和光辉，它都再未醒来。</p><p>他从旁人口里得知原来夜花拥有月亮神的血液，早在月亮神开启征途那日，便以一只小狼狗的姿态跟在月亮神身侧，月亮神受伤时，夜花献出它的花心，以报恩姿态，将生命还给了月亮神。</p><p>月亮神自此之后再未种过花，他时常摸着自己的心脏，想起那只旅途中陪伴他的小狼狗。虽说有因才得果，但他更希望那只小狼狗能拥有自我，能活得更为开心长久。</p><p>二宫在梦里很是伤悲，他仿佛听见那只小狼狗在他耳侧嗷嗷唤着，声音还有几分委屈。他想抱抱它，无奈动弹不得，连伸手的力气都没有。小狼狗跑过来蹭着他的鼻息，撒娇似的舔他。</p><p>二宫说你别舔了我痒得慌。</p><p>他再定睛一看，那小狼狗眼睛瞪得炯炯有神，哪里是属于动物的专属气息，原来小狼狗也能幻化成精，那小狼狗精冲他眨眨眼，抿嘴笑了。</p><p>“……这次换我来养你好不好？”那人说。</p><p>二宫被吓醒。</p><p>他脖颈有些发汗，恢复意识那一刻，浑身的感觉神经也在顷刻间得到感应。他身上犹如被巨石碾过一遭又疼又酸，右手背还扎着针，头顶的吊瓶在他眼前轻轻晃了晃。</p><p>他皱眉，身体不动，用眼睛迅速瞟了一眼四周。因为耳侧有个奇特的声音，像有人在用刀挖东西，伴随汁水划开的脆音，二宫青筋跳了跳，终看见不远处有个人正在闷声不吭地挖苹果。是了，他的确是在挖，一刀一抽离，那苹果像同他有莫大的仇。</p><p>看来关于小狼狗精的梦还没完结，铿锵有力的挖苹果声逐步让他迎来清醒边缘。他忽觉察到自己这哪里还是骁勇善战的月亮神，别提拎什么战斧，他眼下被子都掀不开。</p><p>其实他以前也不是没有受过伤，但硬生生挨刀子是头一回，他也不知那刀捅哪儿了会不会影响什么功能，否则那小狼狗精怎么一副要哭不哭的模样，仿佛自己这是昏躺了一个世纪。</p><p>二宫叹气，说话故作气若游丝：“你……放过那苹果吧。”</p><p>樱井手一滞，那苹果没握稳，骨碌碌从他膝盖间滚在地上。他的确是听话地放过了那苹果。</p><p>二宫瞧见樱井倏忽站起，走了几步发觉自己手里还握着水果刀，现在二宫一看见刀就生理性抽疼，樱井退后几步，连忙将手里那刀有多远放多远。</p><p>樱井全程不说话，他眼睛挺红的，这段时间肯定没睡好。内室里放置了不少生活用品，有些二宫眼熟，应该是樱井从家里给他搬到医院来的。桌上有慰问礼物，还附赠了几串千纸鹤，千纸鹤下挂了张纸，歪歪扭扭写着“祝早日康复。BY您的左右手&amp;美男俊介”。</p><p>二宫头更疼了。</p><p>樱井走过来，给他调了调点滴速度，又瞥了几眼脉搏显示和CVP。</p><p>二宫那伤口在下腹部，肌肉离断，做的是局麻下行清创缝合术，术后属二级护理，得禁食水。樱井伸手探了探二宫的额头，专业上身，像在查看体温。</p><p>他不说话二宫便琢磨不透，按理说流血叫疼的该是二宫，怎么这混小子还跟他生起闷气了。</p><p>二宫刚想教训樱井几句，哪料樱井忽冷着脸开口了。</p><p>“想尿记得及时尿，免得导尿管拔了会疼得你几天都不想尿。”樱井没好气说。</p><p>二宫：“……”</p><p>樱井又调试了他床位高度，半坐卧位一抬起，刚才二宫还泛疼的腹部伤口缓解了些许。二宫也不吱声了，头一回觉得身边有个活的小医生真是恐怖，他单单皱了下眉樱井就知道他哪儿疼，恐怕自己全身上下每根骨头都能随时被那人拿去分析个透，樱井却全然不在意，只当他眼前立了个活生生的人体标本。</p><p>“你把我扛医院来的？”</p><p>樱井坐在他床前，他低头看了看表：“还有半小时我就要去上课了。”</p><p>二宫一怔，只得“哦”了声：“没事，你去，有事我叫护士……”他想起导尿管的茬，又补了一句，“没男护士吗？”</p><p>樱井却垂着头在捏手，他答非所问：“要是那刀再深一厘米，谁都救不了你。”他像还在生气，腔调也酸酸涩涩，“如果用你的话来说，这回是你欠我一顿屁股揍了。”</p><p>二宫想笑，一笑腹部便疼得他脸发僵，他只能将那笑抿化，他说：“说明我还是挺有福气的，以后要当医生的人可不能随便打患者，你得有医德。”</p><p>樱井根本懒得唇枪舌战，他起身，拿起身侧的书包，又将窗帘半开。</p><p>“估计我这一醒，警察就得来找我做笔录。”二宫看着他的背影淡淡道，“你晚点再来。”</p><p>樱井背影一僵，他将肩上书包拎紧，又把二宫的游戏机和手机摆在他身侧，他深深看了眼二宫，道：“忘记告诉你，你得强力戒烟戒酒，其他事……我晚上来了再跟你说。”</p><p>樱井非将这场严肃进行到底，二宫虽能理解他的担心忧虑，却还是不知那人在生谁的气。现在这混小子医生姿态上脑，估计距离康复的这几个周期每日都少不了那人的频繁念叨，记得他说过他想照顾二宫，这回可好，他能一次照顾回本，算便宜他了。</p><p>二宫猜得不错，警察是中午到的医院，来的竟是国分。</p><p>他穿了一身便装，进门时被二宫这受伤阵仗惊了惊，二宫吃力地玩着手机，也不抬眸看他。</p><p>二宫和国分有段时间没见，本身线人和警察见面就有诸多限制，此次国分敢轻易现身，则说明他已经估量过安全度，现在来见二宫是安全的。</p><p>国分开门见山：“前夜接到报案，田中从楼梯上摔下去摔了个脑震荡，现在跟你一样躺在市医院病床上，一堆警察守着等他醒，我这才能抽空来见你。”</p><p>二宫眉毛撇了撇，说：“我以为你是来兴师问罪的。”</p><p>国分淡淡一笑：“我们拘留了那个伪装成田中的人，发现那人身份也是假的，现在有足够理由留他在局里，不过他嘴巴挺松，估计是田中花钱雇的，他说这次计划是田中事先安排好的，为的就是确认你是不是警方的人。一旦确认你的身份，田中就会立刻对你下杀手。”</p><p>二宫单手戳着手机屏幕：“我了解田中，他一个人根本无法操纵这么多计划。”</p><p>国分点点头：“不错，他想靠你钓鱼，自己却摔了个跟头，想必他杀你也是临时起意，否则在印尼下手不是更好，何苦来东京飞蛾扑火冒这个险？”他顿了顿，接着道，“不过你提及的那些违禁RUSH，今晨第五课在新宿区一个韩国人的住所发现了200瓶，从印尼那边带过来的，想必是暗地和佳木那群人做的交易，眼下只要海外警方配合，曼格那一伙人，一个都跑不了。”</p><p>二宫抿了抿嘴：“所以你今天就真的只是专程来探病的？”</p><p>国分敛了神色，他云淡风轻伸了个懒腰：“来探病是其一，其二……”他盯着二宫，“我们可能要取消合作关系了，二宫桑。”</p><p>二宫不意外，他将手机往远处一丢，又嘶着凉气慢慢躺倒。</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>国分说：“你的几次行动都没有事先知会我，所有的情报都是箭在弦上才想起和我发邮件，况且Amore的事，你到现在也没有同我说过一个字。”</p><p>二宫毫无表情地半闭着眼，他掐着太阳穴。</p><p>“我知道是你，你能耐的确很大，你找红樱花，无非是想给死去的几个兄弟报仇，可你倒忘了，当年叛徒就是出在你的线人团队里，到现在他们是怎么死的估计除了你谁也不知道。我是警察，我也有我的处世方法，我当不了第二个樱井老警官，因为我没法用客观眼光审视你的身份。这回的走私案我因为随意调配人员，也受了口头处分。我知道你帮助警察有你的私心，我采纳你的情报也是为了案件本身，但警察不可能每次都有工夫按照你的一些风吹草动随处调动警力奔波，这件事，希望你理解。”国分缓缓起身，他不紧不慢道，“还有一件事，既然现在你不是我的线人，那我也明说了。樱井老警官不论对你有恩无恩，逝者已矣，我恳请你不要打搅他的家人。”</p><p>二宫听闻这话，眼睛忽睁了开。</p><p>“翔君和这一切都没有关系。”国分冷然道，“他什么都不知道，成为不了你打探消息的对象。”</p><p>二宫没回答，他苍白着脸慢慢侧过头。</p><p>半晌，他说：“你出去的时候帮我叫下护士，我伤口有些不舒服。”他滞了一瞬，又道，“就不送了。”</p><p>估计受国分这些话影响，晚上二宫早早睡了，等樱井忙完学校事到达医院，那人竟睡得异常沉稳。</p><p>只是桌前摊了一张白纸，上面写着二宫家里银行卡的放置位置，至于密码，他画了一张数独方格，上述密码便身处第几行第几列，让樱井自己捣鼓。一个病号还有能耐跟他玩文字游戏，估计二宫这伤确无大碍。</p><p>樱井正处期末考，他每天都是坐初电来医院，上完课再赶晚班过来，二宫这几日都得吃流食，此举更像把那人体力全抽了似的。</p><p>大多数樱井来的时候他都在睡，就算醒着，也没有和樱井讲话的心情。樱井不敢激他，每回都是默默地来又默默地走。</p><p>这情况持续到拆线，拆线后二宫可以吃病号餐，每天都由护士给他端来，想必二宫也憋得不轻，只能和护士讲话。</p><p>这护士有副八卦好心肠，她对二宫说：“你不知道今天我们A院来了个明星，我给你送完饭，也得赶过去悄悄看一眼。”</p><p>二宫正巧无聊，问是哪个明星。</p><p>“就那个日奥最佳男主冈田准一呗。”护士脸红起来，“好像是拍戏摔到胳膊了，今天住到咱们A院。”</p><p>二宫喝着清淡白粥，不动声色：“那你方不方便推我过去，我也想去看看。”</p><p>护士一惊，还“呀”了一声：“又是个迷弟吗？”她笑了笑，“原来长濑医生没骗人，准一君的人气的确老少皆宜，男女通吃。”</p><p>护士有颗善良的心，午后便真带二宫出去遛弯，不过她说只能远远望一眼，不能太过惊扰。二宫连连点头，说迷弟大家都很有素质的，就算他想尖叫，眼下也没那个力气。护士担忧地望他一眼，带他出了电梯。</p><p>好巧不巧，电梯灯一亮，电梯外不远处忽闪现一位打着石膏一扭一扭的诡异人影，那人眉清目秀，一身病号服。</p><p>护士推着二宫出去，那人身形一顿，仿佛看见二宫这里有个阴暗死角，便冲他们比了个嘘，自己以迅雷不及掩耳之势悄悄躲在他们身后，还拿着盆栽挡起脸。</p><p>护士和二宫均没回过神，此时又奔过一阵风，长濑医生行色匆匆从另一处拐角走来，他左右望了望，问及护士刚才有没有一个摔手的人瞎跑出来。</p><p>护士紧张地遮住身后的盆栽。二宫面不改色，幽幽伸手一指：“好像去那边厕所了。”</p><p>长濑眉一锁，对二宫道谢，又踩起两腿风火轮，奔走了。</p><p>冈田拿掉手里的盆栽，护士忙去撑着他站起。冈田轻轻一笑，那护士脚一拐，被这笑吓得险些将这大明星又摔了。</p><p>冈田惊魂未定，找回平衡后对上了二宫的目光，二宫也静静看他，两人沉默三秒。</p><p>冈田笑了，他说：“刚才非常感谢这位病友，不知道病友房间在哪，我送你回去。”</p><p>护士对二宫比赞，小声道：“偶像推你回房间，你可以上2ch发直播了！”</p><p> </p><p>护士当然不知其中磕绊，待她会心一笑带上二宫的病房门，还以为自己做了一件推舟人情，满足了世界某个迷弟的终极梦想。</p><p>二宫瘫在轮椅上，冈田东走走西晃晃，二宫瞟了瞟他，开口：“冈田先生若是想躲人，这里可不是什么好地方。”</p><p>冈田寻到一副黑白棋，用好的胳膊朝二宫挥了挥，说：“病友，下棋吗？”</p><p>二宫哪儿有反抗的力气。</p><p>两人便在小桌上开始下棋，各怀鬼胎，一人黑一人白，白吃黑，黑吃白。</p><p>二宫随便下的，每一步都不走心，冈田却在观察他脸上神情，在抓到二宫神色松懈那一刻，忽将他一军，赢棋的同时，他说：“我父亲的案子，还没谢谢你。”</p><p>二宫抬眸看他，说：“我不太明白冈田先生的意思。”</p><p>冈田哈哈一笑，他蹭蹭鼻翼，说：“二宫先生何必跟我客气，刚才你帮我解围的时候，就一定料定我会来找你谈话，或者说，你也一直在等着这个机会。”</p><p>二宫扬眉，仍一副不解的模样看他。</p><p>冈田轻笑，他掏出手机，翻了三张照片递给他。</p><p>“田茂青志。”冈田划开第一张。</p><p>“山田和子。”冈田划开第二张。</p><p>“玄野计。”冈田划开第三张，他说，“二宫先生真不考虑改行？我看你当演员很有天分。”</p><p>二宫逐步眯起眼。</p><p>冈田准一就是二宫调查的那位死去的高级议员之子。早在接触议员案件之时，二宫就查过冈田，不过倒没料到冈田本事不小，竟也对他进行了反调查。</p><p>议员案子几个月前已经告破，Amore被一网打尽，议员的死也有了最好交代。</p><p>“二宫先生不用紧张，我就是心里好奇，况且我把你当恩人，你无需对我这么大的戒备心。”冈田翘起腿坐着，他说，“有些事情警察帮不了我们，如果没有你将Amore的事公知天下，我父亲的死亡真相，到现在也不会明了。”</p><p>二宫看着冈田，说：“冈田先生言重了。”</p><p>冈田咂嘴，说：“看来二宫先生还是不太相信我。”他盯着棋盘，说，“我得加油了，第一步得让二宫先生用真正实力心甘情愿地陪我下棋。”</p><p>二宫从容不迫，也不跟冈田玩嘴皮子。</p><p>冈田应该是从他父亲生前的联络记录里找到了二宫这条线，至于其他事情他怎么查的这便不得而知。当初二宫在跟进Amore俱乐部的同时，无意中发现冈田父亲怀疑他的大弟子参与换妻交易，二宫同冈田父亲见过几面，也卖了些情报给他。冈田议员想寻到证据将这害群之马给除去，并且二宫还听冈田议员提及Amore其中深藏之事绝不简单，具体如何个不简单法，他还没机会细问。</p><p>未曾想到那大弟子竟先下手为强。</p><p>那么冈田准一作为冈田议员的独子，是否会知道其中更为深入的秘密。</p><p>二宫不敢草率，毕竟挨了一刀，也得多长个心眼。更何况他现在还是个手无缚鸡之力的二级病号。</p><p>这便微微笑起：“反正我闷得挺久，下棋的确是项好运动。”</p><p>此时病房大门一开，樱井拎着东西探了个头进来。</p><p>他瞧见内室有客人，先是一惊，待发现这客人可是他那长濑医生心心念念的大明星时，这惊叹度便又兀自提升了三层。</p><p>“那我就不打扰二宫先生了。”冈田站起，对二宫附加一句，“有空我就来找你下棋。”</p><p>樱井闻言皱了皱眉。</p><p>冈田高深莫测瞄了一眼樱井，转身哼着歌走了。</p><p>二宫在收拾棋盘，樱井走过去，拂开他的手，帮他整理残局。</p><p>“你都恢复到可以和别人下棋了？”樱井沉声，“那你怎么不和我下？”</p><p>二宫撑着轮椅退后一步，说：“刚下得够久了，我得睡会儿。”</p><p>樱井身子一僵，他把棋一丢，说：“我早上来你早上睡，晚上来你晚上也睡，现在我卡了中间时间来，你竟又要睡，二宫和也你成心的是不是？”</p><p>二宫被他说得一噎，他挠挠头：“病号就是要多休息，我这是有医嘱的。”</p><p>“病号还得多呼吸新鲜空气。”樱井走过去，找了外套和毛毯搭在二宫膝盖上，“我刚看外面夕阳很好看，就想着带你一起去看一看。”</p><p>说完他走到二宫轮椅后，推着他往外走。</p><p>二宫心想病号果然都没人权。</p><p>廊间很安静，冬日的夕阳让举目不再一片白茫。</p><p>樱井推二宫去的地方没什么人，那里是个独立的小阳台。也不知他怎么寻到这么一方看夕阳的地方，正巧让那颗绯红的日头没被楼宇遮挡，敞于视野之间。</p><p>樱井停住脚步，问他：“你发现从这里望过去能看见什么吗？”</p><p>二宫安静地审视那片红，他眼睛从那夕阳本身开始游移，定格到另一处。</p><p>却偏不说答案：“不知道。”</p><p>樱井叹气，按着他肩头慢慢俯身：“病傻了？”他在二宫耳边慢慢说：“你看，从这里，可以看见我们的家。”</p><p>二宫一愣。我们……的家？</p><p>樱井张开手，从后方渐渐环住二宫。他手不敢往下，生怕会触到二宫伤口。他在二宫脸侧重重叹了口气，像试图把这些日子的愁苦一溜烟排散。</p><p>“你可得快点好，好了我们一起回家。”樱井将脸埋在他脖颈，轻轻吻了一口，“你现在装睡也没用，我抱都抱了，你也挣不开。”</p><p>二宫耳尖很红，他清清嗓，说：“欺负病号可不是什么光明做法。”</p><p>樱井却不理他，他知道二宫冷，抱一抱也能暖暖他。</p><p>“我想跟你说些事，但我怕我说出来你肯定要生气。”樱井不等他回复，“但我还是要说。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“这些天我想了很久，我还从来没这么慎重地想过一个问题，我知道只要你没给我答复，我这些想法就都是一厢情愿的。”樱井抱着他，一字一句说，“NINO，你……有没有想过去找一份正常的工作，过一个正常人的生活？当然，我没有要否定你现在这些工作的意思，我只是不想再经历一次那天夜晚的事。命是你的，你若不爱它，我也想替你好好爱它。”</p><p>樱井从兜里掏出那个夜花木雕，上面的血迹已经干涸，仍有些红色的斑点。</p><p>“……原来在你这里。”二宫嘀咕，“我以为被我弄掉了。”</p><p>“夜花是个倾慕月亮神的人，它只能在黑夜里开花，一到清晨就会凋谢。”樱井说，“你送我这个，是想告诉我，你跟我的这段关系不会有光明，就像这个等待月亮神的夜花一样，在黑夜盛开，在破晓死去。”</p><p>二宫一惊，他侧过头，撞上樱井温润的眼。</p><p>樱井将那木雕攥到手里，他说：“这就是你思前想后要告诉我的话，因为你受了伤，这些话便不好开口。你倒是说说，我猜对了吗？”</p><p>二宫脸色僵了一瞬，他刚想移开目光，却被樱井凑过去蓦地吻住唇。</p><p>看来樱井的确蹬鼻子上脸，非把这欺负病号的不光明做法进行到底。</p><p>二宫被他轻柔地含着唇，像对待珍品瓷器，小心翼翼，却不得章法要领。</p><p>樱井不敢亲得太过，他同二宫肉贴肉几秒便退后开来，面前夕阳渐沉，樱井脸上的光渐渐暗下。可他这人本就闪闪发亮，就算没有阳光，他仍做着这世上独一无二的耀眼辰光。像破土而出的夜花，终是追上了月亮神的脚步。夜花将花心赠给月亮神，那是他最纯洁无暇的爱与理想。</p><p>“我想好好保护你。”樱井坚定地说，“我会成为你的光。”</p><p>二宫怔忪，他仓促地低下头。</p><p>樱井像读清了二宫表情里所蕴含之意。</p><p>反倒是二宫，这回竟有些看不透面前这个男人。</p><p>他显然……显然被心头的莫名情绪扰乱了。</p><p>樱井说完便静静在等，夜花木雕攥得他手指发疼。</p><p>不知过去多久，他们面前的夕阳已经消失不见。</p><p>温度骤降。</p><p>也许病号的抵抗力比往常低了些，樱井的食指指尖竟在某一秒感受到一阵温热。</p><p>他愣着脸低头，发现二宫的左手徐徐抬起，用异常轻柔的力量，悄悄勾住了他的指尖。</p><p>就只是勾着，姿势像逮着一根看不见的细线。</p><p>没牵住手，却牵住了樱井的心。</p><p>“乱七八糟。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“我说你亲得乱七八糟。”二宫脸一红，说，“下次，我……好好教你。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>风间踩着初春的影子来探病。</p><p>二宫正坐在窗前戳游戏，半开的窗户正巧现了楼后那一排樱花树，室内盈满风雅的清淡气。</p><p>他戴了副框架眼镜，背影瞅着孱弱又文艺。他应该快出院了，在这室内闷了一个多月竟也没听他抱怨，最近甚至气色渐佳，满脸洋溢春风。</p><p>上回风间看见二宫这般表情，还是那人发现自己的笨重存钱罐里竟然有八十万存款之时。这回明明为治病破财不少，这人不气不恼也就算了，眼下眉梢眼角藏不住欢喜掖不住高兴，情绪管理失调，着实有些奇妙。</p><p>风间拿着桌上堆成小山的红苹果咬了一口，二宫余光不动声色瞥过来。</p><p>风间嘻嘻一笑：“看见你恢复得这么好我就放心了，你不知当时我急坏了，听说你流血流了一路，我恨不得护士赶紧抽掉我半身血给你续上。不过……后来瞧见那个一直闷不吭声的家伙忽然开口，要人家护士抽他全身血给你续上，我想，唉，我这觉悟还比不上一个大学生，竟比他少要了半身血，我非常惭愧，这些天都在反省。”</p><p>二宫哼哼了声，他在轮椅上换了个姿势，说：“你现在去抽半身血也来得及，就算我用不上，医院里那些老弱妇孺，总有人能用上。”</p><p>风间立马撩起手臂给他看针孔：“还用你说，你瞧，我刚献血回来，现在我的心情像个英勇烈士似的。”他想起什么，道，“听说最近那个大明星经常来找你下棋？他来过问冈田议员的那些事？”</p><p>二宫点头：“开始我也这么认为，以为那家伙到底是知道些什么，可这几天那人就真抱着来跟我下棋的心思，赶也赶不走，我转念想了想，冈田议员那么慎重一个人，应该不会把重要事情告诉自己的亲属，那无疑会给他招致危险。所以，也许这个冈田准一的确丝毫不知情，他要么想从我这里套话，要么……就只是个难缠又怕寂寞的一等病号。”</p><p>风间在一旁直乐。</p><p>二宫取下框架揉了揉眼睛，说：“你也少打马虎眼，我知道今天十五号，你来看纯子。”</p><p>风间眉间一愣，刚才的嬉笑也收了回去，他拿了把椅子在二宫对面坐下，挠挠头，说：“有个消息要告诉你。”</p><p>二宫将游戏机丢开，轮椅转向他。风间掏出一份报纸，徐徐展开铺到二宫膝盖上。</p><p>报纸是今日晨报，法事版社会头条写着杀手田中被警方拘捕，近日已向警方承认自己悉数犯罪，警方消息一出，法院将正式立案。</p><p>“听说田中意识刚恢复，就全部和警察招了，招得彻彻底底。他说了King的毒品线，提及Amore非法组织与资金运行，还有和曼格那伙人的药品交易一系列事，他一个人，把罪名全扛下了。”</p><p>二宫皱眉：“他一个人？”</p><p>风间耸肩：“对，他说他身后没有其他人，就是他一个人操控团体运作，我在一个年轻警察身上安了窃听器，没听到审讯过程，只听到警局内部嚼舌根的声音。田中把每个计划每个环节都说得一清二楚，证词目前没有发现任何漏洞。当然，警察也问了关于红樱花的事，田中说当年那场事件过后，他和红樱花就分开逃命，之后他也试图联系红樱花，但是没有得到任何回应。当时红樱花也身受重伤，依照田中之言，他描述红樱花现在……可能已经死了，他也并未和红樱花再有过任何合作往来。”</p><p>二宫脸色发僵，他将眼镜默默戴上：“死了？”</p><p>风间静静看他：“谁也没有见过红樱花，连他长什么样是男是女我们都不知道，唯一见过他的兄弟们和樱井老警官，也都在当时那场行动丧命。田中没有红樱花的照片，但是警察最近会采取心理画像让他说个大概，如果真画出来了，我再想办法将那图拿到手看看。”</p><p>二宫手指交握，攥得发白：“他这明明是想金蝉脱壳。”</p><p>风间抿唇，说：“田中认了所有罪，不管他是真认罪也好，替人顶罪也罢，我们的所有线跟到这里，全部断了。况且国分太一已经不再相信我们，我们的行动将受到瓶颈和牵制，最近有几个线人也跟我请辞，田中落网大家都挺高兴的，有几个想过回正常生活，我给了他们一些钱，让他们走了。这事没跟你知会，也是想让你安心养伤。”</p><p>二宫却有些激动地抬眸：“你明知道这事没完，田中那种一根筋杀人机器，怎么可能安排这么周详的犯罪计划？红樱花丢了田中这个包袱给警察，无非是想让警察收心，想给当年的行动讨一个完美借口……”</p><p>“那又如何？”风间打断他，“他若一年不出来你就等一年？三年不出来你就等三年？一辈子不出来呢？你要耽误自己一辈子吗？”</p><p>二宫微微怔住，他眯起眼：“风间俊介，你什么意思？”</p><p>风间眼睛发红，他站起，手足无措地抓了转脑袋：“纯子车祸的时候，我也暗自发过誓要抓住红樱花让他生不如死，可是……可是很多时候红樱花对我来说，就是个意象，我看不见，也抓不着。日子久了，我甚至会想世上也许并没有这号人，那无非是我宣泄仇恨的一个发散点，换句话说，就算找到他了又怎样？纯子还是醒不过来，我还是无法继续往前走。这辈子我都会将被困在这场局里，我不求人拯救，这是我心甘情愿。”</p><p>二宫沉默。</p><p>“但是你不一样。”风间放缓声调，“田中是开车撞纯子的凶手，也是杀害几个兄弟的直接元凶，他落网这件事，其实在某种意义上也是替他们报了仇。NINO，你要不要试着……试着丢开这些？或许红樱花真的死了，或许这个世界仍然印证着善恶终有报。你又何须，把自己困死在里面一辈子？”</p><p>二宫沉下嗓，他叹气：“你究竟想说什么？”</p><p>风间兀自坐回去：“抱歉，我那天在医院阳台，看到了你和翔酱。”他抱起肘，“我很佩服这个孩子的勇气，甚至被他弄得特别感动。我也从没看你这么开心过，我想我自己开心不了，你能替我开心开心也是好的。我最近落了阵闲，想着给纯子联系美国医生，你不如也趁这个时间给自己放个长假，好好过回正常生活。”</p><p>二宫说：“我就说你怎么无端端说这些？那小屁孩的事其实……”</p><p>“不用跟我说得太明白。”风间淡淡一笑，“一辈子有几个人能找到情愿献一身血续给你的人？别不好好珍惜，我可羡慕着呢。”</p><p>二宫一怔，不做声地低下头。</p><p> </p><p>樱井进门的时候屋内那两人气氛刚好滞在这里，他愣了片刻，走过去放下包，又给自己倒了杯水，转过身瞅了半天，那两人竟还在谜之沉默。</p><p>“你们这是怎么了？”樱井饶有兴致问，“在吵架？”</p><p>风间清了声嗓，再度站起，他冲樱井灿烂笑着：“怎么会？一般我奖金不够扣的时候我都不会来这里摸老虎屁股，我就是陪NINO聊天，我看他一个人挺无趣的，等他出院了你记得多带他去走走去玩玩。”</p><p>樱井表示认真采纳意见，他笑着说：“刚好我也立了个复健计划，准备一会儿同他商量。”</p><p>风间拍他肩膀：“好孩子。”</p><p>二宫抄起手边两团废纸，一前一后扔过去：“都给我出去！”</p><p>樱井捡起垃圾丢进纸篓，走过去压住二宫的手臂，说：“脾气这么坏，当你小弟真是够呛，知道你不喜欢出门走动，但是你若一天不恢复好，你就不能自己顺畅地洗澡穿衣，如果你觉得让我代劳做这些没什么，那你可以不听我的。”</p><p>风间捂住嘴，边退边冒了几句笑音，对樱井频频比赞，心想这叫什么，一山还比一山高。</p><p>二宫还在同樱井理论，风间悄悄走到门边带上将内室笑语掩上。</p><p>门缝一合，他唇边便泛了几分苦。</p><p>耳侧有些声响，他回过头，发现不远处靠墙站了个人，那人正在用不太利索的手给几个护士签名。</p><p>护士红着脸跑开，冈田撩起眼，和风间相觑起来。</p><p>冈田顷刻站直身，风间朝他慢慢走去。两人在相视那一刻移开目，风间蹭他肩膀而过。</p><p>擦肩时，风间小声同冈田道了句：“谢谢。”</p><p>冈田默不作声地盯着风间远去，那个方向应该是ICU，他每个月都会来这里探病。</p><p>每个人都有每个人的故事。</p><p>大明星轻轻笑了笑。生活真不容易。</p><p> </p><p>二宫出院那天，樱花树上的粉色瓣影落了个精光。</p><p>他终同轮椅告别，还一一和护士们飞起Wink说再见。伤口愈合得不错，虽还未恢复到健步如飞，但嘴上炮火技能已经举旗重开，离全好不远了。</p><p>樱井叫了辆出租在楼下等着，二宫被几层外套裹得严严实实，还戴了顶有毛球的线帽。樱井搀着他坐进去，替他整理帽子完又关窗，面面俱到，仿佛照料病号这段日子让他照顾出了手感，横竖一副小大人模样。</p><p>二宫侧了侧头，说：“我只是被人捅了一刀，还没到半身不遂。”</p><p>樱井不搭理他：“你晚上想吃什么？我早上在家里做了点饭。”</p><p>二宫心里一阵不妙：“我这么些个月没回去，你有没有好好打扫卫生？”</p><p>樱井说：“当然，昨天还晒了被子叠了内裤，现在我叠的技术可好了。”</p><p>前座那位驾驶员面色高深地从镜子里瞄了眼他们。</p><p>二宫朝边上挪挪，一路拒绝再跟樱井交流。</p><p>樱井没说错，家里和二宫住院前相比没什么变化，就是生活上添置的东西多了些。</p><p>那个夜花木雕被樱井放在家里最醒目的位置，花杆上还被绑朵黄色蝴蝶结，搞得像个授勋奖牌。</p><p>床单也买了新的，不再是二宫以前喜欢的素色，加了些彩色花纹，和他那些山羊内裤倒是相衬。</p><p>阳台放了不少盆栽，眼下春意盎然，那片翠色夺人眼球。</p><p>除此之外，以前放置烟酒的地方空空如也，樱井都经过处理，势必重拾禁烟禁酒大旗。</p><p>二宫空了两个月没抽，瘾早已管不住，但家里这个小管家隔三差五给他嘴里喂喉糖，火眼金睛什么都懂。</p><p>二宫叹气，他这是给自己找了个麻烦。</p><p>他坐在桌前，看着樱井站在微波炉前热饭，之后端上来两盘混合了午餐肉炒鸡蛋似的奇妙黑暗料理。</p><p>二宫拿着勺：“哎哟我还不如吃病号餐呢。”</p><p>樱井一脸他尽力了，说：“这好歹是我第一次做饭给你吃。”</p><p>二宫盯了他一眼，拿勺舀了一口，往嘴里塞了塞。</p><p>“……”二宫面色复杂，“放了多少盐？”</p><p>樱井说：“忘了，当时正巧在听晨间新闻，可能放盐的时候有些手抖。”说完他自己尝了一口，转瞬定格似的机械嚼了嚼，他说，“我还是叫个外卖算了。”</p><p>“不用。”二宫挠头，指了指柜子底，“我记得之前好像还有几条挂面。”</p><p>樱井起身，一脸不开心地去给他翻挂面。</p><p>二宫戴上围裙，腰后的细绳不好系，樱井凑过去给他慢慢系上。</p><p>系上那一瞬二宫点火烧水，还未招呼樱井去拿碗，腰上竟蹭来了一双手。</p><p>那手避开他腹部伤口，往上扣了扣紧，樱井站着揽住他，锅里腾起的热气扑了他们满脸温湿。</p><p>二宫上身一震，樱井那手缠得更紧。之前樱井看他有伤，表了白顶多牵牵他手，现在虽还没到可以肆无忌惮的时机，但一看见二宫仍如往常地站在这里，心脏生机勃勃地跃着，他活着，活得很好，这种紧张的弦舒开后，是另一种舍不得。</p><p>樱井抱住他，问：“NINO，我们是不是已经开始交往了？”</p><p>二宫的手滑落在料理台上，他舔了舔下唇，说：“难不成还要给你补个仪式？”</p><p>樱井耷拉着脑袋看他：“那就意味着你也很喜欢我是不是？”</p><p>二宫叹了叹气，说：“我欠你一条命，若你觉着和我交往你会开心，那便如你这个愿。”</p><p>樱井皱了皱眉：“只是因为这个？”</p><p>二宫徐徐回头，他伸手掐了掐樱井下巴：“一般我们这种人，有一命就是要还一命的，我都把命赊给你了，意思还不明显吗？你对我一倍好，我便还你一倍好，反正我什么也没有，还是个奔三的男人，如果你真有这样的觉悟，那……便过一过吧。”</p><p>樱井心狠狠动了一动，他鼻子一酸，说：“你这些情话，都是和谁学的？怎么这样高级，比书上写得都厉害。”</p><p>“你还看什么书？”二宫转过去接着折腾他的面，“书里都是套路，别乱学。”</p><p>吃过饭，洗碗扫地都是樱井忙活，二宫坐在沙发上看电影。不一会儿听见浴室在放水，樱井在里面喊道：“NINO，差不多了就进来。”</p><p>二宫一愣，抚着腹部去浴室张望，瞧见樱井接了满满一桶水。</p><p>之前在医院给二宫擦身的事都是樱井在做，当时二宫想着养伤也没多做阻挠，导尿管都安上了，浑身还有哪儿没被他看过，索性没计较。</p><p>现在不太一样，他都能站能跳了还要被个大学生伺候，年龄上，有些挂不住。</p><p>可樱井哪管他脸上有什么异色，甚至分外贴心地帮二宫脱起衣服。</p><p>二宫咳嗽了声，后退拂掉他手说我自己来。</p><p>樱井拧着毛巾，他挽起裤腿，待二宫脱掉上衣，他便严肃地盯了盯二宫腹部那道伤口。</p><p>二宫说：“就，擦擦上半身吧。”</p><p>樱井蹲在下面眨眨眼，说：“之前不是都擦全身的？”</p><p>“你现在这样，让我觉得自己像在养老院安度晚年。”二宫低头看了看，“况且应该没什么问题了，你就算要照顾我，也得让我有一点自立能力不是？”</p><p>樱井“哦”了声，说：“那你转过去，背部你擦不到吧。”</p><p>二宫没辙，只能慢慢转过身，他手没支撑点，只能按在盥洗台边缘。</p><p>他微微倾身，朦胧的镜面里能看见樱井的脸。</p><p>樱井额发长了些，二宫很久没仔细看他眉眼，才过去几个月罢了，那人的成熟气竟像蹭蹭飞跃了几年。他用毛巾轻轻拭着二宫的脖颈，温热的毛巾划过他蝴蝶骨，腰线。樱井全程没说话，手指动得很是利落，比他做那些黑暗料理利落多了。</p><p>二宫看得出神，心底竟奇异地冒出些温暖的时光碎片。</p><p>他忽想起他第三次见樱井，是在樱井的大学入学式那日。</p><p>他们一前一后上了同一辆公交，车辆开始行进，樱井未曾发觉。</p><p>二宫就坐在和他隔了一个走道的位置。</p><p>绑架案发生时他们打照面的时间太过匆匆，樱井甚至没有机会知道他是谁。直到樱井老警官殉职，二宫消沉于那场失败行动的同时，亦是在瞬间想起了老警官那个引以为傲的儿子。</p><p>失去亲人的苦痛二宫当然明了，他这些年可以依靠寻找凶手来慰藉伤痛，但樱井不能，他只能头也不回地一个人继续往前走。</p><p>因为没人再能牵着他了。</p><p>公交车上没什么人，樱井安静地坐着，他坐了七站，二宫便陪了他七站。樱井看不见二宫，二宫却在旁边一直看着他。</p><p>樱井在K大站下了车，二宫坐在原位，透过浅薄的玻璃看见樱井整理着衣角，踏着樱花坚定地走，背影笔挺好看。</p><p>公交再度开启，玻璃窗外的景色迅速换掉一波。</p><p>二宫淡淡笑了声，他竟有些开始喜欢这样的春天。</p><p>而自那之后，二宫便以T.Y奖学金的名义给樱井一些生活资助，他做不了其他什么，至少采用这种俗套方法，可以助他早日成为一名立派的医生。</p><p>如果不是那个雪夜意外，他应该一辈子不会让樱井认识他。只要他想这么做，他就一定能够做到。</p><p>如今发展成这样，二宫倒不知该感谢还是该后悔。</p><p>但若让二宫重新选择一次，他想他仍会选择在那个樱花盛开的时节里和樱井同乘上一班公交。</p><p>即便并无意义，他仍会以一个陌生人姿态，旁观他，陪他。</p><p> </p><p>有七站，便坐七站。</p><p>有一辈子那么长远，那便就这么同他一直，一直坐下去。</p><p>恍然一闭一睁眼，就到了地老天荒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>樱井抱着枕头站在床边，挠头沉思。</p><p>二宫吹完头发出来被那人阵仗吓了一跳，他问：“你干什么？”</p><p>樱井抬眸看他，说：“电热毯我刚铺你床上了，夜里还是挺冷的，我在想我们可以共享。”</p><p>二宫沉默片刻，说：“你要跟我睡？”</p><p>樱井理所当然地点头。</p><p>二宫盘腿坐在床边，瞧樱井满脸义正辞严并没跟他开玩笑，凸显的严肃度也没瞅出他想做什么奇怪事。</p><p>换言，二十一岁的小年轻心性本就如龙似虎，想做什么奇怪事倒也正常。反正谈恋爱总会迎来这些腥膻温度，欲望乃爱之本源，二宫原本对此是想着做好心里设防后，再慢慢引导。可转念他又想医学生需要引导个什么劲，哪片肌肉哪块骨头哪里会疼会反应，比他这门外汉清楚多了。</p><p>樱井等了半天，以为二宫思前想后这是不乐意，神色讪讪：“不行吗？”</p><p>他还抱着枕头委屈上了。</p><p>二宫轻叹口气，爬上床将他那区域的枕头往里缩了缩，边缩边想起什么：“我记得上次你睡我床不是嫌弃得要死，还一副我怎么你了的样子。”</p><p>樱井开心极了，他蹬掉拖鞋爬上床，认真说：“今非昔比，现在你想怎么我都行。”</p><p>二宫被他这话给激了声凉气，他拂拂胳膊，将被子抖开丢给樱井一半，自己先躺下去。</p><p>樱井嘻嘻笑着，也迅速撩被钻进被窝。他们面对面躺着，樱井眨眨眼，二宫也眨眨眼。</p><p>“关灯。”二宫开口。</p><p>樱井“哦”了声，噔噔噔飞速跑过去，啪嗒按掉，又噔噔噔跑回来。</p><p>黑暗中二宫眼睛依旧很亮。樱井的手还露在被子外，二宫却整个人陷了进去，一根手指都舍不得拿出来。他们的小腿在被子里时不时触着，二宫被樱井盯得有些脑沉，他在被窝里翻了个身，小声说句晚安。</p><p>翻过身也没能立刻睡着，背后那大活物离开自己枕头地界，朝二宫那方移了一寸。</p><p>樱井慢慢蹭过去，放在被子外面的一只手悄悄探进被子，他先碰着二宫的胳膊，手腕，手心，再然后轻轻拂上了他的腹部。那手就在伤口上的衣料处停着，没用力，他的脑袋埋进二宫的后颈，深深吸了口气。</p><p>二宫睁着眼，樱井却半闭着眼，仿佛寻着了个最佳睡眠姿势。</p><p>“NINO。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>樱井说：“开学后我们医学部有场对抗法学部的足球赛，你要不要来看？”</p><p>“足球？”二宫打了个呵欠，“我不太看足球，野球还行。”</p><p>“可是我想你来看。”樱井右手扣紧他，“你还没有看过我踢球。”</p><p>二宫想这逻辑不太对，他说：“我干嘛要凑堆到一群大学生里，估计还都是女的，认真去看球的能有几个。”</p><p>“我本来就没打算你认真看球。”樱井即回，“你只需要看我就好了，你还想看谁？”</p><p>二宫唇边一笑，他顿了片刻：“你踢什么位置？”</p><p>“前锋。”</p><p>“你还能前锋？”</p><p>“是，小时候我还自封过港区的西德玛。”</p><p>二宫皱眉：“……人家那是守门员。”</p><p>樱井说：“你这不是挺懂的？”</p><p>“那年J联盟刚成立，卡雷卡，邓加，济科，都是王牌。”二宫转念又道，“J联盟成立的时候你才一岁多点，肯定没看过那个辉煌的时代。”</p><p>樱井忽反应过来，他握住被窝里二宫的手：“对不起我不该提这个。”</p><p>“你道什么歉？”</p><p>“那年……”樱井哑声道，“是1993年吧。”</p><p>二宫鼻腔轻轻“嗯”了声，他说：“当时洋食店里被我父亲贴满海报，他是J联盟的大饭，甚至还有济科亲笔签名，每天在我面前炫耀，狂热度比他做厨师称职多了。我喜欢野球他喜欢足球，因为比赛争电视，没少跟他在家里吵架，但回回都是母亲一句开饭了，就息事宁人了。其实现在挺后悔的，那会儿不应该吵架，应该多和他聊聊J联盟的事，陪他去看鹿島鹿角队的比赛，在他炫耀济科签名的时候，我应该说一句真厉害，不扫他的兴，要知道那家伙，自尊心特别高。”他自嘲般笑笑，“现在每年还得烧一堆足球俱乐部的新闻给他，不知道他发现济科退会了会不会难过。”</p><p>“NINO。”</p><p>“好了好了。”二宫反握他手，“想到你也好不到哪里去，我们还是别比惨了。”</p><p>樱井在他身后闷不吭声。</p><p>二宫拿他没办法，他问：“什么时候？”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“什么时候比赛？”二宫说，“港区的西德玛可不是谁都能有机会看到的。”</p><p>“你要来？”</p><p>二宫咂嘴：“难得有个监工的机会，看看你背着我有没有惹桃花。”</p><p>樱井抱着他笑：“应该是你伤口全好的时候，五月份吧。”</p><p>他笑声很沉，挠得二宫耳朵一阵痒。樱井怀里特暖，以前二宫睡半天都捂不热，现在被樱井抱一抱，热得他浑身发汗。有个暖床人的确是件好事，还能顺带治疗失眠。二宫盯着黑暗墙壁酝酿睡意，樱井在他后面却睡熟了，手和他牵着，黏黏糊糊。</p><p>这个夜晚二宫丢开一切什么也没想，单是和樱井聊聊天他竟已觉知足快乐。二宫自此之前从没和年下谈过恋爱，从长辈视角转换成恋人视角还不能挫了那人积极性，是门恋爱学问。小狼狗精的每句话都能让他这颗半老的心跳上三跳，他得时时刻刻拿出不输那人的对抗架势，才能在这场关系里做个主导者。</p><p>他清楚初恋重要性，樱井也不是三分钟热度的人，就算真是三分钟，那陪他谈上三分钟也是好的。二宫这辈子没什么特别大的奢求，眼下要非得找一个出来，他希望樱井能永远像现在这样开心。小狼狗精还是笑起来最好看。</p><p>但无论这开心是因为二宫还是因为以后其他的什么人，这点二宫不会强求。因为他开心，二宫自然也就开心了。谈恋爱，谈来谈去，目的不就是这码子事。</p><p>二宫渐渐闭眼，另只手也在被窝里悄悄牵住樱井。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>医学部四年生成绩佼佼者会率先进入临床实习，因为五年级整年都会实习一年拿学分，如果四年级能实习完一大半科系，会有更充足的时间准备六年级的国家考试。</p><p>樱井自然上了这佼佼者的名单，他申请临床实习的许可最近也批下来了。这便意味着他得忙成狗，参与一般课程的同时，还要在学校附属医院的22个不同医疗科系来回见学。</p><p>以往他有学习热情，这种忙碌也不会带给他什么困扰。现在稍稍不太一样，他还点匀出和二宫谈恋爱的时间。每日若没跟二宫说点小话牵个小手，生活总会缺少点临门一脚的动力。匀出来时间都得用早起来补，樱井两手抓，将时间分割成以秒为单位，每日满当又充实。</p><p>现在二宫的腹部伤口已经全好，只留了道浅疤，二宫恢复生龙活虎说明樱井也得跟着生龙活虎了，至少说小话牵小手这道坎，得一步跨过去，进入Next zone。</p><p>樱井特喜欢在沙发上看二宫打游戏，打着打着凑过去偷吻他。每次都挨骂，但樱井享受这种二宫喉间骂音统统被堵住后续内容，再猝不及防脸红的过程。</p><p>屡试不爽。</p><p>樱井跪坐在沙发前，微微昂头，二宫捧着他的脸回吻。他们吻得很细致，毕竟二宫打算言传身教，樱井在他们之间悄悄给二宫取了个舌吻殿下的称号，二宫竟也没生气，权当情趣。</p><p>这事让二宫发现樱井是个学习效率很高的人，那家伙吻技上升了不少。樱井的下嘴唇很是性感，二宫会喜欢他吸吮自己上嘴唇的动作，这样自己可以趁机咬住樱井下片唇，弄出血红色。像个咬过玫瑰刺的男人。</p><p>有一点不好，二宫没法偷偷抽烟，一接吻全露馅，有回实在憋不了，樱井回来前他抽了两根，赶紧嚼了半盒糖。樱井回家那一刻就意识到什么，也不急着破案，还陪二宫演了半晚上戏。直到睡前樱井送了个晚安吻，右手顺便在二宫屁股上揍了一下。</p><p>“准你一周一包。”</p><p>二宫用脚踹他：“狠，太狠了。”</p><p>话这么说，二宫还是听了他这回，履行承诺。</p><p>初春相安无事地过去，祥和到不寻常。</p><p>风间最近也不怎么来找二宫，只是发过邮件说联系到给纯子治病的美国医生了，这回她复苏的可能性有80%，真像个奇迹。二宫从字里行间想象出那人的高兴模样，也不知回什么合适，当晚用实际行动给他打了笔钱，算是拖欠的奖金补偿。</p><p>樱井足球赛那日二宫起了个早，他在泡咖啡的时候听到晨间新闻正在讲述田中的案件宣判。其实按照田中所犯案底，死刑不可免。但近年日本死刑的实行力度不够硬，每年国内都有不少希望废除死刑的声音，田中的审判结果悬而未决，这是这个春天唯一不好的事。</p><p>可他终究会为自己所行之事付出代价。风间说的不错，田中被捕，一人认了全罪，他们手里所有的情报线都断了。像辛苦筑建多年的堡垒一夜崩塌，崩塌会迎来一场光明的解脱，以前他们一群人明明总盼着这日。</p><p>现在这日真真降临，他却觉事发突然，这堡垒崩塌得太过蹊跷。</p><p>说到底，扎入泥土太长太久，他不习惯眼下这种平静至极的正常。</p><p>但他至少会试着努力。</p><p>客厅里的新闻女声回荡在屋内，二宫挑了件春日衬衫，在浴室默默刮着胡子，听到一半像忽觉烦闷，便出去寻遥控器将电视一股脑关掉。</p><p>黑掉的电视屏幕隐约映着二宫的脸，和刚才在浴室镜子里看到的如出一辙。</p><p>他到底已经不再年轻。</p><p> </p><p>窗外倒是一派好阳光。</p><p>K大这种名校连正门都彰显着凛然正气。二宫借了风间的车开出来，今日好像学校在搞类似校园祭，车辆通行没被阻拦。二宫将车一停，刚出停车场就被一群娃娃音女学生递了一手传单。</p><p>估计是穿得太随意，他抱着那摞纸穿梭在形形色色的屋台前后，途中被当成大学生误认了好几次。</p><p>足球场比较好找，二宫插着兜慢慢走进会场，却是被那层波叠浪的人流惊了片刻。好像医学部和法学部是K大两大王牌专业，每年都会靠赛事来争一争雄。这些事二宫不用了解，耳边叽叽喳喳一群女性科普得像维基百科。会场内也是按照学部来坐，两方啦啦队已然开撕，敲锣打鼓地喊话对峙。</p><p>二宫太久没领略青春气，他童年虽参加过野球部，但还没有遇到以这种阵仗来参加比赛的事。</p><p>他左右望了望，着实不知该去哪边。</p><p>“二宫桑？”</p><p>二宫惊异地回头，细江穿着拉拉队小短裙，瞪大眼睛看他：“真的是你。”</p><p>“哟。”二宫笑了笑，“好久不见。”</p><p>他发现细江身旁还站着一个同龄男生，几个月不见护花使者都变了。看来樱井没骗人，他的确是把这昔日桃花给彻底断干净了。</p><p>那男生却一脸警惕地看着二宫，生怕二宫也会成为挡住他情路上的劲敌。</p><p>“这是小山。”细江介绍，“这是翔君的……大表哥。”</p><p>小山皱起眉：“这么年轻的大表哥？”</p><p>细江却不理他：“你也来看比赛吗？”</p><p>二宫点头：“随便看看。”</p><p>“我们那边有位置，你跟我们坐一起吧。”</p><p>细江指了指左侧，二宫顺她手势望过去，发现那方乌压压坐满人群。和二宫料想的差不多，全是女性，只是数量料想错了，起码多了两倍。</p><p>二宫不得不感叹医学部未来有这么多女医生，真是国家的希望之光。</p><p>细江带他坐在一群女性同胞中心，成了片万花丛中的小绿叶。</p><p>“之前听说你住院了？”细江问，“现在身体没事了吗？”</p><p>“哦。”二宫轻描淡写，“就是个阑尾炎，做了个手术就好了。”</p><p>“阑尾炎？”细江不解，“不是腮腺炎吗？”</p><p>二宫眉心一跳，他沉默半晌。</p><p>樱井这混小子，编故事就不知道编个有美感的病吗？腮腺炎，算他会掰。</p><p>“……阑尾和腮腺都出了点小毛病。”二宫咬牙答。</p><p>好在比赛开始让细江没机会问得更细。阳光大盛，绿茵球场金光耀眼，两队人马小跑着出场，会场顿时沸腾，二宫眯眼去看，樱井应该是医学部球队的队长，因为他是抛硬币决定开球方的代表人。</p><p>周围写樱井名字的应援扇还真不少，一旁的细江相当体贴，竟免费送了二宫一把。</p><p>樱井穿了身深红球服，球裤被风张扬地吹着，背部写着9号。他把球衣袖子撩到肩膀处，露着胳膊肌肉效果。</p><p>樱井此举应该是故意的，估计就为了印证那句“不用看比赛看我就行了”，明明平日里他可没这么多撩人技。</p><p>二宫拿那扇子煽煽风，心想这家伙错过身边那么多举应援扇的死忠迷妹，偏偏挑他这么个中年男人，二宫不得不替他惋惜三秒。</p><p>不过前后也就三秒罢了，之后哨音一响，他回头，场上那动如脱兔的鲜衣少年璀璨夺目，疾行着凌厉跃动。</p><p>二宫得意般笑了笑，那是整个全场不会有人知道的他的秘密恋人。</p><p>樱井在跑动时总会看看医学部的人群方向，他狠狠亲吻自己的手指，高高扬起，对着人群某处一指。</p><p>结果医学部以一球优势夺下冠军，球队所有红衣聚集在一起，把樱井抓起来高举抛起。</p><p>二宫看完这比赛，收拾收拾心情准备走，知道之后那些年轻人免不了聚会庆功，也没他什么事。哪知樱井从半个球场跑过来，跨上座位席，再攀着楼梯喘着气跑到二宫跟前。</p><p>二宫见他满头大汗，额发湿漉漉，仍露着大白牙笑。</p><p>“NINO，你晚上一起来吧。”樱井擦了擦汗，“大家都说可以带家属。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>二宫一惊，脸上写着什么你这就说了？</p><p>樱井眨眼，说：“大表哥不也算家属吗？”</p><p>二宫瞪他：“我就不去了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“你们大学生自己乐，我去凑什么热闹？我还有事。”</p><p>“什么事？”樱井说，“你不去那我也不去了。”</p><p>二宫蹙眉，说：“你是队长你不去？”</p><p>樱井甩了甩脑袋的汗，不答，也赖着不走。</p><p>二宫冷下脸，小祖宗真不好伺候。</p><p> </p><p>本来樱井也猜二宫和年轻人有距离，可能会有尴尬冷场局面，他想着尽量全程陪二宫跟他说话解闷。</p><p>岂料他估错了，他倒是忘记二宫是搞什么工作的了，见什么人说什么话可是那家伙专长。</p><p>樱井换了件学生衬衫，喝着闷酒默不作声地看着二宫被众人围在吧台中心，那人手里的灵活纸牌一变一个精准。</p><p>每一个魔术都得到最为热烈的喝彩，午间那几个给樱井举应援扇的迷妹好像现出几分爬墙姿态，纷纷问着二宫姓甚名谁家住何方可有脱单。</p><p>别提年龄代沟，他这都快开FC俱乐部了。</p><p>每当开启演技效应的二宫都会让樱井恨得牙痒。</p><p>明明周围那么多人，这种时候樱井却像只能看见灯光明灭间二宫的笑。</p><p>二宫没有喝酒，他变完魔术还被人邀着唱歌。话筒递到手里那瞬他发觉角落里的樱井脸色不佳地喝起小酒，对身旁的人也是不理不睬，不知踩到了哪里的火药点。</p><p>这个点爆发在二宫唱完三首歌之后。话筒刚离手，身侧闪来一个黑影，二宫转头，樱井在黑暗里拉住他胳膊。</p><p>“做什么？”</p><p>樱井板着脸，他喝掉杯里的酒，拽二宫起来：“我们逃一逃。”</p><p>他带着二宫出了这个包场的校内庆功小酒吧，直接按了电梯门。</p><p>电梯门合上，樱井栖身把二宫压制住，低头狠吻他。这吻和他们平时那种交流技术的吻不一样，现在樱井学得娴熟，他知道二宫喜欢怎样的亲吻。但眼下并不是照顾舒服程度的时候，樱井堵着二宫的唇，伸舌抵住他，翻搅着像要将他吃掉。</p><p>二宫嘴巴被他咬得生疼，他仿佛想起喝了酒的樱井不太好应付，力气大，还爱叫妈妈。</p><p>“嘶……”二宫掐住他下巴，“轻点儿！”</p><p>樱井喘着粗气，电梯门的停车场那层到了。樱井拽着二宫出去，走了几步又停下，暴躁地问他车停哪了。</p><p>二宫甩掉他手，捏了捏手腕，说：“樱井翔你找揍是不是？”</p><p>樱井黑着脸，挠挠头，嘟囔了句：“后悔了，不该把你带来，简直不想让任何人看见你。”</p><p>二宫笑了，他说：“我还没酸你，你还酸起我了？”</p><p>樱井愣着看他：“你什么时候想酸我了？”</p><p>二宫理了理衬衫袖子，掏出车钥匙，在樱井眼前轻轻一按。</p><p>不远处的车灯亮了一瞬。</p><p>“去后座。”二宫说，“我不信还收拾不了你了？”</p><p>二宫拉开后座门，钻进去坐在里方，樱井拉上车门那刻就迫不及待再次吻上他。</p><p>二宫捞着他脖子，脑袋靠在玻璃上，樱井吻他的唇，他们呼吸相抵，从错乱再到一致。反应过来二宫已经开腿坐在了樱井身上，他蹬掉鞋，埋头和他专心接吻。</p><p>密闭空间让他们大脑一时清醒一时沉溺。</p><p>二宫想着球场上的樱井，樱井想着那个夜里思念父亲的二宫。他们用吻将含义传达，兴奋，且刺激。</p><p>“NINO。”</p><p>樱井含着他的唇，胸腔上下浮动，眼里似藏有春树暮云，阑珊灯海，满园花开。</p><p>他小心谨慎地问：“我……可以摸你吗？”</p><p>二宫玩着樱井的尾发，听闻这话脸色迅速沉下。</p><p>片刻，二宫将手滑低，牵引住樱井的手。</p><p>樱井的手很长，指甲也修剪得利落。</p><p>二宫在光影暗处静静看着樱井，樱井也抬起头，对上他水汪汪的眼。</p><p>二宫带着那手再度抬起，一点点去碰解自己的扣子。</p><p>他们沉默着兀自喘气。</p><p>直到那手慢慢，慢慢被领着钻进了二宫的春日衬衫里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16</p><p>一切像以慢型回放方式，指尖触感碰着脑内开关，神经被一波波滔天浪潮碾压，碎成泡沫，再汇聚成影。</p><p>二宫半闭着眼，额头和樱井相抵，皱眉紧抿下唇。樱井却是眼睛眨也不眨，他觉着他必须记住二宫这时刻的脸，他之前想过千百次，但真实状况和虚幻妄想太过不同，他以后不必活于妄想，他也有了亲近爱人的力量。</p><p>二宫很瘦，摸起来没什么肉感，樱井先被带着摸到他胸口，再下移，按着了乳尖。那颗粒状似乎起了鸡皮疙瘩效应，竟有些发硬。仅是指尖相触并不够滋味，二宫让他试着用了整片掌心，他很快感受到了二宫鼓打似的心跳。</p><p>二宫额头蹭着樱井，嘴唇若有似无亲他的脸颊，每个吻落得像羽毛拂面，又痒又磨人。樱井不知他这些技巧怎么修炼来的，眼下的确很令他受用。那些吻从脸侧移到樱井的唇，亲上又弹开，樱井追过去咬他，又被那人喉间的笑激得头脑发沉。</p><p>樱井的手一路向下，绕过肋骨区，停在那人肚脐边缘。二宫边靠倒在他身，边解了自己裤子，樱井愣了愣，那手便转瞬被二宫带着探了进去。隔着层内裤，二宫让他先用手背感受了下，再慢慢翻过他掌心，摊开覆上去。</p><p>之后二宫压住樱井指头，一根根向里弯曲，每弯一根，那内裤后方隆起的形状便顺着他握上的手愈发敏感，那里很热很烫，应该还有些湿。樱井喘着气，像从未领略过这等事的美好，单单这样摸着二宫，他就有种自己白活了二十年似的。</p><p>他昂首再次吮住二宫的唇，手心跳脱出二宫掌控，他很快将手钻进那人内裤，没了裤料阻挠，实打实碰上那根东西。</p><p>二宫喉口哼了声，整个人向下瘫了瘫，樱井另只手按住他的腰，让他稳坐在自己怀里。</p><p>“你……”二宫抱着他脑袋，沉声道，“你手动一动。”</p><p>樱井一怔，手心下意识握着那东西开始动，他一向知道怎么给自己做，至于怎么让别人舒服，他大抵还停留在理论知识层面，只能二宫让他干什么他就干什么。</p><p>他手心很润，不知是自己的汗还是二宫的东西。二宫那性器挺翘在樱井腹部，他想低头去看，倒被二宫一个吻挠住，不让他看。</p><p>二宫睁开了眼，游离在樱井唇缝半厘米远，他声音很干：“翔君，你把裤子也脱了。”</p><p>樱井犹豫三秒，二宫撇眉：“你顶着我了，憋在裤子里面不疼？”</p><p>说完二宫从樱井的膝盖上退下，跪坐到旁边座位，樱井埋下头，在他面前闷不吭声地解皮带。</p><p>二宫于旁边笑了笑：“你怎么一脸我强迫你的表情，刚刚不是还挺嚣张的？”</p><p>樱井恨恨瞪他一眼，说：“我明明很认真。”</p><p>二宫愣了愣，见樱井听话地褪掉外裤，也学二宫那跪坐姿势，他刚抬眸，二宫越过来给了他一个吻。</p><p>“既然你这么认真，我不认真一下岂不是对不起你？”</p><p>二宫的声音像他在包厢里变得几场魔术似的极具吸引力，樱井咬牙，问：“你刚刚都没有认真吗？”</p><p>二宫坐回原处，不动声色看着樱井，他没答樱井那话。</p><p>片刻，他说：“翔酱，坐近点。”</p><p>樱井被他这句“翔酱”叫得天灵盖发酥，鬼使神差般朝他挪了几寸。二宫的手伸进他内裤前还不怀好意弹了一下，只是他这故作高深的姿态在握上樱井那东西之后便有些挂不住了。他轻咳了一声，脸似是红了红。</p><p>樱井那东西硬得极快，二宫的手刚摸上去，前端便溢出些水。樱井被自己这举动也弄得不好意思，但很快他这不好意思便遁得烟消云散。</p><p>他定定地看着二宫，那人左手帮他套弄，右手扯住下方囊袋，按压揉擦，力量将将好。很舒服，很奇妙，比自己做的时候爽太多。</p><p>樱井的眼睛立刻朦胧一瞬，下一秒他伸手抱住二宫，将他按在后椅座上。</p><p>二宫吓了一跳，樱井却跪着趴上他身，腰部微抬，留出二宫替他套弄的空间，再俯下身舌吻他。忽然的力量迸发让二宫差点手上用错力，他嘟着嘴回吻，继续手间力道。</p><p>樱井吻他的时候会因为二宫手里动作乱出些零碎的喘音，那些喘音飞到二宫耳畔萦绕不断。小年轻的欲望起伏还真挺诱惑人，加上樱井撑着两侧时手臂肌肉比在球场时看着更性感，小面积的出汗让肌肉线条出现亮色，二宫迷迷糊糊地看着，脑袋快滚成蒸汽机了。</p><p>二宫那东西还高昂地挺着，樱井换了个骑坐姿势，腾出一只手伸到自己后面摸它，另只手翻起二宫的衬衫，再度探索他的骨节，一点点滑上去，停在他乳尖，攥着掐了掐。</p><p>“……”二宫眉头皱得狠了些，他终是“嗯啊”了一声。</p><p>樱井像侵占堡垒成功一样泛起骄傲。</p><p>他们在黑暗中互相抚摸，二宫到后来也不纠结自己这种被樱井压在身下是不是折损颜面，因为樱井有样学样，他怎么摸，樱井就怎么回摸，跟复制粘贴似的。</p><p>他们也没说什么情话，千言万语都不如取悦对方重要，逼仄空间像个犯罪现场，混着难以言喻的水声交融声。</p><p>樱井要射的时候下意识退后，结果退得过猛脑袋又撞着后方玻璃，二宫眼疾手快，拿了后方抽纸迅速盖上他腿根。</p><p>樱井还在缓气，眼瞧二宫还没射，他想起身去帮，无奈心潮澎湃过后带来的空洞效应并未过去，二宫像一早料到，他侧过身，缩在角落里兀自解决。</p><p>他弓着后背抖抖瑟瑟，前后一分钟不到，射出那一刻他脖颈曲线拉长，徐徐舒了口气。</p><p>等二宫回过神，转头看见樱井不太高兴地望着他，樱井说：“我是不是没让你爽到？”</p><p>二宫一愣，他将地上的裤子一件件捡起，说：“射的时间不一样很正常，多练练，下次我们一起。”</p><p>樱井默不作声地套裤子，脸上还写着耿耿于怀。</p><p>二宫心里乐，没忍住凑过去揉他脑袋。</p><p>樱井瞪他：“你手刚摸过啥你现在就摸我头。”</p><p>二宫笑出声，说：“你不知道，你这样子特可爱，特招我喜欢。”</p><p>樱井脸一懵，他光速般抓住二宫的手吻了一下：“再说一遍。”</p><p>二宫皱眉，说：“我手刚摸过啥你就抱着啃。”</p><p>樱井横过去死死抱住他，说：“我也喜欢你，好喜欢你，好喜欢你……”</p><p>“够了够了……”二宫脸红了红，“你让我先穿上裤子……”</p><p> </p><p>回程途中，四扇车窗大开。车速也不低，樱井在副驾驶被吹得刘海乱飞。</p><p>二宫也冷，这车要还给风间，他们得迅速清理现场。岂料开回楼底下，二宫抱肘仔细观察了一下，叹气：“明天得去洗车。”</p><p>樱井说：“还好吧，我现在也看不出什么。”</p><p>二宫说：“黑灯瞎火你看得见什么，风间那种侦探体质，掉根针都能发现。”</p><p>樱井平静说：“他不是都知道我们的关系了，而且你明明奖金都没给他发，忽然好心把他车给洗干净了，那不是在提醒他这车里发生过什么吗？”</p><p>二宫一噎，他喉咙哼了声，蹭过樱井肩膀，头也不回地上楼。</p><p>樱井追上去，说：“好了好了我明天拿去给他洗，就说我是把他车弄脏了，话说回来到底是谁提议去后座的……”</p><p>二宫坚决不理樱井了。</p><p>这夜。</p><p>二宫端着个盆在盥洗台洗内裤，樱井端了个小凳在他旁边坐着洗内裤。</p><p>二宫不说话，樱井也不敢吭声。两人都换了清爽的室内服，还是同款，二宫的是短裤，樱井的是长裤。洗完内裤一前一后拿出去晾，两条内裤排队似的挂在阳台上，被风吹得扬起。</p><p>这么一看总会想起几个小时前的事，就算二宫故意不和樱井讲话，樱井还是觉得从胸腔到心房都被塞得满满当当，又甜又酸，只想在二宫身上安个定位器时时刻刻看着他。</p><p>好在二宫没让樱井回自己床上睡，那人早早躺下，被子也刮走了一大半。樱井当他这是秋后算账的毛病又犯了，在车里怎不见他半分扭捏不好意思，明明满脸写着要办了樱井。</p><p>樱井心觉好笑，他轻轻靠过去，脑袋抵着二宫的背，沉沉闭眼。</p><p>许是他老琢磨着没帮二宫到达高潮这事，没睡好，早上天没亮他就醒了。被硌醒的。</p><p>他下面器官又抬了头，欲望旺盛的年纪总是撩不得，昨夜二宫给他开了窍，现在他就有些沉溺那种迷幻感觉，几近刹不住车。</p><p>二宫仍睡得一动不动，樱井离他近了些，先闻着那人身上的舒心味道，再亲上他的脖颈。二宫隐隐动了动，未醒。樱井用手从后面抱住他，再抓着他的衣服往上撩。</p><p>二宫迷迷蒙蒙翻了个身，嘴里念叨着：“你干什么……”</p><p>樱井凑过去吻他，二宫平躺下，樱井就慢慢压到他身上，吻他的脖子，手臂，睡衣被他撩得很高，他昨日只能用手抚摸的两点，现在被他用舌头轻轻绕住。</p><p>二宫皱眉，用手拍他额头：“……别闹。”</p><p>樱井哪管他，因为拍他额头的那手没有丝毫力气，樱井舔着吮住，从二宫指尖亲到他掌心，再将那手压到一边，箍住不动。</p><p>二宫还在半梦半醒，他难耐地哼了声，扭了扭上身。他们都潜在被子里，樱井埋在黑暗的被窝中继续亲吻大业，他用自己下身来回磨着二宫，再一点点剥开二宫的裤子，吻上他的腿根。</p><p>两腿间那物蹭着他脸侧，让他喉咙很涩，他试图用手包住那片暖。二宫那东西很听他话，从软趴到勃起没花多少工夫，樱井心跳得飞快，他放开了手，伸舌舔了舔。</p><p>头顶的被子倏然被撩开，二宫半昂起头，挑眉看着这个藏在被窝里的男人缩在下面，还叼上自己的东西。樱井在下方抬眸瞅他，一脸无辜。</p><p>二宫又气又想笑，用小腿踢了那人一脚：“不许含。”</p><p>樱井松了口，他嘀咕道：“用嘴应该比用手舒服。”</p><p>二宫脸一烧：“你别这样，我昨天有爽到，真的，你不用这么……极具探索精神。”</p><p>樱井却真挚地回：“那你看现在和昨天比，哪个更爽。”</p><p>说完樱井埋头吮了上去，二宫头疼，把被子再度蒙上，樱井在被子里叫你全盖上我呼不了气了！</p><p>二宫没辙，给他留了道缝。</p><p>从那缝里可以看见小狼狗精水晶晶的葡萄大眼。</p><p>二宫单手枕在脑后，放平在两侧的脚趾微微蜷起，樱井吞吐着，时不时口舌并用，从下到上像舔冰激凌，最后再一口裹住上下挑弄。二宫忍不住向下缩了缩，等他意识过来自己半个脑袋也钻进了被窝，膝盖弯起，两腿打开了些，被子拱出一座桥。</p><p>他从头顶到脚趾都像涌入了酥麻电流，偶尔沉溺这种声色事，其实也未尝不好。</p><p>二宫的手伸下去，摸住樱井脑袋，耳垂，他探到了那人左耳上浅浅的耳洞。</p><p>他快射之时猛地拍打了樱井的肩让他放开，樱井轰地从被窝里钻出，他嘴角也蹭了些白液，慌忙用手蹭掉。剩余那些白浊液流淌在二宫小腹，二宫蜷着腿喘气，连续这么来两次，他也快被折腾得心跳异常了。</p><p>待他回头张望，樱井还靠坐在墙壁看他，二宫低头，用床头的干毛巾擦了擦腹。之后他将那毛巾垫在床上，拍了拍。</p><p>樱井皱眉。</p><p>二宫说：“你躺下。”</p><p>樱井说：“你用手给我就好。”</p><p>二宫扬眉，说：“赶紧过来给我躺下！”</p><p>樱井蹭地像火箭似的溜过去。</p><p>樱井也忍得够久，那东西几乎是从内裤里弹出来的，二宫低头，轻轻给他含弄住。和樱井那种吞吐不同，他没用什么套弄动作，单单舌尖触着他铃口，来回上下飞速地挪动浅舔。根部用手抓着，估计是猜着樱井快憋不住，不用什么大撩，很快会射。</p><p>可樱井还震惊在二宫的口活里，忘记提醒他该到临界的时间点。待他反应过来，自己下方热流一去，他腾地向后缩，那些液体还是分批喷到了二宫脸侧和下巴。</p><p>樱井惊了一跳，忙拿毛巾去给他擦，二宫摆着头闭眼，樱井光脚跳下床，带他去浴室冲水。</p><p>“对不起对不起……”樱井递给二宫湿毛巾，“我不是故意的。”</p><p>二宫摇摇头，毛巾擦完脸，他的睫毛仍是湿的。现在两人都赤条条下身站着，刚刚还生龙活虎的部分都回归了正常。</p><p>窗外天亮了，今天是晴天。</p><p>二宫说：“赶紧收拾收拾，你还要去上课。”</p><p>樱井挠头，说：“不想去。”</p><p>二宫眯眼：“学费我都替你交了一半你敢不去！”</p><p>樱井笑了，说：“骗你的，我人会去，但心还会留在你这。”</p><p>二宫愣了愣，他拿起牙刷开始挤牙膏，边刷牙边恨恨：“现在不光要洗车洗内裤，还要洗床单。”</p><p>樱井知道他这是故意转移话题，心里暗自笑话了他一阵。</p><p>之后樱井打起呵欠，光着屁股出去找衣服。</p><p>二宫从镜子里看着那人的光屁股，险些喉咙呛水。</p><p>樱井吃完早饭，正在收拾书包。</p><p>二宫端着咖啡坐在沙发上玩游戏。</p><p>“那我走啦。”樱井笑嘻嘻道，“晚上我会早点回来。”</p><p>“哦。”二宫没抬头，“有个事跟你说一下。”</p><p>樱井在他沙发旁坐下，说：“别是什么浇我冷水的坏话。”</p><p>二宫抿着咖啡，说：“我啊，可能要去试着找个工作。”他淡淡说，“反正现在闲着也是闲着，想想你之前说的那些话也挺有道理，我不如就……”</p><p>话音未落，二宫手里的咖啡洒了一半，樱井丢下包一把抱住他。</p><p>“樱井翔你够了啊！我这衣服刚换的！”</p><p>“我洗。”樱井的声音有些发抖，“我给你洗。”</p><p>二宫叹气，他拍了拍樱井的背 。</p><p>半晌，他说：“晚上想吃什么，记得发消息告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>17</p><p>对二宫来说，重回正常生活并不容易。</p><p>樱井的那些考量，早在他当年出狱时便就有过。只是每个人生于社会，都会被编制进自己的特定四方条框，条框与条框间就算互相吸引，也终究隔了层窗。二宫当时就业不顺，他的履历书白纸黑字不能改变，所有人都对他抱有防备心，没有谁愿意为他开启那扇窗。</p><p>他打了很多零工，什么工作都做，他的每份工作或多或少都会受到来自他人先入为主的污蔑与评价，每份工作持续时间均不长久。</p><p>二十几岁的年轻人终究涉世未深，如果当年二宫能有如今这些想法，他也不会选择一个猛扎入了泥潭。</p><p>二十三岁时他在一家小型清洁剂会社当送货员，老板吞了赃款和一众人准备将锅甩给他后拍屁股走人，他却机警地事先录下了他们的对谈密音从而逃过一劫。</p><p>那时他被警察带去警局问话，像两年前那个雨夜一样，他的记录上再添一笔。他无法依靠躲进社会洪流来隐藏那个孤独的自己，他本该清楚自己擅长做什么。</p><p>找出杀害父母的真凶曾是他青春年岁的全部目的，现在这个目的没有了，那便再去寻一个。</p><p>他再度寻到樱井老警官，希望自己能成为他在黑暗里的一把枪，一双翅膀，一个影子。他明明不信任警察，警察毁了他的家他的梦，他却在万念俱寂时将心底仅剩的烛光点给了这个满目风霜的中年男人。</p><p>他用两年时间建立了自己的线人团队，配合每次警察行动，抓过不少潜逃罪犯。他在此处找到了一些生存意义，身处黑暗才能做好随时迎接日出的准备，即便这准备本就是场戈多式的空待。</p><p>现在却不太一样。二宫穿着正装理了理衣领，和一群同样身着正装的人群坐在等候厅。他有了和生活打仗的觉悟，有了能称为家的归属处，他站在风浪口，风浪后的彩虹离他不过咫尺，也许他能够站在和樱井并肩的同一片光下。</p><p>这种觉悟一旦发芽，开花之后便一发不可收拾，几年前的他从没想过自己会和一个年下小屁孩谈恋爱，还不是那种谈谈就算的荒唐恋爱，他破天荒想到些形容时间长久的好听词语，他想将那些词语附赠在他和樱井的这场关系里。</p><p>第一周他通过中介投递书面材料，大海沉底杳无回音是意料之内，这本就不是能迅速解决的事。樱井也忙，忙中会给二宫发信息，还经常拍天空照传递正能量，作为男朋友非常体贴称职。有时结束的早二宫会赶回去买菜做饭，时间能卡着樱井推门回家闻到饭香，樱井总喜欢放下包飞奔去厨房抱他，再被二宫一个铲子赶出去。</p><p>只是持续两周三周，樱井免不了想问个结果，二宫说了句还不太乐观，樱井皱皱眉，也只能紧握二宫的手，再亲一亲。二宫还没到被一个大学生安慰的境地，樱井却一脸写着恨自己不能赶紧毕业再替他分忧养家，二宫推他脑袋一把，说现在也就养你一个，我还是养得起的。</p><p>第四周二宫终于收到面试通知，一家小型IT，他松了口气，像准备任务似的将那公司攻略了一遍。然而面试时那面试官却基本没问什么，草草扫了遍他的履历，就让他回去等消息。</p><p>他从那公司走出，踩着夕阳在路边等公交，心里大半愁云，心想看完他履历还能让他通过的基本没有，铁定又是场败仗。</p><p>路边停靠了一辆银色路虎，车窗徐徐放下。</p><p>二宫抬头，车内那人冲他笑起，嘴里哟了声。</p><p>冈田说：“下班小高峰，我送你一程。”</p><p>那家伙像才从片场回来，发型还有些旧年代的复古式，二宫本打算婉拒，孰料冈田捂了捂脸说再在这停下去搞不好要引起交通堵塞，二宫更回不了家。</p><p>二宫瞧见周围有几个等车路人已经开始面露疑色，心一横，他这也是为大众着想。</p><p>他刚一上车，冈田瞥了眼他的行头，淡淡笑道：“刚我还以为自己看错了，你这是怎么个意思？换工作？你要真想找，我正好缺个助理。”</p><p>二宫耸肩，说：“冈田先生还是饶过我吧，我可伺候不来人，也想多活几年。”</p><p>冈田说：“下定决心了？”</p><p>二宫系好安全带，抿唇：“就是想过个正常人生活，怎么被你说的我好像洗心革面从善如流了。”</p><p>冈田依旧在笑，他问二宫该怎么走，二宫报了个位置。</p><p>“医院的时候我以为你有话跟我说。”二宫盯着前方，“结果就诓了我几盘棋，后来连出院也没打声招呼。”</p><p>冈田说：“住院出院时间都是经纪人说的算，我走得匆匆，就没跟你告别。话也没有特别的，当时就想跟你做个朋友，我父亲的事是一方面原因，另一方面，也是因为我个人很欣赏你，我交朋友一般都很挑的。”</p><p>二宫不理会他那几句插科打诨，说：“那么你偷拍我的那几张照片又是怎么回事？”</p><p>冈田敛了笑，他清清嗓：“你是我父亲被杀害前接触过的人，我查一查无可厚非，也就请的我信得过的私家侦探。不过你们这些人这样厉害，我就算能偷拍几张照片，恐怕也查不到什么深入的东西，我知情的仅仅在Amore这个范围里，况且我一个娱乐圈的小明星，一举一动都在媒体的眼睛里，我可不敢干什么违法乱纪的事。”</p><p>二宫说：“也就是说，你个人对我感兴趣，所以派人查了我，拍了点我的照片，听闻我住院了还特地负伤来同我下几盘棋，现在我在路边等个公车还能被你给抓着，最近冈田先生是不是在拍月九？”</p><p>冈田一怔，转瞬鼻腔笑出声，他说：“放一百二十个宽心，我知道你心里有人，住院期间我看得一清二楚。”他耸肩，“前面几次我可能确有些故意，今天是巧合，你那家公司对面是个杂志社摄影棚，我在那里棚拍，可别冤枉我跟踪你。”</p><p>他说完，一旁手机震起。冈田低头看了一眼，又将那屏幕反扣。</p><p>“不接电话？”二宫问。</p><p>冈田面不改色：“能立刻预感到接了会有麻烦的电话还是不接的好。”</p><p>之后一路二宫便不搭腔，行了快半小时，他指了指前方，说：“路口停吧，里面车开不进去。”</p><p>冈田照他意思停车，二宫道了声谢，推门下车。冈田在背后叫住他名，二宫回头，那人只轻描淡写说了句你加油。</p><p>二宫被这句加油弄得莫名其妙，只当明星应援应能提升他几分职场运数。他退后几步，冲他挥了挥手。</p><p>冈田在车上看着二宫在夜灯中逐渐走远融成光影，他叹了声气，重新拿起电话回拨过去。</p><p>“……刚你这电话打得也不凑巧，我没敢接。”冈田咂嘴，“没跟长濑智也一起，你这家伙怎么跟你老板一样八卦？”</p><p>他“嗯”了声：“就是遇着了你老板，二宫和也，跟他聊了几句，没敢多聊，他这人太精，我多说一个字都能被他理解出弦外之音，只能以一副我要追他的样子跟他打交道，你骂我干什么，我才没介入人家感情呢……我就是还挺羡慕他的，能有你这么个替他着想还铺排好一切的朋友。”</p><p>“……可是他早晚会知道，这一切还没结束，现在的平静都是假的。你故意告诉他红樱花这辈子不会出现是想让他好好生活，如果到头来以你我之力没能查出真相，我怕他终有一天，可能会恨你。”他沉了沉声，“……风间。”</p><p>听筒那头沉默。冈田掐了掐眉心，说：“你先好好照顾你女朋友，听说要做手术了？其他事你先缓缓，有线索我会通知你。”</p><p>挂掉电话，冈田在黑暗中静坐了一阵。</p><p>之后他从怀里拿出一张皱巴巴的照片，对着路灯仔细张望。这张照片是他父亲去世前一周放在他衣服口袋里的，也是某种意义上他父亲留给他的遗物。照片所照之处像是一座离岛，照片的视角可以看见边缘处的海边礁石，朝霞映红了拍岸而起的浪花，很美的地方。</p><p>若这是他父亲生前不能告诉他的事，那这张照片便是他死后遗留给自己的唯一信息。</p><p>几个月前冈田找到二宫，本是想问一问这张照片是什么地方，二宫既是和父亲互通情报的人，也许他会清楚个中脉络。但在他第二次找二宫前，风间俊介来拦住了他。风间说如果冈田是想找二宫合作，便打消打消念头，目前他们的手头情报已经全断，恐怕给不了冈田什么有力的帮助。</p><p>风间这么说也是正常，二宫受伤未愈，的确不该在这个时候来打搅他。风间转念又说，如果冈田事后仍想找人合作，可以直接去找他。冈田开始以为风间和二宫关系不好，这是趁着老板受伤来抢生意了，可后来冈田见过风间和二宫的相处模式，明白自己之前的想法太过荒谬可笑。很明显那家伙是想把活独揽，放他老板一个自由。</p><p>风间说他们这样的人或许没什么自由可言，只是他这辈子已经搭了进去，如果二宫能走出来，能获得一个幸福美满，那对他们昔日这一帮兄弟来讲，是最好不过的事。冈田挺憧憬他们这种江湖气似的道义友情，他没有参与他们的过去，不会理解这种情谊的难得。</p><p>有朝一日他若寻着一个甘愿为其两肋插刀的人，也许便能理解了。</p><p>他脑里忽闪过一个被口罩和手术帽全副武装的凌厉侧影，手术灯一亮，那人的眼睛能使急跃的心骤慢，像冰寒地里的一缕春风。</p><p>他皱眉，啧了声，立刻将脑里那大个子白医袍先生的影子迅速赶走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二宫回家时樱井已经回来了，那人坐在台灯前看书，手里书页哗哗哗被他翻得过于用力，明显没在认真学习。</p><p>二宫回来那家伙也不吭句声，二宫心奇，冲那小台灯处瞟了一眼。</p><p>樱井不打招呼，二宫便没搭理，兀自走到冰箱前从里面掏了瓶冰水，咕嘟咕嘟喝了三分之一。</p><p>樱井把书一合，椅子转了个圈，蹙眉状看他：“路虎是谁？”</p><p>二宫呛了口水，他将水瓶放下，边走边解领带：“什么路虎？”</p><p>“我刚看到一辆路虎送你回来，你没让他开进来，就在路口停的。”</p><p>二宫解领带动作一滞，他挠挠头，把领带把沙发一丢，没说话。</p><p>樱井仍不服气，他两手交握，半垂着头不太高兴，二宫仔细看了他几眼，心里发笑。</p><p>他走过去，伸手按了按樱井的下巴，说：“你刚一个人坐在这里瞎琢磨，肯定给我安了不少罪。”</p><p>樱井别开脑，用手蹭了蹭，二宫又去脱外套，回头道：“心里还不舒服？”</p><p>见樱井不答，他又问：“那今晚林氏盖饭还吃吗？”</p><p>樱井恨恨瞅他，点了个头。</p><p>一般樱井吃了饭心情都会舒畅，二宫曾经还挺羡慕他这种把不良情绪都抒发在食材上，一口进肚便直接烟消云散。二宫虽这辈子对吃都维持不住三秒热情，但他是把这发泄点类比到了游戏上，即便那是樱井绝对不碰的领域。</p><p>二宫仔细想了想他和樱井确定恋爱关系后的一系列相处，好像除了做些恋人能做的事，其余和以往没什么分别。每天若太过平静反倒少了些恋爱感，樱井偶尔这样生个小气，也挺有意思，至少像个初恋模样。</p><p>二宫想明白了，就给樱井多添了一勺饭。哪知今夜樱井食欲不佳，这对二宫来讲是个重大问题，他放下勺，托腮看着对面的樱井戳饭粒，说：“不许浪费粮食，我给你添多少你都得给我吃完。”</p><p>樱井愣了愣，没好气道：“哪有你这样不讲道理的。”</p><p>二宫笑了笑：“以前我说什么你都听，现在还知道还嘴了。”他叹气，“就是坐了趟大明星的顺风车，这顺风车也不是每天都有机会坐的，百万分之一的概率都能被你发现，要不你假期把驾照考了，这样就不用羡慕别人开路虎了。”</p><p>樱井说：“我那是羡慕人家开路虎吗？”</p><p>二宫挑眉：“那你是怎么回事？”</p><p>樱井抬眸，说：“我有时候会在想，你跟我谈恋爱会不会觉得很无趣？”</p><p>二宫一怔，他说：“什么意思？”</p><p>“一般同年龄的人谈恋爱，可以说很多有共感的话题，因为出生在同一时代，聊起喜欢的动漫，小学买的唱片，初中流行的段子都会产生共鸣。你住院的时候我看见你和冈田君下棋，就听你们聊过那些，但是那些事我都没有经历过。其实我们这样不同，你还愿意跟我在一起，我应该很感激。我偶尔也会想，该做什么样的事聊什么样的话题你才会开心。我说过要对你好，但如果对你好都没好在点子上，你会不会认为这段关系有些沉重？”</p><p>不愧是高等学府出生，吃个醋还能横出这么些大篇章的歪理。二宫领教过樱井的歪理大全，其实二宫现在已经不怎么在意年龄的事，他比樱井大不代表他能比樱井懂得了多少，和人边谈恋爱边过日子他也是头一次，委实不能对比出这样的关系沉不沉重，樱井怕二宫觉着他无趣，但能想到这些层面的樱井本就已经让他觉着很有趣了。</p><p>二宫佯装淡定，决心逗他：“我要说感到沉重你预备怎么办？”</p><p>樱井一惊，他锁着眉冷下脸，说：“那……那我不黏着你，你想理我的时候理理我就行了。”</p><p>二宫笑出声：“我是跟你谈恋爱，又不是养宠物。”他站起身，离樱井坐得近了些，“翔君，你不要对这段关系太过小心翼翼，有时你跟我说话都要斟酌三分，甚至比以前还谨慎。我不是你老板你上司，我是你男朋友，你想说什么都可以，想讲笑话就讲，觉得生气就气，认为我这个地方做的不对你就跟我吵架，过日子不就是这样？这还要我教你？”</p><p>樱井说：“那你心里所想的过日子是什么期限？一年？三年五年？你说我对你小心翼翼，其实是因为你对我太过放任，因为你觉着我总有一天腻了就会走，我年纪还轻，心血来潮之后容易后悔。而你会放任那样的我，是因为你比我大九岁，度量也应该很大，我就是个小毛孩，这也不是你的第一次恋爱，所以不应该跟我较真。”</p><p>二宫脸上的讶异没躲过樱井的眼，樱井知道自己猜对了，眼下脸色更沉。</p><p>樱井说：“我想和你在一起，不是什么三年五年，我想陪你过完整个人生。就算你现在不这样想，也不要随意揣测我的真心度。”</p><p>二宫算是认输，他刚还想给樱井上课，结果反被将了一军。不得不说樱井现在有些脱离他掌控，看来是他没能公正公平地看待这场关系，樱井聪明，年纪又正处敏感期，如果不给他多点信心，恐怕会被那人误会自己不认真。说到底，他不该直接跃过恋爱期飞奔到老年夫夫模式，至少得多给年轻人营造心跳的感觉。</p><p>他沉默片刻，说：“先吃饭。”</p><p>吃过饭樱井洗碗打扫卫生，二宫去洗澡。樱井不明白二宫这是要跟他解决问题还是要忽略问题，抱着满腹疑虑赶在二宫后面洗了个澡出来后，却被卧室内阵仗吓了一跳。</p><p>床头摆了些奇怪的瓶瓶罐罐，还有上次樱井超市抽奖抽中的安全套，床铺被子也被移走了，空间留得很足。二宫果着上身在吹头发，见樱井出来，对他招招手。</p><p>“？”</p><p>二宫用眼光示意了一下，意思是你看看也该懂了。</p><p>“翔君，要不要来做？不是之前我们那些，你知道还有最后一步没做。”</p><p>樱井擦着脑袋，脸一懵，说：“这些东西你什么时候准备的？”</p><p>二宫“哦”了声：“我出院前，从长濑医生那里讨来的。”</p><p>樱井迟疑着走过去，拿着那瓶罐状的东西研究了一通。</p><p>二宫坐在床沿逮着他的手：“我想了半天，你心里不踏实，归根结底是我这方面的问题，我的态度不够明确，导致你产生很多想法。我也不是那么随随便便就开始一段感情的人，一年两年三年五年，其实都说不清楚，重要的是我现在对你很认真，心里也装不了别人。你就算没开路虎，骑辆破烂自行车，我也还是会成为替你指路的那一个。”</p><p>樱井眼睛亮了亮，二宫借住樱井的手掌之力站起，他伸手揽住樱井脖子，吻上他的唇。</p><p>在吻上那一刻樱井就感觉有些不对，二宫准备东西这事他很高兴，证明他是有这个觉悟的，只是他这么主动殷勤，恐怕想的并不是樱井对他如何如何，而是他要对樱井如何如何。</p><p>樱井少年脑袋呆了三秒钟，二宫已经按着他的身将他压在床上左右开弓，吻得带劲。樱井皱着眉回吻，心里波动的浪花从顶摔到底。</p><p>二宫却亲着他脖颈，左手掐住他胸前东西卖命挑弄。</p><p>一声邮件铃打断了亲吻局面。二宫没打算停，樱井右手哆哆嗦嗦摸到床边二宫的手机，拿起来时发现那邮件框里跳了一封恭喜合格的字面。</p><p>“NINO，你面试过了。”樱井喜滋滋将那屏幕对准二宫，“你看。”</p><p>二宫吻得刘海翻乱，他撇开额前乱发，在瞅见手机后神情顿了。</p><p>随后他一把拿过手机，翻身下床去看。</p><p>樱井躺在床上小声呼了口气。惊魂未定。</p><p>险，太险了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>录用二宫的那家小型IT主要与生物制药连携，近年国内最大的小山制药集团是它的合作对象之一，从业务和前景上看，是份不错的工作。二宫想起之前调查佳木时参加的那场娱乐圈婚宴，新娘便是这小山集团董事长的千金，樱井也曾提及他那个名叫小山的同级生，看球赛那天二宫与他打过照面，现在似乎是细江的准男朋友。</p><p>世上总存在六人定理，二宫也觉这巧合颇有些奇妙。报道初定的立夏时节，樱井对二宫很是放心，也不多作过问。那家伙夏日就要去科室实习，繁忙程度不比二宫低。暂不提二宫拿出来的那些瓶罐何时能派上用场，前段日子二宫待业家中，还算有时间，现在家中两位双双步入学业和工作正轨，谈恋爱这种事更得从时间缝里挤。</p><p>二宫被分到的工作小组是搞PYMOL分析，小组就六个人，加上他七个。因为不是走新卒，也无需那么多入社礼仪讲究，头三日有人告诉他该做些什么，适应一周就能开始正业。</p><p>一周时间或许只能窥看一家企业的皮毛表象，但二宫这种情报工作做惯了的人，总比常人多留了个心眼。</p><p>他花了一周时间，察觉出这个团队内部有些问题。</p><p>倒没牵涉利益纠纷那么复杂，单单是一场职场冷暴力。</p><p>这种事在社会很常见，但常见模式是上司欺压下属，招数层出不穷，电视里也时不时上演。可这回二宫所见却是场逆暴力，也就是下属对上司发起的反向欺压。</p><p>二宫这个团队的上司很年轻，估计就比二宫大几岁，成日戴一副金丝眼镜，唯唯诺诺，怕人又怕事。这上司也是才从总公司分过来，名叫大西直人，因是代替上一任就职，他的到来便破坏了以往相处融洽的办公室气氛，加上性格过于懦弱，被下属嫌弃也不是全无理由。</p><p>他们那六人已自成小圈，融不进他们的圈子，这管理工作自然做不好。二宫虽和组内成员处于地位平等，但初来乍到，二宫的态度估计还在那六人的观察范围中，在鉴定出他适不适合加入六人小圈之前，他们对他一直高举警戒大旗。</p><p>二宫倒无所谓，只是心里挺同情大西。他将这事说给樱井听，还教育他年轻人不要这么喜欢抱团，人云亦云，这世界一句话能杀死一个人。</p><p>樱井却说：“能被一句话杀死的人，归根结底是他本身太脆弱。”</p><p>二宫抬眼看他：“你有经验？”</p><p>樱井合上书，盘腿坐地上，他说：“我初中的时候也被欺负过。”</p><p>二宫笑了，问：“因为太矮了？”</p><p>樱井瞪他，说：“看你这样子，肯定小时候是去欺负别人的那种。”</p><p>二宫笑意未减，摇头：“若我和你年纪相当，当时说不定可以组一个受害者联盟，打个马赛克能上电视。”</p><p>樱井愣了愣，他从地上爬起，非和二宫挤上一个沙发，他贴着二宫的肩膀：“还有人能欺负你？我不信。”</p><p>“现在当然没有。”二宫手臂伸过去揽住他肩，“倒是你，偶尔心血来潮，帮这个同学解决烦恼，帮那位朋友缓解纠纷，热心肠医生也不是这样当的。”</p><p>樱井淡笑：“小时候被欺负也没什么，离他们远一些就好，不过后来他们知道我父亲是警察，也不太敢欺负我，最多只是不理我。那样也好，省了许多麻烦。”他转念又言，“还有我也就因为朋友的事找过你一次吧，你这人怎么这样记仇？”</p><p>“现在呢？”</p><p>“什么现在？”</p><p>二宫问：“现在还有人欺负你吗？”</p><p>樱井被他这郑重其事的问法弄得心头发乐，他说：“就算有我也不怕了，谁让我有个特了不起的男朋友。”</p><p>二宫说：“嘴巴这么甜，是不是在外面做坏事了？”</p><p>樱井也伸出另只手环住二宫，说：“每天准时上下课，除了学习时间，其他时间也一刻没闲着，这算做坏事吗？”</p><p>“没闲着，那你在干什么？”二宫眯起眼。</p><p>樱井用头撞了撞二宫脑袋，放低声音：“当然是抓紧时间想你。”</p><p>二宫眼里含笑：“最近又看了什么情话教材？”</p><p>樱井说：“这不是情话，是真话。我每天都在想你。”他亲了亲二宫的脖颈，“你午休的时候我可不可以给你打电话？”</p><p>二宫耳尖发红，他清清嗓：“午休时间我要睡觉。”</p><p>“那你可以不说话，就听我说。”</p><p>二宫说：“樱井翔你出息了，现在说这些话脸不红心不跳的，我都要开始怀疑了。”</p><p>“怀疑什么？”樱井笑出声，“怀疑你是不是我初恋？”</p><p>二宫哼哼了声。</p><p>“其实吧，以前这些话我绝对不会说，也觉得说不出口，那些腻腻歪歪的情侣在我看来也挺奇怪的，还想过就算和谁谈恋爱，肯定也是谈那种很公式化的。”樱井说，“幸好遇见的是你，这样注定一切都不用公式化，而且没谈过恋爱也看过电影读过小说，我又不是活在昭和的人。”</p><p>二宫没说话。</p><p>樱井脸一急，他说：“还是不信？那要怎样你才会信？写个保证书？”</p><p>二宫忙说好了好了，我信。</p><p>樱井悻悻，他収了手，僵着脸移开目光。</p><p>二宫叹气，说：“每天中午十二点四十到一点，你可以打我电话。”</p><p>樱井唇边抬了抬弧度。</p><p>二宫眼尖，道：“我算看出来了，你这是故意给我下套。”</p><p>樱井倒不否：“有你这样的机灵鬼，不下套哪里赢得了你。”</p><p>“赢我？赢了我准备干什么？想造反？”二宫撇开他手，“我知道你在打什么主意。”</p><p>樱井不敢吭声。</p><p>二宫作罢，不同他计较。</p><p>权当是樱井心里设防没做好，跨越最后一步艰且阻，是条长路，二宫又不能逼他。作为男人谁都有征服欲，要心甘情愿把这种征服欲从心底抹去，顺遂无畅地接受另一个同性的征服，对二十代的小年轻来说总有些颜面挂不住。二宫心想这事除了慢慢引导，还需寻求天时地利，急不得。</p><p>既然樱井不和他摆到台面上谈，那他就不问。反正他们现在这样相处也挺好，隔三差五用手用嘴解决，每次小狼狗精都发挥一百二十分热忱度，至少生理心理都照顾上二宫的感受，二宫这恋爱谈得也很舒服。</p><p>樱井提议让他帮帮自家上司脱离困境，以往二宫绝不会碰这些给自己招麻烦的事，可现在每分业绩都与工资挂钩，做个吃瓜路人作壁上观可免纷扰，却也少了几分上进。樱井在学校那么上进，是个学习好榜样。二宫考究了几天，决心还是给大西指条明路。</p><p>其实他们这六人圈子抱团抱得紧，无非也是因为彼此双方建立信赖关系，且这种信赖关系绝不会分给圈子以外的人。大西年纪不大，对电脑的精通度也算不上绝佳，会议上经常被下属问得直擦汗，连二宫也觉着这家伙能走到这个位置该是走了哪里的后门，总之不像个能管人的模样。</p><p>二宫把团队里所有人的公开SNS看了一圈，做了份详尽研究，涵盖所有人除了履历书硬件设施之外的其他兴趣爱好。细到最近喜欢什么搞笑艺人看了哪场野球比赛饭了哪个偶像团体，他将那文档打印出来，隔日放在了大西的办公桌上。</p><p>樱井在电话里听他做了这些还惊了一瞬，说幸好他不怎么玩SNS，否则肯定要被二宫的火眼金睛一路挖出不少黑历史。</p><p>二宫说仅这样还不够，大西就算知道怎么和他们聊天，也没任何插话的机会。</p><p>樱井问：“大西先生有什么爱好？”</p><p>二宫说：“我问过他一次，他说他离岛出身，家乡人民都喜爱烈酒，号称千杯不醉。”</p><p>樱井在那头提议：“那这就好办了，一般谈不拢的事，喝一喝酒就谈拢了，你们可以搞个酒会。”</p><p>二宫向大西提出召集组内成员开个迎新会，哪知一听要和那六个人吃饭，大西脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，连连说不行，我不行的，我不会说话。</p><p>一般遭遇职场暴力已久又找不到发泄点的人常常会被自卑感包裹，大西的SNS成日都是些关于死亡的消极转载，任谁看了都不会想同他过多来往。二宫让他先改一改社交状态，别再转毒鸡汤，发一些有意思的东西，段子也好哪里的有趣见闻也行，再见机接一些那六人感兴趣的话题，只要其中有一人愿意给他点一个赞，那这事就有解决的希望。</p><p>大西诧异，说把所有希望都寄托在社交软件上真的可行？</p><p>二宫淡淡回：“现在就是这样一个时代。”</p><p>大西沉默，他点头，说会试试。</p><p>组内那六人属于高度SNS依存症，每人每天都要发十几条朋友圈，再互相监看对方的生活状态，哪个人一天要是没发，对于其他五个人来讲就是大事件。不得不说这样的日子过得又累又狡猾，因为社交软件里的文字呈现终究掺杂水分，看不见丝毫真实性，久而久之为了呈现而呈现，迷恋的只是别人对自己的在意程度，仿佛陌生人的小小一个赞，就能激起内心万千水花。填解孤独，迅速有效。</p><p>二宫正是发现了他们六人的这个特点，才寻思让大西从网上一一攻破。</p><p>好在大西头脑还行，二宫隔段时间去看看那人的社交页面，竟发觉那人惊天动地大改变，每日见闻丰富得像写小说，连二宫都认为他是不是浮夸过了头。</p><p>哪知他的浮夸状态击碎了那六人小团体的壁垒结界，大西在改变状态一个月后，二宫上班出勤时听见那六人中其中一人向他说了句洪亮的早上好。</p><p>大西找到二宫，眼底都快泛泪了，他握了握二宫的手，说谢谢你，NINO。</p><p>当晚大西就说要召开迎新会，择日不如撞日，虽然这个迎新会的旗号早已过了时效。二宫今晚本约好要和樱井吃饭，天知道他为了给这位上司找回自信牺牲了多少个人时间，这事要被风间知道了恐怕要被当笑话说上三年。</p><p>二宫也察觉这段时日他自己产生的细微变化，对人对事，还有一些处世想法。不再时时刻刻记挂那些黑暗泥沼，每日朝阳都变得难能可贵。这些变化大部分归功樱井，以前二宫并不相信一个人能有改变另一个人的力量，他现在却认为樱井能同他在一起，在某种意义上其实是拯救了他。</p><p>否则他总一天会变成另一种形态的大西，封闭焦躁，蜷缩入壳，甚至不再畏惧死亡。</p><p>二宫给樱井发信息，说晚上吃不了饭，让樱井自己叫个外卖。</p><p>樱井知道他上司复活，也没说什么，叫二宫少喝点酒。</p><p>这话倒被樱井估准了。大西对二宫说的千杯不醉，那话还真没诓他。</p><p>他们八人坐在日式小包厢里，那六人你看我我看你，最后其中一人起身，凑过去替大西默默无声地倒了酒。二宫知晓这个坎，大西是过了。</p><p>一过就开始放飞自我。大西是个日本酒行家，当晚把店里所有牌子的日本酒都点了一遍。翌日是休息日，其余六人也没顾虑，一瓶接一瓶的开。</p><p>二宫见状，胃生理性一抽。眼见大西一手举一个瓶，另一手拿了超大号杯子，递给二宫。</p><p>二宫酒量一般，之前他受了刀伤，很长一段时间都没碰烟酒，太久没喝，酒量更是像弹簧似的回缩。</p><p>估计大西抱着要放倒所有人的心思，尤其二宫帮了他不少，谢意都化进酒精里，二宫挡也挡不了。</p><p>大西这人，眼镜一摘模样瞧着还挺周正，他笑了笑，和二宫接二连三碰杯，说来日方长，希望以后和二宫还能继续保持朋友关系。</p><p>一直喝到店里打烊，大西仍旧没倒，他竟还有力气一个一个把人往路边的出租上送。</p><p>二宫是最后一个，他在厕所吐了好几回，眼下趴倒在桌前，脑袋晃来晃去，似是觉着难受。大西将他扶起，颤巍巍往店外的出租后座里塞。</p><p>驾驶员问了句去哪里，大西犹豫片刻，翻出二宫钱包里的证件。他打开，迅速看了眼地址栏，报给了驾驶员听。</p><p>二宫兜里的电话震动起来，二宫嫌吵，从兜里掏出来，丢在后座上。</p><p>大西低头看了眼显示屏上出现的人名，很快，他将那吵杂的手机按掉，并关机。</p><p>他另只手在二宫那张异常年轻的证件照上停留了三秒，三秒后，他将钱包连同手机放回二宫包里。</p><p> </p><p>二宫到家已经很晚。驾驶员也喊不醒他，直到楼梯上有人一路噔噔而下，敲了敲出租车玻璃，驾驶员如释重负，慌忙帮忙把人一齐从车里拎出来。</p><p>“这种喝法容易酒精中毒。”那驾驶员像见惯了，“弟弟要好好照顾哥哥呀。”</p><p>樱井听完脸色不大好，他沉声说了句谢谢，背着二宫吭哧吭哧往上走。</p><p>他忽记起很久之前二宫也照顾过烂醉如泥的他，当时二宫是怎么照顾的他完全回忆不起来，现在风水轮流转，他却没半点幸灾乐祸的想法。</p><p>他把二宫背进家门，安置进沙发，二宫喝醉了动作还挺多，樱井去给他擦脸时他竟抓着樱井的指头咬他，牙挺利，严重阻碍樱井的擦身大业。</p><p>樱井生气：“你再咬我揍你屁股了啊。”</p><p>二宫蜷起眉，半睁眼看他，竟像听懂他那话中之意，倒委屈起来了。</p><p>樱井拂开他刘海，说：“不是让你少喝酒吗？还有，你从来没有挂过我电话，你这是喝了多少，你上司哪里像你说的弱不禁风，别是被人给骗了。”</p><p>他说完又觉矛盾：“谁又能骗的了你。”</p><p>二宫仍半懵着眼瞅樱井，樱井擦他脖子他就微微昂首，擦他耳朵他就听话地别过脑。以前樱井要给他做点这种事都会被吐槽，眼前二宫非但不吐槽，还安安静静由他折腾，樱井心里那气，早就散了七八。</p><p>他没好气开口：“自己能不能脱衣服？”</p><p>二宫眨了一下眼，他扯了扯衬衫，但扣子扣得牢，他扯不开，眼看要被他一把扒，樱井拦住他，替他一个一个解。</p><p>樱井喉咙发起一阵干涩，首先他没见过这种状态的二宫，仿佛他们年纪对调了过来，再者这种时候的二宫皱个眉，抿个嘴，再抓抓脑袋，眼睛很红，里面布满水汪，一举一动都像在撩。撩得浑不自知，樱井刚从浴室洗了洗毛巾回来，那家伙竟然把自己脱得只剩条底裤。</p><p>樱井脚底险些没稳。他将二宫打横抱起，那人冲着樱井肩膀又是一口，樱井嘶了声，二宫勾住他脖子，两人翻倒在床。</p><p>“你故意的是不是？”樱井捏住二宫下巴，“还咬不咬了？”</p><p>二宫喉咙在笑，他咯咯笑问：“你喜不喜欢我？”</p><p>樱井耳边嗡了声，有点耳鸣效应。</p><p>二宫又用气流声讲：“喜欢我就抱我。”</p><p>樱井浑身一僵，他摸摸二宫的耳朵，说：“你惹的，二宫和也，这真是你惹起来的，你先保证明天醒来不打我。”</p><p>二宫没听明白，在下方瞪着他。</p><p>樱井说：“你等一下。”</p><p>他下床，啪嗒啪嗒在桌前写了一篇保证书。然后拿出印章盒，在二宫的大拇指上按压一下，指印最后落在那张白纸黑字的署名处。</p><p>樱井觉着自己很聪明。</p><p> </p><p>樱井每次吻二宫，都喜欢流连那腹部刀伤处。</p><p>眼前二宫摆了个大字，从脸到上身都泛起微红，一点不觉别扭。他任由樱井吻他，吻舒服了他就哼一声。以前他还会阻止樱井乱亲乱吻，现在像把开关开到最大档，就怕樱井不给劲。</p><p>还好，小狼狗精很给劲。</p><p>能把握主动权，樱井脑中兴奋和担心成为冰火两重天，憋足了他。</p><p>他想老天给他这个机会，他若不把二宫伺候舒服了，恐怕过了这村就再没这店。但具体怎么样二宫才是舒服的，他也估不准度。</p><p>他心砰砰跳，在步入正题前先用嘴让二宫射了一次。这还属于轻车驾熟阶段，他至少清楚二宫哪里敏感。</p><p>樱井再次寻出柜子里的瓶罐和未开封的安全套。二宫光着身，侧躺在床上不住地扭起身，樱井调暗了灯，跪坐上床，他慢慢折起二宫的双腿，托住他整个人腰盘往自己这方挪，这样能看得够清楚。</p><p>樱井前些日子正巧在腔肠科实习，虽说这时候想到实习时的若干操作有些犯规，但若不想，他怕自己不懂悠着来。</p><p>二宫被他这么一抬，整个人也吓了一跳，他双肘撑着床，抬头愣瞪着樱井。樱井手指挤了些东西，从食指开始，先顺进去一些凉液，再用手指一点点往里插。</p><p>“……你在做什么？”二宫迷蒙着眼，咬牙，“不舒服。”</p><p>樱井对他“嘘”了一声，说：“你躺好，忍一下。”</p><p>二宫竟真乖乖躺回去了。</p><p>可躺回不过片刻，他又奋力昂起身，说：“不舒服！”</p><p>樱井那手指已经进去一半，他另只手将二宫的腿抬高，确保手指进得更深。二宫的几句骂音变了味，他腾腾落落呜了声，樱井低头去看，那人眼睛更红，疼肯定是真疼。</p><p>樱井手一滞，他从没见二宫示弱的样子，眼前见着，脑里竟闪了更危险的想法，他这一想，热流涛涛直往下涌，他有些忍不住。</p><p>暂且管不了什么是不是过这村没这店的问题，他增了一只手，将扩张做得更快。</p><p>二宫咬着唇，眉头收紧那道川。</p><p>樱井抽出手时浑身出了层薄汗，二宫的腿被放下，沾到床的那一刻那人总算放缓了表情。</p><p>樱井俯下去，重重碾住二宫的唇。</p><p>“NINO。”他含着二宫的唇，喃喃道，“我把第一次给你，我爱你。”</p><p>说完，他再次分开二宫双腿。他草草给自己套上安全套，对着那润过的后穴插了进去。二宫像瞬间清醒似的睁大了眼，伴随上身电流似发颤，他嚷了一声。</p><p>声音扩进空气，传入樱井的耳，才进了一半的那东西便顺势全部插到底。樱井喘着气，他不太好受，可这种不好受里又夹了几分爽逸，他没敢轻举妄动，保持插入的姿态静止了一阵。他只得抬手，轻轻蹭掉二宫眼角的东西。</p><p>二宫的视线从天花板游离到樱井眼里，四目交触那一瞬像骤然开启的乐章，仿佛指挥者一个会意，躁动的千军万马便开始奔腾而上。</p><p>樱井双手扶住二宫膝盖，自己开始抽动，保持全根没入的状态，在最深处重重抵弄。每次一撞到底，他都浑身一个激灵，心态上像一个看惯了图纸运作的工程师忽然下到了地道亲眼见过内部宏伟，才方知之前纸上谈兵根本没有真正进入酣畅淋漓的国度。</p><p>“疼，疼，疼死了……”二宫下唇发抖，“轻一些。”</p><p>樱井摩挲着二宫双腿，将性器抽出，等二宫脸上放缓后又再度插入，来来回回十几次，二宫脑袋撞到床头，他上下都叫嚣着疼，恶狠狠冲樱井吼让你轻点！</p><p>樱井吓得一顿，只好不这么玩，深一下浅一下，慢慢等二宫适应。他想了想二宫不舒服或者是姿势不对，他又将二宫侧过身，自己趴在他背后，一只腿撇进二宫双腿之间，再将那物猛地插进去。</p><p>他们的影子晃在墙上，光怪陆离。二宫的声音嗡进了枕头里，樱井抱着他，又凶又狠地贯入抽出，怎么做都过不了瘾。可能是醉酒时的二宫神态太过恍惚，不能很好地回应樱井的做法是不是对味，樱井一个人卖力钻研，像唱了出独角戏。</p><p>因为樱井时时到不了临界，每每总差最后一点。二宫被他折腾得连喊都喊不出来，但机械性运作让他习惯许多，樱井再一轮抽插，他便试图摆起臀部迎起，甚至双腿伸平，下意识做了个夹紧的收力动作。</p><p>他这一个细微的回应，樱井眼底亮了亮，心底荡出浪花。</p><p>樱井停下动作，保持插入最深，他咬住二宫的耳朵：“NINO，NINO。”</p><p>二宫迷迷糊糊捂住腰，竟“嗯”了一声。</p><p>樱井吻住他下巴：“我从不知道，这种事会这样好，就算明天你要打我，我也想这样一直抱着你。”他又撞了几回，边撞边言，“再回应我一下好不好？”</p><p>二宫徐徐转过身，不知疼痛去掉了他酒意几分。樱井猜到他想转过来，便将性器一拔，二宫倒好，不仅把他这话听进去，竟在下一刻边摸索边攀爬上了樱井的身，樱井掌控住他的两只双手，眼睁睁看着二宫一脸理所当然地顺着樱井翘起的东西坐了下去。</p><p>因为早已开拓完全，二宫坐得很顺。他昂起头，重重舒了一口气。</p><p>樱井愣了，他是真愣，愣到忘了动，愣到以为出了幻觉。</p><p>二宫嫌弃般低下头盯着樱井，自己一起一伏让樱井那东西在他体内兀自冲撞。肉声拍打，他保持和樱井双手紧扣，整张脸也随着动作逐步下沉。</p><p>樱井看清了他的口型。</p><p>二宫在叫他：“翔君。”</p><p>樱井忽笑了，他昂起身，用力吻住二宫的唇，嘟囔：“还好你知道现在跟你上床的是谁。”</p><p>樱井又翻身将他一把按下，二宫那句“翔君”分外好用，基本把他体内所有激情因子纷纷催活。</p><p>他顾不上稳重，大开大合抽了好几轮，二宫零碎的几句呻吟成为临门一脚，樱井紧紧箍着他，小腹骤然一缩。</p><p> </p><p>二宫昏睡过去，樱井抱着他，一点睡意都没有。</p><p>樱井在昏沉的灯光下细细盯着二宫的脸。用手摸他的眉，他隐隐动着的眼皮，他的鼻，他下巴上的痣。边点边念：我的，我的，这也是，这也是我的。</p><p>最后他用手点上二宫的心脏，再用耳朵听了听。</p><p>砰砰，砰砰。</p><p>很健康。</p><p>二宫睡得很熟。</p><p>“这里。”</p><p>樱井听了很久，轻声问，“有没有我？”</p><p>有没有？有多少？</p><p>他自问了半天，终究无解。</p><p>只能抱紧二宫，徐徐闭上眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19</p><p>二宫醒来时，五脏六腑都处于火燎状态。</p><p>头疼到断片儿，整个人像躺在布满细钉的棉花团上，一动一个扎，且疼痛从头顶一路传到脚底。</p><p>这个状态很不对，他知道这个不对的源头是什么，活了三十年，昨夜大脑断片儿后发生的事，隐隐绰绰有迹可循。比如他抬不动的腰。</p><p>当然，要在短短几分钟内想清楚想明白，再重新找准人生罗盘风向标，艰难程度不亚于让他坐船环游太平洋一周。</p><p>二宫曾以为自己是个掌舵人，风调雨顺，一切在他想定之中。哪知就因旷工一日，自己的职位从天上变到地下，发生巨大颠转。</p><p>人生，着实不能大意。</p><p>因为现在他哪里还是什么掌舵人，生生成为渔网中一摊死鱼。</p><p>死鱼先生斜瞥一眼，发现晨光中老早有人披了层凉被靠墙跪坐，头发乱糟糟，一脸深沉难测。倒不知那家伙多久醒的，又在那可怜兮兮地跪了多久。那人面前还摆了张意味不明的纸，仿佛是算准了二宫生物钟，一大早就开启演技模式。小狼狗精，很能耐。</p><p>二宫单手盖上额头，试图动动喉结，可连声发出来都是沙沙的，如同高歌至破音后的那种疼。单这么一想，他又将手捂住眼，昨夜，他这是真在床上高歌了？</p><p>樱井跪得笔直，轮廓隐在晨光里。他不敢看二宫，只能偷瞄他，再从二宫松动的神情里猜他心里那气处于什么高度。但二宫向来遇事时，事态愈严重，脸色便愈发云淡风轻。</p><p>眼前二宫确实正在气定神闲地揉眼睛。</p><p>空气很静，只有空调发出的一阵阵嗡鸣声。</p><p>樱井叹气，看来二宫这是，相当生气了。</p><p>樱井仍保持跪坐，打招呼：“早，早上好。”</p><p>二宫揉完眼，被子里蜷起右腿，这动作像拉扯到某处，让他深深嘶了声凉气。</p><p>“还疼？”樱井想过去替他揉，又怕轻举妄动点燃二宫的怒点，伸出一半的手再度缩回，他说，“我去给你买点药吧。”</p><p>二宫轻轻咳了几声。</p><p>樱井惭愧地低下头。</p><p>过了半会儿，二宫冷着脸问：“你跪着干什么？”</p><p>樱井说：“反省。”</p><p>“反省什么？”二宫挑眉。</p><p>樱井答：“反省自己昨天晚上做错事了。”</p><p>“什么错事？”</p><p>樱井说：“不该，不该那个什么，想着翻身做主人的事。”</p><p>二宫又问：“你面前那张纸是什么？”</p><p>“保证书。”</p><p>“保证书？”</p><p>“对。”樱井将那纸举起，凑到二宫面前，“你按了手印的，不信你自己对比一下指纹。”</p><p>二宫慢慢从被窝里坐起，拿过那纸。半晌，他棒读般一字一句开口：“二宫和也保证在今夜过后不能对樱井翔使用任何暴力手段，无论是行动上的暴力还是言语上的暴力都不允许，如有违反，从此以后挤不上满员电车，吃汉堡肉没有酱汁，吃冰激凌走半路掉地上，加载永远在99%，夹到的肉片都是生姜。保证人：二宫和也。”</p><p>念完后他轻飘飘甩了甩纸，淡淡笑着评价：“这个诅咒，还挺狠。”</p><p>樱井点了点头。</p><p>点完头后他仿佛觉察哪里不对，他刚想回上一句这都是最初级的诅咒之时，二宫单手将那纸张揉成了团，动作行云流水，脸露凶意，变脸就在一瞬之间。</p><p>紧接他轰地掀开被子，一把将跪坐的樱井掐着放倒，之后让樱井迅速翻了个转背过身，忽然神力附体似的一巴掌打上樱井屁股。</p><p>“樱井翔！你有本事再诅咒一遍！我现在还非动手了！你这是跟谁学的这套！”二宫刚嚎完，整个腰像被雷劈了一遭疼得他又眼冒金星，他咬牙，啪啪啪打了樱井屁股三下，“都是平日太惯着你，现在造反还挺会挑时机！造完反还晓得和我打同情牌，你是不是有点太小看你房东了！”</p><p>樱井被二宫压着，二宫那棉花掌一下接一下，打得他直发笑，他憋了憋，没憋住，低沉的笑音很快散出来。他意识到可能会起到火上浇油作用，忙双手捂住嘴。</p><p>二宫又把樱井拎着翻了个转，掐上他下巴，居高临下：“还笑是不是？”</p><p>樱井用力摇头，他被捏变形的嘴上下动了动：“你打的那几巴掌跟挠痒一样，这还不准我生理性笑一下了。”</p><p>眼见二宫抡起一拳又要揍他，樱井慌忙剪住他双手，二宫战力不行，毕竟带疼带伤浑身散架，樱井轻轻按着他手，就又把二宫给压倒在床了。</p><p>两人都折腾出一身汗，樱井制住二宫，低头吻住他的脸侧：“你还想打我给你打，但是也得你舒服的时候打，你先别说话，我跪一早上了膝盖都麻了。”</p><p>樱井俯身揽住他，二宫推他一把，樱井皱眉，说：“你昨晚上明明知道我是谁，还特好听地叫我翔君，一直在撩，不仅撩，还咬我，你看，我现在肩膀上还有印子呢。”</p><p>二宫想了想，坚定摇头：“不可能。”</p><p>“怎么不可能？”樱井灼灼看他，放低声音，“就是你引诱的。”</p><p>二宫一脚顶开他。</p><p>樱井“哎”了声，他咬牙：“你往哪儿踢！”</p><p>二宫不理他，从床上迈下去，半开的窗帘透出零星晨色，二宫光着背，背上的那些印记惨不忍睹，红红紫紫，从上到下一路布到腿根。樱井侧躺在床上，见此景，心里在蜜里滚了一通。</p><p>二宫却毛躁地冲进浴室，啪嗒一声锁上。</p><p>这一锁就锁了三十分钟，樱井去便利店买了早饭又去药局选了点药膏，回来时见二宫仍锁着门不出来。樱井放下口袋，凑到浴室门前，敲了敲。</p><p>“NINO？”</p><p>里面的淋浴声似乎停了。</p><p>樱井又说：“你是不是不舒服？开门让我看看。”他放缓声调，“真的对不起，那个保证书是我瞎写的，我也没有故意要这样做，你别生气了。”</p><p>门在片刻后被打开，蒸腾的热气从里面冒出来，二宫胯间围了张毛巾，整个人脸红扑扑的，他低头再度咳了好几声，目不斜视地越过樱井肩膀。</p><p>樱井发现他没选择坐，只是一手按着腰，一手从冰箱里拿出冰水仰头咕嘟咕嘟地喝。</p><p>樱井望明白了他这个症状，他拿出大张浴巾包住二宫果着的后背，抢过他手里水瓶：“感冒的话别喝冰水。”</p><p>他探了探二宫额头，说：“况且你还有点发烧。”</p><p>二宫挪开头，向后退了退，樱井凑过去拉他的手：“好啦，你这样，心疼的还不是我。”</p><p>二宫没挣樱井的手，他刚才冲了个澡，虽然冲得他感冒又发烧，但终归是仔仔细细想了下这件事情。其实他没生气，有什么好气的又不是被夺了贞操的高中生。可要让他平坦无阻地接受被一个小九岁的鲜肉给睡了的事实，实属需要个过程来消化。</p><p>搞了半天他之前为樱井操心的什么颜面挂不住的事竟全应验到他头上了，偏偏他还忘光了和樱井做究竟是个什么感觉，一觉醒来恍然跳过了三集剧情，连回味都做不到。</p><p>这就有点对不起他们的第一次。</p><p>樱井带着小心翼翼的目光看他，二宫索性也不纠结了，按了按他的手掌，说：“你让我想想。”</p><p>樱井一愣，接连点头：“好，你想。”他拽着二宫去床边，“你躺着想。”</p><p>二宫趴躺着，脑门上贴了张散热贴。</p><p>樱井给他喂了药也喂了饭，等二宫睡着后，悄悄拿着药膏伸进被窝替他上药。</p><p>二宫其实醒着，脑袋埋进枕头缝，脸上滚烫。他没推辞，想起樱井最近在腔肠科实习，应该做的处理都属正规渠道。索性装睡让他折腾。</p><p>樱井做完一切，低头亲了口二宫的额头，隔着散热贴。</p><p> </p><p>之后这些天樱井安分了。他查了些相关资料，注重起饮食习惯，平日也不敢惹二宫。二宫说什么他就做什么，甚至乖乖回自己的床上睡，也没像以往一样三更半夜爬上二宫的床。规矩得像刚搬进来那会儿，势必高举反省大旗。</p><p>樱井以为做一次能让二宫不舒服那么久，恐怕以后这种事都要亮起红牌。</p><p>哪知他清心寡欲过了半个月，二宫竟又找他谈了次话。</p><p>“你最近怎么回事？”二宫问。</p><p>樱井愕然：“什么怎么回事？”</p><p>二宫撇眉：“为什么对我爱理不理的？”</p><p>樱井摇头：“没有啊。”</p><p>“你上个周末去哪儿了？”</p><p>樱井想了想：“去迪士尼了。”</p><p>“迪士尼？”二宫望了眼装饰在屋内一角的麋鹿头套，“和谁？”</p><p>“长濑前辈。”樱井回，“他说他失恋了，又被人放鸽子，我就陪他疗了下伤。”</p><p>“在迪士尼疗伤？”</p><p>樱井点头：“陪他坐完了所有飞行项目，他像是缓过来了。”</p><p>二宫哼了声。</p><p>“怎么？”樱井笑了，“你以为什么了？”</p><p>二宫说：“没什么。”</p><p>樱井知道二宫总喜欢说些话中话，每每还得靠他自己费尽解谜，好在他脑子灵光，现在和二宫交往下来，能读懂50%二宫的行动条。刚刚二宫说话不咸不淡，一分钟内哼哼好几次，分明心里在捣鼓什么事。</p><p>樱井猜了猜，说：“你是不是以为我是那种，对待得不到的事物分外热情，一到手就立马感到腻的人？”</p><p>二宫努努嘴，低头戳游戏，他说：“谁知道呢，我身上又没保险。”</p><p>樱井心里一喜，他坐在二宫身边，翘着脚一脸春风：“你怎么这么想我？我这些天不太敢和你说话，还不是怕你心里的气没消，你看你之前说起恋爱理论一套一套的，怎么最近突然还患得患失起来了，可真不像你。”</p><p>二宫将游戏暂停，他转头看了樱井一眼：“那你有觉得失望吗？就类似于，啊，原来和男人做就是这样，也没什么悸动的，以后无数个岁月就都是这样了，除了不会怀孕不必引起什么麻烦，其他并没什么特别的好处。”</p><p>樱井唇角一抿，说：“我怎么会失望？我……”他挠头，想了半天想不出词，“如果有条件，我简直想把你关进小黑屋，天天这样那样。”</p><p>二宫脸一愣，别过头：“说什么呢。”</p><p>“NINO，你这样会让我产生一种错觉。”</p><p>“什么错觉？”</p><p>樱井将脑袋搁他肩膀：“让我觉得你是不是离不开我了。”</p><p>二宫点开游戏按钮，继续奋战。樱井仍靠在他肩头，看他玩。</p><p>“我喜欢你，这辈子只喜欢你一个。”樱井见着游戏屏幕里的小人跳着抖了三抖，险些摔进悬崖，他笑着说，“那天晚上我对你说了好多遍，你喝多了，肯定什么都没听见。”</p><p>屏幕小人重新出发，遇到火球左躲右躲，上高山下地道，碧落黄泉，挨个走了一遭。</p><p>“那你现在想起来，给我打几分？”</p><p>二宫身一颤：“什么打几分？”</p><p>“就那天晚上我的表现，100分，打几分？”</p><p>屏幕小人掉进深渊，BGM零零碎碎喊出一声GAME OVER。</p><p>樱井咂嘴：“刚还嫌我跟你保持距离，现在我稍微黏一下你，你又不准备搭理我。”</p><p>二宫佯装淡定：“你明知道我什么都不记得。”</p><p>“哦。”樱井点头，“那下次你记得的时候我再问。”</p><p>二宫扬眉：“下次？”</p><p>樱井眨眨眼，说：“是啊，我都研究好了，怎么做不疼，怎么样可以减轻你的身体负担，我最近看资料看得都能写毕业论文了，你相信我。”</p><p>二宫撞开他：“滚蛋。”</p><p>樱井嘿嘿笑了，他说：“再跟你讲一件事。”</p><p>“……说。”</p><p>“我生日的时候你出了事，我就想着你生日的时候补回来。”樱井算了下日子，“那天跟长濑前辈也讨论了一下，他想借你生日这天约冈田君出来，他作为我大前辈，从来没那样低姿态跟我说过话，我看他也挺认真的，就答应了。你出面约冈田君的话，他来的几率比较大，届时我们就把他们约到家里来吃锅，他们解决他们的问题，我们当我们的吃锅路人。”</p><p>二宫轻笑一声：“你还有工夫管人家的事？”</p><p>樱井说：“当然你不乐意我就拒绝，毕竟我还是觉得二人世界比较好。”</p><p>二宫闻言，即答：“我去翻翻冈田君的电话。”</p><p>“你怎么还有他电话！什么时候的事！”</p><p>二宫却正色说：“正巧有段时间没看见风间，这小子不知道最近在搞些什么，当吃锅路人这种事，还是他比较在行。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>这是座孤独的城市。</p><p>数千万人前赴后继，不知疲倦地扑向火源中心。他们白日收敛野性，夜晚露出真身，在看不见的黑夜里寻找同类，总总而生，林林为群，每个人都代表不尽相同的正义。</p><p>这些正义难以曝晒于阳光之下，只能在夜海星河里觅得一丝生存空间。</p><p>他们在等，静静地等。等地平线亮起，等有人将他们从中解放，驯服，并施予他们第一缕阳光。</p><p>在那之前，他们只能不断蛰伏，痛苦地蛰伏，像斗兽场里的野生动物，戴着厚重的铁链兴奋又悲哀地嚎叫，撕咬，挣扎，直到死亡。</p><p>天台的风异常阴冷，像从遥远的黑洞卷来，有着转瞬将人沉入深渊的力量。</p><p>这里一切都很熟悉，是一个噩梦的终结地。二宫站在高台，手心一阵凉，他低头，发现那是把黑色的枪。他挪不动脚，只要稍稍不慎，他会被那阵风卷到万丈高台之下；他也丢不了手中的枪，因为是他自己从地上捡起的。</p><p>枪被他缓缓上移，瞄准目标。只是那目标轮廓很是模糊，二宫已经快记不起他的样子。</p><p>这应该是一个梦，他被魇着了，暂时找不到出去的方法。</p><p>他向四周打量，上身开始瑟瑟发抖，他清楚感受到自己还是如同二十岁那个夜晚一样懂得害怕和失去。</p><p>不远处那目标忽转了身，慢慢向他走来，他想叫一句别过来，那些话堵在胸口，一个单字也蹦不出。</p><p>他捏紧手枪，额上冒着冷汗。食指扣住扳机，随着那人的渐近步伐调节细微瞄准距离。</p><p>他依旧没有开枪，只见那人走到最近，双手捧住枪口，冲二宫淡淡笑起。</p><p>“我还记得第一次在凶案现场看见你的时候，你很瘦，整个人像丢了魂，面对双亲的尸体你竟一滴眼泪也没流，险些让我快忘记什么叫做负罪感。你很厉害，找寻真相整整十年，我也在你身边待了整整十年，看着你一点点成长，从一只小野猫变成一只警惕的老虎，我时常感受到你对我的尊敬，很多时候我在想或许把你当成我的孩子也挺不错。很可惜，真相就是真相，发生的事无法逃避，我也猜到这一天迟早会来。”他将心口堵上枪，认真道，“我没有樱井警官那么正义凛然，杀人偿命，这道理我明白，我向来也不是个好人。走上警察这条路本就非我所愿，我还有很多事没做，我的信仰和理想，这辈子无法实现，好在还有人会替我走。你相信么？我的存在是不会被抹掉的，NINO，看你手抖得这样厉害，你是没办法杀掉我吧？”</p><p>二宫抿紧下唇，不动声色看着他。</p><p>“我知道现在这是你的一个梦，你在梦里梦到我，其实是因为自己还有放不下的事，你觉得自己能放下，但实则不能，所以你想寻一个解答。”他的声音很温和，“我本以为有了我这个前车之鉴，你至少会对身边的人产生警惕心理，看来你还是没有彻底长大，这样可不行，你会吃亏。”</p><p>“你已经死了。”二宫沙哑着声音开口，“你已经死了，你在狱中得了急病，死的时候连一个送你的人都没有，我不可怜你，柏原，这是你的下场，你该有的报应。这是个梦，那么在梦里我可以继续杀你一百次一千次，梦醒了我仍然有我自己的生活，我的过去已经结束，我的未来也与你无关。”</p><p>柏原轻轻笑着，仿佛听不见他话中所言，还在机械地重复着刚才那些相同的话，像开启扩音效果，带着回音一阵又一阵。</p><p>“我的存在是不会被抹掉的。”</p><p>“你是没办法杀掉我的。”</p><p>“没办法的，没办法的。”</p><p>……</p><p>二宫握紧枪身，紧紧闭上眼。</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>他按下扳机，冲那个虚幻影子接连开了好几枪。</p><p>枪响，耳鸣效应过后，刚才那些大段大段的回声消失了。</p><p>二宫渐渐张开眼，他看见面前那个男人低着头，胸前开了数个血洞。</p><p>那人屈膝跪下，鲜血如溪，红得可怖。他虚弱地抬起眸，眸里藏着缱绻泪水，他试图开口，却只喃喃道了一声NINO。</p><p>二宫大脑猛地发沉，巨大的疼痛排山倒海从胸腔深处袭来。面前跪在地上叫他名字的男人并非柏原，柏原不知去了哪里，取而代之成为了另一张年轻的脸。</p><p>那家伙还穿着学生服，脸上一颦一动都是二宫记忆里日常的那个他。只是现在像生命燃到了蜡烛的最后一截火，小狼狗精，奄奄一息。</p><p>那家伙血实在流得太多，鲜红铺满二宫整个视野。</p><p>二宫浑身一震，吓得丢掉枪。他想伸手去抓那摇摇欲坠的人，无奈狂风大作，他和樱井离得愈发遥远，他脚步微动，这便向后踩了个空。</p><p>像自由落体般从万丈高空不断下坠，他看见柏原仍旧站在最高处，掂着那只黑色手枪，对他做了个精准瞄准姿势。</p><p> </p><p>砰。</p><p> </p><p>二宫猛地睁眼。他浑身是汗，胸腔剧烈起伏，身上的被子也踢掉了。他虚脱般躺在床上，盯着天花板看了数秒，整个人像身临其境经历了一场落体运动。</p><p>他挠着头坐起，还未缓神，左手揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p>忽意识到什么，他抬起头环顾一遍，叫了声“翔君？”</p><p>他慌忙从床上翻身下床，光着脚拉开隔间的布帘。里面是空的。二宫脸色骤然一变。</p><p>好在这时阳台幽幽飘来了句：“这儿呢。”</p><p>樱井冒了个头出来，他挥了挥手里的鲜艳胖次：“在给你晾内裤。”</p><p>他身上的T恤被他撩过肩，整个人在阳光里明艳又耀眼。</p><p>“别晾了。”二宫沉声，“你过来。”</p><p>樱井一头雾水，关窗进来。</p><p>二宫看了看他，又用手锤了下他胸，挺坚实有力，没任何问题，二宫展眉，说：“行了，你接着晾。”</p><p>樱井逮住他的手：“一大清早的，一起床就想着摸我胸，打什么主意？”</p><p>可在探到二宫指温时樱井愣了愣，他说：“你手怎么这么凉？”</p><p>二宫抽出手，说：“没什么，做了个不太好的梦。”</p><p>樱井从背后抱过去挂住他，嘴巴贴着他的耳：“梦到我了？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“肯定是梦到了。”樱井取笑他，“看你一脸心虚，是不是还对我做坏事了？”</p><p>二宫脸怔忪一瞬，没说话。</p><p>“怎么了？”樱井将他翻了个转，“寿星过生日还做噩梦，是时候得去神社给你拜拜，恶灵退散，恶灵退散。”</p><p>二宫皱眉：“你不用每时每刻提醒我今天三十岁这件事。”</p><p>樱井笑：“没事，我不嫌你老，就你这颜值的欺诈效应，穿个学生装肯定和我同辈。”</p><p>二宫哼哼了声。</p><p>樱井捏捏他下巴：“心情好了没有？好了就快点穿衣服，我们去买菜。”</p><p>出门时樱井给二宫套了件他身上T恤的情侣款，连脚底凉拖都是同型号，就差给二宫盖章认证所有权。</p><p>二宫却有些心不在焉，走了好几次相反方向的路，樱井以为他没睡醒，只好一路牵着他的手。</p><p>樱井从超市出来，二宫正在给风间打电话，电话似乎一直没通，二宫站在吸烟角咬着烟嘴发信息。</p><p>“风间这家伙人间蒸发了快一个月了。”二宫蹙眉，“老板生日也不发来问候，太不像话了。”</p><p>“你不是说他女朋友做完手术，要醒的话可能就这几天了？”樱井安慰，“老板和女朋友，肯定还是女朋友重要。我特别理解他，就像你住院我掏心掏肺照顾你一样。”</p><p>“帮他说话就算了，还不忘顺带夸自己。”</p><p>“是啊，让你自豪一下，有这样的男朋友真是三辈子修来的福气。”樱井摘下他嘴边的烟，“别抽了，我给你买了点咽喉糖，你嚼着。”</p><p>二宫炸毛，伸手去抢烟。</p><p>抢烟过程中二宫顺着樱井身后方向发现个熟人，那人也正向这方投来一个微妙目光。二宫动作一顿，樱井便跟着回头。</p><p>那人瞅了瞅樱井和二宫身上的同款T恤和同款凉拖。二宫尴尬地清了清嗓。</p><p>樱井小声问那是谁。</p><p>二宫说就那个被我拯救了的上司。</p><p>樱井噢了声，也不管旁人目光，冲大西鞠了一躬，说：“我家二宫承蒙您照顾了。”</p><p>二宫把樱井给拎到身后，面目凶光让他不准出声。樱井捂住嘴，偷笑着点头。</p><p>大西笑了笑，问：“我记得你说过你和你表弟住在一起，这是你表弟？”</p><p>二宫说：“对对对，他就这样，莽莽撞撞的欠管教。”</p><p>樱井抱肘等两人寒暄了半天，也不知表哥表弟的借口还能用几次。穿这么明显的情侣款，能唬得住人才有鬼，不愧是社会人，睁眼说瞎话技能点满了。</p><p>大西走时匆匆扫了一眼樱井，樱井嘶了声凉气，对二宫说：“我怎么觉得他并不像你说的什么长久经历职场冷暴力，你不知道，他其实刚刚站在我们身后好久了，一直没出声，怪吓人的。”</p><p>二宫盯了盯大西的背影。</p><p>樱井却会错了意，他担心地问：“是不是让你上司发现我们的事不太好？对你的工作有没有影响？”</p><p>二宫摇头，说：“我无所谓。”</p><p>樱井定神看着他。</p><p>“你干嘛？”二宫瞥回去。</p><p>“大概有点感动。”樱井笑起，“我怎么找了这么好的男朋友，肯定是三辈子修来的福气。”</p><p>“所以还不快把烟还给我？”</p><p>樱井光速将那烟头戳灭。</p><p>二宫摩拳擦掌。</p><p>樱井拎着袋子拔腿就跑。</p><p> </p><p>樱井二宫的内部硝烟还没解决清楚，二宫家门前竟又对峙站了两人。</p><p>长濑理了理衣领，说：“跟你讲了多少遍了我没有跟踪你，我是正儿八经被邀请过来吃火锅的。”</p><p>冈田哼了声：“这回不跟踪我，反而选择收买旁人，这招也高明不到哪儿去。”</p><p>长濑脸上保持微笑：“你既然早就猜到，干什么还来赴约？”</p><p>冈田说：“过生日的又不是你，我跟NINO交情那么好，这回他卖我一次，看来我跟他的友情也要打折了。”</p><p>言毕，他转身要走，却被两个堵在过道中央的人伸手一拦。</p><p>“来都来了，不把生日礼物留下怎么能走？”二宫淡淡道。</p><p>樱井跟着附和：“麻将都准备好了，三缺一像什么样？”</p><p>冈田僵着脸，进退两难。</p><p>长濑只得打圆场，他叹气：“你要是这么不想看见我，我可以全程跟你保持一米距离。”</p><p>冈田别过脑袋，留下一个侧影。</p><p>三秒后，他开口道：“一点五米。”</p><p>长濑大笑：“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫和冈田进了厨房。樱井和长濑在客厅下黑白棋。</p><p>长濑偷偷瞄了眼厨房方向，放低声音：“二宫君是个好人，一会儿我给他包个大红包。”</p><p>樱井托着腮翻转棋子。</p><p>“太一知道么？”长濑继续打探军情。</p><p>樱井努嘴，说：“知道还得了，我告诉他搬到集体宿舍去了，也保持一个月给他打一个电话免得他心血来潮跑去找我，不过他工作那么忙，现在也没空搭理我。”</p><p>“总不是长久事。”长濑说，“虽然警察那些弯弯绕绕的事我不清楚，但你太一桑总不会害你，有时候他的话你还是得听，别老骗他，找机会好好告诉他。”</p><p>樱井沉默，长濑之所以能轻描淡写概括这些，估计还以为樱井不敢跟国分坦白的原因单单只是和同性交往这种事，殊不知情况真是那样倒还好办。</p><p>因为国分不可能像樱井这样对二宫推心置腹，樱井不是警察，不需要维护相应的职业操守，国分不知道也不了解樱井父亲和二宫之间存在的那些固有信任，他作为警察，只相信事实真相。事实就是线人团队出了问题，樱井老警官因此丧命。这是任何理由开脱都无法挽回的事，樱井很理解他，所以这事暂时不能告诉他。</p><p>至于时限要到何时，他也未知。这些问题他没跟二宫提过，但二宫肯定比他想得更通透，想通透后仍旧愿意同他一起，这点他应是心存感谢。而一切将解未解的问题，只能交给时间。</p><p>长濑见问了半天也没得个结果，只好作罢。</p><p>他说：“好歹你都占据人家领地了，我还得保持一点五米距离。”</p><p>樱井说：“之前你得离他三米远吧，现在距离缩了一半，坚持就是胜利。”</p><p>樱井冲他比了个加油。</p><p> </p><p>小方桌正好凑下四人。做的是相扑锅，半锅都是白花花的肉。</p><p>樱井在开酒，二宫在舀肉，长濑捧脸隔着锅打量对面的冈田，冈田比了比距离，嘴里直念一点五，一点五。</p><p>饭后四人瘫倒在沙发上抿啤酒，樱井似想起什么，从他的小隔间里寻出一张宣传单，说今天正好市区点灯，要不要去放孔明灯？</p><p>三位中年男性你看我我看你，写着一脸做这种高中生才会做的事不太合适。</p><p>樱井活力依旧，他一手扯二宫袖子另一手拽长濑胳膊，指责：“老年人就是要多运动。”</p><p>最终四人抱着一堆啤酒去爬坡，二宫走得慢，樱井跟在他后面推他的腰。</p><p>放灯场所不远，眼前寥寥数人爬在草坪上写心愿。樱井兴冲冲去领了一堆材料回来，递给二宫一支笔，让他先写。</p><p>长濑和冈田在一边研究放飞事宜，两人头凑到一起，倒也忘了什么该死的保持距离。</p><p>樱井撞撞二宫的肩，说上面有块高地没人，我们重新领一个去那里放。</p><p>两人蹑手蹑脚地穿梭进人流，正逢夏日，穿着浴衣的男男女女从他们身边经过，他们逆方向而上，高地没什么人，是个可以俯瞰城市缩影的好去处。</p><p>樱井出了满头汗，不时望一眼下方那两人的放灯进展。</p><p>二宫说：“给别人当助攻这种事你还挺尽职尽责。”</p><p>樱井嘿嘿一笑：“助攻这件事能成立的根本原因是他们两个互相都怀有那心思，要不然我们做什么都没用。”</p><p>二宫瞥他：“说的你好像经验十足一样。”</p><p>“我的经验不都在你身上实践了吗？”</p><p>“说得好听。”二宫蹲在地上玩笔，他昂头问，“那依你的经验之谈，第一次给男朋友送生日礼物应该送什么好？”</p><p>樱井也蹲过去挨着他，说：“是不是迫不及待想知道？”</p><p>二宫不答，低头在纸上开始涂涂画画。</p><p>樱井说：“那我拿出来你别笑。”</p><p>二宫抬眸，看见樱井从怀里掏出一个布偶似的东西，他将那谜之布偶慢慢展平，形状上看，是个戴着月亮头套的布质小人。只是这小人缝补得有些不够完备，嘴巴还缺了一角，模样看起来滑稽极了。</p><p>“你别告诉我这是你做的月亮神？”</p><p>樱井挠挠头，说：“你不知道这个可费事了，要先自己画，还要一针一线缝，我弄了好久，后来还是请教了细江才勉强做好。”</p><p>二宫嫌弃地用指尖拎着他，歪歪头：“怪不得你刚刚不拿出来呢，那两家伙看到铁定要笑你半个月。”</p><p>樱井却不恼他，他说：“你按一下试试。”</p><p>二宫皱眉，用拇指按了按那月亮神胸口，内部的发声系统响了。</p><p>“二宫和也，我喜欢你。”</p><p>二宫吓了一跳，脸一烧，差点把手心玩偶丢了。</p><p>樱井笑了，慌忙拿出手机抓拍：“三十岁的男人脸红什么？”</p><p>二宫伸手去挡手机，樱井见状抓着那玩偶凑到二宫跟前，二宫动一下手，樱井就按一下玩偶，非按到那人不好意思为止。</p><p>樱井生怕那布偶被二宫一个兴起给蹂躏坏，忙护在怀里解释：“这是个录音器，弄坏了我可修不来，多珍贵呀，这可是我送你的第一个礼物。”</p><p>二宫没好气哼了声。</p><p>樱井说：“你要是不想收，我可就按着这个按钮一直等它耗到没电了。”</p><p>说完他又按了好几下。</p><p>“二宫和也，我喜欢你。”</p><p>“二宫和也，我喜欢你。”</p><p>……</p><p>二宫被他折腾烦了，一把抽过那玩偶捏着，说：“你这家伙怎么这么无赖？”</p><p>樱井说：“说真话怎么就变成无赖了？”</p><p>二宫“噢”了声，说：“如果是录音功能，那应该可以删掉。”</p><p>“不许删。”樱井勾住他脖子，“不许删，你送我夜花，我送你月亮神，不是正好配成一对？”</p><p>二宫默不作声将那月亮神揣兜里，他唇边淡淡在笑：“放灯吧。”</p><p> </p><p>十几个孔明灯徐徐升天，微弱的火光扑闪挣扎，歪歪斜斜冲上昏沉的天。</p><p>“NINO。”樱井昂着头，说，“我有一个提议。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>樱井撑着他肩膀，说：“我们一起回去看看父母怎么样？你的家人，我的家人，虽然他们都不在人世了，可我还是想向他们报告一些事。你的事，我的事，以及我们的事。”</p><p>二宫一怔，仍仰目看着天空尽头飘渺的灯火。</p><p>樱井半天没等到回答，他挠挠头，说：“你不想的话就算了，反正我只是这么一提……”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>樱井诧异地看他：“你说什么？”</p><p>二宫慢慢收回目光，平视着转头：“我也想把你介绍给他们认识。”</p><p>樱井眼内闪着雀跃的光，说：“我刚刚都看到了，你啊，是不是悄悄在灯上面写了我的名字？”</p><p>二宫倒不逃避他这问题，轻声回：“因为除了你，我也没别的人可写了。”</p><p>樱井默默攥着他的手。</p><p>二宫说：“今天早上，我的确梦到了你。”</p><p>樱井问：“是个什么样的梦？”</p><p>“我梦到自己亲手对你开枪。”他微蹙眉头，“很可怕的一个梦，你流的血比我上次刀伤的时候更多，我救不了你，只能眼睁睁看着你一点点耗尽生命。”</p><p>樱井说：“你也说了，这是个梦。我还梦过自己变成一只小狼狗，天天去森林里抓兔子吃呢。”</p><p>二宫瞪他一眼：“你本来就是小狼狗精，一点不叫人省心。”</p><p>“可是你喜欢。”</p><p>二宫若有所思。</p><p>半晌，他喃喃道：“是啊，我喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>风间从船上走下时收到了冈田发来的图片，四个人站在孔明灯前的树杈合照，二宫笑得眯弯了眼。</p><p>风间对着那屏幕看了许久，直到工作人员催促他下船，他回过神，迅速将手机关掉。</p><p>他头发长长许多，留了些胡子出来，恐怕现在二宫也快认不出他的模样。</p><p>他手里还捏着那张离岛的朝霞写真，他抬起那张图，放在视线处比对了一下周围环境，契合度100%。</p><p>海浪翻滚，嶙峋礁石处站着几个钓鱼的老人。</p><p>他们用奇异的眼光看着这些下船的旅客。</p><p>风间压低帽檐，伴着咸湿海风，登上了这座旭日刚起的离岛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21</p><p>黑瓦黄墙簇拥下的古旧书店异常宁静，看板破旧不堪，随时面临闭店危机。</p><p>应该没人会记得曾经这里是一家小有名气的洋食屋，洋食店里的年轻夫妻心肠极热，连流浪猫都在他们的照料范围之内。</p><p>现在什么也没剩下，空有耳旁一阵阴风。</p><p>二宫绕到侧门，那里以前是个破旧仓库，放置过他的一些儿时玩具。案发后仓库估计废了，里面的东西也被警方处理，他只带着最基本的家用东西，被送往孤儿院。仓库顶棚离洋食屋二楼的窗户挺近，现在整扇窗子被封死，布满岁月痕迹。其实现在二宫对这里的记忆很是模糊，只有偶尔在看到一些好的风景时，脑子里会闪过那些零零碎碎的剪影，剪影里有穿着整套厨师服的父亲，满眼笑意，他骄傲地端着热腾腾的林氏盖饭，问二宫什么时候回家。</p><p>二宫抬头张望，他十岁离开这里，走了足足二十年，这里的空气还是那些味道，但脚下的土地已然不是他的家。</p><p>樱井站在二宫身侧，他们穿着同款长外套，二宫的手一直揣在樱井的毛呢大衣兜里。</p><p>这条街没什么人，两人的影子拉得很长。</p><p>二宫说小时候半夜等父母睡下，他会悄悄从二楼那个窗户爬下来溜出去玩，从来没被发现过。从这里往东走二十分钟有一个小山坡，晚上夜路特别吓人，他也不知一个十岁不到的小破孩怎么会有勇气去那里探险。那个晚上……其实有些特别，因为他在新闻上看到了那天会有一场盛大的狮子座流星雨，他不懂星象，可偏偏对这种发生在夜里的奇幻景观分外感兴趣。</p><p>他小时候就很喜欢黑夜，很多奇思妙想只会在黑夜来临时从他的脑中滋生，再插着翅膀飞出来。他确实没什么特别聊得来的朋友，在学校也不怎么说话，很难找到所谓同类，可独来独往也从未感觉寂寞。</p><p>他说他想起一些独居动物，比如老虎，它们隐藏在浓密的森林里，一旦隐藏起来，很难发现踪迹。可它们仍然保有尊严，保有对脚下领域的一颗虔诚之心。</p><p>说到这他嘴角苦笑了一下：“说来好笑，竟是那场狮子座流星雨救了我的命。”</p><p>人能活着本身就是一种恩赐，无论是一生顺遂庸庸碌碌地活，还是大难不死心存感激地活。</p><p>二宫和樱井在拥有这种恩赐的同时，他们遇见了彼此，他们还愿意在黑暗里握住对方温暖的手，这就让这场恩赐更加弥足珍贵。</p><p>樱井提议的这场回家行动从小小洋食店开始，他们各自请了两天假，变相也算得上小旅游。</p><p>二宫跟樱井讲他小时候喜欢在这里吃什么做什么，有些地方已经不复存在，有些老字号还挂着惨白的灯保持营业。二宫买了两个热腾腾的炸肉饼，两人站在路边你看我我看你地吃，樱井的眼睛笑得亮晶晶，二宫被他盯得发毛，只得拿出纸巾一个劲儿擦他的嘴。</p><p>炸肉饼店门口是个公交小站，基本是条冷线路，两小时才来一班。他们投币上车，选了最后一排挨着坐下去。</p><p>二宫说这条线二十年前还没这么荒凉，至少是他小时候的通学路，途中还会路过一个很大的野球场。</p><p>一旁的樱井忽然勾住他的肩膀，拿手机摄像头对准他们脑袋，好像是最近小年轻热衷玩的变脸神器，他暗自选了个少女bling bling眼，两人对着镜头眨巴眨巴眼，三秒后同步做出可爱状。</p><p>两人拍着手大笑，二宫这下玩上了瘾，对着屏幕戳戳戳。</p><p>他们把那些特效从头到尾试了一遍，动物僵尸外星人一个没落下，两人在后排笑到流眼泪。</p><p>只是樱井笑着笑着忽然不笑了，他盯着最后那张照片愣起神，拿手机的手半晌未动。</p><p>二宫收了笑，他抢过樱井的手机再次看了一眼，发现最后那张特效照，是他和樱井的老年照。</p><p>现在的自拍软件确实逼真，二宫那么一看，恍惚觉着他和樱井老了或许就是这样。</p><p>二宫没说话，把手机还给樱井，他对着空气轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>樱井似乎有些垂头丧气。</p><p>公车站路过了二宫的小学，因为没人按下车，那道风景便在窗外一闪而过。樱井想到他也没有参与二宫的儿时生活，那些影子便只能靠想象，在他脑中停留光火一瞬。现在二宫已经过了三十岁，时间走得太快——虽然变老这个词在二宫的脸上还找不到特别明显的证据，但他一直习惯在悬崖边儿上走夜路，一路坎坷，过得更不快乐。时间沙漏里的沙尘纷纷扬扬地落在他的心上，如同白雪般积了厚厚一层，它们坚硬了他的内壳，冻结了他的情绪。他不爱显露内壳，也不爱外放情绪，人们猜不出他的真真假假。而樱井的手像是及时掌住了时间沙漏的流失速度，他徒手一点一点掘开那些冰封内壳，让内壳里的二宫可以伸开手和脚，能够展露一个真挚的笑。</p><p>如果可以，他甚至想让下一个三十年里的二宫一直这样笑。</p><p>樱井看着窗外，喃喃开口。</p><p>“我们……都会长命百岁。”</p><p> </p><p>黄昏前他们坐上了小火车。</p><p>樱井父亲和母亲的墓是并在一起的，墓园离东京有些距离，气温更凉。樱井自父亲葬礼后其实没怎么去看过，或者他当时心底还保存着对警察这个职业的不解与怨恨，国分倒是时不时会去，每次去了都会发信息告诉樱井。</p><p>听闻这话的二宫忽挠了挠下巴，他说其实他也去过。</p><p>“什么时候去的？”</p><p>二宫淡淡回：“不会专门挑忌日，觉着不安的时候，或者认为自己没机会再来的时候。”见樱井眉头一皱又要跟他理论，忙制着他说，“那是以前！”</p><p>他们定了墓园不远处的民宿，先去那里放了东西，因为还有一段公路要走，他们便向主人借了一辆摩托车。</p><p>二宫开摩托很厉害，樱井早在那个雪夜就领教过，只见他熟练地系上头盔，跨上车身，来回擦火比划了一下。</p><p>樱井却突发奇想说他也想试试。</p><p>二宫横着眉毛看他：“你会开？”</p><p>“高中的时候试过。”樱井摩拳擦掌，“是男人谁不会开机车啊？”</p><p>二宫隔着头盔笑了笑：“好，让你。”</p><p>樱井骑上去，二宫一手搂着他的腰，一手告诉他该怎么开。刚才的纸上谈兵不太管用，开始那几下两人差点滑出去，还好，踉踉跄跄一阵，摩托车顺利踏上公路。</p><p>樱井很厉害地把一辆摩托车开出了观览车的气势。</p><p>他还在前边儿对着风吼，怎么样怎么样我还行？</p><p>二宫瞧他这样就想使坏，搂他的同时并起食指中指掐了掐他的胸。</p><p>樱井诶诶了几声，车身险些又拐出去，他哭笑不得：“二宫老师，你可要对你的学生负责。”</p><p>二宫沉沉笑了起来，他终于将另一只手也盘到了樱井腰前。</p><p>“翔君，可以再快点。”他冲着樱井的耳朵道，“我在你身后。”</p><p>“什么——”突然加速的樱井没能听清。</p><p>“我说——你放心——我在你身后——”</p><p>“永远吗——”</p><p>这毛头，关键时刻还抛情话。</p><p>二宫想了想该怎么答，哪知樱井却替他接了下来。</p><p>“我会永远——”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我会永远——”樱井喊道，“永远——喜欢——二宫和也——”</p><p>他像喊上瘾了，非要把那个“永远”一遍又一遍地强调。</p><p>二宫拿头盔狠狠撞他，说荒郊野岭人家会觉着闹鬼。</p><p>嘴里这么说，樱井却听出了他话里的那些高兴。</p><p>夕阳在他们眼前一点点沉落，四面八方都是开阔的，他们顺着公路走过大片大片的麦田，空气很好，这个世界在这个瞬间也变得很好。</p><p>二宫想，只要樱井愿意这样带着他，前路漫漫，哪里都能成为他们的下一站。</p><p> </p><p>到达墓园已经晚上七点。</p><p>樱井在停车，二宫率先走下去，顺着铁门向里面望了一眼。</p><p>“我认识管理处的阿姨，她和我母亲曾经是朋友。”</p><p>樱井的声音从后面传来，他朝二宫招招手，两人走到铁门旁的一栋休息屋。哪知那别院里养了只狼狗，两人将将靠近，铁链哐当一响，那只狼狗汪汪汪地就朝他们冲来。</p><p>二宫吓了一跳，只见那狼狗在靠近时猛然一顿，用力嗅了几下，忽然一个跃身跳起来哼哧哼哧地扑向樱井，尾巴顿时摇个不停。</p><p>樱井蹲下被那狼狗舔了一遍，他拍拍那家伙的脑袋，转头对二宫说：“你之前还说我像狼狗，你看我有它这么活泼吗？”</p><p>二宫哭笑不得地瞅着这一人一狗，问：“它认得你？”</p><p>“以前来看我母亲，我都会给它喂狗粮。”樱井站起来，贴着二宫站，“不过今年不准备给它喂了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>樱井笑：“我们俩往这儿一站，那就是巨型狗粮。”</p><p> </p><p>里屋的门开了，一个中年妇人披着外套走出来，她问：“是谁？”</p><p>“是我。”樱井挠挠头，“中村太太，很久没来看您，您还好吗？”</p><p>中村太太认清来人，脸上怔了一怔：“翔君？”她的目光顺着樱井又看见了旁边的二宫，“你们……”</p><p>“我们来看看我的父亲和母亲。”樱井说，“就是来跟您打个招呼，打扰您了，我们自己上去就好，我知道路。”</p><p>二宫冲她微微点头示意。</p><p>中村太太的眼睛仍然盯着二宫：“你为什么……你是谁？”</p><p>二宫浅浅笑着：“我是二宫和也。之前我确实来过这里几次，没想到您还记得。”</p><p>他们兀自对视了一阵，空气中暗流涌动。</p><p>樱井撞撞二宫的肩：“怎么了？”</p><p>二宫移开目光：“没什么。”</p><p>中村太太像收了收情绪，她不自然地“噢”了声，说刚好做了饭，扫完墓如果樱井方便，让他们留下来吃个晚饭。</p><p>狼狗一听到晚饭关键字，立刻在地上翻滚着嗷呜了一声。</p><p>“行。”樱井爽快答应，“谢谢您。”</p><p> </p><p>墓园有段上坡路，樱井走在前，他右手掌垂着向后摊开，二宫便握着他的掌心一步一步往上走。</p><p>这里更加寂静，毕竟是个庄严的地方，两人一路没怎么说话。</p><p>樱井父亲和母亲的墓在尽头处，樱井走过去，半蹲半跪，朝着墓上的照片双手合十。</p><p>身边另一个黑影也做了相同的姿势，风声猎猎，他们闭上眼，再睁开，黑白照片上的两个人温和地笑着。</p><p>“不知道该怎么介绍。”樱井扯扯嘴角，“但你也认识他。”</p><p>二宫紧抿着唇：“我们都很好。”</p><p>他顿了顿，又加了一句，“我会替你照顾好他。”</p><p>他们在那里跪了很久。</p><p>中村太太站在不远处，她皱紧眉头，不动声色望着黑暗里的两个人影，有些不明情绪触动着她的神经。</p><p>她有第六感，她知道这两个人今日今时出现在这里绝非偶然。她上一次见到樱井身边的那个男人是樱井父亲的墓刚迁过来不久，当时那人敲响了管理室的门，那个名叫二宫的青年面色冷漠，说出来的话也毫无温度。他向她反复确认这里的地址，之后他一个人在这墓园待了一下午——他不只是停留在樱井父亲的墓前，甚至来来回回走了好些地方，像在找寻东西。中村太太心中敲了警钟，她当时认为这个男人很危险。</p><p>可是现在这个男人和樱井警官的儿子一起造访了这里，那个危险的青年如同变了个人，至少她从没见他如眼下这般笑过。</p><p>这些莫名情绪其实困扰她许久，久到她以为这辈子会将那些东西一直带到坟墓里去。</p><p> </p><p>“翔君。”</p><p>中村太太叫了一声。</p><p>两人同步着回头，樱井率先站了起来。</p><p>中村太太有些迟疑。</p><p>“有件事，我想我需要告诉你。”说完她又不安地看了眼二宫。</p><p>二宫耸肩：“需要我回避？”</p><p>中村太太说：“如果翔君信任你，那么你便可以留下。”</p><p>樱井点头：“你一起告诉我们吧。”</p><p> </p><p>中村太太深吸一口气。</p><p>“在你父亲葬礼的一个月后，我收到了一个奇怪的包裹。因为你父亲确实会偶尔寄东西过来，为的就是让我对你母亲的墓碑尽心照看，其实他不这么做，我也一定会尽心照看。可是——”她低下头，慢慢道，“葬礼后我收到的那个包裹，寄件人正是你的父亲，他应该是一早就做了这个盘算，他知道自己会出事。我不知道他为什么要把东西寄到这里来，我想他一定有他的道理。那些东西不能交给警察，不能交给媒体，交给我这个普通妇人，很可能是因为那些东西本身就需要被隐藏。”</p><p>二宫的脸色变了，他上前一步：“他寄了什么东西？”</p><p>“一个U盘。”中村太太说，“一个我解不开的U盘。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22</p><p>U盘被中村太太放在她的卧室里，柜子上了两层锁，她小心翼翼地用钥匙旋开，抽出一个木盒。木盒里除了U盘，还有当时收到的快递单，字迹已经晕开，模模糊糊可以看到寄件人的署名。她迟疑了一下，转身将那些东西递到了樱井手上。</p><p>二宫抱肘靠墙站在门边，半张脸陷进阴暗，他看到樱井向他点了点头，这才将视线缓缓落在那人的手掌间。</p><p>樱井记起他父亲去世后确实有警察来家里翻找过他父亲留下的东西，电脑和一些文件夹资料也被及时送去了警视厅。那些写着过往案情描述的笔记纷纷做了影印备份，原件是一年前国分申请要回来的，否则樱井到现在也没有机会翻看那些东西。</p><p>对此樱井还有一点觉着奇怪，如果这个U盘里的情报当真十万火急，那么他的父亲为什么不选择寄给国分，又或者寄给其他能对这些事情有所掌控的人。如果它们真的是警察和媒体都碰不得的，他父亲又如何保证这些东西能够安全地交递在正确的人手里。</p><p>樱井曾说过他一点都不了解自己的父亲，不了解他那颗警察的心。现在忽然发觉或许这种不了解正是父亲故意施与于他，那人知道自己会发生什么事，会走上什么道，所以他不怎么给樱井体会所谓温暖亲情，因为适当疏离才能成为另一种保护。</p><p>眼下这个U盘是他留在这世上最后的东西，没有人看过，若非樱井和二宫今日出现在这里，恐怕连重见天日的机会都没有。这个选择权交给了中村太太——樱井母亲的故友，她作为一个母亲年纪的人，所能做出的选择只能是这对夫妇唯一的骨肉血亲。</p><p>“抱歉，翔君，虽然我尊重你的决定，但是我还是想问二宫先生几个问题。”</p><p>中村太太目不转睛地盯着二宫。</p><p>二宫眉心一蜷，他从那层光影里走出来，脸上很平静：“您问。”</p><p>“你之前来过这里，因为你的举动确实有些奇怪，所以我才认为你不仅仅是来扫墓的。”中村太太说，“我不知道翔君为什么这么相信你，可是如果你要对这对父子做什么危险的事——”</p><p>“我那天确实不仅仅是来扫墓的。”二宫打断她。</p><p>樱井站在他们中间，左看看，右望望，他将U盘包裹在自己的手心里逐渐握紧。</p><p>“那你……”</p><p>“我在找东西，或者说，就是在找你交给翔君的这个U盘。”二宫坦言。</p><p>“你——”中村太太震惊，“你怎么会知道这里有东西？”</p><p>“37003471124。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“前面七位是这里的邮编，后面是相应的丁目番号的缩写，我记得我当时反复向您确认过这里的地址是不是这几位数。”二宫说，“因为就算是丁目和番号也有很多种组合方式，我把能出现的地方都去过了，只有这个墓园和樱井警官有所联系，而这串数字，正是他当时告诉我的。”</p><p>“当时？”</p><p>二宫皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴：“行动出事前，他在耳机里告诉我的，说得很快，我根本来不及问是什么意思。数字本身所能代表的含义非常多，在想到是地址前，我也预设过许多其他可能性。”</p><p>“你的意思是，其实这个东西真正的收件人是你？他本来就是打算将这个东西传递给你的？”中村太太摇头，“我可能还是没有办法完全相信。”</p><p>“可是您解不开这个U盘里有什么东西。”二宫瞟了一眼樱井的手心，“或者说除了我，这世上根本没几个人能解开，因为我和他有特殊的联络渠道，也有特殊的情报交换手段。”</p><p>中村太太面露难色，她走到樱井身边，不安地拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“翔君，你说说话。”</p><p>樱井朝着中村太太苦笑：“中村太太，真的非常感谢您告诉我们这些，可能您无法了解我为什么这么相信NI……我是说二宫桑，但如果不是他，我可能连站在这里跟您说话的机会都没有，他救过我，对我也很好，是对我来说很重要的人——”</p><p>“咳咳咳……”二宫强力地咳嗽了几声把樱井最后几个字给隐去了，他瞪了眼樱井，让他别在长辈面前瞎讲。</p><p>中村太太咬了咬唇，她也没辙。东西放在她这里只能成为摆设，交给樱井是她自己设想的任务，现在任务完成，樱井要怎么处理这些东西是他的自由，他要对谁持有信任也是他自己的判断。她委实干涉不了。</p><p>她叹了口气。</p><p>片刻，她转身朝门口走：“我……去把饭再热一热。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井看向二宫，右手握着的拳头被他缓缓松开，最后在二宫面前缓缓摊开：“你拿着。”</p><p>二宫怔了怔：“真给我？”</p><p>“你不是说这世上除了你没几个人能解开？”</p><p>“中村太太的担忧并没有错。”二宫耸肩，“因为这些事我从来没有告诉过你，这是你父亲留下的重要线索，万一刚才那串数字是我现编的，万一我是骗你的，你不是挺聪明一个人，就没有想过这些可能性？”</p><p>樱井说：“对其他人我的确会多想三分，但是对你，我不会。”</p><p>二宫撞他一肘：“你再分析分析，想想清楚。”</p><p>樱井却揉了揉他脑袋：“好，那我假设你是骗我的。如果我是你，我需要通过一个人找到一个东西，那么我一定会接近这个人，对他好，让他完完全全信任我，再向他探听一些我想知道的事。可你不是，你三番五次想赶我走，对我也没有特别好，如果不是我向你走近一步，你甚至都不会用看待一个男人的眼光来看我。连这次来墓园，也是出自我的提议。或者你又想说这些叫什么欲擒故纵，可是我一个一穷二白的大学生，你要花多少心思在我身上才能计划出这些，我以前可没看出你对我有多么上心。”</p><p>二宫被他说得一噎，他可真后悔自己提了这么个问题。</p><p>樱井淡淡笑了笑，他把U盘塞到了二宫的手心，顺势他的两只手也一齐握住二宫。</p><p>“翔君。”二宫低头看着他们紧握的手。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你有权知道你想知道的一切。”二宫轻声开口，“我全部告诉你。”</p><p>“包括你的一切？”</p><p>二宫抬眸，昏黄的壁灯照着他们明明暗暗的影子。他点点头。</p><p>“知道了我的一切你岂不是要幻灭？”二宫忽笑了声，“我又不是完美先生。”</p><p>门外的中村太太招呼他们吃饭，樱井揽着他的腰推他往外走。</p><p>“你什么样子我没见过。”</p><p>樱井在他耳边悄悄说。</p><p>二宫那耳朵如同打开开关似的红起来。</p><p>他一把拍开樱井的手。</p><p> </p><p>饭后中村太太提供了一个旧式电脑，二宫却说一般的电脑没法解，他拿出手机连接了个什么应用程序，他说可以试试用手机远程控制。</p><p>樱井端了个板凳坐他旁边认真看，二宫手速如飞，屏幕滚动着几大篇黑底白字代码。文件太大，这个方法能解开百分之十，然而最终从这百分之十里呈现出格式的只有几张清晰度很低的图。</p><p>大部分是风景照，不像都市，应该在离海很近的地方，有渔民，有海鸥，有樱花树，还有很多奇奇怪怪叫不出名字的东西，像是一些宗教相关。拍摄日期写着两年前。</p><p>风景照之外的照片年代就更久远，二宫说拍摄日期起码在三十到四十年前。照片里有杂乱的室内布景，有画着人体轮廓线的地面，有沾了血的匕首。匕首包上了口袋，口袋上有编号，应该是警察的现场取证照片。</p><p>如此看来，樱井老警官两年前正在调查一个，或者是一系列的命案。这个案子发生在几十年前，他两年前拍摄的几张照片很可能是命案发生地如今的模样。</p><p>如果只是普通命案，他肯定无需做上加密防护，再大费周章地转交给二宫。那就只有一个解释，这个案子和他们当时的那个缉捕行动有关，它甚至可以解释成是导致樱井老警官殉职的直接原因。</p><p>二宫的太阳穴又有些发疼。</p><p>“你放大一下这张照片。”樱井忽然指着风景图某一处，“这里有一个神社，你试试能不能看见它的名字？”</p><p>二宫定神，试着做了图片分析。屏幕进行着扇形扫描，放大，再放大，最后跳出来一些数据代码。</p><p>“可以看见字。”</p><p>“写的什么？”</p><p>“……白山……神社。”</p><p>随后屏幕跳出了这个神社的定位，的确是一处离岛，名字就叫白山岛，在山形方向，挺荒凉，至少从网页搜索结果来看，那里是个冷门旅游地，基本不会排到旅游网站的介绍名单里。再往后翻几页才能依稀看到一些关于白山岛的旧日传闻，这里在82年发生过几起女性强奸分尸案，都是同一作案手法，每一个死去的女性赤裸着身体，颈部被割，额头被人用匕首画了一朵血色樱花。</p><p>这个案子让那个岛上的住民各个成为了嫌疑犯，由于当时的基因科学不太发达，破案花费了一些时间，几年之后那犯人才真正落网。因为他的作案手法太过凶残，且在被缉捕时丝毫没有悔意，明明最小的受害者才十四岁，他却能用如同叙述眼前天气般的语气平静地交代自己如何行凶，每一个细节都记得。当时审问他的警察甚至当场崩溃，连连俯身呕吐。</p><p>后来这人被执行了死刑，白山岛逐渐不被世人铭记。</p><p>因为没人愿意去记住一个伤疤地，一个渣滓窟。</p><p>案情描述本身没有引起二宫多大的反应，直到他看到文字中的那个犯人，他才像从头被浇了一桶冷水似的醍醐灌顶。</p><p>是了，虽然杀害二宫父母的人并不是这个几十年前在白山岛作案的人，但是他几乎在一个光火瞬间就想到了柏原的脸。</p><p>他们太像了。</p><p>如果按照动物的本性划分，他们根本属于同类物种。</p><p>“NINO？”</p><p>二宫用手撑了撑额头，半晌，他舒了一口气：“今天能解出来的只有这些，剩下的要回东京继续了。”</p><p>“好，我知道了。”樱井说，“你很累了，我们先回民宿好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>回去的路上仍然是樱井开的摩托，夜已经很深，民宿的主人都睡了。</p><p>樱井轻手轻脚地开门，看见二宫站在廊前望着天发呆，他便又蹑手蹑脚走回去，牵住了二宫的手。</p><p>回屋后樱井端了盆热水，毛巾温进去，最后他拿着那毛巾光脚走出去，冒着热气的毛巾被他轻轻盖到二宫脸上，再替他左右擦了擦。这都是他照顾二宫那段时间锻炼出来的。</p><p>二宫双手捧着那毛巾，取下来的时候刘海都湿了。</p><p>他认真盯着樱井的眼睛，不知什么源头，他忽然凑过去重重吻住了樱井。</p><p>樱井张嘴回应，毛巾被他丢在了地上，他感受到二宫连啃带咬一点不温柔，他却没有以暴制暴，而是温吞地受着，趁二宫不注意，再长驱直入地用舌头反侵回去。</p><p>两人吻到最后变成了互相跪在地上的姿势，二宫平复了呼吸，他双手搭在樱井的肩上，樱井却慢慢跪直上半身，这样在高度上他能比二宫高出一截。</p><p>他轻轻抱住二宫的头，那人也伸手搂住了他的腰。</p><p>樱井问：“是不是有点难受？”</p><p>二宫摇头，闷出一句还好。他定了一会儿，又补充一句：“因为想到你也好不到哪里去。”</p><p>樱井抚摸着二宫的脖子，酝酿了好一阵：“之前你参加的那些行动，什么King什么换妻俱乐部，还有让你受伤的印尼案子，其实是不是都和两年前我父亲的死有关？”</p><p>二宫夸樱井聪明确实没带滤镜，这家伙的推理琢磨功力日益见长了。</p><p>“当时你父亲在追捕一个代号叫红樱花的人，我之前告诉过你我的线人团队一共有十二个人，事后死了九个，现在只剩下我和风间。”</p><p>“那还剩的一个人呢？”</p><p>“是叛徒，那人将情报透露给了红樱花，间接导致了行动失败。”二宫拉着樱井坐下，这样可以平视他，“线人情报泄露是很重大的损失，这是我的失误，我必须为此负全部责任。那个捅我刀子的杀手叫田中，和当年红樱花是一伙人，在你父亲出事后我就查到了他，并且配合警察进行了新一轮抓捕。结果他为了逃命，先是让那个叛徒做了替死鬼，紧接着又制造了一起连环车祸，可是没想到，风间的未婚妻也在那条高速路上。”</p><p>“前段时间田中被抓，警察没有从他嘴里问到关于红樱花的事吗？”</p><p>二宫摇头：“他说他和红樱花根本没见过，每次都是收到的电话指令，他也不承认参与印尼的走私案和红樱花有关。他甚至说红樱花已经死了。”</p><p>“你信了？”</p><p>二宫扯了一下嘴角：“我当然不信，可是我不信也没有办法，在找到这个U盘线索前，我甚至真的产生了一瞬间的放弃心理。”</p><p>“那么刚才在电脑里找到的这些旧案线索，和红樱花的事情真的有关？”</p><p>“在看到所有文件前还不能妄下定论。”二宫淡淡说，“但是八九不离十了。”</p><p>“我还记得我父亲写的关于洋食屋案子的笔记。”樱井沉声说，“我小时候见过他，那个叫柏原的警察，但是印象不是特别深。”</p><p>二宫一愣：“你怎么会突然提到他？”</p><p>“因为那个图片里的匕首。”</p><p>“匕首？”</p><p>“对，我记得你父母案发现场的那把匕首，和刚才在图片里看见的取证匕首柄是同一个花纹。”樱井回忆说，“因为样子有点独特，又是前段时间才看的笔记，所以一下子想起来了。”</p><p>这句话让面前的二宫猛地僵住了。</p><p>他锁着眉，似乎从来没有按照这个方向来想过这些事情。</p><p>如果把洋食屋的命案和红樱花也隐隐串上关联，那么这些案件背后的波涛，可就深不见底了。</p><p>二宫显然有点烦躁：“我们现在就回东京。”</p><p>“你也不看看现在几点了？”樱井连忙拽住他：“明天一早我们就回去。”</p><p>二宫又摸起包。</p><p>“那我给风间打个电话。”</p><p>他在房间里走来走去，听筒那头一直没回音。</p><p>“啧。”二宫按掉电话，“这家伙长本事了，竟然这么几个月都不接我电话。”</p><p>“这些事除了风间以外，你有想过找警察调查吗？”樱井问。</p><p>二宫瞥他一眼，说：“之前确实给你那个国分叔叔帮过几个忙，不过他不太喜欢我，现在已经拒绝跟我合作了。”</p><p>“可是这些事太危险，你预备怎么去——”</p><p>话音未落，二宫的电话嗡嗡震动起来。</p><p>来电显示的是风间。</p><p>二宫松了口气，按下接听的同时，也按了免提键。</p><p>“喂，你这家伙到底怎么回事？这些日子给我跑哪里去了？你知不知道……”</p><p>“听我说NINO，听我说。”风间的声音放得异常低沉，他说话的声音甚至在发抖，“我查到了非常非常重要的情报，本来是想这些事不告诉你，让你好好生活的。可是现在看来不得不告诉你了，你说得对，红樱花没有死，他没有死，我找到他了。”</p><p>“你说什么？”二宫一震。</p><p>“我前段时间去了一个地方，然后我发现了……”</p><p>“发现了什么？”</p><p>电话在这时候声音变得非常模糊，信号断断续续。</p><p>隐隐约约听到风间在和谁对话，忽然之间，他大声喊了一句：“你在干什么——”</p><p>紧接着听筒中发出“轰”地一声滔天巨响。</p><p>声音太大，惊得二宫手里的手机砸到了地上。</p><p>“嘟——嘟——嘟——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>风间的声音却再也没有传来。</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>风间这人，其实特简单。</p><p>有段时间他迷三国志，非说要他能活在过去那个时代，也能手拿青龙宝刀，身着鹦鹉战袍，斩华雄，惩奸佞。在他眼里，人就分为两种，他喜欢的，他不喜欢的。二宫刚认识他时那人还是个柏青哥店里的小赌王，他天生有赌运，可命犯小人，赢多了被几个高头大个围在巷子里打。二宫也没出手，站在不远处含着烟，手里拿着个巨型喇叭，他眯了眯眼，手一按，刺耳的警铃声把那几个高头大个吓得撒腿就跑。</p><p>风间从地上龇牙咧嘴捂着额头坐起来，估计满脸都是血，二宫仍然蹲在对街，只是把兜里唯一剩下的一根烟隔空抛给了他。</p><p>一开始他们没什么特别的交流，二宫有需要才叫他，都是去跑跑腿，要么去送个东西，要么去跟踪个人，事后都会给他钱。</p><p>他不知道二宫做什么的，开始以为是黑社会，后来以为是什么犯罪集团，最后才知道那人竟是给警察放风，站在灰色边缘，心却是白的。那老警察他也见过，确实和他见过的其他警察不一样。有个夜晚老警察请他和二宫吃面，那人还跟二宫抱怨家里的小屁孩正当叛逆期，两人一言不合就吵，之后小屁孩搬去学校住，两人见也没得见，不见也好，眼不见心不烦。</p><p>风间埋头专心吃面，听见二宫笑着说我怎么记得他是个好孩子，学习好，以后还要立志当医生。老警察撇撇嘴，说这世上也就只有你喜欢替他说话。</p><p>风间的确没见过二宫讲过谁的好话，他以为这人只会做没温度的事，说没温度的话，胸前那颗心估计也是四季南极气候，不会为谁化春。</p><p>但其实他是个好人。</p><p>风间认为这个想法其实有些可笑，他们就算为警察做了些事，却也不能和身边那些踩着精致皮鞋的上班族相提并论。他们做的事绝非百分百的好，只能在某一个瞬间里保证所谓的无愧于心。至少风间不后悔，因为他将摊开的掌心慢慢合拢时，仿佛掌中当真握着一把看不见的青龙宝刀。</p><p>他知道，那是二宫赠他的。</p><p>两年前他交了个正儿八经的女朋友，谈婚论嫁那种，二宫说了放他去结婚，还给他包了个小红包，真的很小，红包里竟然还咣当咣当放着硬币。</p><p>风间说：“诶我去结婚了，你就真的一个人了，要不你还是找个伴儿，我觉得谈谈恋爱，过过普通人的日子也没什么不好。”</p><p>二宫却嘶了口凉气，说恩爱秀多了当心被雷劈。</p><p>结果风间这婚确实没结成，线人团队土崩瓦解，所有兄弟一夜之间全部丧命，纯子出了车祸几乎成了废人。他卖车卖房卖股票，全部身家拿去填了手术费，后续疗程他实在补不上，差点去卖器官。</p><p>二宫在小诊所找到他时把他大骂一顿，就差上手揍人，两人大吵一架，吵到最后风间气鼓鼓地坐在地上蹭眼睛，紧接着脑袋就被几张卡片状的东西给抽了抽。他低头一看，都是二宫平日里绝对不给别人看一眼的小金库。</p><p>风间当时两行泪就砸下来了。他哭着跟二宫说，以后你就算要我拿命还，我也绝不眨眼。</p><p>二宫飞起给他一脚：“你的命值几个钱，我才不稀罕。”</p><p>之后冈田准一还问过他，说以为那种黑社会兄弟情都是电影里骗人的。</p><p>风间反驳：“滚蛋，我们不是黑社会。”他想了一阵，“但比黑社会兄弟情谊牢靠多了，你不懂，你才不懂呢。”</p><p>这两年来线人团队就只剩二宫和风间两人，老警官死了，留下了一笔钱，可二宫坚决不要，说这钱要拿去供老警官的儿子上大学。</p><p>开始风间以为二宫这是在逗他，谁想那家伙当真每个月都给这老警官的儿子寄钱。风间知道不止这些，二宫还去偷偷看过那孩子好几次，老警官死得突然，这孩子铁定没人照顾，可他和二宫的身份实在放不到明面里去和这孩子相交，二宫自己也是知道的。</p><p>可人算不如天算，樱井这孩子还是误打误撞闯入他们的生活。</p><p>风间心想，缘分这种事，求不得，可要是浩浩荡荡来了，火山洪水都挡不住。</p><p>风间时常暗中观察樱井，发现他和老警官有些像，却又不像。他活在另一个世界，像颗火红的太阳。说的话做的事青春气息十足，他有勇敢的心，也有追逐飓风的勇气。</p><p>年轻人一旦喜欢上谁眼睛里的情绪根本藏不住，风间一眼就看出这小子对他老板有意思。这着实稀奇，虽然这年头在任务里给二宫下桃色陷阱的人不在少数，可二宫从不中套，或者说他更喜欢反将对手一军。</p><p>这场棋局在樱井这里卡了壳，至少二宫就算弃卒保车，也没能把樱井这人扫出疆土领域，反倒让他插旗驻营，大大方方越了这楚河汉界。</p><p>风间心里有底了，能把孤独这个标签从二宫的身上摘去，他得给樱井发大红花。</p><p>他当然希望二宫过得好，就算前提是他们必须要经历这样的风雨人生，但只要樱井愿意成为风雨过境的七色虹，他想二宫终究会舍不得丢下那孩子自己向前走。</p><p>他们年龄相差挺大，又都是男人，能凑到一块儿本来就不是件容易事。</p><p>风间记得有次他去医院看二宫，刚到门口，樱井正好出门上课，结果忘拿手机，二宫一身病号服，脚下踩着凉拖匆匆小跑追出来。樱井听到动静回头，皱皱眉，第一时间竟是走过去替他搓手。</p><p>二宫也没反抗，任由他搓，他们站着相觑，在晨光中一同笑起来。</p><p>风间平日也见过二宫笑，可从没看他这样笑，他知道他老板这是往坑里掉了，陷得还是年下泥潭。</p><p>幸福的确有传染人的效应，风间静静看着他们，嘴角竟也止不住向上弯。</p><p>他给冈田打了个电话，直截了当讲明来意，冈田笑话他说是不是老板不上朝，下属蠢蠢欲动，准备谋权篡位了。</p><p>冈田这人说话没心没肺，做事还算靠谱。他们两人合作联手，顺着之前的残线往下查。要瞒着二宫做这些简直特工级别的高难度，还好美国医生打电话来告诉他纯子快醒了，他能暂时找个理由从二宫眼前下线。</p><p>但风间没想到他能因此入了一场瓮中局，可他既然能入局，就说明他走的这条路是正确的。</p><p>冈田说他父亲正好在议员大选前一周被Amore俱乐部派来的人暗杀，当时他父亲正在调查照片中的白山岛，一座曾经在他们那个年代里掀起过血雨腥风的黑暗之岛。冈田说他自己也在偷偷调查，可是力量不足，他根本接触不到这个岛屿的核心。风间却当他小题大做，区区一座离岛，难不成还能覆雨翻云上陆东京。</p><p>“你可能不愿意相信我，但是他们真的可以。”</p><p>“通过什么？”</p><p>“我不确定，我有种预感，我觉得那个岛上的人都很奇怪。”冈田解释，“怎么说呢，就如同一个宗教组织。一般一个宗教组织要立得住脚，他们肯定会有一个类似神的信仰，这个神可以操控他们的意识，让他们无条件地信任，并不离不弃，普通来讲就是洗脑。你也看到了，你老板涉及的三个案子，每个案子水都不浅，如果每个案子都和这个宗教有关，那么他们这个所谓的神之领导，可能就是你口中所要找的红樱花。贩毒，杀人，走私，操控警视厅，掀起政界风云，他的确做到了像一个神。”</p><p>白山岛虽然是个冷门旅游岛，可仍然会有游客前去观光。换句话说，如果冈田所言不假，那么这个宗教组织一定有相当成熟的运营系统，绝不是普通人上岛走一圈就能发现端倪的。</p><p>风间在耳机里和冈田远程联络，他拿着隐秘的摄像头打探着一切，可惜他把整座岛走了两圈，除了岛上的渔民不怎么说话以外，其他什么都没发现。</p><p>这便让他们的这场调查停滞不前了。</p><p>唯一一件好事，风间在岛上接到了医生电话，医生告诉他，纯子醒了，而且术后恢复得不错。</p><p>联系到美国医生时纯子就从A院转去了医疗中心，医疗中心离风间的公寓很近，为此他不用来回辛苦地跑，还能躲过二宫的火眼金睛。</p><p>失而复得的确是好事，可失而复得也会让人在用眼睛看这个世界的时候把真相的一隅无意识抹掉。</p><p>二宫和樱井去墓园的那天，冈田戴着帽子口罩去医疗中心找风间。主治医生说风间推纯子出去晒太阳，晚上应该会回风间的那间公寓。</p><p>冈田悻悻然，说什么嘛，出双入对，怎么跟他老板一样。</p><p>那主治医生手里还捧着纯子的病例资料，期间电话响了，那医生拿电话的时候病例资料从他手里滑下去。有几张纸飘到了冈田脚边，他低头，俯身帮忙去捡。</p><p>他的手指停在了纯子的个人信息那一页。</p><p>单单一眼，他的脸色蓦地变了。</p><p>主治医生还在讲电话，冈田强忍着手指颤意，将那些纸张原封不动地放了回去。</p><p>那张纸上写了纯子的姓名，生日，出身地，病情简介。</p><p>其他字体从冈田的眼睛过滤，他的目光停在了出身地一栏。</p><p>几个刺眼的大字快剥夺他的全部呼吸——</p><p>白山岛。</p><p>冈田脑中一时警钟大作，他惊醒，这里绝对不安全。</p><p>不止这里，他知道了，他们暴露了。</p><p>暴露得非常彻底。</p><p>他退着走出去，几乎在出门那一刻拔腿狂奔起来。</p><p>也是，一个半废的病人怎么会在短时间内恢复得这么好，她能恢复好，根本原因很可能是她本来就是好的。</p><p>冈田喘着粗气，风在他耳边刮过，胸腔里像藏了个快要苏醒的怪兽，他快坚持不住了。</p><p>风间的夜间公寓楼在风中显得有些阴怖。</p><p>空气像有所预知，风在这一瞬停了下来。</p><p>待冈田将将跑进楼道间，一声巨响几近让他失聪。</p><p>他还未回过神，只见刺眼的火光和大片大片浓烟从缝隙之间穿越而来——</p><p>他后背顿觉一阵剧烈撕痛。</p><p>推力让他整个人摔趴在地，他的手机也飞到了很远的地方。</p><p>他用尽全力想伸手往前动一动，无奈根本动弹不得。</p><p>他身上压了东西。</p><p>尖叫声此起彼伏，浓重的血腥味迅速弥漫在空气里。</p><p> </p><p>十分钟前。</p><p>风间拿着一些影印版资料，坐在书房里认真地看。</p><p>台灯下的钢笔晕出了黑色的墨。</p><p>他犹豫着，在纸上写下柏原的名字，旁边的剪头标记着出身地白山岛。</p><p>他写下杀手田中的名字，旁边的出身地仍然是一模一样的白山岛。</p><p>最后一张纸。</p><p>他颤颤巍巍拿出那张病例表的复印版，在纸上慢慢吞吞写下了纯子的名字。</p><p>纯子此时正坐在轮椅上，她说阳台那里可以看到月亮。</p><p>风间拿出兜里已经响了很久的电话，悄悄按下回拨键。</p><p> </p><p>“……你说得对，红樱花没有死，他没有死，我找到他了。”风间压低声音，“我前段时间去了个地方，然后我发现了——”</p><p> </p><p>“风间。”</p><p>一个娇弱的声音从风间背后传来。</p><p>风间的背后脊梁顿时僵了。</p><p>他缓缓回头，像镜头慢动作回放，他看见纯子坐在轮椅上，柔和安静地望着他。</p><p>“你在，给谁，打电话？”</p><p>她声音很轻很细，她还不能一口气说出完整的句子。</p><p>风间向后退了一步，又一步。</p><p>“为什么，你就是，不听话，呢？”她的脸上淌着泪，“为什么，就是不相信，我，想和你，一直，一直在一起呢？”</p><p>风间的眼睛红了。</p><p>“你给我的根本不是真正的爱情。”风间低头，狠狠掐了掐眼角，“你们的事，你们的所谓信仰，我不理解，也绝不原谅。”</p><p>纯子静静地看他。</p><p>片刻，她吃力地抬起手，用手解开外套扣子，一颗，一颗，又一颗。</p><p>她竭力扯了个笑容。</p><p>“他们让我醒来，就是为了让我，杀你，你说，我怎么能杀你，怎么舍得杀你呢？”</p><p>她身上绑着炸弹。</p><p>“可是，我没有选择。”她轻轻昂起头，“我的出生，我的死亡，都是有意义的，他们还会一起替我，替我活下去。而现在，我陪你，我会永远陪着你。”</p><p>炸弹上的一排排红光乍现。</p><p>3，2，1。</p><p> </p><p>风间大步冲了过去。 </p><p> </p><p>0。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二宫在回东京的火车上做了个梦。</p><p>樱井半抱着他，忽然发觉他整个人正在发抖。</p><p>他只好用手揉着那人眉头处的褶皱，再凑过去亲亲他的眼睛。</p><p>二宫梦里的风间真的穿了身鹦鹉服，他手里握了把漂亮的青龙宝刀，像模像样地在阳光中挥舞。</p><p>身骨极正。</p><p>他仍是一副干净的眉眼，笑起来眼睛会眯着。</p><p>“我手握宝刀，杀的是奸徒，打的是强盗，我一生光明磊落，什么都不怕。”</p><p>他的声音非常洪亮。</p><p>“我还要飞，飞到离这个世界很远的地方，我希望那里的光和这里一样温暖。你可能会笑话我没有翅膀，可是我看见了，我是有翅膀的。”</p><p>“所以别担心呀，我会一直为朋友祈祷，我希望他们可以收获很多很多幸福。”</p><p>他将手里那把如风如雾的刀递给了二宫。</p><p>“我的朋友。”他脸上闪着晶莹的光，“我的朋友啊，再见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>24</p><p>A院的氛围非常糟糕。</p><p>急救床位全满，手术灯一直未灭。几个护士身上脸上都是血，病人家属哭得直跪地，取材的记者争前恐后往里挤，四五个保安伸臂拦住他们，室内室外，鸡飞狗跳混乱不堪。</p><p>爆炸案上了早间新闻，几小时内迅速占领各大热搜头条。</p><p>屏幕里的女主播机械地统计伤亡名单，人们的视线下意识聚焦到某一点，公众人物永远不缺话题度。</p><p>长濑医生正在刷手。</p><p>他全套武装，脸上没什么表情。同台手术的很少见他这样，至少以前他会插科打诨讲笑话鼓劲，现在连握着无菌布的手都在轻微发抖。同僚在讲数据，描述病人生命特征，一会儿要从哪儿开始，会出现什么未知状况。数字是数字，可这些数字得和一个人的名字连在一起，他便听不进去，耳边声音遁得更远。</p><p>他望了眼通往手术台的路，挪一步都得耗他半身力，他从未觉着自己也像进入了人生告急阶段，是不是末日要来了。</p><p>“这个混蛋。”</p><p>长濑医生低头暗自骂了句，声音是哑的。</p><p> </p><p>今天东京的天气也不太妙。积云遮住天光，风吹得人流泪。</p><p>爆炸案现场一片狼藉，整条街被扯上黄线，国分一晚上没睡。调查开展得很慢，爆炸源找到了，四楼的一间单身公寓，因为炸得血肉模糊，法医还在抓紧时间确认身份，但十有八九确是屋主本人，因为案发前的路边监控拍到了他。</p><p>这屋主国分认识，昔日那个线人团队里的每一个人他都查过，这个叫风间俊介的经常跟在二宫身边，这几年没换身份，估计还做着老本行。行动组初步得出了自杀判断，他们在网络上找到了疑似风间写的遗书。是个私人博客，里面内容愤世嫉俗，像个反社会人格患者，行动组说因为风间负担不起女朋友的昂贵医疗费，所以才选了一条轰轰烈烈的自杀手段，加上风间一直和黑市有来往，入手炸弹有渠道，也有动机。</p><p>这个结果没有特别说服国分，他见过风间，并未觉着他是个反社会。不过是人都具有伪装性，加上那人常年混迹在二宫周围，国分在主观判断前，更相信所谓证据。</p><p>最近都内命案频发，Amore过后来了走私，走私过后又扯上了爆炸，国分这半个月都没回家。现在几个案子解决得都不顺心，加上在爆炸案里还有明星掺一脚，舆论风向已经给警局射了无数飞弹流箭。</p><p>冈田准一还在重症室，手术是长濑做的，因为路边的监控录像也拍到冈田一路飞奔进了这栋公寓楼。他家不在这里，那么他就是来这里找人的，他刚进去便发生了爆炸，那么很可能在当时那个时间点，他就对此有所意识。</p><p>那么冈田便成为这案件的唯一突破口，警察已经派人去了重症室，24小时全程监护。</p><p>当然，国分想到这里，自然而然也会想到二宫。只是他和二宫已经断绝往来，之前所有的联络手段全部互销。二宫本身藏得深，国分不会刻意去找他。风间没有其他亲人，他的身后事只能由警察按照规程办，国分猜测很可能他们这个线人团队也早被二宫自行内部解散了，否则若二宫和风间交好，又怎会任由这人在此自我了结寻短见。</p><p>瓦砾间还残留着浓烈的燃烧味，天色愈发阴沉。</p><p>可能是眼前的血光景看得太久，国分的胃里也有些翻腾。</p><p> </p><p>此时二宫的脑袋埋在电脑后，左右各开了一个显示屏，他双手伏在笔记本键盘上。</p><p>双脚盘起，他维持一个姿势已经几小时。</p><p>电视刚刚被关掉，桌上还放着今晨的新闻报纸。樱井跪坐在他旁边，二宫不说话，他便也不说，只是他这一路寸步不离地看着二宫，已经到了一个精神疲惫点，不消片刻，二宫只觉手臂一沉，樱井耷拉下脑袋靠着他睡着了。</p><p>二宫停了手里的动作，他垂眸看了看樱井，本能性想伸手摸摸他的脸，可指尖还没触上去，他脑中竟又蹦出了无数个染着血的走马灯，挥不走散不去，走马灯回放着照片，回放着电话，回放着那声尖锐的爆炸。他烦躁地挠头，只能把旁边的薄毯子盖在樱井身上，由他靠着睡。</p><p>二宫继续工作。</p><p>樱井的那些担心其实没有必要，二宫这些年老早忘记了伤心难过具体该是什么滋味，从他十岁目睹了父母的案发现场开始，他就知道伤心这词只会让他缩回躯壳，而缩在壳中的人没办法继续向前走，那么活着和死去便没什么分别。他还不能死，所以他必须向前走。</p><p>这几天，他脑中已经隐隐串出了一条线。</p><p>现在樱井睡着了，安静的状态下他也慢慢闭上眼睛，试图把这些支离破碎的东西拼凑起来。</p><p>首先，每一个接触白山岛的人都出了事。</p><p>柏原使用的凶器和几十年前白山岛的变态杀人犯用的是同一款，柏原曾说他是洋食店的常客，那么很可能是二宫的父母看到了什么或知道了什么，或许正和这个离岛有关，因而引来的杀身之祸。</p><p>樱井父亲作为柏原的同期，在U盘里调查到白山岛旧案后就立刻被人灭口。风间在电话里说查到了红樱花，几秒后就发生爆炸，新闻描述炸弹绑在了他女朋友纯子身上。二宫这些年查了红樱花这么久，他没想到红樱花竟老早就在他们身边安插了人，红樱花让田中制造车祸，说不定连纯子身边的医生都有问题，为了保证让她成为他们身边的一颗定时炸弹，他要计算得多么精准才能做到这个地步。</p><p>还有，冈田也去了风间的公寓。他去干什么？如果他和风间一起联手，那么说明冈田也知道红樱花，甚至白山岛的事。二宫想到冈田议员的命案，那便不难理解，冈田议员的暗杀行动也是红樱花下的令。</p><p>这条脉络变清楚了。</p><p>但仍有一点二宫百思不得其解。</p><p>事到如今二宫查到了这么多，把King交给了警察，把Amore一锅端，搅黄了佳木线，甚至现在连樱井父亲留下的唯一线索也即将被他全部解开，除了田中那次的刺杀未果，红樱花再未对二宫有所动作。那人不知道？不可能，他一定知道，说不定他就在哪里一直看着。</p><p>红樱花留着二宫的命，甚至放任他往下查。他究竟要做什么？他要利用二宫做什么？</p><p>二宫顿时起了一阵寒意。</p><p>樱井被他的这个动静弄醒了。</p><p>那人迷迷糊糊揉着眼，肩膀的毯子滑了下去。</p><p>二宫低头瞥了瞥他：“抱歉，吵醒你了。”</p><p>樱井揉眼动作一滞，猛地怔了一下。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>樱井想说你知道刚才是你十几个小时以来说的第一句话吗？</p><p>他忍住了，只是笑着一个劲儿摇头。</p><p>紧接着他凑过去死死盯着二宫看，仿佛竭力想从他脸上找寻什么踪迹。</p><p>“小屁孩才整天知道哭鼻子。”二宫淡淡说，“我比你多吃九年饭，知道什么牛角尖不可以钻。”</p><p>樱井沉默了一阵：“……那你打算去看看他吗？”</p><p>二宫抿了抿唇，半晌，他回：“不必了。”</p><p>樱井从地上爬起来，收了毯子，他说：“好，我明白了。”</p><p>二宫刚想说你明白什么，樱井却整个人从后面紧紧抱住了二宫。</p><p>他像变成了一张人形毛毯巨网，轻柔温吞地包裹上去。</p><p>什么都不用说，二宫听着樱井的心跳，就知道他那些心思。</p><p>小狼狗精，是长大了。</p><p>也更招人疼了。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前问过你，如果你不打算借助警察的力量，你预备怎么去深入这些事？”樱井问。</p><p>二宫皱了皱眉。</p><p>“如果这个U盘真的能够成为一个证据，那么太一桑或许会再度相信你。”樱井说，“他是我父亲最得意的弟子，虽然他平日是有些严厉，可他作为警察是绝对敬业的。”</p><p>“我知道。”二宫轻声说，“当时你父亲在耳机里告诉我那串数字的时候，也提到了让我去找国分警官。所以这些年我才接着帮他做事，我的确清楚他的为人如何。”</p><p>“也就是说，你……其实打算好了重新找他的这条路？”</p><p>二宫瞪他：“我若不这样打算，你怕是要拿皮带天天绑我了。”</p><p>樱井笑：“我可舍不得。”</p><p>二宫抬头看了眼时钟：“你该去上课了。”</p><p>樱井蹭蹭他：“好。”</p><p>嘴里这么说，手就没松劲儿。</p><p>二宫叹气，没辙，低头在他手背轻轻啄了一口。</p><p>算是给的定心丸。</p><p>这个盖章的举动终让樱井的脸上显露了一丝高兴的影子。</p><p>因为这两天对他们来说，实在太过漫长。</p><p> </p><p>二宫送樱井去了玄关，他替樱井整了整衣领，樱井定定地看着他，嘴边噙着笑。</p><p>那人把书包抱在怀里，对二宫说了句我很快就回来。</p><p>樱井关门时柜子边上的夜花没预兆似的忽然砸下来，二宫一愣，走过去把它捡起来。</p><p>那可是樱井的宝贝。</p><p>他吹了吹灰。</p><p>他却不知，樱井刚出门，一辆黑色轿车便从路边缓缓驶动。</p><p> </p><p>二宫重新回到电脑旁，脸色忽而一僵。</p><p>刚才还出现在屏幕间的数据转瞬没了踪迹，两边的四方电脑正在自动运转程序，有人侵入了他的电脑。</p><p>二宫立刻抓过键盘，倾身敲击键盘。一时只听得见啪嗒啪嗒响动。是个强敌，至少在二宫的认知范围内，这个人的黑客技术应该在他之上。他不知道对方想干什么，他用了个强力保护程序保护了剩下的那些未解锁的东西，已经解开的东西他都有备份，倒是不怕丢失。现在这人目的不纯，二宫只能顺着来者的侵入方向走，再在光火之间寻找中间的漏洞。</p><p>直到屏幕上弹出一个框。</p><p>框内嘶嘶几声，雪花斑点滚动，之后这个框呈现出一个视频。</p><p>二宫这边的摄像头被打开了，那个框内出现了一个卡通娃娃，那娃娃头上戴着惹眼的樱花头饰。它会动会眨眼睛，应该做了人脸比对，此时屏幕那头的人也开了视频，脸上的表情是通过这个樱花娃娃显露出来的。</p><p>“你好。”</p><p>娃娃音嘎嘎笑起来，非常刺耳。</p><p>二宫敲击电脑的双手没停，他冷冷地扫着镜头，他的预感不会错。</p><p>“红樱花。”</p><p>“我知道你一直想见我。”樱花娃娃眨巴眼睛，“我也想见你很久了，就在你通过了我给你的几场考试之后。”</p><p>“考试？”</p><p>樱花娃娃嘻嘻说着：“恭喜你，你合格了。”</p><p>屏幕上出现了拍手的音效。</p><p>二宫眯起眼，继续用键盘查询视频来源。</p><p>“……你把我的那些手下气得够呛，之前田中向我申请暗杀你，我没答应，他竟然擅自行动，差点坏了大事。不过你运气很好，我想，上天是非常眷顾你的。”</p><p>“你既然想见我，就该用你真正的样子。”二宫沉声说，“扮神弄鬼可不是你的作风。”</p><p>樱花娃娃意味深长地噢了一声。</p><p>“你想见红樱花是吗？”</p><p>二宫紧锁起眉。</p><p>“这个很简单，知道为什么吗？因为啊，从现在开始，你，也即将成为红樱花了。”</p><p>二宫一惊：“你说什么？”</p><p>“你是，我是，我们都是。”</p><p>“你们？”</p><p>“怎么？我以为你猜到了，很吃惊吗？红樱花根本不是一个人，所以这些年来你们什么也找不到。”樱花娃娃吐着泡泡，“柏原康孝，杀手田中，纯子，我，我们都是红樱花，当然，很快就会再加上你。柏原当时就认为你符合我们要选拔的特质，只是那会儿你太小了，又不是白山岛出身，所以我们还需要再培养你一段时间。”</p><p>二宫的脸色越来越难看。</p><p>“结果你亲手把柏原送进了监狱，天啊，太精彩了，我相信柏原自己也没有想到，你真是个天才，完美的天才。如果你把这些才能用到犯罪上，这世上啊，根本没有人能抓住你。”</p><p>二宫飞速地扫视着屏幕，说：“你的侵入是有漏洞的，我很快就会知道你是谁。”</p><p>“呵，我也没打算瞒你，因为我们很快就会见面了。不过啊，知道你心不甘情不愿，现在还盘算着怎么把这些东西交给警察，你怎么不吸取吸取教训，风间俊介搭了条命进去都没让你收心吗？”</p><p>二宫依然不理会他。</p><p>樱花娃娃叹气：“不理我呀，不理我也没关系，二宫和也，我们来玩个游戏怎么样？”</p><p>二宫正在敲击的代码再度一扫而空，屏幕上出现了第二个视频。</p><p>视频镜头在晃，应该是有人悄悄在实时录像。</p><p>镜头内慢慢现出一个人。</p><p>身上衣服很熟，刚刚二宫才整理过的衣领被风吹了起来。</p><p>呼吸一紧，二宫手上动作立刻停下。</p><p>他看见樱井正从公交车上走下去。</p><p>樱井下车后顿了顿，在路边低头俯身系着鞋带。</p><p>他后颈上迅速腾现了一个细小的红色激光点。</p><p>二宫的大脑嗡地发沉。</p><p>有学生在向樱井打招呼，樱井笑着站起，也冲那些同学勾起嘴。一如他平日模样的笑。</p><p>他后颈的激光点左左右右，逡巡游移。</p><p>狙击手正在瞄准。</p><p>“我只给你十秒钟时间。”樱花娃娃说，“十秒钟内，删掉U盘上所有东西，否则，爆炸案过后恐怕又要发生爆头案了，唉，这个小医生长得这么好看，被爆头多影响美感呀？你说是不是？”</p><p>指尖一直在颤，二宫根本控制不住。</p><p>他的这些反应必然也被红樱花看在眼里。</p><p>这种情况下的心理战他知道，谁先怕，谁就输。</p><p>可是……</p><p>他像是忽然感觉不到自己的心跳了。</p><p>之前他还想过什么他不会为谁伤心难过，因为路通往前方，而他总会一个人在黑夜里继续前行。</p><p>他还告诉樱井他不会随便哭鼻子，不会乱钻什么牛角尖，他是个成熟的大人。</p><p>他之所以能产生这些想法，是因为他还没有碰到所谓真正可怕的事。</p><p>疾病很可怕，死亡很可怕，失去亲人很可怕。</p><p>这些事情在二宫的上半辈子里都走过一遭，他以为如同打怪升级，他早就磨练出了一颗金刚心。</p><p>红樱花慢慢倒数：“五，四，三……”</p><p> </p><p>眼下这金刚心遇着了三昧真火。</p><p>烧得他浑身发疼。</p><p>好疼。</p><p>他知道。</p><p>他怕了。</p><p>真的怕了。</p><p> </p><p>“二，一——”</p><p> </p><p>25</p><p> </p><p>啪！</p><p>马路边的红色气球忽然爆裂开来，牵着气球绳子的小萝莉愣愣地望天，随后哇哇大哭起来。炸裂声引来路人频频侧目，小插曲很快过去，人群移开视线，绿灯亮了。樱井肩上挎着包，迅速走过马路，和哭泣的小萝莉擦身而过。</p><p>樱井现在不比当年，估计是和二宫待得久，警觉性也练得炉火纯青。他走下公交车那个瞬间就察觉有目光在从某个远处追随着他，这种令他浑身不自在的感觉并不陌生。他没有回头，用余光不动声色地左右打探，路过商店他装作不经意朝玻璃镜里看了一眼，对街缓缓移动的黑色轿车突兀地进入他的视野。周围人流很多，再走三分钟就是学校，樱井正色，故意钻进人群，从三五结伴的人缝中走。</p><p>进了学校，他顿下脚步，抬头。</p><p>天空蓦地飞过一群鸽子，从校园这头遁向远方天空。</p><p>他稍稍安定下来，刚才的那些感觉也变得不太强烈。</p><p>昔日他所生活的这方世界依旧平和，学生们行色匆匆，嘴里说着一些耳熟的术语字眼。</p><p>或许只是他心底藏了几分格格不入的思绪在隐隐作祟，最近发生太多事，也难怪他敏感。</p><p>很快就要进入第五学年，距离樱井的毕业时日已经屈指可数，他是该把心思放回到这里，他知道二宫一定会想看到他真正穿上医生大褂时的模样，因为那个模样会让那家伙产生认可，认可樱井已经成为可以照顾他的所谓对等身份。</p><p>平常大学生上到第五个学年，恐怕同僚战友都交了一堆，樱井原本就没有和过多的人产生交集，自他认识二宫后更是把过去的社交圈给断了。</p><p>他现在只身一人坐在讲义室的最后一排看书，倒也没觉着孤单。</p><p>以前他从未试过在心底装着谁惦着谁，都说这世上没有能永远保持滚烫热度的感情，可他却认为若之前他是小心翼翼地把二宫装在心里认真想，那现在就是想给自己的心门挂上一把牢固的锁，除了二宫，没有第二个人能再走进去。同样，他也不想那人出来，他需要把手里的钥匙用力丢掉，丢到没有人能发现的地方去。这门成了死锁，一切是他甘愿。</p><p>风间的事对二宫的打击绝对不小，樱井知道他不想把负面状态呈露出来，一是为了做出个长辈样子，二是樱井和二宫相互之间有过这么多共同遭遇，对待生死之事确实比起常人多添了几分心理设防。但人心肉长，没有谁会对离别与死亡产生习惯，他们只是学会了把愁苦往肚子里咽，却不代表心是冷的。</p><p>这样一想，樱井便忍不住琢磨现在的二宫在做什么在想什么，他暗自计算着下课时间，想着家里已经没什么存货，他可以顺路捎份汉堡肉回去。</p><p>中午左右樱井边走边给二宫发信息，天光依旧很暗，像快要下雨。他出了教学楼，准备往研究栋的方向走，风吹卷着地面的银杏残叶，脚踩上去簌簌作响。不远处的野球场刚结束了一场比赛，寒风中一群穿着野球服的大学生嬉嬉闹闹地从他身边走过，挨个蹦着下楼梯。</p><p>这楼梯挺长，樱井收了手机，一抬头被一阵强风吹得眯起眼。</p><p>他忽然听见几声急促的脚步渐近，耳边那些兴高采烈讲述着野球比赛的青春学生们仿佛统统遁去，他浑身冷不防打了个激灵，如同在脑中接收到了警铃预告。这预告来得准，事情发生得疾如雷电，刚才还平和的校园像突然与另一方黑暗世界无缝接上轨。他甚至来不及回头，因为有人狠狠推了他的腰侧一把。</p><p>“翔君！”</p><p>樱井接连往下摔了几梯，本来冲力应该越来越大，他运气算好，途中衣服勾住了栏杆边的铁丝网，嘶啦一声扯开了布料，顿时钻心的疼蔓过他的手和腿。旁边的学生们吓呆了，竟驻足着不敢上前。</p><p>樱井嘶着气捂了捂额头，发现手心也蹭破了，嘴里满是血味。他下意识向上望去，围观人群都是一张张陌生的脸孔，遮着了全部的光，他昏昏沉沉，什么也辨不出。</p><p>直到人群被拉开一个豁口，樱井龇牙咧嘴地想站起来，无奈腿疼，细江冲上来扶住他。可樱井的个头哪里是她这娇弱女同学扶得住的，好在她不是一人，樱井的另一只胳膊也被人架起，他轻轻抬头，发现是小山利夫。</p><p>樱井和他们已经很久没见，恍然快忘了这校园中还是有那么一两个记得他的人。</p><p>“怎么样？还站得起来吗？”细江边问，边招呼小山，“你快再去叫几个人，我们送他去A院。”</p><p>闻声赶来了几个老师，他们帮忙架住樱井，还说着打电话叫他家人。樱井躺在担架上，自我感觉了一下，手比腿疼，手应该伤到了骨头，腿估计只是外伤，不碍事。</p><p>他的确需要捋顺刚才突如其来发生的这些事，很可能从早上在路边看见那辆黑车开始，这一系列事情就有所征兆了。但理性促使他不想让太多人知道，尤其是国分。可他现在被人里里外外包围着，连贴身物品都离他几米远，这事看来是纸包不住火了。</p><p>他皱着眉瘫躺回去。</p><p>跟着上车的还有细江，细江眼看樱井被安顿好，稍稍松了口气，她回头，瞅见小山愣愣地站在原地，眼睛不知在看哪里。</p><p>“你怎么了？”细江问他。</p><p>小山凝神定住某一点，嘴里喃喃自语：“我好像看见了是谁……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>小山猛地回神，他冲细江笑笑：“抱歉，你先送翔君去医院。”</p><p>说完他推开面前几个围观群众，朝着楼梯上一鼓作气跑去。</p><p> </p><p>樱井是右手拇指骨折，腰和腿部都有轻伤，医生问他犯不犯恶心，樱井摇头，说不头疼也不恶心，应该没有颅骨骨折的征兆，不需要脑部CT。</p><p>“……什么不需要？”</p><p>樱井听到这声音免不了本能性咳了一声，他慢悠悠回头，看见国分摘掉警帽，肩上都是雨，他拂掉那些润湿的水珠，转头恨恨地瞪着他。</p><p>“还没通过国考呢，真以为自己是医生了？”国分冷哼一声，“赶紧拍片儿去，我在这看着你。”</p><p>细江站在医务室门口，手里抱着樱井的贴身物品。樱井拍了片出来，被护士带去了普通病房。她怯怯上前，敲了敲门。樱井正躺在病床上边输液边接受教育，瞧见细江冒了个头进来，如同发觉救星般急忙“哎”了声，国分说到一半的话便被打断。</p><p>国分转身，瞥了眼细江，又瞥了眼樱井。细江俯身点头打了招呼，把手里的东西递还给樱井。</p><p>樱井缓了口气，第一时间竟是去看手机，他迅速划了几下，还未点开二宫的头像框，身旁国分立刻伸手抽出他的手机。</p><p>他厉声厉色开口：“太久没人管你翅膀硬了是不是，我话还没说完，你先给我坐正了。”</p><p>樱井只得慢慢往上坐了坐，低头说：“我听着呢。”</p><p>国分抱肘：“我问你，你现在究竟住在哪里？”</p><p>樱井猛地一愣。</p><p>“我已经打电话去确认过了，你根本没有住学校的宿舍，我不太明白你为什么要瞒着我，如果你不想住宿舍，提前告诉我一声，我可以替你找其他的房子。之前我以为你懂事了，长大了，没想到还是个不让人省心的主。告诉我，你现在到底住在哪里？跟谁一起的？为什么不告诉我？”</p><p>窗外的雨下大了，水珠在窗户上腾腾落落。</p><p>樱井的神色变了变，左手下意识做了个握紧的动作。</p><p>他轻轻抬头，忽地对上了细江的目光。细江抿了抿唇，下一刻像是懂了什么，她冲樱井小幅度点点头。</p><p>她深呼一口气，开腔道：“……是和我住在一起的。”</p><p>国分身形一僵，这才又回身打量起面前这个文静的姑娘。</p><p>“我们现在住在一起。”细江咬着唇，声音很小，“对不起，瞒着您了。”</p><p>国分眉头紧紧锁着，听闻这话脸上的表情有了几分解冻的痕迹，他朝后退了一步，坐在了后方的椅子上。</p><p>“你这小子。”他似苦笑了一声，声音还有些疲惫，“谈恋爱有什么好瞒着我的？”</p><p>樱井垂眸，也不知该作何反应：“抱歉。”</p><p>国分叹了口气，从凳子上站起。</p><p>“好好养伤。”</p><p>他机械般拍了拍樱井的肩，却故意挪开视线不与樱井相觑。樱井知道他这是心底失望，可能胸口还蕴着三分火气，只是这火气现在不好对着樱井撒，毕竟樱井长这么大，谈个恋爱又不是什么错事。</p><p>但对樱井来讲，他其实并没打算永远瞒着国分。他老早有所打算，等二宫的那些事情了结完，他想把二宫慎重地重新介绍给国分。和他们以前的那些线人行动毫无关联，就单单是想把自己喜欢的人告诉亲人的那种介绍。但现在……着实不是一个好的时间点，细江的这个小谎虽然让国分当下不太是滋味，可他很快会想通，至少比从樱井口中听到二宫的名字安全多了。</p><p>国分披着外套，铁青着脸说去外面跟医生聊聊。樱井知道他工作范围也涉及到A院，因为重症室的冈田仍未恢复意识。</p><p>念及此，樱井又想到什么，重新抓回手机，迅速拨了个号过去。</p><p>没有人接。樱井接连拨了几次，二宫那头仍然毫无反应，他这便坐不住了。</p><p>因为他右手拇指受了伤不方便，他对细江说：“你来帮我把针头拔了。”</p><p>细江一惊，走过来拦他：“你这是做什么？”</p><p>“我得走。”樱井说，“很感谢你帮了我，帮人帮到底，我现在必须离开医院。”</p><p>“是因为你表哥吗？”</p><p>樱井看了看她，片刻，他“嗯”了声，又说：“你应该早就猜到了，他不是我表哥。”</p><p>“但是是对你很重要的人。”</p><p>樱井点头：“是。”</p><p>“比你的命还重要？”</p><p>樱井沉默片刻：“也不能这样比较。我们都是学医的，都知道生命是同等重要的。”</p><p>细江静静坐着，良久，她颤巍巍伸出手，还是选择替樱井拔掉了针头。</p><p>“我不知道你们遭遇了什么事，但你们曾经帮助过我，我那时就说过当你们需要帮助的时候，我也可以贡献我的全部。虽然我没想到，是输给他。”细江淡淡笑了笑，“竟然是输给他。”</p><p>樱井掀开被子，不动声色地穿鞋。</p><p>细江看出了他眼中藏着的歉意，只得说：“快走吧，我只能帮你拦一会儿。如果你真觉着哪里抱歉了，那我倒还挺想念二宫桑做的林氏盖饭，改日有机会，希望他能再款待我和小山一次。”</p><p>樱井怔了怔，转瞬笑了：“一定。”</p><p>樱井没带伞，出了医院门，外面已是暴雨天。他立刻招了辆出租，那驾驶员瞧他一身伤差点拒载。他好说歹说上了车，上车还得留神后脚国分有没有发现，细江的掩护工作确实不错，估计也是当时在Amore俱乐部时期被二宫给培训出来的。</p><p>樱井打了一路的电话，一路都没接到回应，他心急如焚，结果在车内又撞了腿，疼得他连连嘶气。</p><p>暴雨天很难让人有好心情，樱井拉开车门，一瘸一拐地往家跑。溅了满腿泥，浑身也湿漉漉的。他顾不得右手拇指有没有发炎，一口气从楼梯跑了上去，气喘吁吁地开始摸钥匙。</p><p>他没意识到自己摸钥匙的手在发抖，因为他左手不太利索，总是很难对准钥匙的孔缝。</p><p>哪知没等他打开门，面前的门倏然开了。</p><p>樱井愣在原地，下一瞬间鼻子竟莫名发酸。</p><p>二宫站在门里，整张脸像融进了蘸满墨色的纸张里不甚清晰。他先皱眉看着樱井的裤腿，之后视线上移，他看见了樱井受伤的手，最后是他那张有些狼狈的脸。</p><p>樱井跨门进去，用左手按住二宫的脑袋用力箍在自己肩上，门在他们身后重重合上。樱井还在喘气，可能身上还有消毒水的味道，他顾不了太多，明明他只出去了一天，却觉着从医院到这里的路远得像走了半辈子似的。</p><p>“你怎么不接我电话？”樱井抱着他沉声说，“我急坏了都。”</p><p>二宫被樱井浑身的湿气也冻得颤了颤，他嘴唇触到了樱井的脖子，上面有几颗雨，那些水现在都滑到了他的嘴里，滋味是苦的。</p><p>二宫轻轻拽开樱井，他啪地一声按开旁边的壁灯，问：“你手怎么了？”</p><p>“不小心摔了。”樱井挥了挥伤手，“没事，你别担心，我什么情况我清楚，去过医院了，回来吃点消炎药就好。”</p><p>“是不小心摔的，还是被人给弄的？”</p><p>二宫冷然问了句。</p><p>樱井被他这冰凉的口气吓了一跳，他挠挠头：“是从楼梯上摔的，我没看见背后是谁。”</p><p>说到此樱井忽然发觉屋内变得有些凌乱，那台明明该24小时开机的电脑被拔掉了电源，桌子上散着很多白纸，有些掉在了地上。衣橱也是半开，有着被翻找过的痕迹。樱井局促地坐在沙发上左右望了望：“你一直在家？在家做了些什么？你的电话呢？”</p><p>二宫慢慢走到衣柜前，拿了件干净的长袖T恤出来，他走到一半像踩着个什么物体，低头拿起来，正是樱井说的手机，原来早没电了。</p><p>“没做什么，在睡觉。”二宫把干净的衣服丢在沙发上，半蹲下去，他盯着樱井的右手，迟疑着用手去摸了摸，樱井撇撇眉，似乎还是疼的。</p><p>“我还是送你回医院，你这样跑出来，以后手出什么问题怎么办？”</p><p>樱井笑盈盈地看他：“被你这么一说立马就不疼了。”</p><p>二宫仍然蜷着眉。</p><p>樱井说：“我就是想见你，今天我吃点消炎药，明天我再回医院好吗？”</p><p>二宫沉默着抬起手，右手碰着樱井的衣服扣子：“先把湿衣服换下来。”</p><p>樱井任他解扣子，袖子从右手脱下去的时候二宫小心地避过他的伤口。樱井从头到尾一直灼灼看着二宫，不愿错过他脸上显露的每一寸波涛。</p><p>“白山岛的事……”</p><p>听到这几个字二宫的脸色僵了一瞬，但他掌控得很好，至少那些情绪很快从他的眼角消失。</p><p>“没什么特别的进展。”</p><p>樱井“哦”了一声，他低头，发现自己上半身已经被二宫给扒光了，因为樱井是后仰坐着，腹部上的肌肉可以看得很清楚，他体格练得确实漂亮。眼下他缩了缩身子，意识到裤子也得换，他单手脱了一半，不太灵活，剩下的一边被二宫拽着，很快扒过了腿褪下去。</p><p>樱井脸有点红，他“喂”了声，说：“内裤还要扒？”</p><p>二宫抬眸瞟了他一眼，说：“那内裤你自己……”</p><p>樱井俯身吻住他。</p><p>他在吻上去那一刻就把二宫从下方拉到了自己的大腿上，他细密地吻着二宫唇上每一处，唯一能动作的左手从二宫后颈的衣服探进去，这让二宫险些没坐稳，掌着平衡的手按在了樱井的腰盘，像在挠痒痒。</p><p>樱井在喉咙里闷哼一声，他闭着眼用舌翻搅，对着二宫的唇又吸又吮，少了他们平日里的那种清新感，吻里有欲色，又热又烫。</p><p>樱井几乎已经赤条条，下面硬着，光是吻已经变得难熬。他给了二宫一些呼气的空隙，自己便顺着沙发背脊躺下去，他也大口大口喘起气，脸上飞着绯色，眼底显着情潮。</p><p>樱井的声音有点哑：“今天我手不方便，恐怕会把握不好。”</p><p>二宫跪坐在他身上，樱井的左手还在他T恤里不断地摸着。</p><p>“什么意思？”二宫半闭着眼受着，嘴里的话也变成了气音。</p><p>“就是，你之前准备把那些瓶瓶罐罐对着我用，我当时不是不乐意么？”樱井温柔地抚摸着他，“今天你想的话，我是可以的。”</p><p>二宫倏地睁开眼。他们四目相触，相触那瞬樱井又忍不住昂首去吻他。他们的唇贴黏在一起，吻与吻的缝隙间樱井又说了一句我不跟你计较。</p><p>他们保持着唇贴唇，樱井没动，二宫却捧着樱井的脸，用上下唇亲密地舔弄他。</p><p>“不用。”二宫定定地看他，“你不用把握什么，我帮你。”</p><p>樱井愣了愣，以前他以为二宫会在乎这个，毕竟樱井比他小，每次都要在自尊心上翻山越岭。开始樱井也觉着是自己用计讨了个便宜，二宫总会抓住时机扳回一城。他现在想着是时候该让让他，却没料到这家伙竟还不答应。</p><p>樱井垂着眸，见二宫自己站起来，先脱了自己的衣服，再脱裤子，樱井看得喉咙发热，二宫却面容淡定，最后一层也脱下去。</p><p>之后他再次趴上沙发，樱井光是这么看，内裤已经湿了，二宫扯开一个角，再低头含上去。他舔得很认真，以前是技巧性用得多，今天他放缓了那些技巧，走的是细腻风。樱井却有些难以思考，二宫低眉顺眼地帮他做这些，他意识着并品味着这些光景，大脑就嗡嗡沉沉地卡顿了。樱井想坐起来，二宫撩着眼看了看他，最后竟递给他一只手，樱井伸出左手去握他，两人十指紧扣。</p><p>靠着十指紧扣的力量樱井终于坐了起来，他捞起二宫的头，重重吻住他嘴角。随后他们相贴的腹部喷起一阵热流，两人都支吾着呻了声。</p><p>二宫拉开茶几下面的小抽屉，随便拿了两个罐子出来，他挤了点东西倒在自己手上，樱井还在余韵中缓着，顷刻反应过来他要做什么。</p><p>樱井说了声别，又把他手里的东西抹了一大半过来。</p><p>“这就是你说的帮我？”樱井皱眉，“弄伤你自己怎么办？你又不是医生，哪里懂轻重？”</p><p>说完樱井从沙发上摇摇晃晃站起，他掌着二宫让那人扒住沙发背沿，自己又仔细看了看那些瓶罐的成分，这才在左手食指上重新抹了一些。他站在二宫身后，用手指轻轻地找好位置，慢慢把食指往里送。</p><p>他看见二宫站在地上的双脚立刻蜷起，整个人也趴在沙发背上埋起头。樱井停了停，只得整个人钻到二宫和沙发之间的空隙里，埋下头的二宫立刻和他对上了眼睛。</p><p>小狼狗精，嘴边噙着笑。</p><p>他们在黑暗里面面相觑。之后樱井跪起身，用嘴吻着二宫下面，时不时伸舌舔着裹住柱体，配合着食指的后方进退，希望能降低二宫的不适。</p><p>二宫被他这么前后夹击，双腿已经站得不太稳，最后樱井示意他轻轻往下坐，樱井靠着沙发背，两人竟就这么准备在地上接着折腾。二宫埋头看着方向，樱井左手握着他自己的东西，让二宫一点一点深入进来。樱井咬牙切齿，估计也觉着慢活儿太熬人。二宫瞅了瞅他的脸，这就一口气坐到了底。</p><p>樱井错愕了一瞬，忙想让他先出去，哪料那家伙也不管疼不疼了，一阵又一阵地开始轻轻蹭动。</p><p>“二宫和也！”樱井恨铁不成钢似的，“你先别动，你这样太疼了。”</p><p>二宫却伸手扣着樱井下巴说：“没工夫跟你时时刻刻讲究健康安全了，我不是特别疼，你别瞎操心我——”</p><p>他用力皱眉忍了一下，额头处了汗，分明脸上是写着疼的。</p><p>樱井单手扶稳他的腰，试图让他动作规律，他是想把二宫伺候舒服了，可有时候欲望冲破了防洪栏，唤醒的都是无尽的本能。尤其二宫这样一坐到底，几乎每回樱井都能顶到他最深的地方，一两回樱井还能有点理智，来多了这理智的弦根本绷不住。</p><p>樱井涌动着喉结，知道自己嘴里发出了些厚重的喘音。二宫也是，他的喘音里还夹杂着细小的呻吟，很好听，也很能让人心跳发狂。</p><p>二宫自己还没解决，前端蹭着樱井的腹部，湿湿的。樱井腾出手，前后替他套弄。</p><p>他们专心于此，快感铺天盖地炸着他们的大脑。二宫骑乘着樱井做了一次，之后樱井扑倒他在地，两人又抱着进入，这次在动作上失了频，二宫被撞得眼冒金星，锁眉咬牙，嘴里下意识喊了句慢一点。</p><p>他的眼睛被汗水和泪水黏着，恍惚间樱井又俯身吻他，樱井这一吻确实有效，至少让二宫忘记什么慢不慢的了，他甚至想叫一叫樱井的名字说一些欲望驱使的好听话，可一开口，声音都是嘶哑的。</p><p>樱井却像知道似的，他慢慢等着两人一同到达最后的高潮，再抱着二宫用力陷进欲望的漩涡，下沉，不断下沉，快溺死了。</p><p>他们保持着最后的姿势停顿了很久，两人逐步平顺着气息，樱井率先从二宫的身上翻下来，他倒在地上，整个人累得口干舌燥。</p><p>两人缓过气，二宫去浴室洗澡，樱井不能碰水，只能让二宫给他擦。两人在浴室差点又擦枪走火，樱井忍住，他说也不差今天。</p><p>二宫忽然怔了怔。</p><p>他没说什么，只去替樱井找了消炎药，那些药片被他放在手心，他握着一杯温水，站着递给樱井。</p><p>樱井冲着他笑，露牙笑那种，他拍了拍自己的身侧，二宫便坐下靠过去，樱井咕嘟咕嘟地吃完所有药，再递给二宫一个吻。</p><p>“这样可以消苦。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫靠着他的肩，双腿盘着，眼睛却像在看天花板。</p><p>“在看什么？”</p><p>二宫揉了揉眼：“没什么，外面的雨是不是停了？”</p><p>“是吧，感觉过几天还要下雪，我们可以去哪里看个初雪。”</p><p>“你想去哪？”</p><p>“去哪儿都行，明明每次最大的难题都是把你从这里拖出去。”</p><p>“翔君。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你的手还疼吗？”</p><p>“不是很疼了，可能确实有点发炎，你不放心明天可以陪我去医院。”</p><p>“……行。”</p><p>“NINO。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我刚刚抱着你的时候，你知道我想到什么了吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“第一次想到了要和面前这个人一直走下去，就是产生了那种想结婚的感觉。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“说起来有点难为情，你可能还会笑话我。”</p><p>“我没打算笑话你。”</p><p>“那就好，那我存钱给你买戒指。”</p><p>“你先把钱用在做医生这件事上比较正途。”</p><p>“做医生是正途，给你买戒指也是。”</p><p>二宫淡淡笑了笑。</p><p>樱井打了个呵欠，“……病号我有点困了。”</p><p>二宫转头看他：“嗯，你睡。”</p><p>“那我要抱着你睡。”</p><p>樱井单手勾住二宫的腰。</p><p>二宫任他抱着，此时此刻，两人的心跳声像是相同的。</p><p>樱井睡得很快，二宫把他放平在沙发上，又去卧室给他找了条毛毯盖上。樱井额头有点烫，估计有些发烧，况且刚刚还多吃了二宫给他加上的安眠成分的药。</p><p>二宫平静地看着他，时钟在他背后一点一滴地响着。</p><p>直到某一个整点报时的响起，二宫终于移开目光，他从地上找到了樱井的手机，密码不难猜，他解开，立刻从通讯簿里调出一个号。</p><p>嘟声过后，电话通了。</p><p>“……国分警官，是我。”二宫捏着手机面无表情，“我是二宫和也，樱井翔在我这里。”</p><p>显然听筒那头的人也愣住了。</p><p>二宫看着沙发上的樱井，看了几秒忽又不忍看了。</p><p>他闭上眼，终用尽全力讲出最后一句话。</p><p>“你来把他接走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26</p><p>国分把车停在巷口，天光微亮。</p><p>他一夜没睡，精神并不好，熄火时他看了下时间，早上六点。</p><p>雨坑里映着沉睡中的城市，国分一脚踏过去，踩碎了这些水月镜花般的影子。</p><p>他抬头，面前这栋不起眼的公寓进入了他的视野。</p><p>良好的工作素质让他不得不按着腰间的枪，他走得很轻，每一步都让他左右留着神。三楼的楼道灯是坏的，走廊很暗，他数着门牌号到达最里间，他没按门铃，而是选择用手轻轻叩门。</p><p>国分在来的路上心里一直憋了口气，现在那些火在胸底滚滚熬着，很快就要岩浆喷发。之前他就产生过掌控不了樱井的感觉，当时他以为是自己多想，却没料到这小子当真能耐，现在不仅学会了撒世纪大谎，还学了招金蝉脱壳。</p><p>古话说得有道理，跟着什么样的人学做什么样的事，如若樱井这些时日都跟二宫厮混在一起，那一切太好解释了，世纪大谎定是从师于此，这出金蝉脱壳更是简简单单就学到了那人精髓。</p><p>国分浑身紧绷，血液也恍然凝固，因为面前的门终于开了。</p><p>出现在门后的二宫没说话，他慢慢侧过身子，替国分让了条道。</p><p>那人脸色发白，嘴唇也没什么血色，国分只单单瞟了他一眼，立刻蹭过他的肩膀走进去。</p><p>樱井还没醒，他在沙发上沉沉闭着眼。嘴唇微微翕动，应该是鼻子呼不上气儿，他额头上贴了张散热片，脸颊红扑扑的。</p><p>国分身形一顿，他蹲下去摸了摸樱井的额头，烫得像山芋。吊瓶都没输完就从医院跑出来，中间肯定淋了雨，不出问题才怪。国分鼻子一酸，那些火气又转化成了心疼，他捋了捋樱井的刘海，这便打算背他起来。</p><p>哪知他刚刚掀开毛毯一角，脸色唰地变了。</p><p>国分用手抬起樱井的下巴仔细看了看，发现那人脖子上留着些星星点点的红色痕迹。不止如此，国分脚边触着了茶几下方没有关严实的抽屉，他侧过头，颤巍巍伸手抽开，那些瓶瓶罐罐露出了影子，旁边还放着被扯开包装的安全套。</p><p>也就在这一刻，国分意识到屋内都是成双成对的东西，拖鞋，睡衣，水杯……太多太多。</p><p>仿佛只要他这么一代入，入他眼的事物便均是破绽。</p><p>国分进门前思考的所谓“厮混”，看来着实想浅了，至少和他现在所见，完全天与地两个概念。</p><p>他大脑嗡嗡当机，也不知该如何重新构建思维，因为所有的逻辑统统变成了一张白纸。</p><p>少了能够判断正误的思维能力，一切只能依靠本能。</p><p>本能促使他猛地站起，在二宫进来的那一刻就用力抓住他的领口，一拳挥了上去。</p><p>二宫结结实实挨了这一拳，他后背撞在柜子上，几本书砸下来，还配合着玻璃破碎的声音，他嘶了声气，嘴角火辣辣的疼。</p><p>可还未等他站起，国分又箭步冲过去，将二宫整个人抓起来，朝墙边猛一推。</p><p>二宫被撞得头晕，顺下来的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，嘴角迅速流出一道血。</p><p>国分暴跳如雷，颈部青筋隐现，他咬牙切齿，一字一句道：“二宫和也，我是不是警告过你不要接近他？你说你对他做了些什么？你为什么要这样做？樱井老警官到底是哪点对不起你了，你要这样恩将仇报？！”</p><p>二宫被他箍在墙上动弹不得，或者说二宫本身也没什么动弹的欲望，国分这么说，他便听，国分要打，那便让他动手。</p><p>国分喘着气，嘴唇发抖，眼睛红极了。</p><p>他眼底藏着愤懑匿着怨恨，可更多的是自我谴责。</p><p>“你说话啊？！”国分怒道，“平时不是特别能说会辩吗？”</p><p>二宫用舌顶了顶口腔，别过了脸。</p><p>不知过了多久，二宫终是轻笑了一声。</p><p>“警察也不能这样随便打人，抓人得讲究证据，国分警官拿了逮捕证吗?”</p><p>国分僵了片刻，他这气虽然没消，被二宫这么一说，总算找回了三分理智。</p><p>于是他缓缓松了手，朝后慢慢退了一步。</p><p>这时二宫用手轻轻蹭掉了嘴角的血，只见他的左腿稍稍向旁边挪了挪，仿佛让自己走到某个位点，这里能使他和窗口位置保持视觉上的死角。</p><p>然后，他动起了唇。</p><p> </p><p>“本来这个毛头小子对我来说就是个巨大麻烦，偏偏还像牛皮糖似的甩也甩不走。”</p><p>“别担心，就算不给你打电话，我也会立刻赶他走，看他受伤怪惨的，往路上丢估计得没命，这才留了他一晚。”</p><p>“至于你所说的事，都是你情我愿，正好我也烦透了这种过家家似的恋爱游戏，明明连恋爱也称不上。你知道我一向是个什么样的人，演一个身份对我来说根本不是难事。”</p><p>“不过你说得对，我也怕樱井老警官托梦来骂我，还是赶紧把这些破事画上句号最好。你带他走，立刻带他走，我也懒得再看见他。你好好管住他，让他别再东奔西跑地往泥坑里跳，他醒着的时候这些话我说不出口，那么现在说给你听也是一样。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫轻描淡写地说完，他从墙边慢吞吞地走出来，整个身子如同被风吹得晃了晃。</p><p>他连忙找了个椅子当做支撑点，腿快站不稳。</p><p>窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声在他背后响起，国分竟闷不吭声了，即使欲要发作的情绪早已写满了他的眼，可没什么事比樱井目前的安危更为重要。和二宫多做纠缠无甚作用，他必须权衡清楚利弊。</p><p>国分三两下就把樱井背了起来，他需要带着樱井马上离开这里，离得越远越好。</p><p>二宫背对他们，只看着墙上的影子。樱井似乎无意识哼哼了声，不知小狼狗精做了个什么梦，是好梦还是噩梦，梦里又会有谁人登场。</p><p>其实无论有谁登场，小狼狗精的每一场梦本就该与二宫无关。</p><p>二宫只是短暂地参与了这场梦，自以为创造了一方无人打扰的世界，沉浸在这个一敲就碎的水镜里思考永远。</p><p>哪里有什么永远。</p><p>狙击手的红色激光点对上樱井的后颈那一刻，他就知道这个所谓永远的赏味期限已经到来。</p><p>这方世界并非坚不可摧，仿佛只是抽掉其中一个螺丝钉，整个世界立刻土崩瓦解。</p><p>轰隆一声，云烟过后，什么也没剩下。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊这样想，想到脑仁儿发疼。</p><p>他活到现在，历经了那么多事，眼下竟还会受不住离别滋味。</p><p>可待他回过神，大门已然啪嗒一声合上，屋内变得静悄悄了。</p><p>沙发上的毛毯还散乱着，二宫慢慢蹲下身，用手摸了摸那毛毯的温度，还是热的。</p><p>他右手咯到一个东西，应该是刚才撞柜子时撞掉的，他试图摸了那东西起来，月亮神玩偶咧着嘴冲他一个劲儿笑。</p><p>拇指熟悉地触碰到了开关，一个清亮的男声从布偶中传出。</p><p>“二宫和也，我喜欢你。”</p><p>啪嗒，再按。</p><p>“二宫和也，我喜欢你。”</p><p>二宫攥着那个布偶，拇指来回不停地按。</p><p>他把头深深埋在膝盖间，这声音确实有安抚情绪的作用，他感受到心底有道光正随着这阵声音明暗交错。</p><p>那光滋润着心田的土，旧芽死了，新芽还没生出。</p><p>它们藏在土地里仰着头，蓄势待发。</p><p>直到楼下传来一阵发车的引擎声，这声音像个突破口似的唤醒了二宫脑中的某片神经。他蓦地抬起头，顷刻间，他跌跌撞撞爬起来，飞速地夺门而出。</p><p>二宫从楼道间三步并两步跑下去，踏出公寓大楼之时国分的那辆车已经开出好一段距离。</p><p>他在清晨中奋力奔跑，仿佛用了能使出的全身力。胸口喘得发狂，整个人像快缺氧，可眼眶里的车影依旧模糊又遥远。</p><p>他在路口停下了步子，双手撑住膝盖，双目被风吹得生疼，是快流泪的那种疼。</p><p>他再次抬头，国分的车影已经消失不见了。</p><p>不容他多做思考，周围忽然靠近了几个黑影。</p><p>二宫眼色一凛。</p><p>他皱眉，刚欲转身，那几人在电光石火间钳住他双手。</p><p>二宫用肘撞开一人，再踹向旁边另一个影子。</p><p>可双拳难敌四手，他被人用力制住，一块布狠狠地蒙上了他的嘴。</p><p>他虚脱着跪倒在地，狠狠摔进雨坑。</p><p>头疼得更厉害了。</p><p>他下意识伸了伸手，无果，因为视野很快覆进了一片黑暗之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井被送回医院接着挂水，国分全程寸步不离。</p><p>医生重新包扎了樱井的右手伤口，还说伤口发炎成这样肯定疼得要命，也不知这家伙怎么忍的。</p><p>樱井睡了一上午，国分拿着温毛巾坐在病床前给他擦脸，擦着擦着总会停下来，再站起来叹气。</p><p>中午外面出了一阵太阳，樱井是被这阵温柔的阳光照醒的。他耸动着眼皮，用了好一阵力才慢慢睁开，他不知睡了几个春秋，醒来盯着室内雪白色的陈设竟没能即刻缓过神。</p><p>他缩了缩右手，细密的疼痛感让他锁紧眉，国分立刻凑过来，让他别再乱动了。</p><p>樱井的喉咙很干，国分看出来了，第一件事就是调高病床给他喂水。</p><p>“饿不饿？”国分探着他的额头，“我让你阿姨做了点饭菜送过来，饿了的话我喂你吃一点。”</p><p>樱井低头抿了口水，狐疑地审视眼前这一切。</p><p>“我……”他竭力思考了一瞬，“我怎么来医院的？”</p><p>国分不动声色地调试着点滴管速度，他说：“我送你来的。”</p><p>樱井眉头仍锁着：“那你——”</p><p>“我知道了。”国分平静地望着他，“我都知道了，但是现在不是说这些的时候，你先告诉我浑身还有没有哪里不舒服的？”</p><p>樱井僵硬地摇摇头，末了，他又道：“我还是没有明白。”</p><p>“我从二宫和也的公寓里把你接了出来。”国分在床边坐下，“现在你已经安全了，不用担心。”</p><p>“为什么？我安全了是什么意思？NINO他……”</p><p>“他到底给你吃了什么迷魂药？“国分忍不住打断他，厉声厉色，”你这一路上睡着就一直在叫他的名字。”</p><p>樱井一愣，沉默。</p><p>“翔君，好好养伤，如果你需要休息，我可以替你提出一段时间的休学。”</p><p>“我为什么要休学？我精神又没有出问题。”樱井不解，“我很清楚，也很明白，我是喜欢了一个男人，可这都是属于人类范畴内很正常的感情。”</p><p>“我说的仅仅是这个问题吗？”国分不自觉又抬高了声音，“我不知道你们在一起做了些什么，但是我现在可以很清楚地告诉你，二宫和也和我正在查的许多案子都有关系，他非常不简单，很可能已经卷入了犯罪。这样看来，你们的相交就已经处在灰色地带了。”</p><p>“我们的确搜集到了许多线索，我们也决定在找到关键性证据后就立刻前来找你。”樱井急切的辩解，“太一桑，我们查到那个岛——”</p><p>“翔君！”国分喝住他。</p><p>樱井停下来，怔忪地看着他。</p><p>国分有些犹豫，他站起身，从怀里掏出了一个录音笔。</p><p>“在去找他的时候我就意识到会出问题，所以职业习惯让我开了录音。”国分将那录音笔递给樱井，“你自己听听吧。”</p><p>说完这话，国分转身，将放着温水的盆子端起。</p><p>“我再去给你换一盆水。”</p><p>国分走到病房门口，听见录音笔开头的那句“本来这个毛头小子对我来说就是个巨大麻烦……”，之后的他便听不太清楚，他也不知道樱井会因此作何反应。这题对国分来说确实超纲，因为他很难去想象一个男人对另一个男人会持有怎样的感情，或者说爱。现在这种感情的持有者是他呵护多年的孩子，这便让他难以用第三者的眼光来看待这些事。</p><p>他看不懂，也想不明白。对樱井不明白，对二宫，就更不明白。</p><p>国分出了病房门，径直走向了洗手池。</p><p>他在洗手池前摸出了一样东西，一个木制的夜花，这是从樱井的兜里搜出来的。他其实不知道这是夜花，刚刚在网上查到的，这东西来自印尼。他小心地旋着那夜花模型，却发觉夜花头部有所松动，里面或许是空的。</p><p>他拿出小刀，用力划开木花头部，之后对着阳光看了看。</p><p>他小心翼翼地从里面摸出了一张薄薄的U盘芯片。</p><p> </p><p>数个小时前。</p><p>二宫站在阴影里，国分脸上带着盛怒，他甚至还想说些难听的话来教训人，可转瞬之间，他看见二宫对着他比了一个手语。</p><p>那是线人和警察特有的联络手段，二宫和樱井老警察都会手语，国分在跟着老警察的时候也学会了这项技能，只是他太久没用，要读懂二宫手里的信息确实有一点困难。</p><p>——听我说，现在这里非常不安全，很可能已经被人监视或者监听。</p><p>二宫迅速地比划着。</p><p>——我把东西，放在了翔君的衣服口袋里，那是仅剩的最后一点东西，其他的我都被迫删掉了。</p><p>国分瞪大眼，神色紧张地看着他比划的每一个动作。</p><p>——好了，现在，拿出你的录音笔，我们来演一场戏。</p><p>二宫动了动眉头。</p><p>也不知为何，国分鬼使神差地听了这人一次。他把手缓缓伸进怀中，那里的确放着一支录音笔。</p><p>“本来这个毛头小子对我来说就是个巨大麻烦，偏偏还像牛皮糖似的甩也甩不走。”</p><p>——我会率先和红樱花联络，我只有近了他们的身，才能真正地查到我想知道的，以及樱井老警官当年的殉职真相。</p><p>“别担心，就算不给你打电话，我也会立刻赶他走，看他受伤怪惨的，往路上丢估计得没命，这才留了他一晚。”</p><p>——我会想办法再次联络你，你现在不相信我也没关系，等你看到芯片里的东西，你应该会对我所说的话产生一些共感。我不知道自己有没有把握，可我必须这样做。因为我清楚，不能再有人因此出事了，所以我一定会尽我所能，做我该做之事。</p><p>“至于你所说的事，都是你情我愿，正好我也烦透了这种过家家似的恋爱游戏……”</p><p>二宫说着这些话，像也有些比划不下去，因为嘴里要保持着漫不经心的腔调实在太艰难。他就算演过许多不同的身份，却也不代表他能把真心当儿戏。他对着别人或许能演，可对着樱井，就算是对着一支会被樱井听到的录音笔，他演得也着实煎熬，几近撑不下去。</p><p>国分像被怔住了，他料想过二宫的神通广大，却也从未见过这种状态下的二宫。</p><p>因为那人的嘴畔虽然在笑，可眼睛却润出了一道水光。</p><p>不出片刻，竟迅速滚下了几颗泪。</p><p>二宫迟疑着，双手轻微颤动，整个人深吸一口气。</p><p>国分看见他慢慢，慢慢比划出了最后一个信息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——请保护好翔君。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>27</p><p>周围没有暖气，空气是冷的，耳边有雪打窗的簌簌声。</p><p>二宫看不见雪，只能用听，那些声音时远时近。</p><p>他的双眼被蒙上了东西，整个人应该正侧倒在某片空地中间，室内是封闭的。</p><p>他的手脚都有绳索，一点一点让手脚找回知觉需要花些时间。他的大脑下意识在数，半天，一天，还是更久，他不知道，黑暗会让人对时间流逝产生钝感。很可能东京暴雨终日未停，到最后竟已经成另一场冬日初雪。</p><p>但总有人在等他醒来，或许他现在醒来的信号已经传送到那些人的眼里。</p><p>直到他又数了将近五百个数，终于出现了雪打窗以外的其他声音。他皱了皱眉，听见窸窸窣窣的皮鞋走动着向他靠近。大概保持同一个姿势躺得太久，在被人抓住衣领拎起来之时，他浑身血液流动骤然乱了拍，肌肉撕扯极疼，他根本站不稳。还好落脚点是一张板凳，他虚脱般靠倒，喉咙发出沉闷的哼声。</p><p>对面有人，和他一样坐在一张凳子上。能让他坐，这是要谈判的架势。可他本身一无所有，没有能够称得上筹码的东西，除了这条命。</p><p>熟悉的气流混杂着嘶嘶声，变声器响了。</p><p>“……睡得好吗？”</p><p>依旧是甜甜的娃娃音。</p><p>二宫抿着唇，不准备答。</p><p>“你看，我说过我们很快就会见面。”红樱花笑笑嘻嘻，“见到你我很高兴。”</p><p>娃娃音还在哼歌，不知是哪里的古怪童谣，初雪夜听得人通体发凉。</p><p>二宫静静坐着，脑袋微垂，画面上看着仿佛又快睡着。但他没睡，相反，他其实越来越清醒。人的感官有时会自动识别环境，二宫虽不能视物，可他刚刚躺在这里，现在坐在这里，无论睁眼闭眼，他都没有感到丝毫的陌生。这里的一切非常熟悉，熟悉到能让他的感官做出本能适应。他认真地感知着这份熟悉，他知道，就算不能反客为主，他也必须做点什么。</p><p>待时机到了，二宫淡淡开口：“你蒙着我的眼，这样根本称不上见面。其实你大可不必在我面前装神弄鬼，或许在电脑里你可以，但现在你跟我只隔了薄薄一层黑布，那么你的那些所谓伪装，就不再天衣无缝。”</p><p>红樱花似乎顿了一瞬，停顿很短，娃娃音再次尖锐地笑起来。</p><p>“哦？那你倒是说说看。”</p><p>被蒙着眼睛的二宫只能稍稍坐正身，他在回忆。</p><p>“我记得办公室有一扇窗户一直是坏的，没人修，所以刚才会有雪飘进来。你是从我的东南方向进来的，那里确实是公司的正门。你现在给我坐的这张椅子也是平日里我曾经用过的，因为左边椅子腿少了个螺丝钉。”他面色沉静，“你早就希望我猜出来你是谁，或许是从我进入这里的第一天开始，又或许是你无意中透露你出身离岛开始。”</p><p>娃娃音的笑声止住了。</p><p>三秒后，是细小的板凳移位声。</p><p>二宫侧了侧头，因为有人用手探上了蒙眼的布。</p><p>黑布被猛地取下，眼睛突然少了桎梏，二宫的视野一时很难从黑暗中剥离，他用力眨了眨眼，直到看见不远处飘进来的飞雪，和墙上地上稀薄的影子。</p><p>面前这个隐在昏暗中的男人手里握着变声器，咣当一声，那些器械被他丢掉了。他居高临下看着二宫，眼底藏着悲悯，像看着一个怪物，像看着一个同类。</p><p>的确是大西。</p><p>“你的解题速度比我想得要慢了些。”大西嘴角噙着笑，“二宫和也，我等你很久了。”</p><p>二宫却开门见山：“你食言了。”</p><p>“食言？”</p><p>“狙击手最终虽然没有射击，可还是有人企图杀他，如果你的做事风格向来如此没有信用度，我看我们连最基本的谈话也不必了。”</p><p>大西是个演技佼佼者，他用同类来定义二宫无可厚非，至少他之前的那些角色扮演的确无破绽可寻。眼前他淡淡笑着，似是认为二宫根本没有站在可以和他讲条件的立场上，他不过是一场游戏迷局中的普通玩家，不，可能比普通玩家聪明一些，即便如此，他全身上下依旧绑着类似提线木偶的束缚，他永远不可能战胜操纵游戏的神。</p><p>但二宫总有办法不叫大西失望，至少他会去猜疑大西露出的这个笑是什么意思。他心底自有一系列分析，产生在他躺在地上的过去数个小时内。</p><p>“你们的内部出了问题。”二宫试探性抓着击破点，“你如果要杀人，狙击手轻轻松松可以动手，根本不需要让杀手直接出现在明处，说明你当时的确下令停手，但还是有其他人擅自动了手，你们的内部团队已经不统一了。”</p><p>大西的那层浅笑收了回去。二宫皱起眉，因为浅笑过后取而代之的是大西发出的刺耳大笑。</p><p>边笑边拍手，室内响起阵阵回声。</p><p>“……我有多久没有遇见能令我这样兴奋的对手了。”大西俯下身，捏住二宫的下巴，“二宫和也，你可真有意思，我就知道，我没挑错人。这样吧，全部告诉你有什么好玩的，我啊，就陪你花花时间，现在开始，我准许你问三个问题。好好想想你要问什么，要抓住机会哦。”</p><p>大西走回他的凳子前，理理衣角坐下，翘起腿。</p><p>二宫紧锁眉头，竭力让大脑转起来，他搜罗着脑中脉络成型的一切，所有线索成为了一条直线上的若干黑点，他只需要把这条线明晰地画出来。</p><p>“樱花有五瓣。”他狐疑着开口。</p><p>大西挑了挑眉。</p><p>“红樱花的首脑，应该也有五个人。”</p><p>二宫仔细回忆：“柏原，田中，你，纯子，这才只有四个……如果我的推论没错的话，还有一个人是谁？”</p><p>大西抱肘，晃着腿。</p><p>半晌，他轻描淡写道：“那我反问你，你在应征这家公司的时候可有查过它的背景？”</p><p>二宫望了眼如今已经空荡荡的办公室。</p><p>他脑子里忽然跳出一个名字。</p><p>“小山集团。”</p><p>这名字一出口，他醍醐灌顶：“小山集团最高董事近年步入政界，我想起来了，之前冈田议员一死，接任冈田议员上位的便是小山家的人。”</p><p>大西狰狞地笑着：“你在Amore俱乐部里差点就要调出小山集团的资料，我为了不让你抢先手，几乎只比你快了零点几秒删除了那些资料。”</p><p>“那风间……”</p><p>大西咂嘴：“风间？他挺自作聪明，和冈田家的大公子联手逞英雄，还以为自己查到了了不得的东西，殊不知那些都是小山老头子故意放风让他查的，不过就在他选择开始查的那一刻，沉睡多年的纯子终于也有了她的最终任务。她的精神状态本就不好，为了不让事情暴露，无论她最后有没有选择和风间同归于尽，我们都会派人去了结她。”</p><p>大西云淡风轻地讲着这些，语调没有一丝波澜。</p><p>二宫却在听到这些时难以自制地攥紧拳头，他不能让情绪流露到眼里，指尖掐得他掌心疼极了。</p><p>大西说：“你还有最后一个问题。”</p><p>二宫渐渐闭上眼，脸色发僵。</p><p>又过了十几秒。</p><p>二宫哑着声音说：“柏原说杀我父母只是为了钱，当时我的确没有查到其他线索，所以相信了他的那句劫财害命。可我现在知道，这事并不简单。我父母本身与白山岛毫无瓜葛，他们本不该成为你们动手的对象，我需要一个理由。”</p><p>大西总算表现出几分诧异，他竟没料到二宫会想起问这个。</p><p>“……柏原是你家洋食店的常客，和你父亲也有过柏青哥赌友的交情，至于为什么杀他，是因为你父亲在店里看到了柏原和田中说话。当时田中已经是警察通缉的对象，而柏原是警察，警察和通缉犯秘密在店里接头，如果暴露，我们之后很多路会变得非常难走。其实只要你父亲睁一只眼闭一只眼就行了，可他非要去向柏原求证，还因此想讹上一笔钱，当时你们洋食店经营开始赤字，确实急需用钱，柏原便点头答应了。可柏原哪里有什么钱，他假意送钱，最终却直接拿刀把你父母双双砍死。他跟我说过，他还想上楼去杀你的，但是那个晚上，你不在。他只好制造成入室抢劫的现场，也把你家里的钱财洗劫一空。很庆幸那个晚上你偷偷溜了出去，否则你现在不会坐在这里，而我们也会在此时此刻错失一个绝佳的合伙人。”</p><p>二宫的鼻腔里轻不可闻地冷笑了一声。</p><p>“怎么？你觉得我在讲笑话？”大西饶有兴致地审视着他，“是不是觉得我的这个邀约很没有诚意？你觉着好笑，是因为你心里还把所谓人这个生物拥有的情感看得过重，你没有丢开束缚，所以得不到精神上的解放，这些都是小问题，我们可以慢慢来。另外，我相信你已经看过了那个U盘，难道你就没有认真想过，为什么这个U盘没有落入其他警察手中而是几经辗转送到了你的手里，你帮那个老警察卖了这么多年的命，现在甚至还能为了他的儿子去死，你在骨子里怀念他的正直，因为你也想成为那样的人。可惜了，我现在必须要打破你的这个梦想，你知道吗？柏原是杀害你父母真凶的这件事，其实那位樱井警官早就知道了。”</p><p>二宫一愣：“你说什么？”</p><p>“你一个小朋友花十年查到的东西，他一个精英警察会查不到吗？他和柏原是朋友，柏原离开白山岛后第一个认识的人就是他，年轻时候结下的热血友谊有时候很难讲清楚，他们确实非常要好。要好到樱井警官知道柏原的罪行却没有选择及时揭发，这点上，他作为一个警察已经失格。纸根本包不住火，只要哪天我们向外界暴露了这个消息，他作为警察的一世英名就会荡然无存。所以在最后的那场行动里他并非为了正义殉职，是他故意选择自我了断，他宁死也要维护一个清白的名字。”</p><p>二宫僵硬地坐着，他的呼吸变得不太稳：“我刚刚说过，你说的话在我眼里并没有信用度。”</p><p>大西不意外，他耸耸肩：“你当然可以选择不信，人有时候的确不喜欢相信真相，因为活在一个梦里会让他们觉得舒坦，久而久之，他们认为这样的活法也是理所当然的。”</p><p>二宫别开目光。</p><p>大西说：“看来我们的短暂谈话要在这里结束了，毕竟日子还很长，你对我们一无所知，恐怕要遵循我们的新人规则从零学起，当然，我奉劝你不要想着怎么逃走，岛上那些对待新人的调教官，可没有我这么温柔。”</p><p>几个熟悉的黑影再次围了上来，其中一人手中拿出了电棒。</p><p>二宫开始用手撕扯着绳索。</p><p>大西好笑地看着他。</p><p>“我们该启程了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>东京这场雪下了整整一个晚上。</p><p>A院总算度过一段高峰期，夜里安静下来。长濑医生熬了几个通宵，精神恍惚。他手里握着滚热的咖啡罐，看着窗外的朝阳逐渐照亮雪白，四周没什么温暖。他仍像踽踽独行在不见尽头的黑夜，走了好几天，还没能找到那个愿意给他递一盏指路明灯的人。</p><p>不远处重症室门口站着几个警察，每天都有人换班，警视厅人手不够，有时国分也得来帮忙。两个旧友见面，彼此状态惨兮兮，笑里竟都是苦。好在他们习惯用工作去品尝愁苦，把忙碌当成麻醉药剂。国分愁什么长濑隐约猜得到，只是他没那个立场去置喙他人家事，况且对于国分来讲，长濑自身也算反面教材，委实帮不上国分家那个混小子什么忙。</p><p>听闻樱井伤了手指，中间从医院跑出去一次，是被国分给逮回来的。逮回来之后人是安分了，长濑路过他那病房门口一次，见他一人孤零零坐在病床边上发呆，手里还捏着什么东西，脸上笑也不笑。长濑不知道那些案子里的弯弯绕绕，但他辨得出樱井的情绪染上了一层厚重的铅灰，他仰头看着阳光，脸上却拒绝阳光。长濑叹了声气。</p><p>不过樱井没再想着往外跑，每天都待在病房里，国分从公寓里给他收拾出了个人物品，让他可以在病房看书。至于公寓内的其他东西，现在暂由警察接手，那间公寓已经住不了人，二宫更是不知去向。搜查公寓，是为了彻查屋内除了夜花之外还会不会留下其他线索，以及二宫所说的被监听和被监视的事件真伪，国分虽一手接管，但实际并不轻松。</p><p>因为二宫留下的线索实在太过隐晦，而且还是个几十年前的陈年旧案。白山岛的强奸事件早在国分当新人警察时就略有耳闻，可那会儿就属刑侦旧案范畴，况且白山岛这些年淡出众人视线，自那之后没有再出过什么恶性事件。警察没有正当理由，绝不可能在人手不足的关键时刻贸然上岛扰民，换句话说，如果不能说明这个芯片里的线索和现在他们正在着手的凶杀案与爆炸案有关，那么国分恐怕匀不出多余的警力来帮助二宫。</p><p>更重要的是，他根本不知二宫去了哪里，他所说的之后联系，又会采取何种手段。警察难以对他进行取证，便不可能被一个不再是线人身份的人牵着鼻子走。</p><p>国分不喜欢这种感觉，可现在除了等待别无他法。等二宫的消息，等冈田的苏醒，等事情的进一步升温。</p><p>等待会消磨人的耐性，以前国分觉着心情烦闷，还能和樱井聊聊天，现在别提聊天，樱井连话都不说了。</p><p>寻常人要是闹失恋，国分大概还知道怎么安慰，可对待樱井这件事，他的确无从下手。他这些天暗自考量了很久，近几年他确实对樱井这方面的问题疏于引导，这混小子虽入了感情偏道，但也不能一味怪责于他。一码归一码，不怪责，并不等同于国分能顺理成章地接受这些关系。</p><p>两个男人在一起能做什么？一段感情发展到长期，总需要一些东西和意象来支撑维系。他们没有一纸婚书，没有后代保证，除了所谓感情，什么也没有。</p><p>感情是最难讲清楚的东西，因为它看不见摸不着，不能称重，不能计量。国分可以理解两个人产生吸引，产生一时心动和情迷意乱的心绪过程，可这样的吸引和心动恰恰最难战胜时间，更难被贴上长久的标签。</p><p>樱井才二十出头，他的人生刚刚开始。国分不是勒令樱井忘记，因为人要达到领悟，往往需要经历这些偏道。国分知道樱井现在听不进去这些，所以他只能什么都不说。而他选择站在樱井的角度想问题，无非是认为自己难以把樱井和二宫放在同一个天秤上，他先入为主地笃定二宫在这段关系里起了支配和主宰作用，但事实上也就未必是真。</p><p>人都喜欢护短，国分所求不多。</p><p>他只希望樱井能平安幸福。</p><p> </p><p>可国分确实低估了樱井，或者说二宫也低估了樱井。</p><p>如果樱井当真认为录音笔里二宫说的那些蹩脚话便是本人所想，那他和二宫这段时日算是白白相交一场。</p><p>樱井有思想，有逻辑，人聪明，他知道比他年长的人总希望他能收获一个风调雨顺的人生，可什么样的人生才真正算得上风调雨顺，这本就是一个主观问题。倘若他之后事事顺遂，可顺遂世界里唯独缺失二宫的参与，那这样的人生更像个高级人工智能，程序走向精准无误，因为不需要爱便能活着，不需要心肺便能呼吸。</p><p>自从风间出事，樱井就隐约猜到二宫会走，待到樱井自己受伤，他这种预感便愈发强烈。这种离别和一般的情侣分离不同，因为一不留神就会跨越生死。所以二宫希望樱井不要念着他的什么好，把他最后留下的那些不负责任的蹩脚话听进脑，在心里扎根，甚至恨他也可以。</p><p>樱井知道，只要二宫有这个心思，那么无论是生是死，他都有把握让樱井一辈子找不到他。他够狡猾，竟也狠心，可他应该没想过樱井可以很快识破这一层弦外之音。要把小狼狗精舍下不是容易的事，故事里的夜花可以为月亮神献出珍贵的花心，故事外的人也未必会缺少一颗敢于牺牲的心。</p><p>二宫现在很可能已经和红樱花搭上线，生死未卜，樱井不知道自己对案子的掌控度是多少，多余的事国分也不会告诉他。白天他得安静如常地养伤，对外保持不发一言，在国分眼里没露出什么破绽。到了夜里他才有时间寻出父亲的笔记本翻来覆去地看，试图找寻新的线索，他回忆着以前二宫在遇到问题时是怎么解决的，现在二宫不在他身边，他能依靠的只有自己。</p><p>一个人的力量的确渺小，他不敢想象当时十来岁的二宫是如何花费十年时间去寻找真凶，又是如何在短短十年里成为一个习惯黑夜的人。</p><p>万事都有突破口可寻，就在樱井百思无解的时候，细江来医院看他，并给他带来一个消息。</p><p>她说，小山失踪了。</p><p>小山在樱井摔下楼梯后与细江分开，细江说自那之后便再也没见过他。当时小山走得匆忙，他说他看见了是谁动手推樱井的。樱井问她为什么不报警，细江摇摇头，说她去小山家里问了，小山的父母说他得了流感，这些天不方便出门。</p><p>樱井问：“可是你怀疑他根本不在家？”</p><p>细江点头：“他之前隐约跟我说过一些事，他说他从小就被强制性接受一套洗脑教育，他怀疑他的父母乃至家人都入了同一个教团，而这个教团的真实本体就是一个邪教。这个组织确实能耐，他们可以让小山家族生意蒸蒸日上，也同时让小山的爷爷在政界如鱼得水，他的家人对这些信仰都深信不疑。”</p><p>樱井像听明白了一些事：“那么小山自己为什么没有受到影响？”</p><p>“小时候都是他姐姐帮他，强迫他不听不看不反抗，前段时间他姐姐嫁了人，家中就没什么人能帮他了。”细江有些焦急，“所以我怀疑他真的看到了什么，然后被人带去了什么地方。”</p><p>“你说他看见了是谁推我下的楼梯，如果他真的被人抓住而他的家人却对此毫不担心，那只能说明这个推我下楼的人也与这个组织的人有关。”樱井凝思，“你还有什么别的消息吗？”</p><p>细江迟疑了一下，她说：“小山说这个组织的标识，是一朵红色的五瓣樱花。其实我……我当时在Amore俱乐部里，也看到过这个标识。”</p><p>樱井一怔，他狠狠皱了皱眉。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>樱井揉着眉心摇头。</p><p>“小山他会出事吗？”</p><p>细江的眼眶湿了。</p><p>樱井看着她，说：“虎毒不食子，况且小山的爷爷还入了政界，他不会有生命危险，顶多是像他之前对你说的，被人带去接受强制性洗脑教育了。”</p><p>樱井忽然记起当时在小山姐姐的婚礼现场看见二宫乔装去和贵妇搭什么佳木线，当时他还只当世界太小，现在仔细一想，或者那个婚礼现场就是一个偌大的犯罪集团合流地。小山集团在红樱花的一系列犯罪事件里起了推波助澜的作用，他们拥有巨大的财力，强硬的背景，势力范围甚至延伸到了东南亚。他们敢在都内堂而皇之地交换杀人，制造爆炸，可见他们对此无所惧怕。警察对他们鞭长莫及，普通人接近他们更是有如案板之鱼，死路一条。</p><p>细江见樱井的脸色越来越难看，忙试探性叫了一句翔君？</p><p>“那天你走了之后找到二宫桑了吗？”</p><p>樱井向后缓缓靠倒，像在做什么决定。</p><p>“细江，当时去Amore俱乐部之前，NINO是不是给过你一些用于窃听的东西？”</p><p>细江点头，她猛地回过神来：“你这是要——”</p><p>她话说到一半打住。</p><p>他们兀自沉默地坐了一会儿。</p><p>窗外吹起了风，冬意涔涔，时间总是不等人。</p><p>“好。”她低头慢慢说，“你做什么我都会帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井很快就得出院，他暂时只能住在国分家里。国分坚持让他在家复习，一日三餐都由国分妻子照看，直到他手指全好。</p><p>二宫已经失联半个多月，东京的每个夜晚都变得更为漫长。樱井没有任何消息源，现在他能够获取消息的地方只有两处，一是冈田，二是警视厅，因此两个窃听器，一个需要安在长濑身上，一个需要安在国分身上。这个窃听器是二宫自制，比一般市面上的小多了，长濑肯定发现不了，至于国分，樱井不敢肯定，他只能祈求自己不要暴露得太快。</p><p>警视厅对这个案子催得很急，樱井每天都听到国分在和不同的上级做汇报，内容上没有进展，樱井并未听见二宫的名字，也没有任何关于红樱花的字眼。开始他以为是国分还没有调查到这个层面，可是在小组搜查会议上，樱井亲耳听见国分提到三十多年前发生在白山岛的奸杀案。这个案子只在樱井父亲留下的U盘资料里被重新提及，眼下国分如果不是心血来潮，那就是他也得到了U盘里的相同数据。</p><p>这个答案让樱井稍稍松了口气，因为这说明二宫此行并非单枪匹马，他重拾旧业了。</p><p>只要他仍然充当线人角色，那么他和国分就一定会通过某种方式取得联系。</p><p>一个问题一旦出现柳暗花明，接踵而至的消息便都带来几丝曙光。</p><p>接下去的一个月樱井又从窃听器里知晓了两件事。</p><p>第一件事，是有人夜里潜入A院，击晕看门的两位警察，试图对冈田下杀手。还好那晚是长濑医生巡夜，他学生时期学过搏击，体能很好，加上他本就一肚子怨气没处撒，那人算是撞上枪口，被长濑一把揍趴在地。那人确实算好时机而来，因为冈田伤情好转，恐怕很快就能开口说话。这下导致冈田门口的警卫多了三倍，自此再飞不进一只苍蝇。</p><p>第二件事，是小山被发现晕倒在警局门口。他浑身没什么伤，应该只是长途劳顿脱了水，可他回到东京不回家，第一时刻选择往警局跑，说明他带了消息来。他意识不清，嘴里一直叫着国分的名字。国分赶去见他，小山挂着水，怀里仍然攥着什么东西。国分让周围的警察退开了些，他走过去，蹲下身打量着这个少年。</p><p>窃听器里传来气流响动，樱井屏住了呼吸。</p><p>小山断断续续地说：“白山岛……地图……我手里……你快去救……”</p><p>国分怔了怔，他从小山的指缝里掏出一块皱巴巴的布，发现上面的确潦草地绘制着什么。小山说这是白山岛的地图，可是国分之前查过这个岛，地图并非图上所绘模样。应该说这张图更为具体全面，它包含了整座岛的内部详细结构和人员分布。</p><p>能在短时间内把这些东西做好并且传递出来，这人不会是别人，只会是二宫。一般警察和线人联系都是选择直接接头，如果有第三者代替线人接头，那则间接说明线人已死，或者已有生命危险，否则他们不会将消息假手于人。</p><p>国分立刻回局里组织下属开会，他们必须请示警力增援。岛上这么多人，无辜的有多少，和红樱花有关联的又有多少，这一定会成为一场异常艰难的拘捕行动。他实在等不到冈田开口的证词了，他们必须马上出发，越快越好。</p><p>可惜这场行动的批准令迟迟不下，国分要求的警力已经称得上一级危险任务，他焦虑地等了半天，哪知就这区区半天时间，他在网上竟发现有渠道开始大量贩卖通往白山岛旅游的船票。</p><p>发放信息的赞助商是小山集团，且今日傍晚就会出发一艘客船，船上可容纳八十人。</p><p>国分急得不行，他让人即刻阻止客船出发。</p><p>哪知晚了一步，二十分钟前，第一艘客船已经鸣笛起航。船只满员，旅游折扣吸引了不少游客。</p><p>这说明什么，这说明这艘船一旦到达白山岛，船上所有人都会沦为人质，这便让警方处于被动劣势。</p><p>——这是一艘死亡之船。</p><p>国分深深吸了一口气，埋头坐倒在桌前。</p><p>他低头，忽然看着自己胸前的领带夹晃着奇异的银光，他眉头一锁，用手慢慢将贴在领带夹背面的东西取下来，他在灯光前看了几眼，瞬间认出这是专人特制的窃听器。</p><p>国分脸色颓变，他将那窃听器狠狠一摔。</p><p>“——这混蛋小子！”</p><p> </p><p>二十分钟前，樱井孤身来到码头。</p><p>游客正在排队检票，头顶的天气并不是一个适合出航的好天。</p><p>樱井拢紧脖子上的围巾，义无反顾地踏上了这艘开往白山岛的游船。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>28</p><p>很多年前白山岛也是块宝地。</p><p>水环山拥，被日月星云笼罩，至少人们生活正常，脚下的土地是他们引以为傲的归属和家乡。</p><p>给这座离岛的平凡无奇改写命运的是那场惊天连环命案，82年白山岛一夜之间变了天，从此天空再不放晴。无数警察迅速包围岛屿，拉黄线，挨家挨户封查人口，所有男性全部受审，他们被迫挂上了强奸杀人的嫌疑犯标签。</p><p>岛上接连死了六位女性，死后模样征兆相似，被割掉的头颅上都画着一朵血红的樱花图案。</p><p>凶案悬而未决，白山岛更是成为鬼岛代名词，传言凶手行凶前会唱一段童谣，白山岛的孩子人人都会唱。</p><p>“小蜗牛啊，小蜗牛， </p><p>你的脑袋在哪里。 </p><p>伸出你的角，伸出你的顶，伸出你的头。 </p><p>小蜗牛啊，小蜗牛， </p><p>你的双目在哪里。 </p><p>伸出你的角，伸出你的顶，伸出你的眼睛来……”</p><p>行凶者被人命名为“红樱”，最终案件在数年后靠着心理画像和基因科学被侦破，犯人竟是白山岛小学里的国文老师。他在学校人缘不错，学生们喜欢他这个人，也喜欢他讲的那些风趣小故事和他唱的古怪童谣。谁也没想到这个文质彬彬的国文老师手染血腥犯下滔天罪行，却在被逮捕的那一刻也没有丝毫反省之态。他被戴上手铐，头顶被蒙上黑布前，他转身对着班上的几名学生笑了笑，说我去去就回。</p><p>从警察角度这个案子确实在此应该画上句点，“红樱”被判死刑，他的那句去去就回永远不可能成真。</p><p>可是白山岛难以恢复如初，无数人搬离了这座鬼岛，在外也不愿宣扬自己的出身，因为白山岛出身的人根本找不到工作，没办法结婚，每个人都遭遇到外界对他们的审判和妄断。他们就像被社会抛弃的一群人，还未崭露头角就被巨浪掀回海底。他们痛恨“红樱”，痛恨这座鬼岛，也痛恨自己。有些人选择自我了断，有些人使用手段换掉了身份，有些人则与黑夜为伴，继承了“红樱”的思想。</p><p>“红樱”在学校里除了教授基本课业，更多的是对他们进行思想改造。当时还处于孩童阶段的学生并没意识到这些精神灌输会对他们之后的人生产生什么样的影响，他们从小接受这种感召，在冥冥中创造另一种扭曲的价值观。他们深信这个社会根盘已然腐坏溃烂，他们生而为人或许有错，那便不再为人，他们应该成为凌驾于人之上的神。</p><p>大西和纯子都是这个班上的学生，而死掉的六位女性里，有两位和他们二人有关，一个是大西讨厌的女邻居，一个是纯子的继母。换言之，“红樱”给他们营造了一种万事非黑即白，万物非好极坏，灌输的是救世主情结。“红樱”替他们审判了他们认为的罪恶之人，反过来，他们也应该为“红樱”这个神奉献他们的一切。</p><p>思想需要依靠群体扩散，大西和纯子年纪还小，当时引导他们继承“红樱”思想的人，就是柏原和小山。柏原和小山与“红樱”认识，他们一同在白山神社里住过一段时间。柏原是白山岛的巡警，小山是个普通公务员，田中是岛上的木工，因为事故没了一只手，被小山召进来。他们五人建立了红樱会，并各自成为红樱花的初代首脑。</p><p>这下小小的白山岛困不住他们，他们知道只在这座岛上待着一辈子也不可能把“红樱”的这些东西带出去，他们决定离开这里，去更广袤的空间殖种他们的根。最快的手段的确是犯罪，大西这人智商极高，最初他靠着黑客赚了几笔，用这些资金和人牵毒#品线，再助小山开设公司。他们需要人手，只能从白山岛居民入手，白山岛的老人们老无所依，思想腐朽愚钝，只要自己的儿女能在社会立足，摆脱昔日阴影，他们便甘愿为这个扭曲的组织做事。</p><p>随着滚雪球效应，他们涉及的犯罪不再受到局限。他们需要迅速散开一张硕密的利益网，不仅仅局限在国内，海外，世界，每一个说得出名字的地方都应该播种上他们的痕迹。</p><p>不料紧要关头，柏原出了事，他们差点在警察手里栽跟头。这时他们不得不放慢脚步，开始寻找能够代替柏原的二代目红樱花，比如小山想锻炼自己的孙子成为嫡亲二代目，大西先看中了毒枭巨头King，后来则选中了与他有着相同才能的二宫。</p><p>这些事几经言辞美化，被编入红樱会的组员手册里，入会的新人第一件事就是熟记这些旧事，并在互相监督中完成“红樱”思想的移植过程。</p><p>移植说来好听，其实就是一种放弃自我意识，摧毁心理设防的最初工序。</p><p>二宫刚来到白山岛时就被带去了培训营，这种培训营的构造和监狱非常类似，每个人不再有自己的名字，取而代之是一串数字。二宫入组的程序和其他新人不太一样，因为他是红樱花钦点，多少有些走后门进来的意味，况且他刚入岛就成了2级生，那些在岛上待了半年还是1级生的会众自然待他不够友好。</p><p>不过这里本来也没什么友好可言，因为采取两两配对机制，共赏共罚，往上升级基本要靠踩着别人的头。他们有着成熟的管理模式，升迁快的组员会被安排出岛工作。</p><p>天赋卓绝的进入管理层，稍微好一点的进小山集团，坏一点的成为诸如Amore俱乐部一类的工作人员，武力比脑力好使的也可直接参与海外贩#毒，职业种类多种多样，每个人在1级生的时候就得写好一份属于自己的职业规划。</p><p>倒也不是人人顺从，对于不顺从的红樱会有自己的解决方式，白山岛每个月都会有组员离奇失踪，几周后那些失踪者会以事故死亡的形式出现在社会新闻版块。被判处事故死亡的组员算是犯了严重组规，一般组员达不到这个层面，经受的都是小惩罚。有体罚也有精神折磨，按照罪名进行等级划分。</p><p>二宫编号为617，和他一组的是一个刚升入2级生的彪形大汉。这人喜欢拉帮结派，见二宫是新来的几乎每天都会抢走他的食物和水，睡觉的地方也不留给他，还说新人都是这么过来的，大家得学会懂规矩。</p><p>他们每天都有一定的课程，在封闭不见天日的空间里被迫接受群体催眠。其实很难想象现在这个时代还有这样一个牢笼之地，更难想象的是人的意志在现实中往往不堪一击，强烈的催眠打压下的确会致使人自我妥协，乃至自我否定认知。</p><p>二宫和普通人的遭遇不太一样，他没有白山岛的背景，也比一般人经受过更多磨难，他在接受催眠时往往强迫自己跳脱成第三者视角，竭力保持清醒的头脑提点自己是谁，在这里做什么。</p><p>这种做法开始几天还算有效，可待人的意识达到一个疲惫的循环状态，他能够产生保持清醒头脑的频率便逐步开始减退。</p><p>尤其那2级生对二宫这种不咸不淡的态度尤其上火，他命人把二宫锁在卫生间里，那卫生间头顶的窗户老早被人恶意砸坏，2级生举报二宫想逃跑，管理人气冲冲跑进去抓人，当晚二宫就被关了禁闭，也受了点苦。</p><p>禁闭房在地下室，没有被子，冷得像冰窖。深夜有人送药膏进来，命令二宫给伤口擦上，说组织也不是没有眼睛，那2级生自作聪明，现在已经降级回炉重造，让二宫不必太过在意。</p><p>二宫这才知道这里发生的每一件事都被人全程监控，两两配对不过是个游戏，谁也不能肆意扰乱游戏规则，意图成为主宰者。</p><p>那天晚上二宫在禁闭室里睡得昏昏沉沉，他来到白山岛之后从来没有做过梦，这个晚上他却久违地感受到了梦境来袭。</p><p>梦里有个人，学生模样，脊梁骨很端正，一直背向二宫往前走。二宫想追，无奈浑身禁锢，挪不动脚。那人手里提着一盏微弱的灯，边走边在找寻什么，嘴里叫着谁的名字，声音忽大忽小。二宫应不了声，只能眼睁睁看着他越走越远。</p><p>醒来的时候二宫的眼睛很疼，比身上的伤口还疼，可惜梦里那个人始终没有回头，他为什么不回头呢？</p><p>二宫猜想，会不会有朝一日连那人是谁，长什么模样都回想不起来，更别提消失在过去这条时间长河里的水中月影。</p><p>他原本希望小狼狗精能忘了他，现在竟又不期待他忘了。</p><p>脆弱的时候这种矛盾被迅速放大，他单单这么一想，浑身就更疼。</p><p>他知道自己很可能走不出这里，这座远离都市的水上离岛说不定会成为他的最终归宿。</p><p>他掐了掐眼角，咽下喉咙里的苦。</p><p>如果早晚注定是死，那他的确可以试着换一种思维。</p><p>首先，他要完全放弃自己意图逃走的心思，他不仅不逃，还要听从着往上升级。因为站在现在的位置根本无法靠近红樱花内部，他之前就猜测红樱花的内部组织出了问题，当时大西没有否定，说明这个问题的确存在。那么只要能够找到他们分化的原因，就可以设计一个绝处逢生的方法。</p><p>第二，他人离不开这里，但消息是活的，他可以想办法把消息传递出去。白山岛布局复杂，就算警察上岛搜查，他们也有一条自己的撤退路线，也就是说如何把这里的布局构造传送到警察手里显得至关重要。</p><p>二宫每天利用2级生拥有的5分钟抽烟时间悄悄画图，图被他藏在了老鼠洞里。如果有人对他产生怀疑，他立刻反将一军，也同样揭发那人的违规行为。这些组员确实欺软怕硬，否则之前那个彪形大汉也不会耀武扬威那么久。</p><p>可是表现得越好不见得是件好事，因为管理组为了考验组员的积极性，时常会让他们去体验当执行者的感觉，比如让他们去电击组员，体罚违规者，让他们在骨子里埋下暴力种子。</p><p>很多人在这一步直接精神崩溃，他们往往可以成为受虐者，却难以一时转换角色成为伤害他人的施虐者。</p><p>二宫的地图画到一半忽然出现了瓶颈。白山岛的东南方向一般组员过去不了，他从几个管理层口里得知那里是他们的神堂，以前是白山神社旧址。现在神堂里住着昭明法师，只有高级组员才能进入听法师讲课。神堂里应该不简单，二宫只听过几个管理层的人称这个神堂为金库。</p><p>普通岛民对这个仓库一无所知，还心甘情愿地上交香火费祈求生活安康。</p><p>二宫总觉着事情没有这么简单，可不等他找时间印证，白山岛上又被送来了一个人。</p><p>小山利夫被几个黑衣人押上岛，他嘴里还在嚷着什么，显是不满这些人对他的暴力待遇。他作为小山集团的大公子，又是二代目红樱花人选，管理组的人都要叫他一声少爷。</p><p>这少爷确实不称职，上岛第一天就在厨房里点火。管理组的人打电话汇报情况，小山爷爷气得不轻，命令管理组无需特殊化，让他入住培训营，稍有反抗，直接教训。</p><p>培训营里还有空床位的房间只有二宫那里，小山全身物品被搜刮个精光，他被分配到和二宫同一间。</p><p>小山进门时二宫正盘着腿坐在地上翻书，二宫抬头，两人相觑，小山猛地一愣。</p><p>因为摄像头就在他们脑袋上空盘旋，小山没说什么，悻悻然在床边坐下。</p><p>小山当然认识二宫，虽然眼前的二宫和过去相比瘦了太多，整个人也很憔悴。</p><p>小山不知道二宫为什么会出现在这里，以及他之于自己的可信度。小山之所以被抓来这里，是因为他看见了自己家里的车出现在学校门口，以及推樱井下楼的人正是小山家的专用司机。</p><p>好端端的自己家里人为什么要害他的同学，樱井一个无父无母的医学生，对小山集团根本够不上威胁。如果不是利益冲突，那只能解释为樱井也同这个教团产生了关联，如今小山在这里见到二宫，那么这个关联性便被放大了。</p><p>小山记得细江说二宫是个好人，曾经还帮助过她。现在小山属于虎落平阳，他心里竟只能自然而然倾向于相信细江说的话。</p><p>两人相对无言地坐了一下午，深夜时分过了就寝时间，小山发觉二宫似乎起床出了门。</p><p>小山咬牙掀开被子，跟着二宫的脚走出门。哪知他刚一出门，胳膊就被人拽住，小山一惊，险些大叫。那人捂住他的嘴，两人躲在暗处，他们身后走过去几个巡逻的人。</p><p>二宫皱皱眉，说：“你跟我出来干什么？”</p><p>小山低声回：“那你这么晚又出来做什么？”</p><p>二宫瞥他一眼，示意他跟着走，要跟紧，二宫走的都是监控拍不到的死角。这是二宫花了不少时间琢磨出来的路线，但只能通往吸烟角，再往前走便过不去了。</p><p>小山一路走一路回头看，二宫示意他走路声音小一点。</p><p>他们到达吸烟角，晚上这里没人，二宫停下了脚步。</p><p>“也不用这么小心，就算被发现他们也不敢把我怎么样。”小山耸耸肩，“倒是你，怎么沦落到这里来了？翔君知道吗？”</p><p>二宫微微愣了愣，像是太久没有从别人口里听见樱井的名字。</p><p>他靠着墙，脸色发白，很快他驱赶掉这些情绪，站定了身。</p><p>小山不耐烦：“你到底把我带到这里来干什——”</p><p>话音未落，他的脖子被抵上一个冰凉的东西，那是个尖端异常锋利的石子，应该也是二宫这些天自己准备的武器。</p><p>小山吓得不轻，脖间传来一阵细小的疼痛，石头定是划伤他了。他朝后仰着头，不明白二宫究竟意欲何为。</p><p>“喂喂喂你干什么？”小山双手举起，苦笑着说，“我可是相信你才跟你出来，你可别恩将仇报啊，再说了，你伤了我，你自己难道能活着出去吗？”</p><p>二宫冷冷地看着他：“他们为什么叫你少爷？”</p><p>小山叹气：“挂名的，挂名的。我小时候来过这里好多次，每次都被强制接受教育，但是我这个榆木脑袋，实在受不了他们的那些感召，所以每次都哭着闹着要回去。而且我如果和他们是一类人，还用得着和你一样被关在一起吗？”</p><p>二宫稍稍放缓了力，他垂下手：“你总得有一个立场，教团的首脑之一，可是你的亲爷爷。”</p><p>小山用手抹了把脖子，他说：“亲爷爷又怎么样？你知道吗？我姐姐都被他们逼出精神病了。”他顿了顿，“这里的一切太异常了，这些本不应该是现在这个社会应该存在的，这是邪教，是洗脑，是犯罪呐。”</p><p>二宫说：“如果警察找到你，你会跟他们讲实话吗？”</p><p>“以前或许我会犹豫，但是现在……”小山坚定地说，“我想做一些生而为人应该做的事。”</p><p>“好。”二宫淡淡说，“那么你的确有一个机会。”</p><p>“什么机会？”小山问，“你还没告诉我你的立场呢？”</p><p>二宫摇头：“我没什么立场。”</p><p>小山用手在他脸前摆了摆：“不会吧，你不会也被他们洗脑到不想离开了吧？”</p><p>二宫撇开他的手，指了指窗外不远处的鸟居：“你去过白山神社吗？”</p><p>“小时候去过。”小山说，“里面住了个昭明法师，成天装神弄鬼的，也不知一天能拿多少演出费。”</p><p>“你想个办法，带我进去。”</p><p>“进去做什么？”</p><p>二宫说：“我想看看这块土地下面究竟藏了些什么。”</p><p>小山盯着他的眼睛，许久，他说：“你就不怕出事？”</p><p>二宫笑了笑，夜风吹散他的刘海。</p><p>他俯身，从老鼠洞里拿出一张布制地图，站起递给小山。</p><p>小山不懂。</p><p>“我这人，活到这个份上，”二宫沉静开口，“已经没有什么不能再失去的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>要混入神社，小山想了个法子，他说他会装肚子疼，小时候他来岛上也肚子疼，但只要听到昭明法师的诵经声，他的肚子就会奇迹般好转。</p><p>按理说白山岛的人应该没人会信这家伙的鬼话，可因为他住了几天破房子，若是当真娇生惯养住不惯，出个什么身体毛病，管理层的人的确没办法跟小山董事交代。</p><p>既然这少爷要听法师诵经，只能破例让他进一次神堂。</p><p>翌日傍晚，小山走到神堂门口，里面出来两个人接应。幸好这个时间大家都聚集在前厅，否则接应的人再多一些，二宫很难想办法得手。</p><p>电棒是二宫从禁闭室里偷来的，他从后电晕了接应人，又和小山把这两个人绑到墙角，再用垃圾桶罩上。</p><p>二宫换上接应人的衣服，成为护送小山进神堂的3级组员。</p><p>昭明法师正在大殿凝神诵经，这个法师脸上戴着天狗面具，嘴里叽里呱啦的，整个人瞅着确实神神颠颠。</p><p>二宫让小山把法师引到监控死角，再故技重施电晕他。</p><p>几分钟后，他重新换上法师的衣服，戴上了天狗面具。</p><p>这下两人得到了畅通无阻的保证。</p><p>小山是被二宫这一系列反应素质惊呆了，他来不及表示叹意，只能跟着二宫在这神堂里乱晃悠。</p><p>神堂看似应有地下室，按照二宫所画地图，应该和禁闭室只隔了一堵墙。</p><p>这个推理方向不错，他们来到相应位置，发现那里堆着几个奇怪的木箱子。小山踢开那些箱子，果然出现一个可以拉开的扶手，顺着扶手揭开地面铁门，下方是一条通往黑暗的地下道。</p><p>小山说：“这就是那些人嘴里的金库？”</p><p>二宫把面具揭过头顶，两人顺着密道慢慢往下走。下方和禁闭室构造差不多，二宫轻车熟路地摸索前进，出现他们面前的空间里盖着一层巨大的布罩，二宫用手掀开一角，整个人忽然愣上一愣。</p><p>布罩后面藏着的的确是个“金库”。</p><p>——或者说，是他们用以牟取暴利的巨大毒#品库。</p><p>这里有着不计其数的毒#品存货，每月一定有货品从这里流出，每月也一定有新增的货品从外面运输补进。</p><p>小山吓得说不出话，向后堪堪退了一步。</p><p>“我的天呐。”小山抖上一抖，“他们怎么敢，怎么敢……”</p><p>“你感叹得太早了。”</p><p>二宫像是又发现了什么。</p><p>“怎么？难道这后面还有东西？”</p><p>二宫猛地刨开最上面的一层毒#品，发现木箱内除了毒#品，最下面埋着些硬邦邦触感的金属物什。</p><p>二宫只摸了一下就立刻反应过来是什么。</p><p>他让小山别再乱动了。</p><p>“到底怎么了？”</p><p>“是炸药。”</p><p>二宫说。</p><p>他环顾四周，这里有这么多木箱，如果每个木箱里都埋着同样的东西，那么这里一旦发生爆炸，恐怕整个白山岛都将不复存在。</p><p>为什么要在这里埋一个玉石俱焚的选择，大西要做什么？炸了白山岛对他有什么好处？</p><p>二宫的脑袋嗡嗡地转着，太阳穴又开始发疼了。</p><p>小山蹑手蹑脚地退出来，他们顺着木箱的排列走到尽头处，那里的确潜藏了一条运输道。</p><p>现在那里没有运输船，应该还没开回来，但是不远处的木桩旁拴了一只快艇。</p><p>小山快速奔过去解绳子，二宫将将走了几步，耳边忽然划过一声枪响。</p><p>两人回头，见那个明明被电晕过去的昭明法师竟醒了过来，此时那人正拿枪直挺挺对准他们。</p><p>二宫和小山慢慢后退。</p><p>“不行，枪声肯定会引人过来，你赶快走。”</p><p>二宫催促。</p><p>“那你……”</p><p>“走！”</p><p>二宫一脚把小山踹上船。</p><p>昭明法师的枪口立刻对准小山，二宫扑过去，一把拦下他欲开枪的手。</p><p>砰！</p><p>枪打偏了。</p><p>小山启动快艇，船身灵活，开离岸边不过转瞬。</p><p>岸边接连响了好几声枪，小山最后一次回头，看见很多人密密麻麻地从地下仓库里冲出来。</p><p>他根本看不见二宫在哪，因为无尽的枪响听得他快崩溃了。</p><p>他开船的双手已经不稳。</p><p>眼角忽然泪水磅礴。</p><p> </p><p>他耳边一直回响着二宫的那句话。</p><p>“我这人，活到这个份上，已经没有什么不能再失去的东西。”二宫说，“但你应该好好活，因为你们都会成为一个好医生。“</p><p> </p><p>“你，细江，还有，翔君。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>29</p><p>东京警视厅迅速成立紧急应对组。</p><p>无数台电脑闪着晶莹蓝光，屏幕后清一色笔挺警服，众人耳悬耳机，面容凝重，中央硕大的大屏幕记录着通往白山岛的海域实况。高官纷纷出动坐镇，短短十数小时，此案已点亮特急黄色信号，所有人整装待发，他们知道，一场出师正义的消耗持久战即将拉开帷幕。</p><p>信息时代不乏舆论干扰，白山岛游船失联和八十人人质被困绝境的头条新闻从早上开始已经刷爆各大媒体。警视厅门口围满了失联者家属以及志愿者组织的求援阵。这已经不是简单意义层面的绑架案，背后逐步浮出水面的宗教犯罪团伙信息一连十，十牵百，已展开触目惊心的蛛网痕迹。</p><p>重案组需要时间去挖掘这些痕迹，可人命向来最忌讳的就是和时间赛跑。</p><p>坐镇高处的指挥官不住地擦着额头汗，他捏着耳机大声问：“国分！国分到了哪里！”</p><p>国分所带领的一队在离岛一百米处停滞，他们不能再往前，警船从紧密的姿态慢慢朝旁边散开，现在是早上四点，天还没有大亮，他们潜伏了六个小时。</p><p>天不亮便不是行动的好时机，视野的黑和空气的阴冷让气氛除了胶着，更添几分恐怖。国分不时检查着枪里的子弹，握枪的手隐隐不稳。</p><p>他看着夜色里这座闪着微漠灯火的离岛，如同看着一只庞然怪物。</p><p>这只怪物仍在沉睡，它的血盆大口里藏着太多鲜活的生命。</p><p>樱井这小子确实能耐，能耐极了，国分一个从业多年的警察还能被个毛头小子窃听情报，窃听也就算了，他竟还胆气横秋地往贼窝里钻。国分气，气得要命，可气又怎么样，气也拦不住这家伙要赶着拍英雄片，要铁了心和二宫和也同生共死。</p><p>国分狠狠掐了掐眉心，他不能疲劳，也不能分心。既然樱井都有这个胆，他作为行动总队长，也绝不能输阵。</p><p>他握了握拳，对着话筒沉声说：“A计划，行动。”</p><p> </p><p>此时白山岛的气温只有两度。</p><p>樱井和几个人一同被绑在一起，周围十几个黑洞洞的枪口齐齐对着他们。</p><p>数钟头前他们刚下船，几个像模像样的岛民连哄带骗把所有人往不同的四个场所带，这些岛民倒聪明，知道把八十个人分散开来绑架，避免群起而上的武装冲突。</p><p>樱井对这种局面不陌生，当年的港区少年集体绑架案让他知道这种时候体力抗争根本吃力不讨好。况且，这虽然是一场蓄谋绑架，可这场蓄谋的根本原因是白山岛的人知道警察已经查到一定程度，这场蓄谋无非最后的负隅顽抗。作为这些人同警方交涉的唯一筹码，现在这八十个人是有价值的，所以性命暂时安全。</p><p>还有一点樱井百思不解，这些岛民明知公然和警察作对绝不可能善终，他们却依然倚仗那些愚昧荒唐的信仰和理想，渴求头顶这个根本不存在的救世主施与福泽护佑。</p><p>当年红樱的案子给这些岛民带来过多少伤痕，现在他们竟甘愿对这个带来伤痕的人俯首陈臣。只能说人活一日，认得最清楚的还是一个利字，恐怕在场的年轻岛民没几个人记得那些血腥往事，只因周围人都这样做，这样想，而只要这样做，这样想，就能获得巨大的金钱和权力。如此简单，连脑子都不用使，他们当然不在乎这个愿意带给他们利益权力的群体究竟是何来头。</p><p>眼前隔三差五会有人从外面进来，和里面的人进行情报互换，樱井仔细地审视着每一个人，也试图从他们嘴里听出什么。</p><p>他看明白岛上有两批人，一批是岛民，一批是后来调配进来，或者说是接受洗脑教育后升格成为管理层的外来人。如果樱井之前从国分那里窃听得到的情报为真，那么二宫一定作为后来调配进来的人，潜伏在培训营的某个地方。他能画出地图，说明他有着可以走动的自由度，他没有被囚禁起来。</p><p>想着这些，樱井的心仍旧时时刻刻处于高悬状态。</p><p>这样也好，可以减少他的睡意。</p><p>情况在后半夜出现了小小的变化，和樱井绑在一起的人不知怎么自己挣脱了绳索，许是长时间的幽禁让他产生放手一搏的心态，他竟真敢去和其中一个看守抢枪。</p><p>结果不言而喻，他被三五个看守揍得鼻青脸肿，再被押回来重新五花大绑。</p><p>其中一个看守破口大骂：“再不老实，拉你去喂鱼！几天前刚丢了个叛徒尸体沉海，恐怕骨头都被吃得不剩了！”</p><p>另一看守想来不知道此事，竟问：“喂了谁？我怎么没听说？”</p><p>“就那个前段日子送进来的，白白瘦瘦的东京人，说是上面钦点过来的人才，结果还不是想着跑路，被昭明法师逮了个正着，听说尸体已经丢下海喂鱼了——”那人一脸不耐烦，“不说了不说了，你好好看着他们！”</p><p>听闻此言，本在试着摩擦绳索的樱井蓦地愣住了。</p><p>他定定地抬头，大脑唰地变成了空。</p><p>他摇摇脑袋，再狠狠摇了摇。不可能，世界上有那么多白白瘦瘦的东京人，只是这个描述并不能和特定的谁谁谁画上等号。三言两语罢了，他不用自己吓自己。</p><p>可惜，人在这种时刻一旦认定一个可能性，脑子里挥之不去的竟都是这个可能性衍生出来的可怕意象。</p><p>喂鱼……什么鱼？</p><p>什么鱼会把人吃得骨头都不剩……骨头？谁的骨头？</p><p>死了？谁死了？</p><p>不是他，不是。</p><p>不是！</p><p>他咬着唇，刚才高悬的心现在像快从他嘴里跳出来——</p><p>“喂。”旁边那个被打得很惨的男人看了他一眼，“被打的是我，我还没喊疼，你怎么还泪眼汪汪地要哭了，年轻人怎么这么不坚强。”</p><p>樱井回瞪他一眼，那男人悻悻然收回目光。</p><p>樱井低头，盯了盯他的腿，情绪上像是稍微冷静了下来。</p><p>“你的小腿是不是动不了了？”</p><p>那男人嘶了口气：“是诶……我就说……怎么这么疼……”</p><p>“估计骨折了。”</p><p>“那怎么办？”</p><p>“你试着稍稍仰卧，屈膝，不要屈得太厉害，两只腿并拢到一起。”樱井坐得离他近了些，“他们好像正在换班，没看过来，我腿上的绳子刚刚挣开了，我只能试着用围巾给你缠一下，你千万别动。”</p><p>那人感激涕零：“你是医生？这么年轻的医生？”</p><p>樱井淡淡回：“还不是，医学生而已。”</p><p>“大好人才啊。”那人感叹，“你可千万别死在这里，社会多需要你啊。”</p><p>别说，樱井的心情确实被这人的贫嘴治好了点。</p><p>逆境里的确需要加油鼓劲，就算只是素不相识的陌生人。</p><p>樱井竭力让自己的大脑填补上其他东西来挤走刚才不好的念头，天快亮了，室内被天光照出了明媚的颜色，看守的人打着呵欠走来走去。</p><p>室内其他人质各个精神恍惚地瘫倒在地，食水不进，厕所也去不了，室内充斥的味道已经开始令人胃里犯冲。</p><p>看守满脸嫌弃，此时有人蹬蹬蹬地上楼来。</p><p>“兄弟们都守了一夜，刚刚昭明法师亲自送了早饭过来。”</p><p>那看守脸上一喜：“还是法师体恤，也不知我什么时候才能有福气去听法师的课，听闻有岛民得了绝症，就是被这位法师治好的，你说他那儿是不是真有什么神药？”</p><p>樱井听着这些痴言醉语，心底暗自冷笑。</p><p>回过头，樱井发现昨晚那位骨折的病患现在竟紧闭双唇，脸色发青。他一惊，因为手指挣脱不了，只能埋下身去听那人心跳，再用下巴感知温度。</p><p>看来是持续剧痛导致了休克，这下不妙。</p><p>樱井忙开口招呼外面的人：“喂！喂！”</p><p>看守嫌弃地望过来：“喊什么喊？”</p><p>“这里有人晕过去了！”</p><p>那看守估计也是一晚没吃饭一肚子脾气，他冲过来拎起樱井的领口往后狠狠一摔：“给我闭嘴！”</p><p>樱井再次扬起头，额头被顶上了坚硬的枪。</p><p>“你以为自己真是来这里度假的？”那人恶狠狠道，“谁tm管你们是死是活？！”</p><p>下一秒樱井甚至听到了细小的上膛声音。</p><p>门口传来一阵轻咳。</p><p>那看守顿了顿，转过身，脸上忽变了变色：“昭明法师。”</p><p>樱井还在轻微喘气，门口有影子挡住了熹微的晨光，他看见那个众人口里的昭明法师穿着奇装异服，脸上戴着天狗面具，悄无声息地走进了门。</p><p>昭明法师用手指了指门口的热腾食物，看守会意，说：“这上边儿脏，法师倒不用亲自过来。”</p><p>昭明法师轻轻点了点头，他向前走了几步，发现看守身上掉了枚御守，那是白山岛上岛民人人都挂着的东西。他俯身，小心地把那御守捡起来，递给看守。</p><p>看守大惊，忙接过去用嘴吹着上面的灰。</p><p>这当口，昭明法师忽然伸手按住了樱井的肩膀。</p><p>他离樱井很近。</p><p>樱井张大眼睛，呼吸忽而一滞。</p><p>他歪着头，下意识想看清楚隐藏在天狗面具后面的是一双怎样的眼睛。</p><p>他闻到那人身上有海的味道，手指莫名温暖。</p><p>在触上樱井肩膀那一刻，樱井的身体像做出应激反应般抖了抖。</p><p>这种感觉绝不陌生。</p><p>樱井的眼睛红了一圈。</p><p>他焦急地想开口确认什么，可是那人急速摇摇头，光火之间，樱井双手的绳索束缚已被那人用刀划开了一道口。</p><p>动作快得惊人，至少等那位看守收拾好御守，昭明法师已经站直身，踱步朝外走去。</p><p>樱井愣愣地看着那人背影，顷刻间明白过来。</p><p>他的血液开始躁动。</p><p>咕嘟咕嘟。</p><p>偷龙转凤，以假乱真。</p><p>太高明，太危险。</p><p>那是他的爱人。</p><p>是他的爱人呐。</p><p>“你活着。”樱井的心脏像找回了一片春，“你还活着。”</p><p> </p><p>昭明法师走进阳光里。</p><p>仰起头，法袍闪着点点金光。</p><p>他攥了攥拳，手心全是汗水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那日小山逃走，不幸中的万幸是昭明法师落了海，而匆匆赶来的人并没有看清楚落海的究竟是谁。昭明法师和二宫身形相仿，二宫戴上面具，学着那法师疯疯癫癫的模样指手画脚，那些岛民向来对昭明法师极为尊敬，竟当真信了落水的是叛逃的二宫。</p><p>昭明法师素不露真容，被白山岛民封为福泽之神，他可以在白山神社里自由来去不受任何干预。</p><p>也因这件变故，二宫终于在时隔数日后见到了大西。</p><p>昭明法师在后殿诵经，大西穿着长风衣猛地推门入殿，他厉声问：“怎么死的？他怎么会死的？！”</p><p>昭明法师不动声色地继续敲木鱼。</p><p>有人在同大西解释，说少爷和617号的确进入了白山神社，恐怕还一同去了地下室。后来少爷开着快艇一个人跑了，617号孤立无援，中了枪，之后落海，估计已经丧命。</p><p>大西沉默地听完，他似乎在沉思。</p><p>“捞。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>大西冷冷地说：“死要见尸，给我捞。”</p><p>“那少爷那边——”</p><p>“什么少爷？”大西说，“现在白山岛究竟是谁管事，你脑子还清楚不清楚？”</p><p>“……抱歉，我这就派人去捞。”</p><p>“等等。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>大西说：“很快会有一艘客船到达白山岛，让所有人武装防备，船上的人一旦上岛，立刻分成四组给我绑起来。”</p><p>二宫在面具后忽然睁开眼。</p><p>他手指微微蜷缩，整个人如梦初醒。</p><p>在这个瞬间，他终于知道大西要做什么了。</p><p> </p><p>二宫在岛上待了这么久，发现岛民虽然知道红樱花，可是他们做事都是通过管理层下达命令，也就是他们可能根本从没见过红樱花的几位首脑。唯一知道身份的应该是小山，小山集团门面做得大，加上进入政界实属光耀门楣，小山应该是向这些岛民坦言过身份，并意欲让所有岛民直接听命与他。</p><p>大西和小山有利益矛盾，矛盾由来许久，如果小山成为政界要员，很可能大西在白山岛便不剩什么实权。</p><p>红樱花几个人都清楚，走到现在这个地步，首要功劳的确靠的大西。</p><p>而如今五个人死的死坐牢的坐牢，能阻挠小山脑中那些想法的人已经不复存在，他当然要趁机行事。</p><p>大西猜透了小山心里的小九九，既然小山要整他，那大西就让整个白山岛一起陪葬，再拉上一批人质，把警察一起卷进来，闹得越大越好。大西之所以敢这么做，恐怕是他身后已有退路，比如他有了可以依附的海外势力，他可以把这里的烂摊子全部毁掉，换个身份照样东山再起。</p><p>至于大西为什么找上二宫，大西说是欣赏二宫的能力，想让他成为二代目红樱花，但二宫现在明白了，大西要找的不是二代目红樱花，他找的是一个完完全全可以替代他并能为他顶罪的人。</p><p>或许从二宫开始调查King开始，大西的如意算盘就已经打响，他老早算好了所有后路。</p><p>所以他根本没有什么所谓的“红樱”思想，他若干年来一直在鄙夷着这些愚昧无知的人。</p><p>他无非享受着操纵这些人的快感，他可以亲手建造一个虚拟王国，再像推倒一片沙似的将它们碾碎。</p><p>二宫心底冒起一阵寒。</p><p>他想，大西或许很聪明，但世上永没有绝对的成功。</p><p>至少从这一秒开始，大西的王国再也不可能二度建立起来。</p><p>绝不可能。</p><p> </p><p>国分示意着警船靠近，已经过去快十个小时。</p><p>所有分队的警员伏卧在船身一侧，手里端着的枪身纹丝不动。</p><p>白山岛有了些微的动静。</p><p>有一只渔船缓缓飘了过来，一个面容凶悍的渔民对着警察大幅度地挥手。</p><p>国分对准话筒：“看来是终于想明白来谈条件了，靠过去，听听他们想要什么。”</p><p>渔民叉腰，拿着喇叭喊：“三十分钟内，我们需要一架直升机！迟一分钟，我们就开枪杀一个人，如果警察对着直升机开火，我们就立刻扫射所有人。听清楚了吗？”</p><p>国分眯起眼。</p><p>“他们是想护送他们的领导先走。”国分换了个耳机，沉声道，“汇报总部，三十分钟内请调一架直升机过来。”</p><p>“国分！”耳机里传来指挥官焦躁的声音，“要保证人质的安全！”</p><p>国分抿了抿唇。</p><p>“我明白。”</p><p>太阳升得更高了。</p><p>国分转念又喃喃：“就这样把重要人物暴露出来，白山岛的人应该没这么傻……”</p><p> </p><p>可顾不得这么多。</p><p>三十分钟后，直升机的轰鸣声响彻头顶。</p><p>机翼卷起的气压让耳朵产生剧烈的嗡鸣，直升机朝着白山岛方向徐徐开去，岛民挥舞着旗帜，似乎正在告知直升机应该停往何处。</p><p>很快，有几个穿着西装模样的人从岛间现身，他们接二连三地钻入了直升机机舱。</p><p>机翼再次旋转，机身慢慢升空。</p><p>国分眼色一厉，心里总觉着哪里不对味，他连忙拿起话筒。</p><p>“正在执行A计划的人请注意，仔细找一找现在是否有狙击手正在瞄准直升机方向，发现可疑人物请立即汇——”</p><p>晚了。</p><p>枪声轰然响起。</p><p>直升机立刻被射出几排窟窿。</p><p>直升机上的人瘫倒在座椅上，驾驶员也中了枪，整架机身直直下坠。</p><p>轰——</p><p>海浪翻腾，国分抓住左右摇晃的船沿，整个人如临大敌。</p><p>他们这是要干什么！</p><p> </p><p>“警察开枪了！警察开枪了！”</p><p>愚昧的岛民竟还以为是警察开枪。</p><p>随着这几位岛民的误报军情，只听连环枪声再次响起，排在最首位的二十名人质瞬间倒在一片血泊中。</p><p>“可恶！”国分大喊，“上岛！立刻上岛！”</p><p> </p><p>大西站在高台，满意地露出微笑。</p><p>他放下机枪，迅速脱下身上的干净衣服，换上了一件平民穿的脏衣服。他从楼梯上匆匆走下去，趁混乱钻入了其中一片的人质阵营。</p><p>这些岛民应该也没有杀人经验，最初的二十名他们是凭着一股怨气下的手，可当真看着瘫倒在猩红血光里的无数尸体，接下来的动作竟不自主变得迟疑。</p><p>警察从四面迅速包抄上岛，那些岛民将将举起枪，特警齐刷刷半蹲，射击，暴动岛民迅速被击毙。</p><p>人质们哭喊成一片，警察穿进人质阵营，开始挨个解救。</p><p>樱井手上的绳子早就开了，他一直在室内急救那位骨折青年。</p><p>他听见周围警铃乍响，穿着黑衣的警卫人员以迅雷之势破门而入。</p><p>樱井松了口气，他抹了抹额头的汗。</p><p>他站起身，左右张望，前后都是解救出来的人质。樱井想逆着人质的方向走，无奈被几个警察拦下，他只好作罢，朝着警察指引的逃生路线赶。</p><p>他又渴又累，走了一会儿下意识放慢脚步，哪知他这一缓步，身后有人不小心撞上了他的后背。</p><p>樱井转头，看见一个脸色阴鸷的青年瞥了他一眼，又迅疾地往前赶路。</p><p>樱井觉着那人极为眼熟，像在哪里见过。</p><p>那人绝不是一同乘船而来的人质，因为他怀里藏着什么东西，左手一直按压在胸口，脸上随时保持警惕状态。</p><p>就在此时，巨大的爆炸声从左方轰地响起。</p><p>人群再次发出尖叫，樱井一僵，看见不远处冒着浓烟和火光。</p><p>怎么会爆炸？</p><p>樱井刨开前面的人群，刚想上前看清楚，这时他忽然发现那个鬼鬼祟祟的青年竟也定神般站定在远处，不过须臾片刻，那人离开救援路线，拐弯抄了条小道往上爬。</p><p>樱井脑中海马体发挥作用，他恍然意识过来那人是谁。</p><p>不做多想，他拔腿追上去。</p><p> </p><p>大西爬到一半，听到后面有人跟着，忙闪进一间民房。</p><p>樱井迈着台阶冲上来，刚一转身，一把黑枪顶上他的头。</p><p>樱井盯着枪口，向后退着步。</p><p>大西说：“你命还真大，连这里也有你这毛头掺一脚的份。”</p><p>樱井涌动着喉结：“下面都是警察，你跑不了。”</p><p>他边退，边看着大西怀里的东西。</p><p>终于，他透过大西的衣服缝隙看清楚了，那是一个红色按钮器。</p><p>联系刚才忽然的爆炸事件，樱井全身一颤：“你要炸了白山岛？”</p><p>无路可退了。</p><p>樱井被大西的枪口顶在了墙上。</p><p>大西笑着开口：“去地狱问二宫和也吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“——去哪里问我？”</p><p>一个声音猝然响起。</p><p> </p><p>大西面色一动，他用余光瞟上去。</p><p>长长的台阶之上，昭明法师的刘海被海风高高扬起。</p><p>他脸上的天狗面具不见了，服装没变，整个人看起来像来自异世界的骑士先生。</p><p>他手里同样拿着一把黑枪，枪口正不偏不倚地对准大西。</p><p>大西惊诧，可他眼中带着的惊诧里竟升腾出几分难以名状的惊喜和兴奋。</p><p>他开始笑，大笑。</p><p>“二宫和也，我就知道。”大西笑得眼角都是纹路，“你从头到尾都不会令我失望。”</p><p>樱井抬起眸。是现在，就是现在了。</p><p>他一把抡起大西的枪，大西一抬手，两人厮打在一起。</p><p>“NINO！”樱井咬牙切齿，“开枪！快开枪！”</p><p>两人在地上滚了几周，僵持不下，樱井本来就没什么力气，和大西碰抓在一起的手臂青筋大现。</p><p>二宫保持着举枪的姿势，他仔细地盯着那两人的扭打状态，枪口时而对着大西，时而对着樱井。太难了，太难。</p><p>不知怎么，二宫忽然想起他很久之前做过的一个梦。</p><p>梦里他也开过一枪，枪声过耳，小狼狗精胸前出现一个慑人的血窟窿。</p><p> </p><p>梦境这样相符，可现在是梦吗？</p><p>二宫的枪口开始上下挪移着位置。</p><p>手指发抖。</p><p>不行。</p><p>他开不了枪，他不能开。</p><p> </p><p>大西似乎留意到二宫迟缓的举动，他一脚踹开身上的樱井，重新夺回属于他自己的枪。</p><p>樱井被他推倒在后，二宫一愣，大西竟转眼朝他这方冲上来。</p><p>大西踹开二宫拿枪的手，那枪立马掉入看不见深处的土坡之下。</p><p>大西练过身手，他使力，膝盖狠狠顶了一下二宫的胸口。</p><p>二宫不甘示弱，竟也不要命地去夺大西的枪。</p><p>枪再度落入土坡下方。</p><p>这下只剩拳头了。</p><p>他们互相撕扯着领口你一拳我一拳。</p><p>身后是滚滚的海浪声。</p><p> </p><p>二宫抹了把嘴角，再次抬头，看见大西掏出了怀里的红色按钮器。</p><p>他将食指按压在上面，啐了口嘴里的血。</p><p>“你以为你赢了吗？”大西癫狂道，“只要我按下去，所有人都一起死，没有人会赢，没有人。”</p><p>二宫胸口喘起粗气，他的眼里仍然沉着一片无风无浪的湖。</p><p>大西最讨厌他这样的表情。</p><p>游刃有余，他哪里来的自信游刃有余。</p><p>“那你就按。”二宫竟说，“大家一起死。”</p><p>大西居高临下，恨恨望着他。</p><p>“我猜，你在听到爆炸声的时候就知道出问题了。”二宫淡淡说，“你计划了这么久，就是想把白山岛的这一切毁于一旦，都到了最后一步，你的杰作怎么能出问题？所以你听到爆炸声，心里当然难以相信，你一定要赶来看看，你想知道谁有这个能耐阻止你，你这么骄傲一个人，怎么能输？”</p><p>大西脸色唰地变了。</p><p> </p><p>他摇头，完全不信。</p><p>下一刻，他用食指狠狠按下按钮——</p><p>风平浪静。</p><p>他仍旧不信，又用手掌按压了好几次。</p><p>“警察已经按照我交给他们的地图事先上岛排除了所有炸弹，所以他们迟迟不肯上岛救人，就是为了确认拆弹工作是否结束。”二宫说，“大西，你没路可逃了。这里本来是你的家，可就在你连自己的家也想毁掉的时候，你的路就已经走到尽头了。”</p><p>大西一把丢掉手里的按钮器，他伸手，上前用力掐上了二宫的脖子。</p><p>二宫闷哼了一声，他们撕扯着向后急退。</p><p>远处的樱井从地上挣扎着站起，他连滚带爬地向石阶上方跑去。</p><p>大西掐住二宫，眼里尽是血丝。</p><p>“去死吧！”</p><p>二宫半闭上眼，在大西压着他后退之时，也用力扯住那人衣领。</p><p>这瞬间，二宫竟笑了。</p><p>大西一怔。</p><p> </p><p>他竟笑！</p><p>同一方向的力道促使他们向着力量相合之处栽倒而下。</p><p>石阶的另一方是完全的海域。</p><p>重力下坠，不断下坠。</p><p>警察闻声而上，正朝着出现异动的方向急匆匆赶来。</p><p> </p><p>樱井纵身一个跃步，整个人摔倒在石堆里，他仰头，向半空努力伸手。</p><p>手指并拢，只抓到一片风。</p><p> </p><p>眼前阳光刺得他睁不开眼。</p><p> </p><p>哗啦，哗啦。</p><p>坠海的声音。</p><p> </p><p>咔擦，咔擦。</p><p>心死的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>30（终章）</p><p>二宫像缩进一个壳里，手脚蜷着，如同回到最初的母胎。</p><p>壳外天地混沌，寰宇茫茫，唯有壳中舒适，这些温暖剥夺着他的意识，侵蚀着他的神经。他意图在壳里翻身，右手手心忽然触到了壳中一束柔软的东西。他慢慢睁开眼，发现那是一朵已经半枯的夜花，夜花缺少花心，安静地躺在二宫的掌心之中。红色花管亮着柔色的光，光晕中破碎出几颗晶莹的血珠，转瞬如流线般淌下。</p><p>二宫小心地捧着那朵花，低头，轻轻吻上夜花。他尝到了血的味道，苦极了。他皱皱眉，夜花骤然消失，他的心脏被注入一颗新的花心，砰砰，砰砰，他垂下眼，心脏透明可视，在他眼前剧烈鼓动，模样鲜活而可怖。不太舒服，他抚住自己的心脏，想竭力安抚那颗乱无章法飞速跳跃的花心。</p><p>他再次抬眼，他所身处的那方小破壳已不复存在，他脱离桎梏，时而飘于半空，时而徜徉于海。他的头顶挂着一轮巨大的明月，明月的光是冷的，明月背后，一群璀璨的狮子座流星雨划破天空。</p><p>他记得这场狮子座流星雨，这是个不好的征兆。跑，对了，他必须跑。他惊起，这样的意识促使双脚着地，他开始狂奔。这条夜路通往洋食店，夜色深沉，周围没有虫叫，他跑着跑着开始飞起来，耳旁急速掠过林木花草，这样的速度就能赶上——</p><p>他扶上门把手，猛地拉开家门，热气腾腾的林氏盖饭香味充斥在他的鼻间。</p><p>他愣了愣，店里灯亮着，料理台前站着个厨师模样的男人，他正在搅着锅里的东西，男人轻描淡写瞥了眼二宫，说：“回来啦。”</p><p>二宫站定，这时有人从楼上走下来，取下他肩上的书包，再摸摸他的脑袋。</p><p>那双手温柔极了，二宫侧过脸，妇人的脸有些模糊，二宫怔忪般盯着她。</p><p>妇人蹲下，伸手替他解鞋带。</p><p>“怎么跑得一身泥，是不是又半途去哪里玩了？”</p><p>二宫被她拉着走进门，他看见自己的手和脚都变成了孩童，路过镜子，镜中的他还穿着小学制服，整张脸像他，又不似他。他孩童时期的所有照片都烧掉了，他对着镜子扯了扯嘴角，没有大人痕迹，或许以前他就是这样笑的。他迫使自己移回视线，自主地爬上饭桌前的凳子。林氏盖饭及时摆放在他面前，热气熏得他快流泪。他低头，大口大口地吃。</p><p>男人和妇人坐在他旁边看他，电视正在放足球转播，一切真实得不像梦。</p><p>二宫的心安定下来，那颗重生的花心不再狂躁，他的胸腔很久没有被这样一些东西填满过。</p><p>门铃响了，妇人起身开门，说话声在玄关处响起，有客人进门，传来陌生的男声。二宫将将回头，那位客人被领着走进门。二宫浑身一震，那个男人的目光停留在二宫脸上，他冲着二宫微笑：“你好。”</p><p>二宫丢下勺子，他极怒而起，整个人奔向那个男人，无奈他的力量太小，他近不了那个男人的身。</p><p>他是恶魔，是恶魔。</p><p>柏原好笑地打量二宫，周围的场景开始破碎，墙壁破开一个黑色的窟窿口，猎猎寒风袭来，一切变得扭曲。二宫用手挡眼抵御寒风，待他回神，他的脚边蔓延出一滩猩红的鲜血，他的父母倒在血泊中。滴答，滴答，柏原手里的尖刀还在滴血。</p><p>二宫抬腿冲过去，眼前的画面在他眼前一分为二撕扯开来，他浑身极冷，手脚僵硬动弹不得。他的嘴里耳里都是水，喉咙被人紧扼，他根本呼吸不了。沉落的速度太快，他发现胸口那颗夜花的花心转而变得黯淡，他用力捂住它。</p><p>别走，别走。</p><p>回来！</p><p>他扣紧那颗心，用尽全身力气回护它最后的光芒。</p><p>他周围又奇迹般开始铸造出新生的壳，这个壳很小，简直脆弱不堪，只能在二宫的头顶颤巍巍搭起一个棚。</p><p>一个棚也够了，可以遮风挡雨。</p><p>“我要对你很好很好。”</p><p>二宫回过头，小狼狗精咬牙撑着那个棚，有些吃力：“我要照顾你，就从不让你淋雨开始。”</p><p>二宫半跪在地上，他先缩了缩手，之后再慢慢往前探去。食指捉到了那家伙的毛，柔柔顺顺，眼睛湿漉漉的，比狮子座流星雨还好看。</p><p>“你看，只要我撑住这个棚，我们就可以一直在一起。”小狼狗精温顺地说，“你留下来陪我好不好？”</p><p>二宫挤了个笑，他点头，说：“我这颗心，本来就是你的。”</p><p>小狼狗精的脸色忽变了变：“不，不对，你不能留下，你要离开这里，离开。”</p><p>二宫一愣：“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我是你臆想出来的一个幻象，如果你一直留在这里，就真的再也回不去了。”小狼狗精可怜巴巴，“虽然你这样念着我，我很高兴，可是月亮神不应该死在这里，你有你需要为之战斗的土地和家乡，你也有值得信赖和支撑的爱人与朋友。”</p><p>爱人？</p><p>二宫迷茫地看着他。</p><p>爱人是谁？</p><p>他们头顶的棚再度崩塌瓦解，漫天盖地的海水重新淹没他们。</p><p>小狼狗精推开他，口型说着：回去，你回去！</p><p>回去——</p><p>二宫猛地昂首，心脏像被人电击，抬起，再重重落下。强光照射进他的瞳孔，他如同缺失零件的机器人，零件正被人一点点拾掇起，重新组装拼凑。组装的过程艰难且痛苦，有太多人围着他，他们戴着相同的口罩，口罩后是一双双没有温度的眼睛。</p><p>有人对他说话，喂，二宫先生，听得见吗？</p><p>有人给他打针，有人给他擦身。</p><p>很吵，吵极了，他不想回答，只想安静地睡一个无梦相扰的觉。</p><p>谁知他这么一想，当真有求必应。眼睛上方的强光被啪地关掉，他又被人注射了什么东西，这次流淌在他血液里的东西比之前舒服许多，他太累了，需要沉溺在这样的舒适港湾里。</p><p>“……意识回来是回来了，他之前就受过伤，身体确实不能再经历大折腾。”医生的声音细而低，“刚才确实心脏骤停，情况非常危险，病人精神力不错，说明还是有求生意志的……”</p><p>之后的话二宫听不太清楚，药效上头，他睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>睡着的人确实不用关心外面的世界如何翻天覆地。</p><p>白山岛的热度一时半会儿降不下来，这场人心惶惶的拘捕行动经过数日扫荡，终于可以进入第一阶段的收网。警察的这次行动褒贬参半，无论结果上是不是抓着了幕后犯罪主使，死去的二十名人质难以挽回生命，仍是重大过失。</p><p>小山集团全面破产，小山议员在选举会上被警察破门而入，众目睽睽下被戴铐拘捕。白山岛参与暴乱的所有人全部收押，白山岛成为禁岛，短时间内再不会住人。警方从白山岛上收获的毒#品货源也将为之后的海外缉毒行动打响开门红，警视厅厅长开会严肃地发出声明：犯罪分子，一个都不能跑。</p><p>大西和二宫坠海后被警方及时救起，双双送入抢救室。</p><p>大西的情况不太乐观，无论他醒不醒得过来，等待他的都是一场严厉的法律制裁。</p><p>而所谓A计划，其实是国分所在行动组临时增设的拆弹计划。小山送来地图，加上他本人的及时口供，让国分在万番权衡下选择了这项危险未知的突袭行动。</p><p>上岛后行动组人员就接触到了二宫，那家伙不知怎么换上了昭明法师的身份，带领警方迅速进入了地下内室。</p><p>这人究竟什么构造，国分苦恼，当真半点不怕死。</p><p>也多归功于他，这场红樱花的拘捕行动得以划上句号。</p><p>是该……重新改观改观了。</p><p>国分叹了声气。</p><p> </p><p>国分在长濑医生的办公室假寐一小时，醒后又职业病犯脑，慌慌张张披着外套往外跑。</p><p>长濑医生眼尖，一把抓住他：“行了诶祖宗，坏人都被你逮完了，就是好莱坞巨片，也该在这儿杀青了。”</p><p>国分揉了把脸，脸上泛着苦笑。</p><p>“翔君呢？”长濑问。</p><p>国分耸肩：“他肯定不想跟我说话，我也懒得吵他。”</p><p>“还守着病床？”</p><p>“别提。”国分皱眉，“寸步不离。”</p><p>想到这里国分浑身血液就滚滚烧了股气，当时二宫坠海，樱井那混小子差点跟着往下跳。国分认识樱井这么多年，他从来觉着这孩子冷静又理智，樱井老警官出事的时候也没见他崩溃成那样。</p><p>来了医院，医生说什么心脏骤停……骤停也有骤停的解决方案，樱井一个医学生难道还不明这理。可当时他就是不明，听着骤停一词就好似给二宫下了死亡审判书，国分见他整个人都在发抖，像盘没有支架的散沙，仿佛指尖一戳，那人就要化风似的。</p><p>还好，万幸，二宫没死。骤停的心脏又蓬勃地跳起来，不日就会醒，养几个月估计能生龙活虎。国分收拾收拾东西，决心取证工作交给其他同事，他可再不想来这A院了。</p><p> </p><p>细江做了两份病号餐。</p><p>一份给小山送去，一份本想送给二宫，路上被人拦了。</p><p>推着轮椅在门口偷窥的冈田对着细江比了个嘘。</p><p>冈田手上还挂着吊瓶，他闻了闻细江手里的便当，露出偶像笑：“好香，请我吃怎么样？”</p><p>细江正犹豫着，身后忽然覆上一个黑影。</p><p>她瑟瑟回头，见长濑医生手里端着素食病号餐，面色清冷：“乱撩什么妹，你的在这儿。”</p><p>冈田撇眉，说：“谁要吃老爷们做的饭？”</p><p>长濑单手推着他的轮椅往外推：“那要苦了你了，我已经准备用黑暗料理继续折磨你的胃，还报了培训班，你验收验收成果。”</p><p>细江笑着看他们互相打着嘴炮走远。</p><p>她回头，踮脚看了眼面前的病房，房内有夕照。</p><p>她停了十秒，或者更久，之后她慢慢退过身，低头看了眼自己手里的便当，还是退出吧。</p><p>是该退出了。</p><p> </p><p>局面发展得有点眼熟。</p><p>二宫嘴里嚼着块状苹果，眼睛左左右右跟着室内那个人转。那人在给二宫整理东西，手法娴熟多了，现在叠衣服比二宫还叠得漂亮。时刻有温水伺候，毛巾擦脸，二宫醒着的时候那人绝不离开病床为中心的半径五米之外。</p><p>当时二宫受刀伤时好像也享受过这些待遇，不过那时状况和现在又不太一样。那会儿樱井也跟他一板一眼过，但二宫想着法子装睡躲樱井，不理他，也拒绝跟他交流。眼下局面翻转，竟轮到樱井不跟二宫说话。二宫知道他这是在闹情绪，也是，换了二宫，这情绪他也得闹。可有些事讲道理也不一定能说清楚，就算时光颠转再来一次，二宫也未必会换个选项，加上这本来就是道不可逆的命题。</p><p>事情发生得太多太快，走马灯似的，现在二宫脑子里软趴趴的都是浆糊，算了，浆糊就浆糊，他不想了，安心养病。</p><p>樱井应该快考试了，他会在病房看书，看几眼再回头瞟一瞟二宫，确定他人还在。知道二宫会无聊，樱井把他的游戏机带来了，虽然二宫很想告诉他拿来的都是他老早通关打完的，新买的亟待攻略的不是这几盘。</p><p>可他看着樱井奋笔疾书备战考试的样子，嘴边的话也就咽回去了。</p><p>之后二宫会参与法庭，已经有警察陆陆续续来找他洽谈，恐怕出院后还得忙上好一阵。</p><p>这次比刀伤恢复得快，他的清闲日子没剩几天。</p><p>出院那天樱井请了半天假，下午从实习科室回来办了出院手续。</p><p>二宫心想这次的手术开销肯定不便宜，后来听长濑医生说二宫属于线人，有特赏，手术费不用他自掏腰包，搞不好之后还要给他发面红色锦旗，能当传家宝传下去，没亏。</p><p>二宫听完也就笑笑。</p><p>回家路上有樱花的味道。二宫用力闻了闻，久违闻到了生命。活着真好。</p><p>出租车没有直接开到家门口，而是在中途停了。</p><p>樱井掏钱下了车，二宫不知他要做什么，只能咬牙跟过去。</p><p>这条路离他们合住的公寓还有一条长长的楼梯。</p><p>樱井插着兜走在前面，他在楼梯处停下。</p><p>二宫皱眉：“这是干什么？”</p><p>樱井沉默地望着那条楼梯。</p><p>二宫用手撞他一把：“你是要准备在我面前当哑巴当一辈子？”</p><p>樱井侧头，静静看着他。小狼狗精的眼眸黑而深，像有磁力，二宫盯着竟有些移不开眼。</p><p>“喂你——”</p><p>樱井忽然在二宫身前蹲下，双手后绕，下一瞬竟把二宫背了起来。</p><p>二宫吓一跳，连忙看看四周有没有过路的行人。</p><p>“你干什么？”</p><p>二宫又被樱井往上掂了掂。</p><p>“如果……”樱井终于肯开他的黄金嗓了，“如果我能背着你一口气爬到最上面，我就原谅自己，也原谅你。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>二宫一头雾水。</p><p>“只要我一口气跑上去，我们就重新开始。”樱井做了个预备的姿势，“二宫和也，你再也别想跑了。”</p><p>话音刚落，他有如离弦之箭背着二宫冲上楼梯。</p><p>二宫喂了几声，樱井不理，直直往上跑。</p><p>二宫只得张开手挂住樱井的脖子上以免自己栽下去，一路跑得磕磕绊绊，他的心肺都快被颠挪位了。</p><p>再然后，他从手背上感受到了樱井吐出的热气。</p><p>他一愣，竟没来由地被这热气狠狠疼了把心口。</p><p>这楼梯够长，一口气爬上去确实够呛，眼看还有两步登顶，樱井左脚一个踩滑，整个人往前绊了一跤。二宫及时从他背上跳下来，掌住他的身体才没让他摔下磕着。</p><p>他们两人坐在楼梯上你看我我看你，樱井大喘着气，不甘心，他眼里不甘心。</p><p>“再来一次。”</p><p>樱井光速起身往下——</p><p>二宫眼疾手快，立刻拽住他的手臂。</p><p>“我牵着你。”</p><p>樱井一顿，愣愣地回头。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“我说……”二宫逮着他的掌心站起来，“剩下的路，我牵着你走。”</p><p>“我牵着你走，翔君。”</p><p>樱井难以置信地瞪大眼。</p><p>二宫捧住他的脸，歪着头覆上他的嘴。</p><p>这是个有点干燥的吻，樱井被二宫小口小口啄着嘴角，每一下都像在找开关。终于，小狼狗精被啄得通了电，他伸出舌头，舔了舔二宫的嘴。</p><p>二宫眼里有笑：“舔什么？真当自己是狼狗了？”</p><p>樱井的呼吸忽然一重，他闭眼，用力吻住二宫的唇。</p><p>他们在楼梯之上抱住彼此。</p><p>至于剩下的两步路，背着走还是牵着走，都不是什么难事了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>国分加完班，收到长濑发的消息，说是请他喝酒。</p><p>国分觉着那人无事献殷勤绝对有诈，可他刚忙过一个周期，确实酒瘾犯了。待他赴约到了居酒屋，里面热火朝天坐满上班族，他左看右看，没看到长濑。</p><p>店员亲切地走过来问他在等谁，他烦躁地拿起手机，孰料下一秒，有人叫住了他的名字。</p><p>他回头，看见坐在角落里的那个猫唇男人嘴里叼了根烟，半张脸覆在暗影里，但脸上有笑，笑中竟少了三分凉薄气。</p><p>国分反应过来，他这是交友不慎，被组织出卖。</p><p>一群没良心的。</p><p>恐怕长濑得多请他半年的酒，才能把眼前这笔人情帐算算清楚。</p><p>国分不知道二宫找他干什么，要聊公事可以在警局，要聊私事……国分怕话不投机。</p><p>二宫示意他坐，给他点了杯酒。</p><p>“你不是刚出院，能喝酒？”</p><p>二宫轻声回：“我想喝也不敢，点的是乌龙茶，一会儿还要去学校接他，喝不了酒。”</p><p>国分沉默地抿着酒杯。</p><p>“我想我没什么跟你……”</p><p>“国分桑。”二宫老早知道他要说什么，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“谢我什么？”</p><p>二宫说：“你可以有千百个理由不相信我，但是在最后关头，你抛弃了对我的那些偏见，我以前对你态度不好，的确是我不对。除此之外，翔君能坚持选择做一个医生，恐怕也是从你身上看见了很多正义的影子，你是他最尊重的人，是他的亲人。”</p><p>国分一愣，低头：“不用跟我说什么漂亮话。”</p><p>“但是翔君有一个自己的人生，他做出的任何一个选择，都是出自他这个年龄的真心。可能你会认为那些路不太正，迟早有一天他会后悔，我之前也是这么想，可是光我们这么想不行，关键是他自己怎么想。也许有一天他的确会后悔，毕竟没有哪个人的人生是十全十美毫无憾事可言，但生活……就是这样。你看，我死了好几次，又活了好几次，人在鬼门关里躺一躺，再看这个世界，确实觉着比过去美妙太多。我珍惜这样有滋有味的生活，我希望把这样的滋味馈赠给翔君，或者说，是和他一起分享。”</p><p>国分有点意外二宫会说出这样的话。</p><p>然而更意外的还在后面。</p><p>二宫放下杯子，郑重其事地站起来，他理了理衣角。</p><p>“国分桑，我请求你。”</p><p>他的眼睛很真挚。</p><p>“翔君后半辈子的人生，请交给我。”二宫说得极其认真，他重复了一遍，“请交给我。”</p><p>国分沉默。</p><p>二宫俯身，诚心诚意鞠了一躬。</p><p>“お願いいたします！”</p><p>店里的上班族纷纷停下了喝酒的姿势，好奇地盯着角落里正在鞠躬的这个男人。</p><p>国分杯里的酒所剩无几。</p><p>他挠挠头，烦透了似的。</p><p>“你坐下，坐下！”他低吼，“像什么样？”</p><p>二宫抬起双眸，嘴角含着笑。</p><p>他伸手接过国分空掉的杯子。</p><p>“我请，喝光我的财布也没关系，要知道，这种机会可不多见噢。”</p><p>国分瞪着他，这家伙，真是两秒打回原形。</p><p> </p><p>樱井从图书馆里打着呵欠走出来。</p><p>天光很暗，下着毛毛细雨。</p><p>他和几个同学结伴走出校园，彼此说着很可能下次见面就是国考成绩公布的时候。</p><p>他们还在热烈地议论一个医学知识点，樱井讲到一半，语气一停，视线忽然游离着飘到了街角对面。</p><p>街对面停着一辆车。</p><p>有人倚靠着站在车门处，那人手里撑着一把黑色大伞，孤零零不知站了多久。</p><p>他的视线很快捕捉到了樱井，樱井扬起头，也对上了他的眼睛。</p><p>距离有点远，但他仍能一眼辨认清楚。</p><p>旁边的人问樱井怎么突然不说了？</p><p>樱井摇头，说：“我得回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫撑着伞，嘴角勾起浅浅的弧度。</p><p>世界忽然万籁俱寂，他们的头顶打下两道隐形光圈。</p><p>光圈穿破细密雨帘，及时围住他和他。</p><p>这是别人看不见的东西，因为流落荒野的野生动物凭借自己的力量找到了回家的路。</p><p> </p><p>“回家？”有人问。</p><p>“对，家。”樱井答。</p><p> </p><p>家在哪？</p><p>小狼狗精露出笑。</p><p> </p><p>在那，在那呀。</p><p> </p><p>他向他走来。</p><p>他朝他走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-全文完-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 番外《一个和主线剧情无关的日常》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>一到冬天，樱井和二宫都起不来床。两人喜欢凑近了睡，往往早上二宫睁眼，樱井还挂在他身上，一脚攀着他，头毛还触着二宫的下巴。手推不动脚踢不醒，这小混蛋比睡魔可恶多了。</p><p>偏偏又是个戒不掉的瘾，有次樱井住在科室，二宫把暖气开成大砖窑，晚上翻来覆去明明能摆大字，依旧睡不好，早上照样迟到。</p><p>只有周末能光明正大赖床，睡醒了二宫会躺在床上数存折，小狼狗精听着他那那一连串九九乘法朗朗上口，从被窝里穿越火线，蹭到二宫脖颈处嗅他，再压过去亲他的耳朵。</p><p>“算漏了，你算漏了。”樱井纠正他。</p><p>“算漏什么了？”</p><p>樱井昂起头，说：“还有我这个巨型财产，你没算进去。”</p><p>二宫瞥他一眼，说：“那你这身上一两肉多少钱？”</p><p>樱井低头，扯了扯松垮垮的T恤，说：“最近咱家伙食不好，我都瘦了。”</p><p>二宫问：“你是不是还去健身了？”</p><p>樱井从他身上翻下侧卧撑着头，这么一撑右手胳膊挤出肌肉线条：“看出来啦？”</p><p>二宫瘪瘪嘴，把存折一丢，做了个仰卧起坐，他一坐起，像意识什么，伸手摸摸肚子。</p><p>好在他没这个形体追求。</p><p>樱井应该练了有一段时间，悄悄练的，二宫本来没注意，因为他们做爱常常不开灯。每每樱井俯下身抱他都像是要箍他入骨，以前他还觉着被这样抱有点不舒服，最近发现自己全身紧绷的神经会被樱井这样一点一点展开的拥抱舒缓，现在这样的拥抱里再加点肌肉，舒适度正好。</p><p>小年轻欲望来得快，但二宫也属于正常青年范畴，在小狼狗精面前万万不能输阵。小狼狗精探索心极强，加上有一颗学以致用的脑子，往往在床上还要跟二宫搞科普取真经。</p><p>二宫当然一只耳进一只耳出，直接用扯皮带这招制止他比较快。</p><p>只是二宫没想到和樱井谈恋爱竟意外得不费劲。</p><p>有时他们可以在床上缠绵一个周末，有时也会什么都不做。</p><p>离开床这个基本活动区域后，樱井会在他的小阁楼看书，二宫坐在沙发上挂着耳机打副本。</p><p>二宫不出门，樱井会出门。学会研究，足球队友谊赛，前辈的手术直播。二宫知道樱井在他面前是一个样，出了家门又会是另一个样。</p><p>在认识他之前二宫甚至没怎么看过他开心地笑，因为人往往在经历苦痛时，笑这个动作，会成为面对苦痛的一道借口。无疑这世上不幸的人很多，樱井和二宫都不会是最惨的那个。樱井当时不爱笑，是因为他认为有时直面苦痛，会让他更深刻地铭记苦痛。他记着了那般滋味，以后就会加倍努力来避免重蹈覆辙。</p><p>所以他的人生轨道是正的，他一直握着那根笔直前行的引路磁针。</p><p>然而他这笔直大道竟也能和二宫那七弯八绕的人生轨道重合。</p><p>不仅重合，现在竟还密不可分。</p><p>而一旦到了密不可分这个点，性别和年龄就没什么重要可言。</p><p>樱井从不在意二宫比他年长，因为二宫的长辈姿态也只有他们吵架的时候才会露出冰山一角。毕竟若他讲究长辈尊严，早在樱井跪在床上给他念保证书的时候他就该把这混蛋小子一掌轰出去。</p><p>前段时间风间请他们俩喝了次酒，风间满脸写着我就知道是这样哇哈哈。樱井还没开始没解释，风间眯着眼笑，说我懂，我都懂。</p><p>樱井不明白他怎么懂的，以为二宫率先告了密。</p><p>风间给樱井的杯子里加冰块：“翔君，我可是一开始就看好你了。”</p><p>“看好我什么？”</p><p>风间说：“我这老板天不怕地不怕的，这么多年见过那么多形形色色的人，算起来也就你能制住他。”</p><p>二宫抱肘，清嗓：“说别人坏话好歹也该选择当事人不在场的时候。”</p><p>说完他不动声色地给风间倒满威士忌。</p><p>风间犯难地看向樱井，樱井笑出声。他把风间里的威士忌给自己倒了半杯，两人举杯，为革命友谊撞了撞。</p><p>革命友谊一达成，风间也会跟樱井讲起二宫以前的事。</p><p>和樱井失去亲人在生活上跌跌撞撞产生的那些迷惘无助不同，二宫是真的水里火里地狱天堂各处都趟了个遍。当然，风间讲的在故事性上略微浮夸，也不知感动的点在哪，这也能把小狼狗精听得泪眼汪汪。</p><p>回去路上樱井沉默了一路。他这沉默模样和当时他在雨夜里对二宫告白的时候有些像，他总是喜欢先用自己的想法去臆测二宫的态度，再对这样的臆测结果产生懊恼心理。因为时间对每一个人都太过公平，否则樱井多想获得时光罅隙里的馈赠，他多希望他们能早一点相识。</p><p>二宫途中去便利店买烟和啤酒，樱井刚刚喝了酒，站在店门口吹风醒神。</p><p>他身上的帽衫还是二宫给他买的，因为一人买了一件同款，眼下被他叠穿在了身上。好像从他们认识开始，樱井就经常拐走二宫的衣服，久而久之，买什么都得买两件，结果现在两件都被他拐跑。混蛋小子。</p><p>不过二宫每年到头就喜欢穿那么几件衣服，就像他长到这个岁数，也就只在生命里遇到了一个樱井。</p><p>他不常对樱井说这些，印象中也没说过一句真情实感的表白话，偶尔的擦边球也就在床上讲讲。第一，樱井的眼睛大，还挺清澈，好看是好看，气氛上那人眨巴眨巴，二宫止不住会笑场；第二，樱井是个男孩，不，现在也是个立派的男人，他不需要二宫用什么情话哄他，况且二宫也哄不太出口。</p><p>这点二宫的确比不上樱井，因为二宫哄不出口的，小狼狗精就跟诗歌朗诵似的天天挂嘴边。</p><p>比如那个雨夜他自认说了句教科书级别的表白话，有时他准备和二宫滚个床单，也会用上那句——我要对你很好很好。</p><p> </p><p>二宫从便利店出来，樱井用帽衫帽子罩着头，蹲在路边，背影可怜兮兮。</p><p>二宫用放置啤酒的袋子冰了冰樱井的脸，那人哆嗦着抬起头。</p><p>结果樱井还挺记仇，这啤酒凉着了他，一回家樱井就扳着二宫的脸吻他，他们倚靠在门板上，那些啤酒从袋子里骨碌碌滚了出来。</p><p>二宫穿的休闲裤，樱井隔着那层裤子就抓了上去。二宫搂着他的脑袋，两人亲得东倒西歪，鼻子蹭在一起，呼吸和喘息也是乱的。以往他们走细水长流路线，很少火急火燎直奔主题。偶尔奔一奔也不错，只是这么不计后果恐怕事后又要洗很多东西。</p><p>新买的地毯，NG。沙发，难打理，NG。两个人缠吻着行走，边走边找地儿。到处都是黑洞洞的，谁知道最后樱井竟把二宫往阳台按。</p><p>二宫上身的毛衣没脱，裤子也只褪到脚踝。他用手撑着阳台，弓身微微下倾，樱井在后揽着他的腰， 用力晃着腰。二宫应该有点疼，嘶着气在喘。</p><p>樱井却一下下越顶越深，像在探测一个极点，又在找准据点后立刻抽离，再跃进，再抽离，每一个深点都只有一瞬停留，他乐此不疲，好体力在这时派上了用场。</p><p>没料到先闷哼一声的是二宫，他换了单手支撑，左手便在下方摸了摸湿漉漉的腿根。这时樱井先退出来，用手掀开二宫的背部毛衣，脑袋钻了进去，在那层毛茸茸的线绒里舔着二宫的背。二宫脚趾蜷了蜷，他用手抓着毛衣后领，一举手就把毛衣脱了。樱井压着他的背重重搂住他，下方再次猛地钻进来，这次他只停在最深那处，他吻着二宫暴露在空气里的皮肤，吻到后来忍不住吸出些红痕。</p><p>二宫却被他压得快跪倒，他浑身虽遇着冷空气，可身后樱井的每一处都是滚烫的。他的吻，他的拥抱，他深埋在二宫体内的东西，以及顺着二宫的腿根滴滴答答流淌的液体。</p><p>本来这是个真情实感的好时机。</p><p>二宫下意识张了张口，哪料最终竟煞风景地打了一个喷嚏。</p><p>樱井吻他的动作一停，二宫揉揉鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>二宫在浴缸准备泡澡，水是樱井放的，二宫一碰着那水就喊了声烫。</p><p>樱井在门缝露了双眼：“别干站着了，赶紧泡进去。”</p><p>“你帮我把啤酒拿出来，电脑开上机。”</p><p>“你还有精力备战？”</p><p>二宫扬眉：“只要天没塌，我都有心情备战。”</p><p>樱井说：“看来是我手下留情了。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫玩游戏时樱井在收拾屋子。</p><p>一会儿举着个吸尘器一会儿拿了把马桶刷。</p><p>二宫说他：“大晚上的你这是扰民。”</p><p>却半天没听到樱井回应他。二宫斜着眼瞟了眼室内动静。</p><p>“樱井翔？”</p><p>樱井慢吞吞从里屋出来，手里拿了个袋子，眼色严肃。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>他拿出那些写着印尼文字的花花绿绿小包装。</p><p>二宫一愣，认出来那是之前为了搭上佳木线从黑市里搞来的试用情趣品。试用包装被他拆过，之前在家里乱放也不知丢去了哪儿，眼下倒被樱井的火眼金睛寻着了。</p><p>“没什么，就是一种保健食品。”</p><p>“你吃了？”</p><p>二宫抿抿唇，说：“这本来就是吃的。”</p><p>樱井坐到他身边：“你吃了多少？什么时候吃的？”</p><p>二宫被他问得一头雾水，普通人谁会乱吃这玩意儿。</p><p>没想到樱井还跟他认真，认真到最后他竟像在生气。</p><p>“NINO。”樱井叫他。</p><p>二宫放下掌机。</p><p>“你是不是觉得，我有时候满足不了你？”</p><p>二宫的喉咙猝不及防狠狠呛着了。</p><p>如果刚刚是轻微感冒，那现在，火烧天灵盖了。</p><p>“说什么瞎话？”</p><p>樱井说：“那你没事儿吃这个干嘛？”</p><p>二宫脸还烧着：“我没吃。”</p><p>“真没吃？”</p><p>“没吃，你要我说几遍？”</p><p>樱井悻悻看他，半晌才“哦”了一声。</p><p>二宫瞧他写着一脸的不开心，只得说：“你挺好的。”</p><p>“啊？”樱井怔了怔。</p><p>“我是说，没有满足不了这回事。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>二宫说完这话就立刻挥开樱井：“好了好了，扫你的厕所去不要跟我说话了。”</p><p>樱井却反捉他的手，倾身一把带他入怀。</p><p>小狼狗精，眼睛蹭地亮起火苗。</p><p>他们静静抱了一会儿。</p><p>二宫被他抱得后背出汗，估计是室内暖气开太足了。</p><p>半晌，樱井在他耳边悄悄说。</p><p>“你也很好。”</p><p>二宫在樱井看不见的地方笑了笑。</p><p>“我也很满足。”樱井说，“我爱你。”</p><p>二宫闭眼，拍了拍他的后背。</p><p>樱井用力抱紧他。</p><p> </p><p>这一瞬二宫忽然明白了这世上有情人为什么会产生结婚，乃至相伴到老的想法，即便之后困境重重苦海无边，那些人却仍然愿意为眼前这一瞬的美，换一个长达一生的赌注。</p><p>二宫抓紧了樱井背上的衣料。</p><p> </p><p>那就赌赌吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>